Cruel Ties
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: She knew better than to make a wish on the completed jewel, but when desperate and weak, humans go against the right. Separated from her friends and a jewel nowhere to be found, Kagome finds herself joining the Hunter world to gather information for what she seeks, but life is not always what it is planned to be. Especially when friendships, betrayal, life, and death are involved.
1. A Year Gone

**Title:** Cruel Ties

 **Rating:** M

 **DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Two highly respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** My first time going into a Hunter x Hunter and Inuyasha crossover. I know I shouldn't start a new story, but...here it is. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 01: A Year Gone**

* * *

Her body ached; her head felt heavy.

Even unconscious, she could feel her body yearning for cure. The darkness surrounding her felt cold; she wanted light and warmth. With all the strength she could muster, blue eyes slowly cracked open from their confinement of darkness. Bright fluorescent lights made her squint for the darkness once again.

Slowly coming adjusting to the brightness above her, her view slowly focused on the many long white bars of lights decorating the ceiling.

Lights? Ceiling? Where was she?

Turning her head to the side, she felt the comfort of the pillow underneath. ' _A bed?'_ she questioned tiredly. Her view glued itself on the monitors and cords that connected to the medical equipment. Since when did the feudal era have this type of technology?

"W-Where…?"

A sudden gasp from her other side made her blink before slowly turning to woman dressed in light pink with a small hat having a green cross in the middle.

"Y-You're awake?" the woman asked, a smile coming to her lips. "Oh, thank the heavens! I must let the doctor know!"

Given no time to react or ask questions, the black haired miko watched her (what she assumed to be a nurse) run towards the exit of the room. _'W-What…?'_ Cautiously, she sat up on her bed, finally given a full view of the area she occupied. A normal and clean white room with only the sounds of her monitors being heard. "Is this a hospital?" she whispered, voice hoarse from dehydration.

Her eyes dropped to her lap; white sheets draped over her legs as a few cords were tapped to the needles sticking into her wrist. What had happened? Trying to pull memories forward only created a pulse in her head, making her wince from the pain. Memories were hazy and her body slightly trembled in fear of knowing what had made her end up here.

Bringing her hand up to her head for support, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She dug for the answers in her head, hoping to get a few puzzle pieces together.

' _I remember being with…Inuyasha and the others,'_ she gulped, remembering the scene of her companions wounded, yet determined as they faced their common enemy. Her memory shifted to an image of certain inuyoukai and a wolf demon also holding their defensive stance against the black haired hanyou. _'Inuyasha. Sango. Miroku…,'_ her eyelids slowly curtained open. _'Shippo. Sesshomaru-sama, and Koga. That's right, we were fighting against Naraku.'_ She stared at her hand, feeling the emptiness on her palm.

Something was missing.

Another flash of images clicked back: the jewel.

The miko's pupils shook, remembering having placed the last shard onto the jewel the moment her friends defended her from Naraku attacking. Desperate and tired, she wanted all the chaos to win and –

"-I made a wish…," she whispered, dropping both her hands onto her lap.

The sudden slide of her door brought her out of her shock. Turning her head to the side, she remained still a doctor and two other nurses came rushing in. All of them were taken back as they saw her sitting up and staring back. As the doctor took a step forward, he looked over his shoulder and gave one of the nurses a nod, "go and call the Hunter Association and inform Netero-san."

A simple blink was made from the miko as she watched one of the nurses hurriedly made her way out of the room.

The unnamed doctor came forth and checked the monitors for the number to reassure of his patient's health. Only hearing the others converse between each other made the miko impatient. Who were these people? Where was she?

"Ano…," she whispered, "where am I exactly?"

Facing her with a questionable look, the doctor's expression dropped with worry. "You're in a hospital, miss. Do…you remember what happened before this?"

The question took her by surprise. Feeling her stomach drop with nerves, she was unsure if she should even answer. She could not give her whole story when her current location made no sense to her. Was she in her era?

"Miss?" he asked, hoping to get some kind of reply from her.

"Um…," she took a deep breath in, "bits and pieces."

A sigh escaped from the doctor as he observed her expression. No doubt she was lost in her own thoughts and that itself alerted him of her current condition. "Miss," he called out, "you have been in a coma for a year."

Eyes widened; heart raced. Coma? For a year? That had to be a lie, right? There was no way she spent a year of her life laying on a hospital bed, right? Right…? "A year?" she asked, hoping to the Kamis she had heard wrong.

The nod of the doctor only made the nerves in her stomach finally weigh her down.

A year had passed? Shoulders slumped; eyes dropped to her lap. _'Does this mean I am in my era? Was I taken back after making the wish…?'_

"Ah, she has awaken, has she?"

The chuckle that accompanied the voice caught everyone's attention over to the door. Blinking through her shock, she noticed the old man with a curved white beard with the tip dyed black smiling at her with closed eyes. A traditional white male's kimono with blue stripes at the sleeves covered his person along with the sleeves completely blocking sight of his hands. Stretched out earlobes caught the miko's attention before noticing him wearing a pair of Geta shoes with only one ha for support. Immediately after he took a step forward, Kagome's senses picked up on his aura. Although he was pulling some of it back, whatever oozed out of him made her feel unease.

' _He has so much aura…,'_ she gulped, noticing the doctor and nurses moving to the side to let him pass through.

"I am afraid she has gained memory loss," the doctor spoke as the older male continued to stare at the still female. "She cannot remember what came of her before coming here."

"Is that so?" he hummed, grooming his beard downwards. As he observed the young girl, he could see her defensiveness with just one look, but the aura she slowly emitted out only piqued his interest. Bringing his arms to the back, he gave the medical team a smile over his shoulder. "Do you mind leaving us alone for a bit? I am afraid the Hunter Association will have to ask her some questions."

"Oh, but we must proceed with some testing to make sure she is-"

"She is fine," the older male spoke; his eyes returned to the girl. "It won't take long."

Although she wanted to stop the doctor and the nurses from leaving her along with the mysterious grandpa, she was quite curious herself to know of him. Aside from her small headache and her soreness, her health was perfectly fine, but how did he know that? She followed his steps towards the end of the bed as his eyes remained to the window presenting the view of a city.

"Who…are you?" she asked. She had to get answers somehow or at least gain some trust if she was stuck here without a clear memory.

Another chuckle escaped from him as he continued to look out the window. "An old man who is ready to retire from his job." He looked over his shoulder, "you can call me Netero, young lady." The now-identified male slightly turned to face the patient, keeping his smile glued on his lips. "I am surprised to see you alive. After a year of being unconscious, I was sure you would be kept that way."

"I really was in a coma for a year?" she asked.

"I am afraid so," Netero sighed, turning his head to the side to look outside once again. "You were found in an old worn-out well. Who knew wells were dug so deep? Landscapers that were hired for a nearby job found your limp body at the bottom." He snickered, scratching the side of his head. "They would have helped you up if it were not for the mysterious pink glow surrounding your body."

' _Glow?'_ her eyes reacted to the last bit of information.

"Usually police would handle this sort of stuff, but the glowing part is something they don't handle on a daily basis." His eyes drifted to the corner, getting a glance of the silent miko having dropped her own view to her lap once more. "The Hunter Association was called."

She raised her eyes once more: "Hunter…Association?"

Netero gave her a nod as he turned to face her. Matters such as these had little to no importance to him, but a human glowing even while unconscious was something out of the norm. "I work for the association," he continued, taking small steps towards her. "I came personally to see the scene and I was astonished to find that even while unconscious your body remained embraced by this pink glow. Don't worry," he chuckled, what seemed like the hundredth time, "I kept this matter private with only one doctor, a few nurses, and myself with another assistant of mine."

"The glow…," the miko whispered, "did it ever go away?"

He shook his head.

"N-No?"

"It remained," Netero replied with a smile. "The pink glow was bright and it seemed like it was protecting you."

' _Pink…pink…,'_ her chest heaved as the image of a certain pink sphere flashed in her mind. Patting her chest, lap, and anywhere on her body, her worries began to panic her as she came out empty. _'Where is it? I know I had it! Where is the Shikon no Tama!?'_

Netero tilted his head to the side, wondering about her sudden behavior. If he knew any better, he could tell she was beginning to fret over something she just remembered. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

She released a heavy sigh realizing the patting was not going to make the jewel appear. Quickly turning her attention to the older man, Kagome hoped he could bring down her worry. "N-Netero-san, are any of my belongings around her? Anything?"

"Belongings?" he questioned with a blink. Grooming his beard once again, his eyes wandered upwards in thought. "Hmm, I did hear that only a bow and a quiver were found beside your body. Are those the objects you are looking for? Don't worry they are being kept safe." He watched her slump back into the pillows on the backboard of her bed. Taking in her reaction he knew that it was something else she was missing. "Is there something you are missing?"

The miko looked away.

Taking in her expression, Netero could see her anxiousness beginning to take over. A year in a coma could do a lot, but he imagined her worried over her health instead of an object she might have lost. Clearing his throat, the Hunter caught her attention. "Do you remember anything else? Perhaps we might have found it around the well."

Her eyes met his once more before dropping them again. "I just remember being with…my friends and we came across," her eyebrow furrowed at the hazy image of a black haired hanyou, "an enemy."

"Enemy?" Netero repeated.

' _Where could they have gone?'_ she sighed, the memory of the fight they waited for over two years having finally come and in the end of almost putting the jewel together – _'did the jewel bring me here after_ that _wish?'_ Her fingers curled over her bed sheets, gripping them as she tried to dig for her own answers. _'If so, where is the jewel? It had to be near me, right?'_

Narrowing his focus on the girl, Netero could see her aura slightly wavering over her body. Although now invisible to the naked eye, he had a feeling this woman was not just a regular human. _'Aura, huh?'_ The public was unaware of her identity and he made sure those who had initially found her to keep it a secret. A human glowing where regular humans could see it was not something normal, but in the world of Hunters, it was an interest to him. Taking a closer step, he softened his expression. "Well, let us not fret over the things we cannot control. Do not force your memories – they will come at their own pace."

Her eyes met his.

"Let us start from the basics," he smiled, "do you remember your name?"

"Kagome…Higurashi."

"I see," Netero nodded. "Well, that is a good sign if you are able to remember your name after a year. Are you from around here?"

Deciding it was safer to keep her true home a secret for the meantime, Kagome slowly shook her head. She was going to take the wild guess that this was not her home nor the feudal era. She was alone in this world and ultimately confused. All she wanted to do at the moment was to find her friends, know of their current conditions, and most importantly the jewel. But how was she going to do that? A year had gone by and who knew what events occurred.

"Hmm, perhaps we should start how you can to be dropped in the bottom of the well-"

"Sumimazen," she cut in, bringing in Netero's attention on her, "but could you help me find my friends and…my treasure."

"Treasure?" he raised a brow.

Kagome nodded back, "I am not really worried about how I came to be in the well or where I currently I am at," she gulped, thinking of the jewel being lost all over again, "but if my treasure is found by the wrong people…"

He scratched his chin; he continued to send blinks at the girl. A treasure? The last thing in her mind was to return home? Well, he definitely did not expect that. Humming to himself, Netero rested his hands behind his back as he tried to put the right words together. He was not as warm hearted as everyone thought him to be, but he was not cold either. Helping a mysterious girl to find an unknown treasure and friends was a risky thing – even for him.

"I can't do much," he replied, "but perhaps there is a way for you to find them."

Kagome waited for him to continue.

"There is only one group of people who are able to obtain information normal people cannot. You are going to need money and connections to find the people and things you are looking for." Netero's smile made a comeback after noticing her confusion being painted over her face. "Hunters are able to get secret information, even on people."

"Hunters…?"

"Ah!" Netero quickly snapped his fingers as an idea struck him. Turning to face the door, he called out for his assistant. "Beans, come in!"

The miko waited for some kind of reply or person, but as soon as the door slid open she jolted slightly at the sight of a petite green faced creature making his way into the room. "Yes, Netero-san?"

"Ah, yes, Beans, when is the next Hunter Exam?" he asked.

"Sir…," Beans blinked with a sweat drop looming over his head, "it begins tomorrow. You know that-"

"Right! Right! How could you be so forgetful, Beans?" Netero emitted a laugh, patting his abdomen at the same time. Calming down from his own mistake (which he would not admit to), he turned to face the silent miko. "Becoming a Hunter means passing the Hunter Exam. It is a recommendation for you to think about. Of course, it is unfortunate you have less than a day to agree or disagree to the offer. For a patient who has barely woken up after a year in a coma and being thrown into such events can be a bit much, but…," his eyes narrowed, "if you are committed to looking for what is important to you, then take the risk."

"Netero-san!" Beans exclaimed in mid-whisper. "She is a patient-!"

"I do hope you consider it, Kagome-san," Netero cut in, bowing his head. "A year of being in here gave your other friends a different path and perhaps that treasure, I hope for your sake, has not been in the wrong hands."

She continued to stare at him, slowly taking in everything he was informing her with. A Hunter Exam? What exactly was that?

"Oh! Since it has come at short notice, I will even offer to take you directly to the first phase of the exam." Netero sent her a wink, "not a lot of people get this opportunity."

Waking up after a year had now sent her to take a Hunter Exam? Everything was happening in a rush and she had to still process her current situation. She felt no ill intent from Netero, nor did she get a hint of a lie in his words. Of course strangers would not help her to find what was important to _her,_ but he was offering some assistance.

Assistance not everyone would give: big or small.

Hearing the wooden clank of his shoes make their way towards the door, Kagome raised her eyelevel to see Beans and Netero already heading for the exit. "I will be waiting outside the hospital at seven in the morning. I do hope you decide to take this offer."

Before she could question his motive or reasoning for helping her, she noticed Beans giving her a respectful bow before blinking at the sight of Netero leaving the room. The beeping from the monitors overtook the area; Kagome remained still as she heard the equipment do their job.

Where exactly was she?

Who was Netero?

And…the Shikon no Tama was lost.

A sigh passed her lips before bringing her focus to the window. Noticing a few billboards, she narrowed her eyes to the weird lettering.

This was not Japan.

" _ **A year of being in here gave your other friends a different path and perhaps that treasure, I hope for your sake, has not been in the wrong hands."**_

Netero's words echoed in her head; worry seeped into her as she thought of the jewel already being used in the wrong way. Perhaps she would be lucky and people believed it was just a regular jewel. Exhaling tiredly, Kagome ran her fingers through her hair.

' _A Hunter, huh?'_

* * *

Adjusting the brown shorts, the miko huffed from the heat of the room. The long black sleeve turtleneck was definitely suffocating her early in the morning. Was this the only clothing they could offer her on a sunny day? It was morning, but it was blanketed with warmth. Shaking her head, Kagome sighed and tapped her foot over the tile to make sure the brown ankle boots fitted right. It felt weird wearing something outside her uniform – something she had grown accustom to over the years.

' _Then again,'_ she chuckled to herself, _'at twenty years old I should already get used to it.'_

Kagome walked over to the table at the corner of her room and grabbed the wooden bow that had been delivered to her the night before. Her fingers grazed over the scratches that had occurred due to the many times she had dropped it. A small smile decorated her former frown as she thought of the years she had used it. A journey that had started at her fifteenth birthday had almost come to an end at her eighteenth, but now?

Her eyes landed on the quiver with a few arrows resting inside. Grabbing it, the miko's expression dropped to sorrow at the memory of her friends bathed in blood and dirt from Naraku's attacks. How could she have been so stupid and make that wish?

"Higurashi-san?"

Brought out of her beating, Kagome looked towards the door and quickly allowed a smile to take over her expression upon seeing one of the nurses. "Ah, hai?"

"The paperwork for your release has been completed," the nurse took a bow while directing her to the exit with her arm extended outwards. "Everything else seems to be well and the doctor has given his permission to let you go."

"Arigatou," Kagome nodded, placing the quiver around her shoulders and making her way towards the exit. Walking through the halls of never ending tragedies, deaths, and miracles, Kagome began to notice the endless need for help. Hospitals were something that she never liked, but it was ironic to think her skills were about helping others.

Finally seeing the double automatic doors leading to her exit, she took a deep breath in before moving forward. The brightness of the outdoors made her squint almost as if her body felt the sun as a foreign feel. No doubt it was after being inside of a room for a whole year.

"Ho, ho, ho~."

The miko's focus was brought to the older male walking towards her.

"I see you have decided to come."

"Netero-san," Kagome whispered.

The Hunter gave her a smile for a greeting before stopping a few feet away from the miko. Even he had been unsure what her decision would have been, but his gut told him she was not one to back out from an opportunity to find answers if she truly was determined to find them. The moment he looked into her eyes the day before, he was waiting to find fear and worry, but what he found was a fire slowly flaring.

She had Hunter eyes.

"Ohayo," he spoke, "I believe you have decided to take this risk." Receiving her nod, Netero turned around and began to walk with the sound of his wooden shoes clanking against the concrete path. Netero looked over his shoulder, watching as she looked left and right both awed and confused by the city sights. "You have never been here, Kagome-san?"

"No…," she whispered, "this is my first time, Netero-san."

"Well, that makes me even more curious to know where you come from," he snickered as he took a turn on a corner street while searching for a particular area.

' _Not that anyone would believe me,'_ she gave herself a mental scoff. The whole time-traveling story was something even her feudal eras has a hard time believing. No one in this world – where she was – would believe it. Placing her sight on Netero's back she noticed his aura calmly surround his person. This was not a regular aura most people had; Netero aura was different and it felt unique. "Netero-san?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly does a…Hunter do?"

Stopping at the crosswalk's red light, Netero felt her eyes glued onto his back waiting for an answer. He tilted his head back to view the clear sky with a flock of pigeons making their way to rest over a billboard. It amused him to know she was willing to take the Hunter Exam before even knowing the role of a Hunter.

She was truly a mystery.

"What does a Hunter do, huh?" he repeated the question under his breath. "That is a good question, Kagome-san. In fact, after so many years of being a Hunter I have yet to figure out what exactly a Hunter is to do. There are many Hunters in this world; some hunt treasures and some hunt beasts. Others hunt for knowledge while other may hunt for fame. Upon receiving the title of 'Hunter' it is up to you to decide what you want to…well, hunt."

Kagome blinked as she noticed Netero beginning to cross the street with the rest of the pedestrians following. Taking quicker steps to catch up, her eyes landed on the small restaurant sitting beside two larger corporate buildings. Lowering her view, she noticed her guide having continued his path towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Was he hungry?

"Ano…," she whispered, "are you hungry, Netero-san?"

"Hmm," he tapped his chin, "I wouldn't mind getting a bowl. Would you care to join me for a meal? On me!"

Hesitant to follow (thinking she had been fooled), she was given a smile by him before he opened the door himself. The smells of the food watered her lips and intoxicated her senses. The miko slowly followed behind Netero and took in her new surroundings.

A normal restaurant with what she hoped were normal people eating.

"Is the back room available?" Netero asked, giving his signature smile to the chef occupied with his frying.

The chef took a glance towards his entrance only to widen his eyes at the sight of the well-known man. Before he could greet the Hunter, Netero secretly placed his finger in front of his lips while giving a wink.

Kagome immediately heard the cough from the chef, making her take a glance over at the counter where he stood and back to Netero. She raised a brow, noticing the old man slowly avoiding her questioning gaze.

"W-What will you have?" the chef asked, saving Netero from Kagome's questioning.

"Hmm," Netero hummed, looking around the small space, "the steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For one person, please."

' _Steak?'_ Kagome blinked, taken back by his meal choice for the morning. Steak? Her expression soured at the thought of having steak for breakfast. Then again, what was up with that weird order? _'Steak combo that opens your eyes to the light? What the heck is that?'_

"For one…how would you like it?" the chef asked, eyes narrowing, noticing the female behind the Hunter looking around for a possible menu hanging on the walls or some kind of special.

Netero chuckled under his breath, raising his finger to give his answer. "Grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

The cook joined in with his own soft laugh before returning his focus onto the fryer. Giving Netero a nod, he allowed the two to pass through. "Got it. Let yourself into the back room."

Continuing to look around for a few seconds, Kagome slightly jumped at her own mistake for staring into space. As her eyes glided forward, she blinked a few times at the sight of Netero making his way past the main dining room and into a hall. Where was the old man going? Deciding it was best to follow than to leave with no help, Kagome hurriedly made her way past the other customers. They turned to their right, coming face-to-face with a door. Watching Netero open the door for her, Kagome tilted her head to the side as she saw the large round table with only one chair prepared.

"After you, Kagome-san," Netero smiled, extending his arm for her to go in.

A bit hesitant to go in first, Kagome gulped and checked the room with her eyes. Nothing but the table and chair.

"Have a seat," he spoke.

"Ano," she turned around, facing the older male, "there is only one chair."

"Mhm."

Kagome took another look at the one chair, "are you not going to eat?"

"Eat?" he laughed. "Oh, my dear, this is for you. I am afraid this is where we part ways. You will be taken to the first phase of the Hunter Exam."

She turned back, looking at him with wide eyes. She took a step forward; her lips parted to speak. Netero's palm facing her stopped her from voicing any questions. Shoulders slumping down, the smile from the Hunter had changed. Almost as if his smile was a message of trust. A part of her was afraid. Who would not be? Thrown into a whole different world, strangers coming left and right, and alone?

Of course she was scared, but…

"I wish you the best of luck, Kagome-san," Netero gave her a bow with her head. "It won't be easy, but I can sense something from you. Do take care of yourself, and I do hope we see other soon."

Unable to say anything, Kagome could only muster a smile of her own. A total stranger had helped her, perhaps not in a way she hoped, but there was always a reason for something. If she was here alive then the others must have followed. The quest was hers alone, but that could not discourage her, especially not knowing of the jewel's whereabouts.

She was the sole protector of the Shikon no Tama.

Netero's smile stretched as he heard her 'thank you' and receiving a respectful bow of her own. Slowly closing the door, he continued to stare at the wood carvings of the door before finally hearing the sound of the floor shaking and wires beginning to move the room on the other side. He was not a man with a warm heart, no, and he did admit to himself it was selfish of him to put her out there into the most dangerous exam in the world, but…her eyes said something else.

The girl was anything but normal.

' _That girl has gone through obstacles of her own,'_ he chuckled to himself, turning around to take his leave. _'I do hope to meet her at the end.'_

* * *

Fingers slid over the flat wooden surface of the table as she walked towards the chair. Eyes scanned the vacant walls until she came to see the small monitor resting over two double doors on her right. She felt another headache pulse, making her rest her head over her palm.

"Uhh, guess my body and head are still on the weak side of things." Feeling the floor gently shake, she felt herself being taken down. Her eyes went over the monitor once again and noticed the numbers that appeared increasing one by one. _'An elevator? Perhaps a basement?'_ What was she even doing? Sure, it was a bit late to take a step back from this decision, but her own conscious was the one to push her.

No one in this world was going to give her answers just for free nor assist her to find them. Whatever this 'Hunter' thing was, she figured it was the only way to gain the information she needed to find her friends and the lost jewel.

She sighed before a small 'ding' called her attention to the small monitor over the double doors. Kagome remained still as the doors curtained open to her destination. Taking cautious steps forward, Kagome was surprised to see a dark tunnel illuminated by the red lights on the walls filled with unique people. The second she took a step outside the elevator room, Kagome gulped at all the heads turning to her. The looks she was given were anything but nice and that only made her worries heighten.

Her eyebrow twitched as she continued her way forward. _'Is this really the…Hunter Exam?'_ And here she was picturing a room with desk and chairs. An exam meant paper and classroom, but a tunnel with people holding deadly weapons.

' _Everyone's auras are really making me feel uncomfortable…'_

"Higurashi-san?"

Looking down, Kagome blinked upon meeting Beans' eyes. The memory of the day before finally clicked in: he was Netero's assistant. "Ah, Beans-san, right?"

"Hai," he nodded with a smile. "I have to say I am surprised you listened to Netero-san about this."

She chuckled nervously with an image of Netero's wide smile coming into her head. She really must be an idiot to trust this easily. "Well…I was out of options."

"Well, I welcome you to the Hunter Exam," Beans smiled as he dug into his pocket. Bringing out a circle tag, he handed it over to the miko. "This is your number, Higurashi-san. Please be sure to wear it on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it, Higurashi-san. I wish you luck."

Grabbing the tag from Beans' hand, she turned around and noticed the number '406'. Did that mean there were four-hundred and five applicants? As she pinned the tag over her chest, she watched Beans beginning to walk away, giving her now the alone time to observe the people around her. From a coma to a tunnel…she was beginning to question the Kamis if they were doing this on purpose.

"This is a rare sight! Welcome to the Hunter Exam!"

Hearing a voice directed for her attention, the miko turned her head to the side. A chubby brown haired male with a round nose greeted her with a wave. Keeping her expression unchanged, she noticed on his chest his own tag.

' _Number sixteen, huh?'_ she blinked.

"Hello there," a wide smile appeared over the brunette. "You're new, huh?"

"How do you know that?" she questioned. "Isn't everyone here?"

"Nope," he chuckled. "This is actually my thirty-fifth time entering the exam!"

Her eyes widened, not because of the number, but of the pride in his tone. He took an exam thirty-five times!? Who would even try after the tenth or fifth!? The corner of her lips twitch, unsure how to reply to that statement. "I-I see…," she whispered.

"The name is Tonpa," he introduced himself. "You can consider me to be an exam veteran."

' _No kidding…,'_ she sweat dropped.

"Not many females come and apply for the Hunter Exam. If we do get them, they are usually the stronger ones," Tonpa laughed. "What's your name, rookie?"

"Kagome…," she trailed off, unsure about the smile glued on his lips.

Tonpa's smile widened as he offered a handshake. As he was given the gesture back, he adjusted the strap to his bag. "So what do you know about the exam, Kagome?"

She scratched her cheek, not wanting to answer a blank 'nothing'. Avoiding eye contact, she started to feel the outcast boundary. She guessed most people in the tunnel were well-knowledge about the exam. Then again, she had thought this Hunter Exam was about a piece of paper with simple questions.

"Well, don't worry," Tonpa spoke, "rookies aren't a bad thing. Here," extending his arm out and offering her a can of orange juice, his smile remained, "relax. There are actually many rookies this year so you aren't the only one."

Lowering her view to the offered drink, she raised a brow. She raised her palm and shook her head with a nervous smile. "Uh, arigatou, but I'm fine."

Tonpa blinked at the rejection, "you sure? Here, take it as a welcoming."

"No, really, it's fine…"

The vein on her forehead pulsed out the more Tonpa began to push for her to take it. If she did not want it, she did not want it! Kagome took a step back as he took one forward. This guy was definitely asking for a beating. Fingers tightening around her bow, she blinked out of shock from the sudden shout of another male.

"Oi! Old man! Stop pretending to be the nice guy!"

"Dammit…," Tonpa whispered with a glare; his eyes glued themselves on the oncoming tall slender black haired male wearing a blue suit. In a blink of an eye, the drink from his hand was pulled away and thrown towards the closed elevator.

Kagome remained silent and confused even as Tonpa was grabbed from the collar of his shirt and brought to a front-row seat of the tall male's glare. By the looks of it, his relationship with Tonpa was not a good one.

"Still have a bunch of those, huh!?" he shouted.

"Ma, ma, calm down," Tonpa chuckled nervously, "I was just trying to make her feel at ease."

"You think your 'special' drink is going to help!?"

"Leorio! Stop making a scene!"

The miko's attention was pulled to the third voice joining the argument. A blonde male with black eyes wearing a blue tabard with red marked designs made small steps towards them. The aura from the two unknown men made her wary of their skills, but it also seemed like they were unpolished.

"Don't stop me from kicking his ass, Kurapika!" the man identified as Leorio shook Tonpa in his grasp. "He was about to give this girl the drink!"

Tonpa raised his hands defensively in front of him, "s-she rejected it okay!?"

"Didn't seem like you got the message, buddy," Leorio growled.

"Leorio, she's fine, see?"

Kagome jumped from the sudden voice beside her. Looking down to her right, she blinked upon noticing the spiky black haired boy wearing a green jacket and shorts holding a fish pole. Had her senses turned off? How did she not sense him coming?

"But Gon…," Leorio's eyes dropped into a glare, "a pretty woman shouldn't fall victim to this bastard."

"Victim?" Kagome repeated, finally voicing out something.

A gentle pull at her sleeve made her look down at the young boy once again. Blinking again, she took in his sincere smile before finally taking a read of his aura. Pure and strong, but not at the level he could control or know about it. Did Hunters have this kind of feeling to them? She never experienced this many humans having a mysterious aura, then again, who knew where she was.

"Gomen, onee-san," Gon gave an apologetic smile, "Leorio doesn't mean to scare you, but the juice is expired. It would be bad if you drank it, right?" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"E-Expired?" she blinked, turning her head to see Tonpa giving a sheepish laugh.

Tonpa pushed himself away from Leorio's grasp. Patting his chest from the "germs" he received, he began to bow his apologies. "Gomen! I guess I shouldn't think that all of them would be okay…"

"Why even give them out?" Leorio's eyes narrowed.

"Calm yourself, Leorio," Kurapika sighed.

"R-Right," Tonpa nodded nervously. Taking steps backwards, he waved his goodbye. "Well, again, I am sorry, Kagome! Welcome to the Hunter Exam!" He turned his back to the four, cursing under his breath from having those three stopped his plan. What was with this year's rookies!? All of them had rejected his laxative drink. _'Except for number ninety-nine. He keeps asking for more each time I see him! Dammit! It will be hard to make these rookies quit!'_

Kagome kept her eyes on Tonpa, watching as he made his way through the cracks between the crowd. Scratching her cheek, she exhaled tiredly. "Well, you three certainly saved me from giving him a piece of my mind. Apparently a rejection is unclear these days?"

"Onee-san!" Gon exclaimed, catching her attention. "You're the first girl I see here! Are you a rookie, too?"

' _I am guessing females really are a rarity in the world of Hunters?'_ she raised a brow. "Yeah. This is my first time entering, I guess."

"The name is Gon! Gon Freecss," he introduced himself. Moving towards his two companions, he pointed at them over his shoulder. "These are my friends: Kurapika and Leorio."

"Nice to meet you," Kurapika gave a bow with his head.

"Hey there!" Leorio's smile appeared, the scowl finally fading away.

From the looks of the three males, all three had their gaps in age, but taking another read of their auras she could see age was nothing but a number. Whatever they were or the skills the possessed, they were special. She gave a bow with her own head, dipping it slightly with a smile. "Kagome Higurashi," she spoke. "Nice to meet you."

The young boy's eyes glided over to the quiver behind her back and the bow in her hand. Awed by the long weapon, he was even more amazed to scratches on the two. It definitely looked like it had its fair share of adventures. "Nee~ Kagome-san," he called out, pointing to the weapon in her hand. "Are you a master at the bow?"

"Master?" she repeated, raising the bow in her hand for his eyes. Laughing sheepishly, she shook her head. "I wouldn't say master…"

"Well, just be careful, Kagome-san," Kurapika came forth. "You said this is your first time, right?"

She nodded before giving her reply. "I don't even know what a Hunter is to be honest."

The three blinked simultaneously as they stared at the miko with an 'are-you-serious-look'. The corner of Kagome's lip twitched once again as she saw the blank stares. Perhaps she should have kept that a secret.

"You don't know what a Hunter is!?" Leorio exclaimed.

"Calm down," she huffed. "I…am barely getting used to this whole tunnel thing." Kagome's eyes glided to the corner as she leaned away from Leorio's sudden explosion. _'And to this whole world to be exact…'_

"Really?" Gon blinked, tilting his head to the side. Even he, at twelve years old, knew about the Hunter Exam. Although he was not sure about what it entailed, he knew that it was not an easy thing. But Hunters were a well-known profession in the world, but she did not even know what it was? "Is it even possible to enter the Hunter Exam not know what a Hunter is?" he questioned, turning his head to Kurapika.

The blonde male hummed, hooking his fingers underneath his chin. "Never heard of someone not knowing what a Hunter is…"

' _It's not like I had a clear explanation of what I was getting myself into,'_ she blinked with a blank stare of her own.

"Ah! That's okay, Kagome-san!" Gon smiled. "Being clueless doesn't mean you are not able to become a Hunter!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" her eyebrow twitched.

"Then why are you becoming a Hunter?" Leorio questioned, raising a brow of his own. How was she even able to find this place not knowing what a Hunter was? Although, he could not give her such a hard time. Having a female in the group could be benefitting to lighten up the mood.

Words seemed to slip from her head as she repeated Leorio's question in her head. There was no way she could mention waking up from a coma the day before today and suddenly wanting to become a Hunter to find her friends and a dangerous-powerful jewel.

Kurapika and Gon were quick to notice her fidgeting fingers around her bow, making them turn to each other with curiosity.

Not planning the exact words she was about to say, she parted her lips to speak. The sudden shake of the ground and the ringing of a weird alarm with the sound of a duck's quack caught everyone's attention inside. Eyes immediately glided over to the other side of the tunnel's wall as it lifted upwards to reveal a purple haired male with a curled mustache pushing the weird green keychain in his hand to shut off the alarm.

Questionable stares were given to the male wearing the black suit. The first thing Kagome came to notice was the pitch black tunnel stretching farther down behind the mysterious male. Whatever was at the end, she had a feeling it would not be easy to find out what it was.

"I apologize for the wait," the unnamed male spoke. "The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

"Kagome-san, you ready?" Gon asked.

"Huh?" she blinked, watching as Gon adjusted the straps of his backpack as all the other people around her seemed to take a stance. She regained her grip on her bow, remembering the countless times Inuyasha had to scold her for not having her guard up.

The purple haired male cleared his throat before continuing with his speech. "A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead."

' _Dead?'_ Kagome gulped. An exam that could end your life? _'Math exams don't sound as bad anymore…'_

"Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

No one moved a muscle; eyes remained glued on their goal ahead. A second of silence was given for the purple haired male to take a look at the applicants they would come to judge. "Very well," he spoke, "all four-hundred and five will participate in Phase One." He pivot around, facing the stretched out tunnel before taking wide marches.

Instinct made everyone to follow behind what they assumed to be the one to take them to the first phase of the exam. Noticing Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio walking into the crowd to follow, Kagome made her own steps behind the young child. In less than five minutes, everyone noticed the pace of the mysterious man quickening. Their own steps became quicker until they noticed they had to run to catch up to the man.

"H-Huh?" Leorio stuttered, noticing everyone around him beginning to sprint. "What's going on?"

"The people in front started running," Gon commented.

"He probably picked up the pace…," Kagome whispered, although the three heard her loud and clear. She noticed their eyes on her making her chuckle nervously. "I am only taking a guess."

"No, she's right," Kurapika added, taking a glance over someone's shoulder and seeing the suited man having made his marches even longer.

As the run continued, steps began to echo and breaths were being heard from others. The same view of the tunnel from each side only made them feel that this was an endless pit leading to possibly nowhere. The man ahead looked over his shoulder, chuckling to see all applicants still standing. "I must apologize," he spoke, "I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

"Second Phase?" questioned the ninja examiner known as Hanzo. "What about Phase One?"

"It has already commenced," Satotz replied, keeping his eyes ahead.

Whispers of their voice confusion caught the miko's attention, making her look left and right. She could sense their uncertainty to follow the man named Satotz – even she was. Following him was part of the exam?

"You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."

"Follow you?" Hanzo asked again. "That's it?"

Satotz took a glance over his shoulder before coming back to view his path ahead. "Hai. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

"I see how it is," Kurapika whispered.

Gon's eyebrow crooked upwards, "this test is weird."

"I am expecting this is an endurance test," Leorio commented. He scoffed with an incoming smirk as his pace increased. "Fine by me! I'll be right behind you!"

"It won't be easy."

The three males looked over to the miko, noticing she had caught up to Kurapika's speed with no difficulty. Compared to the other applicants around who were already breaking a sweat, she was nowhere near as winded.

"What do you mean, Kagome-san?" Gon asked.

"Well," she began with a sigh, "the path is long. I don't sense an exit any time soon."

"Hmm, if that is the case, then there is the mental stress of not knowing how far we will have to run." Kurapika shook his head, understanding the miko's words of the difficulty this 'simple' run. "He is testing our mental fortitude."

A mental strain in a run could be hectic on a normal person that much Kagome knew. Countless times she and her feudal friends were placed in mazes with no exits made by demons to break their sanity. Taking a look around her, she could see some of those who were able to keep up while others slowly were left behind. At the sound of someone dropping behind her, Kagome looked over her shoulder noticing two males having collapsed out of exhaustion.

' _I guess this isn't easy for everybody,'_ she pouted with worry. Although running was not a big deal for her, she did feel anxious about whatever awaited them at the end. _'Or if I get to see the light of day again…'_

Grumbles and heavy breaths caught her attention to the left, noticing Leorio's face blanketed with sweat. "Are you okay, Leorio-san?"

"Tch, I'm fine!" he scoffed, not wanting to show his tiredness, especially when the girl beside him showed not even a drop of sweat. _'Dammit! I underestimated the Hunter Exam. Every person here is a monster if they aren't even showing their fatigue! It's a gathering of monsters!'_

Kagome sighed, getting the feeling Leorio was already getting hit from this. Deciding to give him his space, the miko made her way forward, leaving him behind.

From the corner of his eyes, Leorio noticed a white haired boy smoothly passing by him before finally setting his eyes on the yellow skateboard underneath his feet. A tick immediately pulsed out his forehead. Why the hell was a kid using a skateboard while everyone else were running to their deaths!? "Oi!" he shouted. "Kid!"

Blue eyes blinked as they looked over their shoulder.

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio yelled.

Stoic even with Leorio's scold, the white haired kid blinked again. "What do you mean?"

"Why the hell are you using a skateboard!? That's cheating!"

"Why?"

The jealousy he felt for wanting a transportation of his own soon mixed with annoyance. Leorio's vein pulsed every second the more he stared at kid's uninterested expression. "This is an endurance test!"

"No, it isn't."

Both Leorio and the kid looked back to see none other than Gon coming to catch up. Leorio shifted his anger over to his companion having gone against him. "Gon, what are you saying!?"

"The examiner only told us to follow him," he stated with a bland tone. "Even Kagome-san and Kurapika said this was only a run, nothing about being a test."

"Whose side are you on, Gon!?" Leorio blinked as he watched the white haired kid slow down his speed on his skateboard to catch up with Gon.

"Hey," the kid called out, "how old are you?"

Gon blinked, taking notice the question was intended for him. Finally taking a look at the kid who was about the same height as him, he was surprised to see that he had not even noticed him. "I'm twelve years old."

"Hmm…," he nodded back. _'We're the same age.'_ Taking a breather, he stepped on his board for it to flip upwards before catching it in his hand. Hearing Gon's audible 'awe' made him chuckled as he came to run beside him. "Guess I'll run too."

"Wow!" Gon exclaimed, a huge grin taking over his lips. "That was so cool!"

The kid's blue eyes glided to the corner to see Gon looking back at him. Perhaps having a person around your age could be entertaining in the exam. "I'm Killua," he introduced.

"I'm Gon." He kept the smile on his face as he looked ahead. The smile widened upon finding the mysterious-clueless miko running ahead of them only a few feet away. He was honestly surprised to find her so ahead of most, but the moment he had set his eyes on her after finding out her name, something called out to him. The fact she had no idea what a Hunter was yet she was here to become one only made him curious to know why she was here in the first place. "Nee, Killua?"

"Hm?"

"You know what a Hunter is, right?" Gon questioned.

"Huh?" Killua blinked, taken back from the out-of-the-blue question. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Shaking his head, Gon looked ahead and pointed at Kagome's back. "She is becoming a Hunter like us."

Killua followed his line of sight with a bored expression. No interest piqued when his eyes met the miko's person. Was everyone here not doing the same? "Yeah, so?"

"Have you heard of anyone trying to become a Hunter but never knowing what it is?" Gon asked again, coming back to face his partner.

"That would be a stupid person," Killua's eyes lowered to a dead-eyed fish look. "Don't tell me she is a stupid person…" Thinking he would get a response, Killua blinked as he watched Gon quicken his pace to catch up with the mysterious female. Why would someone like that even come to take the Hunter Exam? That type of person obviously needed a reality check or something if they did not even know what they were getting themselves into. Placing his skateboard underneath his armpit, he dug his hands into his pockets before continuing his run to catch up to Gon.

' _I suppose I should thank the three years of chasing and running away from demons for building up my stamina. Long runs are not even a big deal, but I guess I am lucking out with the flat surface.'_ Kagome evened out her breaths, hoping to keep the simple pace she had. Even with her head pulsing every few minutes, she was surprised that her physical condition had not changed in over the year she was in a coma. _'Perhaps it was the glow Netero-san mentioned…did the jewel protect me?'_ She gave herself a mental shake. _'No, no, no. The jewel was nowhere around me – apparently. So was it my own miko-ki?'_ All these endless question only began to make her anxiety worsen. There was nothing she could do but take this first step: pass the exam. _'How hard could it be?'_

"Kagome-san!"

Hearing her name from the side, Kagome turned to see Gon and another kid with white hair joining her. "Gon-kun. Um…."

"This is Killua," he introduced, "he's the same age as me! We just met!"

"Yo," Killua waved, although he was not really interested in the female to begin with.

' _Same age?'_ she thought to herself. Coming to take a glance at the white haired kid, she noticed the same wavelengths of aura she had read from Gon when she met him. Now that she took a good look at Gon and his friend, she realized _they_ were kids. "Ano, how old are you two?"

"Twelve," they answered at the same time.

Her pupils immediately widened as she heard their reply. Twelve!? What were twelve years olds doing here? She sighed under her breath; it was not like she could question them when she was not willing to give her own reason.

"Kagome-san is a master at archery!" Gon spoke, making the miko stumble in her steps.

"H-Huh!?" Kagome's sweat drop loomed over her head after hearing Gon's random and false statement.

Whistling softly, Killua gave the miko a simple nod. "That's cool. Can you teach us how to use it?"

"Gon-kun, I told you I'm not…"

"You can still teach us, right?" his eyes blinked over and over again with his pleading smile.

She exhaled, wondering why two kids had suddenly glued to her side. In fact, she never thought she was going to talk to anyone in the exam unless she needed two. Then again, she never thought kids were going to apply. Looking ahead once more, she had no view of an exit anywhere. The thought of this continuing more only made her sigh – mainly for the headaches.

"Are you tired, Kagome-san?" Gon asked, having heard her exhalation. "It's been about four hours since we started."

' _Four hours already?'_ she huffed. _'We must have already traveled more than fifty kilometers.'_

The heavy and desperate gasps for air caught the miko's and the two kids' attention to the back. Their steps slowly came to a halt upon noticing Leorio having become sluggish in his run and coming to hunch. Kagome blinked, reading his determination in his eyes, yet his body have other plans. _'Leorio-san…'_

Leorio's eyesight slowly came to a blur. Doubles of everyone and his surroundings messing with his head. _'Only one rookie, every three years, passes the Hunter Exam. So for a normal human like me, it isn't even worth dreaming about…damn it!'_ His grip on his briefcase loosened, making it drop to the ground to finally place his hands over his knees. This was ridiculous! There was no way he could match up with the rest of them. He cursed under his breath as he felt his body heating up from the lack of stamina. Feeling stares ahead, he took a peek and remained in his hunched position.

"Oi," Killua called, coming to face Gon and Kagome who were stuck staring at the older male. "Leave him be. Let's go."

Killua got no reply nor reaction from the two, making him raise a brow questioningly to figure out what they were waiting for. It was obvious the old man was quitting, so what were they doing?

"Gon-kun?" Kagome whispered, wondering herself what he was waiting for. Before she could voice out her question, Leorio's voice brought them out of their inner thoughts.

"Screw that…," Leorio whispered with a grunt. He took a deep breath in before taking off into a full on sprint and breezing between Kagome and Gon. "I'm going to become a Hunter! Damn it all!"

Much to Killua's and Kagome's surprise, they watched Gon use his fishing pole to hook his bait underneath the handle of Leorio's briefcase before pulling it back to catch it in his hand. Watching Killua become awed by the trick, Kagome was left standing as the two took off to follow the others. _'Was Gon-kun waiting for him?'_ she wondered. Whatever she had been thrown into still had her confused, but it finally dawned on her how natural she had come to speak with Gon and the rest of his friends. Looking at her open palm, she wondered if the Kamis had thrown her here for a reason. _'But why here?'_

"Kagome-san!"

Her view lifted to see Gon waving at her with his grin as Killua waited behind him indifferently.

"Hurry, Kagome-san!" he exclaimed. "Or we will be left behind!"

She chuckled as the image of her little kitsune appeared ahead of her; she was starting to feel homesick.

* * *

Having taken the first step of the collection of stairs leading upwards, Satotz looked over his shoulder to see many of the applicants still remaining strong. _'Hm, we have reached the eighty-kilometer mark. It is now time to pick up the pace a bit.'_ With ease, he began to leap upwards, skipping five to six steps in each jump.

Tired gasps came from the applicants in the back, noticing a wide gap beginning to form the moment Satotz changed his pace.

"That guy is insane!" one of the applicants exclaimed. "He's prancing up the stairs, as if they are not even there!"

"If he keeps up this pace," another spoke, "tons of people will fail."

Seeing people drop and fall back as she passed by, the miko began to worry if the end was even near. With the stairs added, she was beginning to feel the heaviness of her body, but it was not too bad to make her stop.

"Gon," Killua called, looking to his side, "want to race to see who finishes first?"

"Sure!"

"I wonder how you two have so much energy for this," Kagome commented, gaining their attention. "You two are not even winded from this."

"Eh~," Killua smirked, "are you getting tired?"

Was he trying to provoke her? She gave him a mild glare, which he only continued to smirk from having affected her with his comment.

"Kagome-san, you should race with us!" Gon suggested. "The loser has to buy dinner, okay?"

"Wait," she quickly turned her head to the side, "I didn't agree to this, Gon-kun!"

"Okay, you're on!" Killua nodded. "Better not be slow, Kagome!"

Left in the dust, Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Why the heck was she left babysitting? But race or not, she had to increase her speed. Placing the bow around her shoulder, she took off, hoping the top of the stairs meant freedom.

"Ah!" Gon exclaimed with excitement. "Leorio and Kurapika are right there!"

The miko's eyes went forward to see the blonde and black haired males having caught up with each other, only the view of a shirtless Leorio was something she did not expect. Along with the dorky sprints he gave, she was sure he was ignoring judgment from that point. As they came to close the gap between them, she blinked as she heard Kurapika's voice call for Leorio's attention.

"Leorio, can I ask you a question?"

The called applicant looked to his side to see Kurapika having taken off his blue garment to follow his example after he took of his jacket and button-up shirt.

"What is it?" he huffed, having taken a stiff run and ignoring the sweat blowing back from his body. "Is this too easy for you, Kurapika? You know you are going to waste energy if you talk!"

Kurapika took a glance from the corner of his eyes, seeing the smile on Leorio's expression. After having stopped and almost at edge of quitting, he was surprised to find Leorio more determined than those around them. It only made him wonder about his intentions to gain the Hunter License. "Are you really trying to become a Hunter for the money?" he questioned. He noticed the grin having faded away. "You aren't, right? We have only been together for a few days, but I know you better than that. Sure, you have a nasty attitude, and you aren't very bright."

"Are you trying to insult me!?" he exclaimed.

"But you are not a shallow person," Kurapika continued. "I have seen many who live for money. You're nothing like them."

"Keh!" Leorio scoffed. "You and your logic…"

The four running behind the aspiring money-hungry applicant could only blink as he remained silent. Kagome remembered Netero's words on a Hunter's own ambitions after becoming a Hunter. Some were ethical and some were not. Although it was not in her right to ask Leorio or any of them on their reasoning to become a Hunter, she was quite curious to know.

"Scarlet eyes," Kurapika spoke, making all of them give the blonde a curious look. "That is why the Kurta were targeted."

' _Kurta?'_ Kagome repeated in her head.

"We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market."

Leorio sighed, taking off his stare from the blonde and back to the stairs ahead. "That is why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?"

"Phantom Troupe?" Kagome questioned out loud, finally gaining their attentions.

The two looked over their shoulders and noticed the curiosity in the miko's eyes. With Gon and Killua right beside her, it was obvious they wanted to know about Kurapika's story never having heard of eyes turning scarlet red. Kurapika sighed, hoping his own emotions were balanced enough to speak of his enemy. "The Phantom Troupe is a gang of thieves; they have a high bounty on them. There are many members in the troupe and none of them with a kind heart. The Kurta clan," Kurapika inhaled, brows knitting together, "were massacred by them. They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses. I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish…I swear I will capture the Phantom Troupe!"

Everyone fell silent as they heard of Kurapika's dark past – one of blood and loss.

"That is why you want to be a Hunter?" Leorio asked again.

"Yeah, if I become a Hunter with rich clients, I will gain access to black market information."

Scoffing once more, Leorio loosened the tie around his neck. "You are going to have to swallow your pride and become the kind of Hunter you despise!"

"The blow to my pride is nothing measure against the suffering my clan endured."

Another wave of silence draped over them, but their pace increased. Hearing a low 'tch' from Leorio made them see his eyebrows having furrowed to meet his glare. "Sorry," he spoke out, "but I have no noble cause; I'm just after money."

"Chotto!" Kagome cut in, surprised to hear another unexpected reasoning, "for money?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed back with a grunt.

"Don't lie! You really believe you can buy everything with money?" Kurapika questioned, knowing there must be another reason why this man was putting his life on the line.

"You bet!" Leorio immediately replied. "For the right price, you can buy not only treasures, but dreams, hearts, and even people's lives! If I had money, my friend wouldn't have died!"

A slight shock came over Kurapika's, Gon's, and Kagome's expression which quickly made Leorio's expression sour. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to know his regret from the past. Letting her shoulders relax, Kagome came Leorio's other side and noticed his soft scowl.

"How did he die?" she asked.

He was hesitant to share, but the second he noticed her sorrowful expression, all he could do was sigh. It was already too late to take back what he had let out. "A treatable disease," he whispered, loud enough for his companions to hear him. "The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naïve! I thought I could become a doctor…I wanted to cure kids who have the same disease, and be able to tell them it was free of charge! That was my dream…what a joke! Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money! The world runs on money, so I want money!"

It was surprising to hear both of their reasons of taking the exam. Life had been cruel for the two and where they stood now was proof their strength to continue for that pain they had endured. A small smile appeared over her lips as she looked ahead. Perhaps these two were not so bad.

"What about you?"

Kagome looked to her side only to jump from Leorio's suspicious glare. "W-What about me?"

"Why are you here?" he leaned closer. "You said you didn't even know what a Hunter was yet you are here."

"And in better shape than you, old man," Killua commented from the back.

"I'm not old!" Leorio quickly retorted, expression heavily taken over by the insult. "I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

The four of them froze with eyes having widened as they stared at what they presumed _was_ an older man.

"Huh?" Killua blinked.

Gon's continuously blinked, giving Leorio a look up and down. "N-No way!"

"You are younger than me!?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Huh!?" they all shouted. "How old are you!?"

"I am twenty," she whispered. To hear Leorio was younger was something she definitely did not expect. "Wait a minute! I called you '-san'! Does that mean I have to say '-kun'!?"

Kurapika, Gon, and Killua took a glance over to the scowling male before bringing their attention back to the miko who was in deep thought. With a shake of their heads, they all gave their opinion at the same time. "No, that would just sound creepy."

"In what way!?" Leorio shouted.

* * *

"Why is everyone so slow?" Killua groaned, watching as one applicant after another dropped. It was an amusing sight, but in the end it bored him to know just how easy this exam was going to be if it continued this way. After having convinced Gon to leave the three behind for their race, he was surprised to find Kagome only a few steps behind them. _'Hmm, she isn't that bad, but still not impressive.'_

He sighed, dropping his head into a gloom. "The Hunter Exam is going to be a breeze," he scoffed. "That's no fun."

"Nee," Gon spoke, "why do you want to become a Hunter?"

"Me? I don't really have an interest in becoming a Hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it would be fun, but this is disappointing. Then again, we have a person back here," he pointed at the miko with his thumb over his shoulder, "who has no clue why she is here."

Kagome's eyebrows dropped down after clearly hearing Killua's words. At least she had a reason unlike him. Placing her eyes on Gon, she began to wonder why _he_ would be taking the exam so young. "Gon-kun?"

"Hm?" he blinked, turning his head to the right.

"Do you mind me asking why you are taking the Hunter Exam?"

A sudden grin exploded over his expression, making her blink with a bit of fear. "I will tell you if you tell me your reason, Kagome-san?"

Although she hoped to have kept her own story a secret, it was only fair to share _some_ of her reasoning after hearing everyone else's. Releasing a sigh, she gave Gon a smile. "Deal."

"Yay!" he exclaimed. "Well, my old man is a Hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like him."

"A Hunter like him, huh?" Killua hummed. "What kind of Hunter is he?"

Gon gave a shrug, "I don't know."

As Kagome heard Killua's laugh and comment on how weird Gon was, she only wondered who this man was. Gon had no idea what he did as a Hunter, yet here he was taking the exam to become one. "You don't know anything about him, Gon-kun?" she asked.

"Nope," he shook his head. "I was raised by Mito-san, my aunt, so I have only seen my old man in pictures. When he was twelve, my old man took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me."

Hearing Gon's words were definitely something. The whole time he spoke, even after mentioning his father choosing to become Hunter over parenting, Gon continued to smile. The boy has a kind and big heart, but that was something that could easily become his undoing. But for the time being, all she could do was give Gon a smile.

"And you?" Gon asked. "Why are you here, Kagome-san?"

"I am actually wondering that, too," Killua cut in.

' _How do I even make my story small and believable?'_ she bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with an answer that would not create so many questions from the others. "Well…," she began, "I am looking for my friends and a jewel."

"Jewel?" Gon and Killua repeated.

"The exit!"

Hanzo's voice interrupted all thoughts, talks, and pants as they looked up to see light waiting for them. Exhales from relief were shared between everyone; the visible exit fueling everyone's determination to get to the end. The moment Gon and Killua felt the light of the exit on their skin, they immediately sprinted off after Gon took Kagome's hand in his and easily passed those ahead.

"C-Chotto matte!" she shouted, her feet barely keeping up with their speed.

' _Now,'_ Satotz hummed, reaching the final step of the stairs, _'let's see how many made it this far.'_ Slowly turning around to face those coming in, he blinked as soon as Gon and Killua passed him with the miko being dragged behind.

"Goal!" they both exclaimed in unison.

After being released from Gon's hold, Kagome stumble forward until finally regaining her balance. She huffed, looking over at the two young kids beginning to argue who had won the race. She shook her head hearing the argument continue. Wanting to take a seat on the floor, she jolted as soon as Gon and Killua came forth and leaned towards her.

"Who was faster!?" they asked.

"H-Huh?" she blinked.

"Who was faster!?"

"Did you forget you dragged me here!?" she shouted back.

"Both of you arrived at the same time."

The three swiftly turned their heads to the owner of the voice. Coming face-to-face with none other than Satotz, both Gon and Killua pouted from the tie. Giving each other a glance, they looked over at the miko and allowed for a grin to take over. "Then Kagome-san gets to buy dinner!" Gon blinked innocently.

"Eh!?"

"Sounds good to me," Killua shrugged.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak only to clamp it shut knowing arguing with the two was going to take her nowhere. Adjusting the bow over her shoulder, she noticed they had taken a step to the outdoors. Nothing but trees and grass and the fog that lingered. _'Where are we?'_ As far as she could see there was nothing but land, but no sign of civilization anywhere, apart from them. Was this the future? Or another alternate universe?

"Nee, Satotz-san," Gon spoke, turning to the examiner, "is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?"

"No," he replied, "we still have quite a way to go."

Hearing the two kids sigh, they quickly took their seats next to the exit making Kagome chuckle. Although they were taking a risky exam – whatever it could be – they were still children.

"You may rest until the others arrive, miss."

The miko turned to the examiner before giving him a thankful nod. "Thanks," she smiled. One by one, Kagome noticed the different applicants finally making their way to the top. Although some looked like their last breath had been taken away, others looked unaffected. The fog thickened with each passing second, making it harder for the miko to take a clear view of the people around her. Taking a step back, her shoulder took a bump against someone's arm, quickly making her turn to the person and give a small bow with her head.

"A-Ah, sumimazen," she apologized.

"Oya, oya~"

A cold shiver alerted Kagome's senses, making her freeze on the spot and unable to look at the person directly. This menacing aura was something she had grown accustom to in the feudal era, but the thirst for blood was way out of control. The aura wrapped around whoever this person was had her paralyzed.

"I am glad to know there are still people out there with manners," a chuckle accompanied the amused tone. "Thank _you_ for apologizing."

Slowly and cautiously, the miko rose from her bow and finally took a look at the person. Although she wanted to show the shock outside, she remained stoic. The lean, yet muscular male smirked as his amber eyes narrowed on her. She gulped, hoping he missed the action as she noticed the star and tear drop designs on either side of his cheeks. Out of everyone she had observed during the run in the tunnel, this red haired male was definitely one that meant nothing but bad news.

"Is everything alright, _miss?"_ he asked, keeping his smirk glued on his person.

"Y-Yeah," she nodded slowly, taking her steps back once again. "Sorry again for bumping into you."

"No, no," he shook his head, suddenly cards appearing between his fingers. "No need to blame yourself when this fog is around, but," the cards disappeared from his hand; eyes glowed into a threat, " _do_ be careful next time."

All she could give was a nod – again. Finally finding the chance to slip out of his view, she was suddenly pulled to the side. "O-Oi-!" Kagome stopped her scolding as soon as she met Gon's concerned expression. "Gon-kun?"

"Kagome-san," he whispered, cupping the corner of his lips with his other hand, "you need to stay away from _him."_

"Him?" she repeated.

Gon lowly pointed over to the man she had previously bumped into. Blinking with confusion, she took another glance at Gon and noticed the seriousness in his face. "Why?" she asked. Although she had sensed the deadly aura around him, it only made her wonder if her assumptions were correct.

Before Gon could give his warning, heavy and desperate pants caught their attention to the tunnel's exit. The sight of an exhausted Leorio hunched over as he rested his hands over his knees made them blink a few times. With Kurapika coming a second after, Gon quickly greeted them with a smile.

"Leorio! Kurapika!"

"Oh, Gon," Kurapika greeted back before scanning their new area.

"Guess what," Gon came forth, "Kagome-san bumped into that Hisoka man."

"Nani!?" Leorio exclaimed, swiftly turning his head over to the miko, making her jump from the sudden stare. Grabbing her shoulders, he brought her close to scan for any injuries. "How the heck did you make it out alive!?" he exclaimed. She bumped into him, right? Right!?

All Kagome could do was blink as she saw Leorio's horrified face upon hearing her encounter with the strange male she presumed his name was 'Hisoka'. So she bumped into him, what was the big deal? They made it sound like she would have died upon touching him. _'Although his aura did say something else…'_

"That Hisoka guy killed an examiner when we arrived at the tunnel," Leorio whispered, remembering having seen the man's arms slowly melt away into red petals. "Apparently he had bumped into that clown, too!"

"I-I'm sure it must have been something else," the corner of her lip twitched. "I mean, I apologized and left-"

"Listen to me, Kagome!" Leorio shook her once. "That guy is no good! If you want to make it through the Hunter Exam we need to keep our distance from him!"

"Alright! Alright!" she sighed, raising her hands up defensively in front of her. She was going to keep her distance anyways, but if Gon and the others felt this way with this man, then she thought it was probably safe to feel the same way.

Noticing the colors around her become more vibrant, Kagome and the others looked around to see the fog finally lifting up. Although some of it remained, it gave all of the applicants a view of where they were. The sound of crows flying above them made them look up to see it was still daylight.

Satotz cleared his throat after checking his pocket watch. With the fog finally lifting at the planned time, he turned to face the people in the back. "The Numere Wetlands," he spoke, "also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful." Lifting a finger, the atmosphere shifted. "If you let them fool you…you're dead."

All applicants began to feel uneasy about the territory they had just walked in. What looked like a regular forest was nothing but green death. The sound of a door sliding down behind them caught their attention to see the tunnel slowly closing its exit.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey," Satotz continued. "An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit…Hence the name Swindlers Swamp." He turned his back to his followers, preparing his eyes for the path leading to the Second Phase. "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

There was no trust in the air and the silence was enough proof for the miko to read the situation. Satotz warning had been stitched into their heads. Although she had experience dealing with the outdoors and the unknown, she still had to keep her guard up not knowing what would come up.

"Keh!" Leorio scoffed with a confident smirk. "What a joke. They think they can fool us when we are already expecting it?"

"Don't let them fool you!"

Heads turned over their shoulders over to the back wall of the tunnel they have come from. Emerging from the shadows, everyone noticed the beat up condition the brunette male wearing a maroon shirt was in. His walk was forced and weak as he tried coming out from the back. "D-Don't fall for it…," he grunted in pain. "He's lying to you!" The unknown male quickly pointed his finger on the examiner, making everyone take a step back. "He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner…I'm the real examiner."

"W-What's going on?" Leorio whispered, shifting his eyes from Satotz to the other male.

"Look at this…," the brunette grumbled as he pulled another arm from the back of the wall to reveal a limp human-sized monkey with the exact same face as Satotz.

Eyes immediately widened at the reveal of Satotz's face on the creature. Clearly it was an exact replica, but that only made their trust on what they thought was the original shake.

"He looks just like Satotz-san!" Gon commented.

' _He does…,'_ the miko nodded, taking a glance at the other clothed Satotz from the corner of her eyes. His expression was kept the same and even at this he seemed unthreatened by the accusation. Upon reading the ape's aura, she could see it was definitely not human, but the man holding him had her on edge.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape," the brunette male growled, "one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands! Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!"

As wary comments were exchanged among the applicants, Kagome could feel the tension rise to one ready to kill. The brunette male was not lying: those apes probably did seek for human flesh, but…

She took a step forward, catching the brunette's attention. Immediately he tensed, not missed by the miko. "Chotto," she spoke, "I am afraid you-!" She froze immediately as she felt something fly beside her head and soon stab into the brunette's chest. Kagome blinked twice before noticing the male having fallen back with three playing cards sticking out from his body. The gasps from the others made her turn her head toward Satotz, seeing him having caught three of the cards between his fingers.

A chuckle accompanied the sound of cards, making them all look to see the red headed clown making cards appear and disappear from his hands. Kagome and the others were taken back from Hisoka's daring attack. What could have been a situation to work through, it had ended up with a death on the spot.

"I see, I see…," Hisoka snickered. "That settles it…you're the real one."

All heads turned over to Satotz, seeing his expression still unchanged even after being attacked. The miko's focus went back to the clown. She gulped at the thought of him attacking by chance to take a guess who was the real one. Although it was obvious, it still had her shaken to see his lack of humanity.

"W-What?!" Leorio exclaimed. "He's the real examiner!?"

The limp ape beside the now dead-male quickly jumped out of the scene having felt Hisoka's danger. Seeing everyone around him put distance between them, Hisoka snickered at the fear in their eyes. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Satotz sighed, keeping his eyes on his attacker. "However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Hai, hai."

Vultures gathered around the brunette's corpse, making everyone gulp from the scene. "Nature really can be brutal to watch," Leorio gulped. "So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well."

Kagome exhaled: "he was trying to deceive everyone…"

"So we can't let our guard down," Killua scoffed.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis," Satotz spoke walking over to take a look at the dead ape. "I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity? Do you understand now? If you lose sight of me in the lands and in the fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then," he walked back to the front, "let us be on our way. Please continue to follow me."

* * *

The fog had returned to its thick consistency and although she could hear some of the applicants run ahead of her, she had no sight of them. Having gone from a flat concrete surface to stairs and now mush, it was finally becoming harder to quicken everyone's pace. _'Being in this kind of setting reminds me a bit of the feudal era…,'_ she sighed under her breath, taking a quick scan around her. She guessed an hour had gone by, but in that hour the fog had divided her away from Gon and the others.

' _Where did they go?'_ she shifted her eyes left and right to catch a glimpse of their auras. Although she could sense Satotz's aura ahead, trying to read the others who were on other areas was a bit of a challenge. She only hoped they would make it out of this forest fog and meet at the end. _'But he did say this was a forest for deceiving…let's just hope they are smart enough to not fall for any tricks.'_

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed a group of blue clothed men following another male into the thick fog. She blinked, wondering who they had followed into the unknown and decided to separate themselves from the original path.

' _Where are they going?'_

* * *

Spitted out with muck and other stuff that had been eaten, both Gon and Killua lifted their arms from the frog's goo. After having stepped into one of the frog's mouths disguised as grass, they had been immediately swallowed whole. Although they were sure they were following the group, the trap had set them back a bit.

Gon gave out a soft laugh, scratching the back of his head as he felt the frog's vomit slide down his legs. "Guess he didn't like how we taste…"

"It was this."

Gon looked towards Killua, noticing the can of juice Tonpa had offered to them at the beginning of the exam. "Ah, the juice! That was from Tonpa-san!" he gave out a sheepish snicker. "Guess he saved us in a way."

"Well, I could have easily escaped from that," Killua shrugged, throwing the can back.

Gon nodded as he stood from the pool of slime. As he tried to shake off any of the substance from his hair, he pouted as he looked over his shoulder. The others he had friended were a good distance away, but the worry began to build. "I'm worrying over Kagome-san, Leorio, and Kurapika."

"Forget about them," Killua sighed, grabbing his skateboard from the ground. "Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner!"

Watching Killua run towards the line of people, Gon grabbed his fishing pole and Leorio's briefcase before taking off. After taking a step forward, the young boy looked over his shoulder as he heard a flock of crows emerge from the trees.

* * *

"Dammit," Leorio cursed under his breath as he and Kurapika searched for any sign of the Satotz or other applicants to follow. "Which way should we go?" After having encountered what looked like a tortoise dinosaur and escaping without a scratch, they had ventured deeper into the fog with no sign of a human.

"Let's just keep going," Kurapika whispered. "We are bound to find someone soon."

"Right…"

Pushing bushes away from the path, Leorio's eyes narrowed as he noticed a shadow in the middle of a clearing as other shadows slowly emerged from behind the fog. His expression widened as he noticed the red haired male he had been warned about standing in the middle with a group of men surrounding him with their weapons. "Wait!" Leorio exclaimed in a whisper, extending his arm out to stop Kurapika from taking another step.

Kurapika blinked as Leorio pointed at the clearing ahead. Following his line of sight, Kurapika's eyes widened as he came to see Hisoka being ambushed by a group clothed in similar blue uniforms. It was obvious these applicants had planned to kill the pale Hisoka, but it seemed Hisoka was unfazed by them.

A chuckle vibrated through Hisoka as he saw the fear tense his attackers. It thrilled him to know he was sought out as a target, but it bored him to see the level of their skill. Nothing fun about killing _them._ "I see," he hummed, having heard their threat to kill him after confessing to being lost in the forest. "Having already failed, you wish to play examiner. Hunters require prey. Why don't I play examiner…," a smile slowly came over his lips, "and I judge whether you are Hunter material?"

Watching Hisoka slowly bring out a card, the men around him growled out their frustration from being mocked. The circle of men closed in with weapons prepared to take down their enemy. No flinch came from Hisoka as he slowly lifted the card between his index and middle finger and slashing the edge in the circle his attackers came from.

Kurapika's and Leorio's expressions remained frozen from having seen all of the other applicants falling to their deaths with a big gust of wind exploding out from Hisoka's card. They had not even seen Hisoka move from his spot and all he had at his feet were his attackers. After throwing two cards into the leader of the group's head, Kurapika and Leorio were paralyzed in their spots. What was this monster? Their shoulders tensed up as soon as they felt Hisoka's gaze land on them.

"Well?" Hisoka whispered, turning to face his two guests. "Care to participate, in my little game of examiner?"

* * *

The miko took a step back as she saw some of the applicants fall to the ground. _'W-What the-?'_ Looking around for any attack that she might have missed, her eyes landed on the magenta colored butterfly flying above them sprinkling what looked like pink glitter. Another grunt and fall caught her attention to the side; she immediately clamped her nose and mouth with her hand realizing the dust the butterflies dropped was not just for show.

' _Darn…everything can't be trusted.'_ She took a step over the man's body. _'I wonder how Gon-kun and the others are doing…'_

As soon as she passed the butterflies' territory, she froze after feeling a murderous aura slowly seeping out towards her left. "W-What?" Applicants began to pass her; she remained staring at the path leading to a clearing. It was not the murderous aura that made her feel concern, but-

"Kurapika-kun and Leorio-san are there…"

* * *

Sweat trickled down their necks with each slow and dragged out step Hisoka took towards them. Keeping their eyes on their incoming enemy, Kurapika lowered his voice. "Leorio…on my signal, we run in opposite directions."

"W-What?" Leorio whispered back.

"Listen to me," Kurapika's eyes narrowed, trying to keep his focus on any small movement Hisoka could make. "He is vastly more experienced in real combat. The two of us won't stand a chance against him. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!"

Unable to argue with his logic, Leorio's eyes returned to Hisoka's hand. Another card had appeared between his fingers. The lost situation was the last thing in their mind now. They had a killer right in front of them and the last thing they wanted from that was to meet their deaths.

A blow from the wind made Hisoka stop in his tracks, quickly making Kurapika take the chance. "Now!" he shouted.

The pale clown's eyes followed the divided paths both had taken to avoid his attack. The smirk on his lips widened after taking a read of their skill to read the situation. They were smart to run away.

"I see…," he snickered, resting his hand over his hip. "A wise decision." Deciding to return to the others, Hisoka lifted a brow as he noticed a black shadow coming forth.

"I just can't do it…," a voice grumbled. "This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it!"

Hisoka's pleasured chuckle made a return as he watched Leorio returning while holding a stick. To see his courage to face him, yet smell his fear was an appetizing sight. "Mm," he hummed, "I adore that look on your face." The smirk widened the second Leorio's eyes narrowed down into a glare and came charging towards him with the wooden stick in hand.

Leorio swung the stick down only for his pupils to shake after having hit nothing but fog. "W-What?" His instincts made him gasp as he felt someone behind him. Slowly looking over his shoulder, Leorio became paralyzed the closer Hisoka's hand came towards him. Was this his end? Waiting for Hisoka's grasp, Leorio's eyes widened once more the moment a red ball with a hook at the end and string on the other side smacked Hisoka's cheek, throwing him off balance.

Crawling back, Leorio turned his head to the right as the fog cleared off to see Gon holding his fishing pole while his chest heaved. "Gon!?"

"I…made it in time…," he breathed out, brows furrowed down after witnessing his friend being attacked by none other than Hisoka.

Slowly turning his attention from his attacker, Hisoka's grin remained upon taking a glance at the black haired boy. "Not bad, bouya." That same thrill came to him once again seeing the young kid tightening his grip on his weapon. "Is that a fishing pole?" he asked. "What a fascinating weapon." Grass crunched under his feet as he directed his walk towards Gon. Extending his arm out, Hisoka's eyes turned into thin slits of interest. "Allow me to take a closer look."

"Oi!" Leorio called out, making Hisoka stop. "Your fight is with," he charged forth with the wooden stick back in his hand, "me!"

In a blink of an eye, Hisoka turned around and landed his fist onto Leorio's cheek. Snickering at the sight of Leorio falling back unconscious, his interest piqued as he heard the young boy jump above him and swing his fishing pole down.

"Take this!" Gon shouted only for his weapon to go through fog. He gasped as he landed back on the floor. Where did he go?

"You came to rescue your friend?"

Gon immediately jumped back after hearing his voice behind him.

"Such a good boy," Hisoka whispered, having come to squat behind the tense boy. "And that expression…"

Instinct immediately made Gon to swing the fishing pole behind him. He cursed as another wave of fog was hit. Was he able to disappear or make clones of himself? As he found him standing a few feet in front of him, Gon quickly swung the fishing rod outwards before lowering the red ball to smack the dirt to create a small explosion of dirt to appear in front of Hisoka's view. "Got you!" he shouted, having moved to the back and ready to hit the clown with the rod.

Gon's eyes widened before lowering into discomfort the minute Hisoka's grip clamped around his throat. Picked up higher and away from touching the ground, Gon's vision began to blur with only Hisoka's smirk visible. "G-Gah…."

"How wonderful…," Hisoka's eyes slowly glowed to a darker shade with temptation. All this prey coming to him was definitely fun.

* * *

The miko's breath hitched as soon as she felt Leorio's aura collapse along with Gon's suddenly appearing distressed in the same area. Having decided to diverge from the others to see where the others were, she never expected Gon to appear with that murderous aura.

' _Why am I even going?'_ she gulped. It was not like she was obligated to, but they did help her deal with Tonpa. _'And it isn't like me to ignore those in need of help…'_

With their auras becoming easier to sense, she guessed she was getting closer to the area. Kagome moved a few bushes away from her intended path until her feet slid to halt her from going straight into the scene she witnessed. Unable to emit any type of noise, Kagome's pupils shook at the sight of Hisoka holding Gon within his grasp and choking him in the air.

She watched Gon try to use any strength he had to scratch at Hisoka's grip, but the clown's face only darkened with lust for the kill. The pain and suffering in Gon's expression made her take a step forward while Hisoka's grip tightened.

"I really do love that look," Hisoka sighed out of pleasure.

Without a second thought and not letting another second of Gon's life to slip out, Kagome reached around her back to grab an arrow and quickly set it beside her bow. Pulling the string back, the miko took aim before releasing her attack while holding back her miko-ki not wanting to burn the man and become a killer herself.

Hisoka was quick to feel the incoming attack making him lean back while releasing Gon from his hold. He felt a scratch appear on his cheek underneath his tear drop mark before settling his eyes on the new prey he had received.

"Oh?" he raised a brow at the girl holding the bow in a defense stance. "Well, if it isn't the _nice_ girl who bumped into me."

The sudden flow of his aura – his murderous aura – made the shivers from before return. This was the man emitting the bloodlust? With his eyes locked on her person, she took a step back.

"Have you come to play, too?"

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** to be honest I am a bit worried about this story, but I have so many ideas for the future. After the two phases things will get interesting, but then again I can't force you to trust me ha-ha. People decided to have the Hunter Exam be the start of this crossover so I listened. The pairing is still up for debate, heh~

Please let me know what you think or if I should continue?

But thank you for reading and for the support I have been given to write this!

Ja~ne!


	2. Emotional Shields

**Title:** Cruel Ties

 **Rating:** M

 **DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Two highly respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** So my writing is taking a toll. It has hit a phase where I can't write anything and it annoys me! So this might sound negative, but I have no confidence in this chapter, at all. Please forgive me for this chapter.

Also, Hunter x Hunter is not that popular among my followers, but I do hope you give it a chance...I have so much planned for when the final phase comes and for the future arcs!

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 02: Emotional Shields**

* * *

Why was she trembling with every step he took? Why was her heart racing, yet on the verge of stopping?

Keeping her focus locked on the clown male coming closer to her, the time-traveler miko tightened her glare as her fingers curled a tighter grip on her bow. Hearing Gon cough for oxygen and seeing Leorio unconscious on the ground was enough to tell her this man was anything but nice.

"I must say…"

She attention was brought to his presence.

"I didn't think much of you in the beginning," Hisoka chuckled under his breath. The corner of his lips stretched upon seeing her fearless expression. An expression he absolutely adored on his prey. What made his blood boil with lust for a fight was the fact she had not been sensed until the last second.

She was able to wound him.

He stopped in his steps before making another card appear between his index and middle finger. "I must applaud your efforts for that attack. You were able to get a scratch; not many are able to do that."

"Then perhaps that should teach you not to underestimate others," Kagome spoke back, keeping her senses aware for any sneak attack. Should she release another arrow? Or should she just grab Gon and Leorio and make their escape? Not knowing the opponent's attacks was the frightful part in any situation, but she could sense his malice.

"Please do forgive me."

Her eyes immediately widened the moment his voice was heard from behind. Instinct quickly took her to swing her bow back while reaching for an arrow inside the quiver. Her wrists immediately became clasped by Hisoka's own hands, stopping her from any other movements.

"Kagome-san!" Gon shouted from the background as he came to support himself on one knee. Looking around the area for his fishing pole, Gon hurriedly – and clumsily – made his way to it.

"Don't worry," Hisoka snickered. "I won't do anything to her."

Struggling for her freedom, Kagome cursed under her breath for having not sensed Hisoka's person from behind. Were her senses failing on her after being in a coma for a year? Trying to pull again, she winced at his tightened grip.

"Please don't struggle; I would hate to destroy something as interesting as you," his smile continued.

"You expect me to just stand still under your grasp?" she sent a glare over her shoulder.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed to match his grin. There was no mistake on what he had sensed through that incoming arrow, and now upon touching her he was given his answer: she had a hidden power. Taking a glance over to petite boy sending his own threatening glare to save the miko, he chuckled. "Do not fear," he spoke, releasing the miko. Watching her turn around while placing her guard up, he raised a brow at the quick response Gon gave to stand beside her. "I won't kill you two nor your friend over there. After all, he passed."

"Passed…?" Kagome whispered, confusion beginning to overtake her concentration.

"Yes," Hisoka nodded, somehow making his aura decrease in bloodlust, "you two pass, as well. I hope the three of you grow up and become fine Hunters. It would be a shame that your potential ends here."

Before the miko or Gon could ask the meaning behind his words, a ringing caught their attention. The two watched as Hisoka dug out a small black walkie-talkie from his pocket before pressing the button for him to receive the incoming message.

" _Hisoka, you should get back here?"_ a muffled-static voice was heard on the other side. " _We're nearly at the Phase Two site."_

Hisoka sighed, pressing another button to reply, "okay, I'll be right there." Slapping away the dirt from his pants, he made his way towards the unconscious teen before picking him up and placing him over his shoulder.

"O-Oi!" Kagome shouted, taking a step forward. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hm?" he raised a brow. "Taking him, of course. You can't possibly carry him between the two of you, right? As I mentioned before, trust me; I won't kill him. I'll take him straight to the end of the Phase One in one piece."

' _Does he seriously think we can trust him?'_ her brows furrowed. The feel of someone pulling on her shirt from behind made her look over her shoulder. Her expression softened noticing Gon keeping his eyes on the clown male. Exhaling, she could read his slightly distressed aura. Was he worried or frightened? It could be both.

"It's always good to have friends, isn't it?" Hisoka smiled once more. "I do hope you two can find your way back."

As sweat trickled down their foreheads and jaw line, the two could only remain still and watch Hisoka disappear and blend with the fog. Kagome's shoulder relaxed down as she heard Gon's heavy breathing. _'This must be his first death encounter…,'_ her eyes narrowed worriedly.

"Gon! Kagome-san! Are you all right!?"

Hearing the familiar voice, both looked over their shoulders to see Kurapika running towards them with a concerned expression of his own.

"Kurapika-kun…?" Kagome whispered, wondering where he had come from.

"Are you two crazy?!" Kurapika scolded. It was understandable Leorio having gone to attack Hisoka out of pure pride, but to see Gon and then Kagome come into the fight was a foolish move. His shoulders dropped, _'then again…Leorio would have been killed right there and then if Gon and Kagome didn't intervene.'_

"Gomen," Gon spoke, keeping his gaze down before bringing back his focus on the miko. "Arigatou, Kagome-san…for saving me."

She sighed as a small smile appeared over her lips. "No need to thank me; I did what I had to do. Besides, you were right about that Hisoka guy; he should be avoided."

"Did he take Leorio?" Kurapika questioned, seeing no sign of him. Gon's nod gave him the answer before he sighed himself. There was no doubt Hisoka's true power had not been shown, but the true mystery was Kagome's abilities being able to injure him – even if slightly. If anything, she seemed to have experience in battle after observing her reflexes and the way she was able to handle Hisoka's nature. "We should hurry back to the others before Phase One comes to an end," he spoke, sneaking a glance to the quiet miko. "The problem is the fog…"

"Don't worry," Gon smiled, "I can track down Leorio's cologne."

"Track…his cologne?" Kagome repeated. "What do you mean?"

Pointing at his nose, Gon's smile got bigger. "I can track him down with my sense of smell. We should take Hisoka's word and follow."

"You aren't seriously trusting him, are you?" Kagome blinked, a bit taken back by his sudden change in expression. The last thing she wanted _was_ to trust the clown who was on the verge to kill a teen and a kid. Knowing there was no other way, she sighed and adjusted her bow in her hand. "I guess you're right."

"Then we should get going," Kurapika added as he moved to the side to let Gon lead the way.

* * *

Tilting his head up, Gon's nose twitched as he got a whiff of Leorio's cologne. "This way," he instructed, turning right at the divided path.

As the miko ran behind the young boy, she could not help but wonder how he was able to tell with his sense of smell. Of course Inuyasha was similar and that was how they got around, but he was a demon. _'I wonder what kind of environment he was raised in.'_ Although she would have been able to tell where everyone was by reading people's auras, she was unsure if she should even demonstrate her abilities. Was this world just about physical fights and non-spiritual? _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

"You really can tell, huh?" Kurapika spoke, bringing Kagome out of her inner thoughts.

"Uh-huh," Gon replied, keeping his eyes ahead. "Fortunately, Leorio's cologne is very unique. I can smell him from a few kilometers away." Continuing their run, Gon looked up to see the visible fog threading between the leaves and branches. After having encountered Hisoka head-on and watching how Kagome was able to handle herself against him, he could not help but wonder if he was able to even handle any fight. He had confidence, but something had tired him out after Hisoka released him.

Looking over his shoulder, he blinked as he observed the silent miko continuing to follow him. What they had all presumed her to be clueless in the world of Hunters and the exam itself, she seemed more experience than them. "Nee, Kagome-san…"

"Hm?" she looked down.

"What do you think Hisoka meant when he said that we passed?"

The same confusion she had when Hisoka gave them the 'green light pass' returned. Her expression tightened, unable to give a clear answer to the boy's question. "Who knows…," she replied. "Honestly, I don't even want to know what we passed. It is safer to avoid people that have gained an interest on you, but to avoid them is actually harder than it sounds."

"Hisoka said you passed?" the Kurta male questioned.

"Apparently," Kagome shrugged, turning her head to face the blonde. "I don't know what he meant by it, but my guess he was probably toying with us."

Kurapika's brows dropped down in thought. Hooking his thumb and index finger under his chin, his memory flashed back after witnessing Hisoka being surrounded by the other examiners that had met their early death. "Hisoka was attacked by the other examiners," he spoke. "He said something about judging them if they are worthy to be Hunters. He is probably acting as a judge."

"A judge?" Kagome blinked. "You mean like…an actual judge to this exam?"

He shook his head: "I doubt that. He is probably a judge to himself. He must have his own benchmarks for evaluating power. It's possible that he was ascertaining each applicant's strength. Leorio, Gon, and you probably met his standards."

"I see," Gon nodded back.

To hear they passed Hisoka's standards made the miko sweat drop. She did not even want to know what these standards were. Dealing with Naraku and his own malice ways was enough.

"I was powerless to do anything against him…"

Kagome and Kurapika blinked in unison as they heard Gon's low whisper. The miko quickly felt the same distressed aura she had sensed after Hisoka left them alone. "But you were able to land your first hit on him, right?" she asked, knowing the boy was probably down for not being able to do anything during the moment.

"Only because I surprised him. Besides, Leorio passed even though he lost…"

"Perhaps he sensed that you three were kindred spirits," Kurapika spoke.

The miko raised a brow: "sensed?"

Narrowing his eyes, an image of Hisoka appeared in Kurapika's head. "I seriously doubt that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter. However, I must admit that he did impress me with his superhuman agility and graceful technique. It's quite common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Most likely, Hisoka's instincts and experience told him that you three had the skill and potential to become Hunters."

' _Drawn to other with unique gifts, huh?'_ Kagome told herself. Turning her head back to the front, Kagome realized Kurapika's words held truth. She had not realized herself, but the reason she had been open to talk to Gon and the others was probably due to this 'attraction' of uniqueness.

"Killing you now would have been a waste to him…," Kurapika continued. "That was probably his perspective."

"I just hope that is the only perspective of him we get," she sighed. As silence draped over them and only the crunch of their steps on the dirt was heard, Kagome's eyes landed on Gon while holding his fishing pole with Leorio's suitcase. "Are you okay, Gon-kun?"

"Mhmm…"

She tilted her head to the side: "but?"

Gon's gulped, tightening his grip on his fishing pole. "I guess I was excited." His words took Kagome and Kurapika by surprise. "I was so scared, I wanted to run away, but…I couldn't. After watching Kagome-san," she blinked, "I was excited. To see her fight back and be able to face her opponent without showing fear – it was exciting." He chuckled, looking over his shoulder to see a wide smile to the two. "Isn't that strange?"

Lost and unsure what to say to the young boy, Kagome's shoulder unstiffened. In Gon's eyes she had seemed unafraid, but the reality was the opposite. She was unsure what Hisoka could be capable of, but her instincts had taken her to risk her life for the two he had barely met. The feeling Gon had been introduced is what she had felt when she encountered the centipede demon the first day she met Inuyasha. She was afraid, but also excited.

Gon was all but a kid experiencing the outside world (although she was just as new to this one).

* * *

Running up the hill, Gon, Kagome, and Kurapika sighed in relief at the sight of the hunter applicants resting in front of two huge double doors. Looking around, they could see a few other applicants trying to catch their breath from the long run while others seemed to have already received their rest by arriving earlier than most. Coming onto flat ground, the three of them slowed down their pace.

"Looks like we made it in time," Kurapika whispered.

Searching left and right for their missing companion, they walked through the crowd of people while ignoring the looks of the others. As Kagome followed behind Gon, she immediately stopped in her tracks as she felt a wave of aura being thrown at her. The miko's head whipped around to see none other than the blood lust clown waving her with a smile before pointing a finger to another tree across. Shivers ran up and down her spine before turning her head towards the direction of his finger.

Her eyes widened the moment they landed on a half-conscious Leorio with a bruised cheek. "L-Leorio-san!"

Gon and Kurapika were quick to hear the name and look behind. Without a second thought, the two of them made their way to Leorio who had been perched against a tree. The miko's eyes slowly returned back to the clown. Leorio had been returned, but she was sure this was Hisoka's beginning of playtime.

Making her way towards the group, she watched as Leorio winced at the feel of his bruised cheek. "Man, that stings…," he sighed, rubbing the swollen cheek. "Why am I all beat up?"

"Huh?" the three blinked in unison.

"My memory is kind of hazy," Leorio shook his head, unable to remember what had brought him here.

"He…doesn't remember?" Kagome whispered as she stood between Gon and Kurapika. Did he forget with Leorio's punch or had Hisoka done something? Either way, telling Leorio the truth would probably rile him up.

Kurapika leaned towards the two, hiding his lips by cupping them with his hand. "We probably shouldn't tell him what happened," he whispered.

"Yeah…," Gon chuckled nervously.

Kagome sighed as she watched Leorio continue to touch his cheek. Coming to sit on her knees, she grabbed his suitcase from Gon's fishing pole. "Do you have anything here that could help with the swelling, Leorio-san?"

"It's weird being called '-san' when you are older than me," he glared mildly. He nodded to her question, "yeah, I have a first-aid in my suitcase."

A small smile appeared over Gon's lips as he watched the miko open Leorio's suitcase in search for a remedy to lessen the swelling. She was courageous, but he could tell the older girl had a heart for others. He hoped he would be able to get to know her better and find out about the jewel she was searching for.

"Gon."

The called boy blinked before turning around to face the other young silver haired boy holding his skateboard walking towards him. "Killua!"

"I can't believe you actually got here…," Killua scoffed, surprised the others were able to arrive on time after having lost them during the run. "I seriously thought all of you were done for."

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne," Gon replied, meeting Killua half-way.

Killua's eyes widened slightly, "c-cologne?! That was how?" Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Killua leaned in to get a closer look of the boy. "You're definitely weird."

"Itai!"

"Hold still, Leorio-san," Kagome huffed, retreating her hand and the cotton ball. That is what he got for heading into a fight without knowing the dangers. Anyone would be stupid to start a fight with Hisoka if it could be avoided. Releasing a soft sigh, Kagome closed his suit case after finishing her job (seeing he was not going to sit still). "Just be careful, Leorio-san," she spoke before standing back on her feet. Hearing laughter, her eyes landed on the two boys as they conversed with each other.

The youngest, yet the bravest to take such a journey.

"Everyone here has done excellent work." One clap caught everyone's attention towards the double doors. Satotz observed the remaining applicants; he was surprised to find so many still standing before the second phase. "Phase Two," he spoke, "of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave." Giving them a small bow with his head, he spoke one last time. "Best of luck to all of you."

Watching their first examiner march back into the woods, Kagome's shoulders relaxed. A part of her felt relieve to know the long endless run was over, but she was still tense to unknown of the second phase. If the first phase was a bit difficult to deal with, she could not imagine what the other trials were storing for them. _'All of this just to get information about the jewel and the others…,'_ she sighed under her breath.

As Gon and Killua made their way to the miko, along with Leorio and Kurapika joining them, the sound of heavy doors creaking open caught their attention with the rest of the applicants. All eyes immediately noticed the many kitchen stations equipped with stoves, grills, cooking utensils, and other fresh produce. The stations were laid out on the front lawn of the white mansion before them.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?"

The female voice made their focuses land on the female with teal colored hair styled in five knots. She smirked upon noticing the confused expressions on the applicants' faces. Adjusting the black transparent mesh shirt and her bikini top, she looked above her to send the grin to the large and tall black haired and pale skinned male sitting behind her. If anything, everyone noticed his large size being bigger than the doorframe.

"Welcome," she spoke again, "I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara," the male behind her introduced himself, "the other examiner."

"Two examiners?" Kagome whispered, following the rest of the crowd as they made their way into lawn.

"I just hope it isn't too difficult with two examiners," Leorio scoffed under his breath.

Before anyone could question about their task, a sudden growl echoed throughout the area. Heads turned to the sides, wondering the source of the echoed growl.

"Mah, mah," Menchi chuckled, "you must be hungry, Buhara."

Buhara exhaled, rubbing his stomach underneath his yellow shirt. "I'm starving…"

"Well then…," standing up from the couch, Menchi raised a brow before placing her hands over her hips. Taking small steps towards the top stair case, she looked down at the muddled applicants. "You heard him, right? Phase Two will involve…cooking!"

Dumbfounded.

All of them stood as a silence draped over the area. The miko blinked a couple of times as she tried to comprehend Menchi's words. _'Cooking?'_ she repeated in her head. Of all things, cooking? And here she thought they would be having a tournament of some sort. _'Well…it shouldn't be so bad.'_

"Wait a minute!" a male with a rounded face with blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail spoke out. As eyes landed on him, the man took a step forward. "What do you mean 'cooking'!? We're here to take the Hunter Exam!"

"Of course you are," Menchi nodded. "Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate."

"Why the hell do we have to cook!?" Hanzo, another applicant, glared at the woman. Was she mocking them?

Exhaling at the many complaints, Menchi shook her head. "Why you ask? That's because we are Gourmet Hunters."

"Gourmet Hunters?" Kagome whispered. "So there are different types of hunters?"

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Leorio's eyes lowered into a dead-fish expression.

Laughter from the blonde hair applicant escaped from him first before everyone else joined in. Todo, the same male, scoffed at the ridiculous challenge that was placed on them. "Man, what a letdown," he commented. They're Gourmet Hunters, huh? What a joke!"

Another round of blinks were given from the miko as she watched the rest of the applicants laugh while Menchi had crossed her arms with a contorted rage on her face. Was it really something to laugh about?

* * *

Lowering the binoculars from his sight, Satotz exhaled as he watched the view from a tree. He could not help but shake his head as he heard the many laughs being given to Menchi and Buhara, but his biggest worry was the expression the woman was starting to give off. If anything, this would surely create conflict.

"The Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara…," he spoke to himself. "Their selection as examiners could prove problematic." Scanning the group of men and women, he was still fascinated by the many that remained. "Depending on how this goes, less than 50 could pass Phase Two."

* * *

Calming himself from his laughing high, Todo adjusted his bag over his shoulder. "So?" he asked with a smug grin. "What are we supposed to make, Gourmet Hunters-san?"

Menchi was sure the glare on her face would be glued permanently the more she heard the guy. If it were not for the rules or the exam, she would have killed him by now for the disrespect. Giving him one last glare before closing her eyes, she turned her to the side. "Buhara."

On cue, the heavy Gourmet Hunter took a step forward to stand beside his partner. "The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

"Pork?" Kagome titled her head to the side.

"As in pig meat?" Leorio blinked.

Turning her head to the aspiring doctor teen, Kagome's eyes hooded into a bored look. "What other kind of pork meat is there?"

"Uruse!"

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste," Menchi added. "Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"We get. We get it," Todo waved her off with his hand. "Let's just start."

With another huff from the female examiner, she allowed Buhara to give the starting cue. "Then," he smiled widely, "the exam's Second Phase…," he tapped on his belly, creating a drum sound to echo into their ears, "begins now!"

Kagome and the other four remained still the moment the stampede of applicants rushed to the double doors in search for their main ingredients. Holding onto her bow and arrows, the miko glanced over her shoulder with shock taking over her expression. "Everyone is surely in a rush…"

"Of course they are," Kurapika sighed. "She said the exam would end when both of them have had their fill. If they get their fill from ten plates, then that means the rest of us are disqualified."

"Ah, I see…," she nodded. Cooking for a Hunters license? Who would have thought.

"Mah…," Gon exhaled heavily as he gave out a pout. "I am not that good at cooking…" He had dreaded the thought of having a written exam, but cooking was possibly the worst now.

Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, Killua began to walk towards the forest. "There is no use of us just standing here. We should go get a pig and then see what we can do with it. If worse comes to worse, we can just roast it." Looking over his shoulder, he gave the miko a grin. "Or we can make Kagome cook it."

Her eyes dropped into a tight glare as the rest of the males followed the white haired boy. "Is that supposed to be a sexist joke?" This journey was definitely something she never imagined of taking, but if it meant it would help finding her friends, the jewel, and go home, then she had to do it. Cooking or fighting, she would take on the task. Taking in a deep breath in, Kagome cleared her mind before taking off to follow the boys.

She scanned the scenery before her; nothing but trees and bushes and no animals in sight. There had to be a reason for picking 'pork', right? Pigs were practically harmless, as far as she knew. Observing the other men and women around, she could tell they were having difficulty trying to find the pig, if there was even one. Adjusting her bow over her shoulder, she noticed Gon walking in front of her.

"Any luck?" she asked.

Gon shook his head, "nope."

"Catch a pig and cook it," Leorio spoke, coming with Kurapika and Killua behind. "This is way easier than the First Phase."

"I hope it will be that simple…," Kurapika whispered.

From the corner of her eyes, Kagome watched Killua run past her. She turned her head to see him sliding down a hill after Gon had gone first. "O-Oi!" she called out to them, wondering what the two boys were up to. Instinct pushed her to slide down after them; not a second later, Kurapika and Leorio following their own curiosities. The three of them gasped at the sight of Killua bumping into Gon after he had halted his slide. The miko immediately closed her eyes, waiting for the collision.

Her body pressed against Killua, both of them groaning after Kurapika and Leorio stopped behind them and added to the weight. "Ugh…," the miko groaned, rubbing her lower back, "why didn't you two move out of the way?"

"Don't blame me!" Killua huffed. "Gon stopped all of sudden and I didn't have time to react!"

"Found them."

The four of them blink after hearing Gon's voice. Following his pointing finger out to a clearing, their eyes widened at the sight of the huge pink pigs eating some of the weeds on the ground.

"Pigs!" Leorio exclaimed. He retracted his own index finger the second he noticed the white food they were chewing on. "Wait…they aren't eating weeds. T-They're chewing on bones."

Kurapika blinked: "don't tell me…they're carnivores?"

As soon as the pig crunched the bone in half in its mouth, the five of them jolted at the screech it emitted. They quickly scrambled back onto their feet and made a run for it as the parade of pigs ran after them.

"Since when are pigs carnivores!?" Kagome exclaimed. They made a run for it towards the rest of the applicants, taking them by surprise at the sudden stampede of their hungry guests. Watching the pigs separate to attack, the five of them could not help but watch in terror the moment the pigs' huge snouts tackled them into the air.

"These pigs are crazy!" Leorio shouted, taking the lead in the run.

Kagome rolled over to the side, letting the parade of pigs continue forth and follow other applicants. With her chest heaving for oxygen, her focuses landed on Todo lifting a huge boulder and throwing it towards one of the pigs. Her eyes narrowed the moment the boulder was smashed into pieces by the pig's own snout. Others tried throwing knives, branches, and even physical attacks to stop the pigs but nothing worked.

"Oryaaa!"

The miko blinked, looking over her shoulder to see none other than Gon jumping up in the air before slamming his fishing pole on the pig's snout. "Chotto matte, Gon-kun!" extending her arm out to stop him, she winced as he was tackled back by the very same attack as everyone else. She sighed, unsure what the plan was at this point to get a pig for the exam. Her eyes glided upwards, seeing the apple tree above the pig. _'Perhaps we need to find a weak spot, but we need a distraction…'_

"Gon-kun!" she called out.

Turning his head to the miko, Gon blinked to see her pointing at the tree above the angry pig and then at her bow. Catching her signal of a double attack, he nodded as he tightened his grip on his fishing pole. He was awed by her fluid motions as she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and positioned it beside her bow. Her aim was released with the arrow striking one of the branches of the tree to shake a few apples. Gon blinked as the apples dropped like a waterfall on the pig's forehead, hazing his view.

"Yosh!" he whispered. Jumping back up, Gon slammed his fishing pole over the pig's forehead. Gon retreated back, both of them eyeing the pig as it fainted from the hit and fell on its back. "Ah! It fainted!"

Kagome stood up straight, blinking at how simple it had been. The attack was to weaken it, but the pig had come out unconscious from the hit. "It…worked?"

"Ah! Their foreheads are their weak points?"

Jumping with chills from the voice behind her, the miko's whipped her head around. "K-Killua-kun?" Where the heck had he come from?! "Don't scare me like that!"

"What?" he pouted. "You should always have your guard up!"

' _It was!'_ she sighed. Scratching the back of her head, she noticed Gon ruining to her with the pig over his head as he carried it with his two arms. Gon dropped the unconscious pig in front of her, confusing her with the action. "What's this?" she asked.

"You got the idea, Kagome-san," he grinned. "It should be yours! Don't worry! Now we know what their weak spot is thanks to you! Come on, Killua! Let's go get one!"

Broken words passed between the miko's lips as she watched the two kids run past her to get another pig. With her shoulders dropping from their nerves, she scratched the back of her head. Why did she feel like they were not counting on her strength to catch a pig on her own? Shaking her head, the miko watched as the rest of the applicants had heard their conversation and began to use their own skills to attack the foreheads. What was everyone's goal once obtaining the license? For Gon to go on his own at such a young age to find his father, Kurapika off to avenge his clan, and Leorio aspiring to become a doctor, it made her think about everyone else.

She walked over to the fainted pig, and with the strength she could muster, she carried it on her back. Trying her best to avoid any other pigs and attacks from the other applicants, Kagome followed the dirt path leading back to Menchi's examination.

' _Cooking, huh?'_ she hummed to herself. _'I mean, I don't have much experiencing a whole pig like this, but I don't think it would be any different than cooking the small pieces of pork they sell at supermarkets.'_ Cooking a whole pig would be a difficult task, but she just hoped the amateur skills she had with the knife and stove would help her create a decent dish for Menchi and Buhara.

Finally arriving at the cooking stations, Kagome blinked at the sight of a few people already having placed their pig on tops of a grill where they could turn the skew and roast it. "Wow…," she whispered, "so I guess we are all roasting it?"

Kagome grunted as she placed the pig over the counter before slapping her hands clean of the dirt. The sound of running echoing closed in towards the lawn, making the miko and the others look towards the entrance. Blinking, Kagome was slightly taken back by the view of everyone having picked up a pig and carrying it over their heads with their hands. _'Will you look at that,'_ she snickered with a smile.

Her eyes followed Gon's and Killua's person as they placed their pigs over the grill, just like everyone else. Tilting her head to the side, she made another smile. "That didn't take long."

"Of course not," Killua scoffed, sending her a smirk. "The pigs weren't that tough after all."

"Nee~, Kagome-san!"

Looking over to her left, Kagome noticed the apron Gon held.

"Here!" his smile widened. "They had these hanging on the side of the counter."

A nervous laugh escaped the miko as she squatted down in front of Gon, letting him place the apron on her. "I don't think we have to wear it, Gon-kun," she chuckled, noticing his apron already tied around him. Despite everyone else already doing their own thing, she thought it was best to humor Gon and go along with his positive ways. His way of thinking eased the heavy tension in the air and in more ways than others, she felt thankful. _'It's like having Shippou here…'_

"Yosh!" Gon smiled again. "Let's get cooking!"

Walking over to the counter, the miko grabbed a knife from the drawer and pouted in thought. How exactly was she supposed to cut this thing?

"What are you going to do, Kagome?" Killua asked, watching her blankly stare at the pig.

"I…don't know," she shrugged. "This is harder than I thought."

"Just roast the pig," Leorio slid into the conversation. "That is what everyone else is doing."

"Huh?" the miko blinked. Noticing Leorio pointing towards Todo walking towards Menchi, Kagome's eyes widened slightly upon catching the roasted pig plated on a huge plate. "H-He's done!?"

"I guess so…," Kurapika replied with a whisper.

Dropping the heavy plate before Menchi and Buhara, Todo scoffed at the task he had performed. Swallowing a bit of his pride, Todo extended his arms out to the side. "There," he spoke, eyes narrowing at the sight of unamused Menchi – who had closed her eyes after demonstrating his plate – and Buhara already drooling over the sight of meat. "Now eat the pig and send me to the next phase."

Menchi sighed, resting one of her arms over the head of the couch. "Okay," she grabbed the fork with her free hand, "it's evaluation time~. Taste testing~," she dragged her tone lazily.

Everyone at their stations waited to see how the examiners would evaluate in hopes to get a better idea for themselves. As Buhara quickly dug into pork, the watched him raise a card with a red circle. "It's delicious!" Buhara exclaimed with a full-mouth.

"It's overcooked," Menchi spoke, raising a card with a blue 'x'. "The tough texture ruins the flavor of the meat."

"What!?" Todo exclaimed, brows furrowing down. "You didn't even take a bite!"

"It's plain as day!" she shouted back. Huffing at the sight of the burnt pig, she shooed away the first 'cook' before blinking at the sight of the ninja applicant, Hanzo, placing his own creation. Menchi's eyebrow slowly twitched as her eyes remained glued on the roasted pig.

"Okay!" Hanzo smirked, crossing his arms. "Dive in!"

Gon and the others blinked, watching as Buhara gave another approval with his circle card while digging into the pig and Menchi giving the same blue 'x'.

"Eh!? Why!?" Hanzo asked, taken back by the judgment.

"Charred on the outside, uncooked inside," she exhaled, not even bothering to look them in the eye. "Your fire was too strong."

One after another, a roasted pig was presented by the applicants; Menchi's annoyance rose and slowly brewed into anger with the simplicity she was receiving. _'Honestly…all they're doing is roasting the whole pig, like it's all they know how to do! None of them has made any effort!'_

Watching from the side lines, Kagome placed the knife on the counter beside the pig. Menchi's aura slowly rose in waves of rage, and if anything was making her worried was the explosion of frustration Menchi would give off. "I guess…everyone decided to give a roasted pig?" she whispered.

"Well, no one has passed yet…," Leorio added, seeing one applicant after another being rejected by Menchi's lecturing yells.

"And Menchi hasn't even taken a bite," Kurapika sighed. "The only one eating is Buhara."

"Can't anyone out there satisfy me!?" Menchi shouted.

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome exhaled. She could not entirely blame Menchi for her annoyance on seeing the same plate one after another. Here she was overthinking on what to do and everyone had gone the simple route. "You know," she spoke, catching the attention of the other four, "she means more than just roasting the pig, guys."

"Hmm," Kurapika hummed before snapping his fingers. "That's it! I see what you're saying, Kagome-san. This phase of the exam is a cooking test, but they're judging us on originality and powers of observation."

"I see…," Leorio grinned, placing his pig on the huge plate. Placing a mini white flag with the Hunter Logo printed on it over the roasted pig, Leorio made his way to the two examiners and presented his dish with pride. "Here you go! How do you like my cooking!?"

The miko's eyebrow twitched: "t-that isn't what I meant…"

Menchi quickly flipped the dish, making the pig fly into the air before Buhara captured it within its arms. "Is this supposed to be a kiddy meal!?"

Shaking her head, Kagome could only stand and see Gon go after Leorio's rejection and present the pig decorated in a hibiscus flower crown and a bed of them underneath the meat.

"I'm next!" Gon exclaimed, standing straight with a huge smile.

"It's basically the same thing!" Menchi pushed it to the side, veins popping one after another on her forehead.

Dropping her forehead onto her palm, the miko had to suppress another sigh. Apparently decorating the exterior of a roasted pig is what they got out of her explanation. Her attention was soon brought back to the front, noticing Kurapika having placed his own dish before the two. Kagome blinked, a bit surprised to see the roasted pig sliced in pieces with layers of pineapple and lettuce in between each layer of meat. "Oh?" she tilted her head to the side. "He…actually did something."

"I am next!" Kurapika spoke, showcasing his 'masterpiece'. "Please judge my creation."

Menchi's brow rose, noticing the difference in color on the plate. "Eh~," she stared, still not putting her hopes up. "Finally, something that resembles an actual dish…"

Watching Menchi grab her fork and for the first time break a piece off the pig and pineapples, Kurapika waited for the final score. _'The point is to use the provided facilities and ingredients to highlight the main feature, the pork. In other words, the taste is insignificant!'_

"Disgusting!" Menchi flipped the dish once again into the air, taking the Kurta male off guard from her sudden outburst. "Appearance is important, but only if it also tastes good. You're no better than number four-hundred and three!"

Disappointed in his miscalculations, Kurapika dropped his head low with Menchi's words echoing inside his head. Did she really compare him? He sighed, making his way to his station while ignoring Leorio's laugh.

"Too bad!" Leorio chuckled. "She even said you were no better than the others."

"She compared him to you," Kagome cut in.

"Nani!?" Leorio shouted.

She turned her head away from Leorio's stabbing glare, deciding it was best to not say any more. Apparently they did not get her explanation and now here they were with their rejections from Menchi. Humming to herself, Kagome tapped her chin with her index finger. _'None of them have cooked a meal before…,'_ she huffed. _'Or maybe they just didn't even try.'_

"Nee, Kagome?"

Looking over her shoulder, the miko blinked to see Killua pointing at his own uncooked pig. "Want to cook mine?"

With her eyes drooping into a glare, Kagome pinched his cheek before pulling it. "You know, you're cuter when you stay quiet." Chuckling at Killua's embarrassed expression, accompanied with his glare, Kagome sighed and released his cheek.

"Man!" Buhara contently sighed, tapping his bulged out belly with the pigs' carcasses piled behind him. "That was a lot of food! I think I'm stuffed!"

"Hai!" Menchi huffed, more than annoyed to see the stupid dishes. Here, she had hoped for more and all she got was less than an amateur's level of cooking. "I'm stuffed, too!" With a scoff escaping her lips, Menchi stood from her seat, and crossed her arms. "Therefore, no one passes. We're finished here!"

* * *

"As I expected," Satotz whispered, lowering his binoculars. "She has lapsed back into her old bad habits." Digging inside his suit, Satotz pulled out his cell and speed dialed before bringing it to his ear. _'Guess we are going with Plan B.'_

* * *

All applicants remained frozen and confused from Menchi's sudden declaration. With only less than half having presented their dishes, the rest of them were more than confused. Failing them without giving them the chance?

"Did you present your dish, Kagome-san?" Gon asked, pulling on the miko's apron.

Shaking her head, the miko gave out a pout. The feel of everyone's auras rising from frustration to rage made her drop into a silence. No doubt this was going to become a fray between applicants and examiners if Menchi did not clear herself up.

"Zero applicants made it?" one of the men exclaimed. "Are you serious!?"

"Does she really mean it?" another questioned. "The exam is over?"

A sudden crash of metal made everyone look to the other side of the lawn and see one of the cooking stations having been crushed to the ground. Water sprouted out from the sink's pipe as the rest of the produce rolled down to the floor. "I won't accept it…," Todo growled under his breath, fist tightening along with his glare.

"Oh?" Menchi's brow crooked up. "In the end, you've still failed."

"Stop screwing around!" Todo barked back. "You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to-!"

"I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious!" Menchi interrupted, not wanting to hear any excuses the others had. "None of you made anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made…," she scoffed again, watching the disappointment melt onto their confident faces. "Just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. No one attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive that none of you took cooking seriously!"

With a sweat drop looming over Hanzo's head, the ninja shrugged. "Pork dishes are all the same, though…"

In a flash, Hanzo was grabbed from his red bandana that hung around his neck and blinked in terror to see Menchi's angered expression. "Just say that once more! Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out! Don't you mess with me! I don't want any lip from a bunch of amateurs who can't even roast a pig! Now why don't you repeat it to my face!?"

Buhara sighed, watching the other side of Menchi slowly curtain open for everyone to see. _'Mah, mah. There is Menchi's bad habit again…after all, only a handful of chefs in the entire world can satisfy Menchi.'_

Pushing Hanzo out of her face, Menchi sat back down on the couch with her legs crossed. Any more words out of anyone and she was sure she was going to kill them. And here she thought she would be dealing with good applicants who were worthy of becoming Hunters. "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new."

"Shut up!" Todo yelled, pointing his index finger at the woman. "I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet! I want to be a Hunter!" The encouraging cheers of the others fueled his smirk. "My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!"

Menchi shrugged at his speech: "too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner…should I say better luck next year?"

"Why you….!"

Kagome and the others watched as Todo began to redden as his rage built. Everyone took cautious steps back, not wanting to get in the middle of what they knew would be a one-sided fight. Although they were angered themselves about the failing, they knew they could not do much about it.

After all, she was a Hunter – they were not.

As Todo rushed forward to attack the female Hunter, everyone watched with wide eyes as he was punched into the air before crashing into one of the cement pillar beside the double doors. They all winced in unison, seeing Todo roll down to the floor as debris of cement slowly piled over him. Heads slowly turned back to the attacker, seeing Buhara slowly retreating his fist.

"Buhara," Menchi's tone drowned in toxic, "don't interfere."

"If I hadn't, you would have killed him, right?" Buhara added, watching three thin and long butcher knifes in each of Menchi's hands.

She chuckled, standing up from her seat once more. "Probably." Making her way down the stairs, her eyes focused on each of the applicants, seeing them paralyzed after seeing Todo's aftermath. "Let me clarify this...we frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial arts." Throwing all six knives into the air, Menchi began to juggle them in front of her without missing her rhythm. "You all lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

' _I have too,'_ Kagome looked to the side after hearing Menchi's words. Although she was sure there were other ways of finding Inuyasha, the others, and the jewel, she had a feeling the Hunter's License would lessen the trouble – if that. Before she could say anything herself to help the situation, a sudden rise in bloodlust made her turn her head to the left. The miko's pupils dilated as she saw the menacing grin on the clown's face while slowly taking out a card with one simple swipe of his wrist. _'Is he being serious!? Does he seriously think on attacking her?!'_ Taking a step to the side, in hopes to stop him from making the argument into a big war, she and everyone else stopped their thinking and actions upon hearing a voice being spoke through a speaker above them.

"That said," the voice chucked, "it would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

"That voice…," Kagome whispered, head tilting back to see a blimp shadowing them in the air.

"Ah!" Leorio blinked, noticing the two 'X's' next to each other on the blimp. "That's the symbol of the Hunters Association! Is it someone from the Selection Committee?"

' _Hunter's Association?'_ the miko looked back up.

Before anyone could question the blimp or the voice, eyes landed on the male dropping down from the blimpse's window. Everyone covered their eyes as soon as the unknown person dropped onto the dirt and created a crater from his one-tooth Geta shoes.

Lowering her elbow from her eyes, Kagome blinked to straighten her focus on the mysterious old male. She could see his white beard and the white male's kimono. _'H-Huh?'_ she blinked, immediately recognizing the small and thin white ponytail on the top of his bald head. _'T-That's-!'_

"W-Who's that geezer?" Hanzo questioned, raising a brow suspiciously upon seeing the smile on the old man's face.

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee," Menchi answered, walking forth to meet the older man on the dirty path. "He is in charge of the Hunter Exam: Chairman Netero."

"C-Chairman?" Kagome whispered.

"Do you know him, Kagome-san?" Gon asked, having her heard her shock.

Gulping, Kagome look at Gon from the corner of her eyes with a nervous smile. "A-Ah…no," she shook her head. "I was just surprised to find the Chairman here, that's all."

Gon blinked at her nervous tone; he could tell she was caught off guard on something. Although there was more to Kagome that no one knew, Gon was determined to learn about her, but would give her time to adjust. There had to be a reason a person who had no idea about Hunters was trying to get a license.

"Well," Netero chuckled again, "I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there is an issue, like now. So, Menchi-kun…"

"Hai…"

"You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" Netero questioned.

Dropping her head in shame, Menchi's brows furrowed, unsure how to look at the Chariman in the eye. "N-No," she stuttered. "I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters and I made the exam harder than necessary."

Netero nodded, taking a peek at Todo slowly coming up to his hands and knees after the hit. "In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Hai," she nodded again. "When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner." She took a deep breath in, trying her best to tame her pride knowing what was the right thing to do after the huge scene she had caused. "I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!"

With the silence dragged for a minute, all the examiners stood still watching Netero think to himself after hearing Menchi's request. They had never heard of a phase being redone, but they were sure not opposed to it (although fear was to be felt without knowing what could be changed).

"Hmm," Netero hooked his fingers underneath his chin, "but it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice, but," he smiled, raising a brow, "how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose." He chuckled upon noticing Menchi's expression having brightened only slightly at his offer. "Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results."

Menchi gave it some thought; a smile slowly made its way onto her lips. She was embarrassed for what had occurred against Todo, but she still held her pride as a Gourmet Hunter. "That's true…then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!"

"Boiled eggs?" Kurapika blinked.

"Seems…a little too easy compared to the pig, don't ya think?" Leorio raised a brow questioningly.

"Chairman," Menchi called out, "can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?"

"Mt. Split-in-Half?" Netero repeated, looking up at his transportation. "Ah~ I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can! I have no objections."

Menchi chuckled, looking over at Buhara from her shoulder. They would see a Gourmet Hunter was not all about being behind a counter.

* * *

"Come on, Kagome-san!"

"Hold on, Gon-kun," the miko huffed, taking a step outside the blimp. The short flight had given her a bundle of nerves after watching their destination going farther and farther from the mansion. No one said a word inside the blimp; everyone was just as curious to see where Menchi planned to take them to redo the exam. Being the last one out, Kagome blinked out the bright rays from the sun in her eyes and slowly gained focus to see Menchi standing before a cliff split in half.

Kagome joined the others as the others also came close to the split mountain. Eyes widened at the sight of the never ending bottom blanketed in fog. Droplets of sweat clung on the applicants' skin, praying they were not about to do what they thought.

"Now, everyone…," Menchi chuckled, "look down there."

Eyes scanned the many webs connected from one mountain to the other with bundles of eggs attached to each other to form a sack hanging from the thin webs.

"W-What is that?" Hanzo gulped.

"A Spider Eagle's web," Menchi replied.

The miko's brow twitched at the sound of the insect, making her cringe all together. _'And here I thought I was done with spiders…'_

"They build webs down there?" Gon questioned, fascinated by the sight.

A gust of wind blew upwards, pushing a few people back in shock. Scoffing at their fear slowly making its appearance, Menchi rested her hands on her hips. "Look below the web. As you can see, there are eggs: Spider Eagle eggs."

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators," Netero added, walking behind the miko with his hands behind his back. "This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs."

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the old man. "Y-You aren't saying…"

"Of course," Menchi smiled, sending the miko a wink.

All eyes landed on the female examiner after hearing her heels. In a blink of an eye, Menchi dropped down into the split with gasps of fright escaping most of the applicants. Menchi grabbed onto one of the spider webs, twirling twice before slowly down to observe the eggs that were closer to her person. She remained still and patient, exhaling her anxiety.

Leorio gulped, looming over the two young boys to see Menchi hanging from the web. "E-Even if she can get an egg, how will she climb back up?"

Feeling a small caress of wind on her cheek, Menchi released herself from her hold. Grabbing one of the eggs and separating it from the others, everyone watched Menchi continue to fall down into the abyss.

"Oi!" Leorio shouted. "S-She jumped down! Is she trying to kill herself?"

"No," Kurapika cut in, shaking his head, "she's not."

A wave of harsh winds blew into the air, lifting Menchi back up to her audience. Awed by her return, Kagome's shoulders dropped in relief. For a second she had the same mindset as Leorio and for sure the rest of the people around. But thinking back, Menchi's smile since they had arrived was not out of cockiness – it was confidence. As Menchi made a front flip and landed back where she had first dropped, she showcased the huge egg in her hand.

"That looks fun!" Killua grinned.

"This ravine has updrafts," Netero chuckled at Gon's and Killua's intrigued expressions. "They help the hatched chicks fly up to the web."

"That's right," Menchi nodded, turning to face the applicants, "now I just need to boil the egg."

"Y-You must be joking…," Todo stuttered, shocked to even see Menchi back alive after that free fall. Where does someone even get the trust on a drop? "No reasonable person would jump down there-!"

"I've been waiting for this!"

Hearing the overly enthusiastic tone, heads turned to see none other than Gon giving a wide smile before he and Killua grabbed the miko's hand and pulling her down for the fall.

"O-Oi!" Kagome shouted.

With everyone seeing Gon start the fall, the remaining applicants chuckled as they heard the miko's voice drown deeper into the split. One after another jumped into the split; Menchi turned her head side-to-side in an attempt to stop them from heading down without instructions.

"C-Chotto matte!" she exclaimed. "I haven't finished explaining everything!"

Catching herself onto one of the webs after being let go, Kagome huffed. Her anxiety levels had skyrocketed the second Gon and Killua dragged her down, and it was not like she was opposed to the task, but she did not even have time to inhale. Feeling the weight of the web lower, she immediately turned her head to the left and right to see Killua and Gon on either side, respectively. "What the heck, you two!? A little warning would have been nice!"

"That was fun!" Gon laughed.

"We should try that again!" Killua grinned.

"Did you not hear me!?" the miko shouted.

Once again, the weight of the webs shifted, making the three look to Killua's side and see Leorio and Kurapika having joined them. Looking around, Kagome noticed only about half of the applicants having dropped down to take Menchi's task. _'Did the others stay behind?'_ she questioned. The miko looked back to see the other applicants hanging from the webs before one person let go.

"Catch you later!" he shouted, dropping down and grabbing one of the eggs.

"Let's go!" Leorio snickered, ready to get this phase over with.

"I…wouldn't advise that," Kagome commented, catching Leorio off guard.

Gon nodded, keeping a straight face and watching the unnamed male continuing to fall and disappear into the fog. "Not yet."

"W-Why not?" Leorio raised a brow.

"There's no wind," Kagome replied, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "Menchi-san wouldn't make this a task for the exam if it was going to be this easy."

"She's right," Kurapika added, "there isn't always an updraft."

The echoing shout for help from the male made the others cringe, not knowing what was below waiting for them. Although everyone was eager to jump and grab an egg, they knew they would have the same fate as the previous applicant if they did not let patience come their way.

Leorio scoffed, feeling his arms tiring from the hold. "When is the next one, then?"

"Wait."

Heads turned to Gon, taken back by the confidence behind his tone. Looking at the young boy from the corner of her eyes, the miko could not help but smile at the sight of Gon waiting. Most people would ignore others who had a connection with nature (thinking it was absurd), but with her own experience in the feudal era and witnessing things many would see as a fantasy, she understood what it meant to connect to certain things. _'He is definitely a unique boy…'_

Gon closed his eyes, waiting for the sign he needed. Despite feeling the webs loosening and leveling them lower, he continued with his concentration.

"W-What!?" Leorio exclaimed, feeling himself lower.

Kurapika looked above, noticing the webs starting to separate themselves from the mountains. "The web won't hold us all!" he shouted.

Leaning his head forward, Killua directed his focus on Gon. "Gon, not yet?"

The webs continued to slowly, and frightfully, lower them all to their deaths. One applicant after another dropped, anxiety winning their mental battle. With their screams echoed between the mountains, the miko's fingers tightened their hold on the web. A side of her wanted to let go and take her chances, but she wanted to trust Gon and his instincts. "Gon-kun?" she whispered.

Her eyes widened the second Gon's eyes snapped open. "Now!" he shouted.

Not wanting to waste another second, all of them let go and dropped down to grab an egg from the multiple of piled together. From above, Netero smiled, watching them disappear into the fog. The smile stretched as he felt the wind gracefully rise before turning into a full blast. Chuckling at the sight of them floating back up, Netero noticed the miko's small smile as she, Gon, and Killua looked at each other.

"And the rest of you?" Menchi asked, looking over her shoulder to see Todo and the other half of the applicants looking away in shame. "I guess you quit."

"It takes courage to concede, too, Menchi-kun," Netero chuckled.

* * *

Looking around her surroundings, the miko noticed the color of the sky having dwindled down into an auburn blush. The atmosphere had calm down after the whole feud between the examiners and applicants, and now the ones who had passed waited patiently for their boiled eggs to finish. A few received their own and not wasting time to dive into it. Pleasured and content smiles were given once their taste buds melted at the sweet and savory taste of the egg.

"Here you go."

The miko blinked, having heard Menchi's voice behind her. Turning around to face the examiner, the miko was handed the egg she had grabbed, already peeled halfway. "Arigatou," Kagome smiled.

"No," Menchi shook her head. "I should be apologizing instead, but I am glad some of you took the chance to believe me and dive into the split."

"Heh…," Kagome looked away, eyes dropping into a dead-fish look, "more like I was dragged down by two kids."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it," Menchi smiled back as she returned to give the last batch of boiled eggs to the ones who passed.

The miko's eyes dropped down to the egg in her hands; she began to wonder about those who were already Hunters. For them to sacrifice and take the risk to venture out was a huge task, but upon witnessing Menchi's smile for what she did, the miko would tell it was life style that she would not change. Kagome chuckled to herself, taking a bite of the egg. _'Sugoi…this is really good!'_ Taking small bites, the miko looked around to find Killua with Kurapika and Leorio with their own eggs, but no Gon in sight.

"Nee, Todo-san."

The familiar voice caught her attention, making her turn around to see the applicants who had not made it stand in front of the blimp. Kagome blinked, noticing Gon walking up to Todo with his boiled egg in hand.

"Would you like a bite?" Gon asked, a smiling decorating his lips.

Kagome lowered her food from her lips, a bit taken back by Gon's act of kindness. Watching Todo's eyes brighten after taking a bite from Gon's egg, the miko chuckled softly in reaction to Gon's wide grin.

"It's delicious…," Todo whispered.

"Now you're experienced the joy of discovering how good something can taste," Menchi spoke, walking over to meet the two males. "We're risking our lives for that joy."

Sighing under his breath, Todo nodded before giving Menchi a bow with his head. "I was completely outclassed this year. I'll be back next year!"

"Having fun?"

The familiar voice made the miko blink, making her look to her right to see none other than the Chairman coming to stand beside her. Reading his expression, she could tell Netero was waiting for her to ask her numerous question, but seeing they were not even half-way through the entire exam, she decided to wait.

"Fun?" she scoffed with a smile, looking back at the smiling Gon. "More like tired."

Netero raised a brow: "but?"

She chuckled, "but this is definitely different. I…have met some interesting people."

Observing the miko's expression from the corner of his eyes, the older male snickered back before closing his eyes. He had his own questions about the girl and where she came from, but currently, it was not the right time nor place. Resting his hands behind his back, he gave the miko a bow with his head before heading towards the aircraft.

"Very well," he cleared his throat, "I will be taking everyone to the Third Phase. Will those who have passed, please follow me."

Kagome continued to stare at the old man's back; an image of her own grandfather appeared inside her head. _'Guess I am getting homesick…,'_ she exhaled softly, trying her best to keep the smile on her face.

"You spoke to the Chairman?"

"Hm?" she blinked, looking back to her right to see Killua staring at the old man walking inside the blimp. "Uh…somewhat?"

"You know him?" Killua questioned.

How else was she supposed to explain she had been in a coma for a year and suddenly thrown into the exam? Knowing the Chairman could create issues within the exam; other applicants could begin to think there was favoritism involved if their history was told. Deciding it was best to keep quiet for now, Kagome gave Killua a shrug.

"He reminds me of my grandfather," she chuckled. "I guess that is what caught my attention of him…"

Killua raised a brow suspiciously; his eyes follow the miko even as she tapped on Gon's shoulder to leave for the Third Phase. The girl definitely was the definition of a mystery, but if Gon trusted her, who was he to go against that? Huffing under his breath, Killua dug his hands into his pockets as he followed the others into the blimp. _'I can ask her later…'_

* * *

Waiting for everyone to enter the main lobby of the aircraft, Netero took the opportunity to observe the remaining applicants. It always intrigued him to know what kind of people decided to take the Hunter's Exam and those who had the potential to pass each phase. It made him smile whole heartedly to see them all with a determined look and away from the fright most normal people possessed. With the last applicant entering the room, he cleared his throat.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the remaining applicants." His smile stretched upon making eye contact with the miko who stood between Gon and Killua. "I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

"I am his secretary," eyes lowered to the petite green headed creature, "Beans."

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here…" His eyes narrowed to match his smirk upon feeling everyone's tensed and alert auras. Although most were not aware of their auras filling in the room, Netero could see a select few who had shifted at the sensation, the miko included. Aside from auras, Netero's eyes scanned each and everyone's expression: ready and serious. "I'm loving this tension in the air! I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip."

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at eight in morning," Beans spoke, seeing a few yawns from people. "I am sure you are all tired. You will find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are all welcomed to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

"Okay!" Killua exclaimed, leaning back to catch Gon's attention. "Gon! Let's explore the airship!"

"Yeah!" Gon nodded, following Killua as they ran out of the lobby.

"O-Oi!" Kagome called out. "Don't run inside the halls!" Sighing under her breath, she knew it was a futile attempt to stop the two boys. Despite being in a life or death exam, they were still curious kids.

Leorio raised a brow, hearing Gon's and Killua's laughter echo through the hall. "How can they have so much energy? I think I'm hitting the sack."

"You say that again." Kurapika nodded, seeming to agree with Leorio for the first time.

Although she was on the same boat as the other two, Kagome was unsure if she should be sleeping. So many things were on her mind, sleep was the last thing to do. Getting some rest was probably the smartest thing to do, after all, they had no idea what was to come in the next phase.

"However," Kurapika spoke, bringing Kagome's and Leorio's attention back to him, "I do have one concern."

"Hmm? What's up?" Kagome blinked.

"Just how many more phases are there?" Kurapika asked, wondering if the third would be the last or if there was more to come. "They never mentioned that, have they?"

Silent over the mystery, the three thought to themselves. They were talking about the Hunter Exam, so it was possible three was not enough. Looking around the lobby, there were too many applicants still left. Knowing how the exam worked, just a handful of people got the license.

"On average, there are five to six phases."

The three looked over their shoulder, seeing none other than the trickster Tonpa adding himself into the conversation.

"Which means…we still have three or four to go," Leorio sighed, eyes drooping at the sight of the senior applicant. "Tch, all the more reason to rest now."

A grin slowly appeared over Tonpa's lips as he watched the three try to walk around him to get the rest they needed. Not wanting to miss his opportunity, Tonpa chuckled under his breath. "But you should be careful." His amusement heightened upon stopping them in their tracks. "The secretary only told us when we'll arrive at our destination. It's possible that the third exam could take place on this airship itself. And it doesn't necessarily mean we'll be contacted at eight in the morning."

"Huh!?" Leorio exclaimed, all relaxation blowing away. "Are you serious!?"

"Hmm, that does make sense…," Kurapika nodded.

Raising a brow at Tonpa's mischievous grin, the miko could not help but agree. There was a high possibility of the third phase occurring on the airship and some could get tricked to miss it. _'Then again, Netero-san appeared out of nowhere. It was not planned for him to show up until the end...right?'_

"You might wake up to discover that the exam has already ended." Tonpa shrugged, loving the nervous expressions on the males. "If you plan to make it to the next phase, don't let yourself relax on this airship."

"Dammit," Leorio cursed. Exhaling out a little of his anxiety, Leorio waved his goodbye. "Well, that was some good advice. Thanks!"

"We shall bear that in mind." Turning his back, Kurapika began to follow Leorio out the door. "Are you coming, Kagome-san?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

The miko took a glance at Tonpa from the corner of her eyes, watching him smirk one last time before waving his own goodbye. To rest or not rest was the big question now. Looking at the blonde boy, she shook her head. "I think I will do some walking around to clear my head," she smiled. "I can't really sleep if I think too much."

"Alright," he nodded back, "just don't stay up too late."

Their concern for her puzzled her, but the biggest confusion was her own worry for the four. By the looks of it, they had less experience when it came to battle and facing death. By no means did she consider herself better than them, but there were a few things some had to learn only through harsh conditions. Scratching her cheek with her index finger, the miko sighed. "So should I sleep or stay awake?"

"I suggest getting some rest."

Looking over her shoulder at the sudden voice, Kagome was greeted with a close eyed smile from the Chairman. "Netero-san…"

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "the third phase won't be held in the aircraft. The last thing I want is for my aircraft to be destroyed because of a fight."

"Curse that Tonpa," she grumbled under her breath. If there was one thing she could not tolerate it was mind tricks. She just hoped Kurapika and Leorio would ignore Tonpa's words and get the rest they needed.

Watching her small anger exploding, Netero softly laughed. It was treat to be the Chairman and see so many different personalities in an applicant. As sweet and gentle the girl looked, he could tell she was a person one should be careful to mess with. "Well," he spoke, "get some rest – you will need it."

Kagome followed his person walk out of the lobby, leaving her with only a few applicants who remained inside. Exhaling her frustration and exhaustion, the miko looked out the window to see night having already fallen.

' _And another day goes by…'_

* * *

"Nee, how many applicants do you expect to make it?" Reaching to grab a scallop from the plate in the middle, the female Gourmet Hunter turned to face her partner, Buhara, as he took a bite of his bread.

"You mean pass the exam?" he asked.

Nodding to his question, Menchi took a bite of the seafood. One of the wonders of a Hunter was the treatment. Of course their jobs were difficult, but the compensation was great. She was only glad her part was over and now she was enjoying a delicious dinner with the other examiners. "This year, we have an impressive group. Though I did fail them all at one point…"

Buhara raised a brow as he stacked his eight plate on the side. "But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?"

"Well," she shrugged, "that's true…but didn't you notice it? Most of them have strong auras." Turning to the other side of the table, Menchi faced the first phase examiner. "What do you think Satotz?"

Brought into the conversation, Satotz placed his silver ware on the side to look at the other two conversing. "Oh, yes," he agreed. "I like the rookies this year."

A wide smiled made its way onto Menchi's lips. "Ha! So you agree? I think number two-hundred and ninety-four, I believe his name is Hanzo, has a good shot."

"Hmm, I'm partial to number ninety-nine, Killua-san," Satotz added.

Remembering his face, Menchi could not help but scoff. "He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat. What do you think, Buhara?"

"Well…," he looked up, "he isn't a rookie, but number forty-four is the one I favor: Hisoka. I'm sure you noticed Menchi, but when Toga was throwing a fit, it was number forty-four who was really on the verge of killing someone."

Menchi scoffed at the memory of having almost every applicant come after her, but the true threat had been the strong auras that were clashing. "I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But didn't you realize? He was already that way from the first moment we appeared."

"Really?" Buhara questioned.

"Yeah, that's the real reason I was so edgy," she sighed. "He kept challenging me."

"I had a similar experience." Setting down his cup of coffee, Satotz opened his eyes. "He should be carefully monitored. Though it pains me to admit this, we are birds of a feather with him. However, his affinity for darkness is far stronger."

Lightly scoffing at the mention of Hisoka's dark aura, Menchi munched on another scallop. "I don't know; there was another person who was actually willing to clash with him."

"Hm?" Satotz blinked.

"This girl's aura had risen the moment she sensed Hisoka's. No doubt in my mind she had felt his bloodlust. I am also sure Hisoka felt her aura, too." Menchi set her fork down before reaching for her cup of coffee. "I commend her for her courage; that place was going to become a battle field if the Chairman didn't come."

Nodding, Satotz reached for his hot drink once again. "As Hunters, we are continually seeking out rivals. Ultimately, the Hunter Exam is a place to find opponents worthy of respect. And every once in a while, we encounter someone who hits the floor running, when we try to slow thing down," he chuckled, "an oddball of sorts."

* * *

"Hey, there! Kids! Stay out of the kitchen! Go eat in the dining hall!"

Dropped angrily onto the floor after being grabbed from the back of their collars, both Gon and Killua looked over their shoulders to see the chef of the aircraft sending them a glare. Killua took a bite from the fried chicken leg in his hand as the chef shut the door on them with a huge slam.

"Tch, what's his problem?" Standing up, Killua followed Gon out from the hall. Although kicked out from the kitchen, both were content having grabbed some chicken the chefs had hidden. Making their way down the main hall, Killua turned his head to the right seeing the aircraft flying over a city. "Wow, awesome!" he exclaimed, running to the window. "Look, Gon!"

Curious himself, Gon follow and rested his palms on the glass. "What is it?" His eyes gleamed with excitement upon seeing the many lights illuminating the city below. "It's like the ground if covered in jewels!"

"Yeah," Killua nodded.

The two sat on the stools facing the counter and windows; both of them looked out to enjoy the scenery with neither of them feeling sleep asking them to rest. Finishing his food first, Gon placed the bone in front of him before taking a look at the silent Killua beside him. "Nee," he whispered, "I was wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"Where are your mom and dad?" Gon questioned.

Humming, Killua lowered his food. "Hmm…they're alive. Probably."

"What do they do?"

"They're assassins."

Gon blinked, taken back by the answer. Turning to face Killua, Gon's expression was unchanged. "Huh? Both of them?" he asked.

Facing Gon, Killua gave a blank blink before erupting a laugh. "That's your first reaction?! You really are interesting!" He sighed, resting his chin on his palm. He never thought he would get such a calm reaction after telling them his parents were assassins. "You're the first person who's ever responded seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" Gon tilted his head.

"What…makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch?"

Giving out a low hum, Killua nodded, looking out the window. It was interesting to hear someone trusted their gut that much. To think someone like Gon easily trusted people. "That's weird," Killua sighed, "people only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious." His eyes relaxed, taking in the calm and cold scenery before him. "I'm from a family of assassins; they are all assassins. And," he sighed again, looking at his own reflection in the mirror, "my family has really high hopes for me…but I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" Killua quickly turned back to Gon with wide eyes. "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin. Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would rebel."

Smirking with Gon's soft laugh, his expression shifted back to his confidence. "We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home." He snickered, thinking of the rage the two must have built by now. "I'm sure they're out for blood now, but if they find me, I'll send them packing." Scoffing at thought of being dragged back home to listen to his mother's orders, Killua rolled his eyes. "When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties…"

With Gon sweat dropping at the sight of Killua wanting to capture his own family for money, he was surprised to see him even here. If his family were that strong, they should have already been here trying to return him home, right?

"So?"

Gon blinked, turning away from his reflection and placing his focus on Killua.

"When are you going to ask about Kagome?" he questioned.

"Kagome-san?" Gon repeated. "What about her?"

A twitch on his eyebrow became visible on Killua before he leaned in. "Aren't you a bit curious to know who she is? Or where she even comes from?"

"Hmm, I am," Gon shrugged, bringing his elbows to rest on the counter, "but I don't see it right to ask her."

"Huh?"

"I can tell…something is holding her back from telling." The young applicant sighed; the image of the miko flashed in his mind. Although he was young, he was not oblivious to everything. He had seen the smiles and frowns the miko produced. He could see her concerns and small ounce of happiness appear at times. Having mentioned she was here to become a Hunter without knowing what a Hunter was or did was appalling, but there was a reason for everything. "It's almost like she's lost."

Only being able to stare with nothing to say back, Killua turned his head to face the window once more. Lost or found, he could tell when a person was hiding something, yet Gon was there to believe anyone no matter what. He sighed under his breath, dropping his chin over his palm. "You're weird…"

* * *

Clearing his mind of his responsibilities, the Chairman took a step out from the hall only to stop for a second upon noticing Gon and Killua staring off into the city. If he remembered correctly, these were the kids Kagome was looking after (even though she did not see it herself).

Netero chuckled under his breath, noticing their guard having dropped slightly. Deciding to have a little fun, Netero's aura slowly rose into his bloodlust before sending it towards the two kids.

* * *

The wave of bloodlust quickly made Gon and Killua turn their heads. Eyes went wide upon facing nothing but an empty hall with no owner of the killing lust. Killua's eyes slowly narrowed, not liking having been sneaked on. If anything, that was his job and experience.

As the two stood up from their seats, they continued to stare at the empty hall, wondering who had sent that predatory aura.

"Something wrong?"

Immediately turning their heads the other way, their defense doubled upon hearing the voice. The small echo of wood clicking on the floor kept the two still, waiting to see who appeared at the end. To their surprise they became even more suspicious with the Chairman's smiling greeting them with concern.

Netero contained his chuckle as he saw Killua's death glare on his person while Gon's was a simple stare of confusion. Of course their level of experience was different, but they were strong enough to had sensed his bloodlust.

"Ano…," Gon spoke, "Netero-san? Did you see anyone coming from that side?"

Netero simply shook his head. "No."

Hardening his glare on the old man, Killua's focus heightened. There was no mistake the person who had sent the bloodlust was the Chairman, but for him to arrive to the other side of the hall was questionable. _'When did he…?'_ Scoffing under his breath, Killua placed his hands inside his pockets. "You're pretty fast for an old man."

"Oh?" Netero raised a brow. "That little trick? I barely moved." He met his glare, finding amusing to find someone so young already having trust issues. He meant no ill upon sending his aura, but he was curious to see what kind of abilities they had.

"What do you want?" Killua asked, order in his tone. "You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind," Netero smiled. "I got bored, and was looking for some companions." Chuckling a little more at Killua's defensive nature and Gon's confusion, he decided to converse a bit more. "By the way, I meant to ask the two of you…any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

"Uh-huh!" Gon replied, a huge grin coming onto his lips. "It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading."

Killua scoffed: "I'm disappointed; I expected the exam to be more difficult. I am hoping the next phase will be more entertaining?"

"Well~," Netero whispered, looking off to the side, "I wouldn't know about that."

Huffing, Killua turned around, deciding it was best to move on from the conversation. "Let's go, Gon!"

"Huh?" Gon blinked.

"Please wait a moment," Netero spoke, stopping Killua from taking another step. "Would you care to play a game with me?" The smirk on his lips returned as he saw the white haired boy slowly look over his shoulder: his attention was caught.

* * *

A small yawn escaped; eyes blinked out their exhaustion. Resting her forehead on her palm, the miko exhaled as she felt her body beginning to weigh her down. The phases were not tiring by all means, but the psychological aspect was. Not to mention her own worries for her friends and the jewel.

' _Just where could they be?'_ she asked herself, slowly dropping her hand back onto the counter before facing the window. While she was in a coma, the others could have gone out to venture for a way back or even trying to find the others. No doubt in her mind everyone was lost.

' _Is there even a way to the feudal era…?'_

There was fear and doubt in their return, but the least she could do now was to find them and the jewel before their situations worsened.

Blinking at her reflection in the window, her vision soon became blocked by a card with the 'A' of hearts printed in the front. Kagome blinked again, taken back by the appearance of the card. Changing her focus to the window, her glare immediately showed upon catching her 'visitor'.

"Would you like to play cards with me? Perhaps that can take away the frown in your face."

The smile on the male clown stretched even as she slapped his hand away from her view. Turning to face him, she tried her best to hold back the hate. "Where did you come from, Hisoka?"

"You should never let your guard down, kitten," he chuckled.

"Don't call me that."

Making the deck of cards disappear from his palm, Hisoka's eyes narrowed to match his smirk. The second he found her alone, he wondered if her knowledge on aura was as he predicted. Although her guard had been down for a second, he was surprised to find her calmer than most after appearing behind her. "Well," he sighed, "seeing as you won't join me, I will say I am glad you have made it this far and the other boys, of course. It would be saddening to see them fail so early with the potential they have."

Before she could question his interest and reasoning, he disappeared the moment she blinked. Slowly letting her shoulders relax from her defensive stance, she brought her hand up only to feel something caught between her fingers. "Huh?" Kagome looked down, noticing the same card he had presented her with. The corner of her lips twitched as she stared at the signature. "This guy is going to bring trouble…"

' _Or maybe I just need sleep…,'_ she sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Deciding it was best to finally get her rest, the miko made her way down the hall. Before taking a turn to the rooms, she halted upon feeling Killua's aura clashing with _'Netero-san?'_

Letting curiosity lead the way, Kagome followed the young boy's aura until she came to face Netero's back as he stared at the two kids. "Gon-kun? Killua-kun?" she whispered.

"Ah! Kagome-san!"

With her hands slightly out in front of her, Gon quickly latched onto them, making her 'huff' at his dropped weight. How was this kid not tired?

"Guess what, Kagome-san?" he grinned. "Netero-san told us there is another way we can become Hunters!"

"H-Huh?" she blinked, raising her eyes to meet those of a smiling Chairman. "Another way?"

Netero nodded: "a game. If they are able to defeat me, I shall let them be Hunters. Of course, you can join, too, Higurashi-san."

"Let's play, Kagome-san!" Gon jumped with joy. "Let's do it, Killua!"

Having not heard from the other boy, Kagome looked towards him only to see the seriousness in his face. Anyone could tell he was not amused; he looked annoyed, almost mad.

"How about it, eh?" Netero asked again.

* * *

Walking into a bright room with blue padded walls, Kagome could see this was a training room. Wooden floors to help with balance and slips, and the padding proved it was there to keep the sound in and minimize injuries. Why she had followed, she had no idea. Perhaps she was curious herself to know if she could become a Hunter to avoid the rest of the phases.

Closing the door behind her, she heard the sound of a bouncing ball in the middle of the room. She turned her head before coming to stand behind the two boys, and watched Netero having removed his white kimono and stood in a black tank top and white sweat pants while standing on one leg – barefooted. On his index finger, he let a yellow and black ball spin as he gave them a wink. When he said game, did he actually mean a…game?

"Now," Netero chuckled, "I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me before the airship reaches its destination, you win. Hmm, I believe that we're scheduled for an eight a.m. arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you."

"Eh?" Gon blinked. "That's too easy! You can't call that a game!"

' _Knowing this old man, he probably has a trick under his sleeve,'_ the miko sighed, crossing his arms.

"Why not give it a try first?" Netero raised a brow, catching the ball onto his palm.

Holding onto his suspicions, Killua remained still while staring at Netero and recording each of his actions. Defeat him in his game and become Hunters that quickly? It sounded fishy, but who knew how many more phases they had left. Besides, if all phases were like the other two, he was sure the rest of the exam was going to bore him. "We just have to take the ball?" he questioned.

Netero replied with a nod.

"Then," Killua took a step forward, "I'll go first."

Taken back by his courage to engage with Netero in the game, Kagome watched the white haired boy from the corner her eyes as he took cautious steps to the side. His movements became fluid and predatory, eyeing Netero and the ball at all times as he began to make a circle path. The miko could not help but frown at the sight of Killua's wavering aura: anger. Keeping her eyes on Killua, she began to see faint clones of himself appearing behind him as he continued to walk in a circular path.

"Ah!" Gon exclaimed, seeing the same images of Killua being left behind. "I see lots of Killuas!"

Calm, yet surprised by such a difficult technique being performed by the young boy, Netero kept his focus on the real one. No doubt this method was though by force. _'This is an assassination technique: Rhythm Echo. Practitioners use a certain rhythm to create after-images, confusing the enemy. I am astonished that such a young child has already learned it.'_

Quickly leaning back from Killua's sudden jump from his side, Netero wasted no time to avoid each of Killua's hands that tried to reach for the ball. With Killua doing flips and kicks, Netero simply took one legged jumps back while balancing the ball on his index finger.

Amazed by Killua's and Netero's quick reflexes, Gon felt himself pumped for his try. "Nee! Kagome-san! Want to try!?"

"Eh…," she chuckled nervously, "maybe?" Her mental strength was one thing, but she could admit her physical levels varied depending on her opponent and circumstance. Her going against Netero, who was the Chairman? She was still unsure about the whole Hunter concept, but if there was a chairman for such a thing, then that meant he was strong, right?

Continuing to watch the two go back and forth with their attempts to grab and avoid, Kagome sighed upon noticing Killua's annoyance reaching a new level. _'He doesn't take things lightly, huh?'_

"What?" Netero snickered, jumping to the opposite side of the room. "That's it?" To add some fuel to his teasing, he threw the ball into the air and balanced it over his forehead.

Killua's eyes narrowed in response, feeling his blood boil at the taunt. _'In that case…'_ taking off in an instant, Killua slid on the floor with his left leg extended out, _'I'll stop his movement!'_ Kicking his shin, Killua smirked upon hearing Netero's gasp.

Both Gon and Kagome flinched at seeing the hard kick on Netero's shin, no doubt there was going to be pain.

"Ouch…," Gon whispered, "right on his pivot leg!"

Ready to take the ball and win his little game, Killua slowly retreated his leg back until he noticed Netero having the same smile on his face. His leg quickly sprung with pain finally feeling just how muscular the old man was. "Itai!" Killua jumped up, hugging his leg to his chest.

' _Hmm, he didn't hold back with that kick,'_ Netero nodded, looking down to his shin free of any bruises. _'If I were an ordinary person, that would have shattered my leg.'_

"Damn…," Killua whispered under his breath. "His legs are hard as iron…"

"Sheesh, that would have dropped anybody onto the ground," Kagome sighed, resting her hand over her hip. Killua had given it his all into that kick; Netero could have easily avoided it. She was sure the Chairman was testing their strengths and weaknesses at this point. _'No way they will get that ball,'_ she frowned. _'But this might spark something…'_

"Killua!" Gon called out, waving his hand in the air. "Tag me! It's my turn!"

Pivoting on one leg to face the other two, Killua grumbled a few curses under his breath as he hopped towards the enthusiastic Gon. Giving him a high-five, Gon quickly lunged to the side, stretching his legs to prepare for his turn.

"Gon-kun, be careful." Kagome scratched the back of her head, knowing it was impossible to get the kid to listen. An exciting Gon was much harder to control. Looking to her side, the miko frowned upon noticing the angry glare glued on Killua's features. There was no doubt in his expression he was more than annoyed. "Killua-kun?" she whispered, hoping to get some kind of response.

His eyes remained forward; nothing was said back.

She sighed again, knowing Killua had placed a shell protecting his emotions. She only hoped there was a way to make him understand not everything meant he was weak if he could not do it. Placing her attention back on the 'game', Kagome watched as Gon took a few stretches. _'Does Gon-kun really think he can get the ball from him? Even I can tell Netero-san is on a whole other level.'_

Focusing on the boy as he stretched, Netero raised a brow, wondering on his abilities. _'What will this kid try? He appears to be a very honest boy.'_

Gon slapped his cheeks with both of his hands before bending his knees to prepare for a takeoff. "Yosh!" he shouted. "Here we go!"

Netero chuckled, amused by Gon's sudden speed the moment he sprinted towards him. Balancing the ball over his head, the Chairman crossed his arms in wait. _'Oh…he has a quick first step, but he would need another ten years before attacking me head-on. I guess he is just a child.'_

The moment Gon took a leap upwards, heads tilted up in shock. Kagome's eyes widened, surprised from his sudden move. _'F-From above?'_ The shock quickly subsided the moment Gon's head bumped with the ceiling, making her and Killua wince from the sound.

Dropping to his knees, Gon placed his hands on top of his head as he felt the pulses. "Itai!"

"Aho!" Killua pointed his finger at him. "We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!"

' _No kidding…,'_ Netero sweat dropped. There was no lie behind Killua's words; his guard had dropped the second Gon had taken his leap upwards. If it were not for the ceiling, he was sure Gon would have been able to take a hit on him.

Sighing under her breath, Kagome planted her forehead onto her palm. Of course Gon would be the one to not think of his limits. Although it was surprising to see Gon be optimistic about the whole situation, she wondered if he even had knowledge about fighting. _'If so…from where?'_ Relaxing her shoulders, the miko followed Gon's moments as he came back onto his feet and circled around Netero once again. _'Gon-kun is definitely a simple-minded person, but he can think.'_

"I guess I messed up there," Gon chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Let's go once more!"

* * *

Blue eyes moved from side-to-side, following the movements of the Chairman along with Killua reaching for the ball only to collide into Netero's hard back. Kagome, having gone to sit crossed legged on the floor, chuckled lightly at the sight of Killua rubbing his nose from the collision. Three hours had swiftly passed by, and none of them got close to touching the ball once. Looking at Gon sitting beside her from the corner of her eyes, she could see his enthusiasm rise knowing he was next to try again.

"You should try, Kagome-san!" Gon grinned, making the miko blink. "You might become a Hunter before us if you get the ball!"

"The ball?" she chuckled back, looking back at the two going back and forth in the arena. "Netero-san is on a different level, Gon-kun. If he is the Chairman, that means he earned the title for a reason."

"Eh~," Gon turned his head back to Killua cursing under his breath. "Have you ever been in a fight, Kagome-san?"

Giving it a second to think over his question, she wondered if her types of fight meant what he questioned. Then again, some of her battles were life or death situations. Giving out a small pout, Kagome shrugged. "Depends what you consider a fight, Gon-kun."

The young boy blinked, observing the miko as she smiled at Killua's futile attempt to get the ball. Her mysteriousness only added onto his curiosity to know more about her, but he felt it was a door he could not open himself. With his lips stretching back onto a smile, he spoke. "Can I call you 'onee-chan'?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned her head back to the grinning boy. What had brought this on?

"You seem too young to be called '-san', and…," he stood back on his feet, "I want to get to know you more! I can tell you have a kind heart."

Blank from any words, Kagome could only stare back at Gon's sincere and pure personality. For someone like her that read aura's to understand a person, Gon took the chance to trust others out of his own choice. Trust was the hardest action to follow, but one that could carry the heaviest of consequences, yet here was Gon already trying to break the wall of formality to create a bond. Before she could reply, the two of them heard a low groan from the kid assassin as he rubbed his forehead after having bumped into the wall.

"Why don't you two try attacking me simultaneously?" Netero raised a brow.

Killua scoffed, taking Netero's advice as an insult, before taking off. "Why you!"

"Yosh!" Gon's smile stretched once again. "I'll get you this time!"

Both of them were quickly pushed down by Netero's left hand and leg as he casually threw the ball into the air. Landing on the other side of the room, Netero stretched his arm to the side before the ball fell into his palm.

"He isn't even breaking a sweat," Kagome whispered under her breath. Both kids continued to grab the ball from Chairman, but it was clear Netero was not using his full potential. If anything, it seemed like he was using only less than half. Watching Netero dodge each of the kids' attempt, Kagome chuckled at the sight of the old man's amusement.

Netero raised a brow noticing Gon having taken off from the ground to push him down. "Your attacks are starting to get boring-" Netero's eyes slowly widened as he saw Gon's foot coming to kick his chin. Leaning back for a dodge, Netero was shocked to see Gon's boot having come loose at his foot, letting the range of his kick extended. _'H-He kicked off his show to increase his range?!'_

Killua smirked, noticing the ball become separated from Netero's hand and quickly gave the old man a quick from behind. "A chance!" he shouted, jumping up to catch the ball.

"I think not," Netero snickered. Balancing himself on his hands, Netero used his strength to pick up his legs and kick the ball away from Killua's reach. Flipping back onto his feet, Netero sprinted towards the ball only to find Gon's other boot flying towards the ball to move it away.

Surprised by the teamwork, Kagome's posture tensed. Her eyes followed both Killua and Gon passing Netero's person and reaching for the ball once again. She leaned forward, feeling the scene playing in slow motion as her nerves piled up. A rise in aura brought her attention back onto the Chairman, noticing his brows having furrowed down before taking a strong push off the ball of his foot. With the force of his push, he broke Gon and Killua apart by squeezing between them. Netero was quick to retrieve the ball back into his hand before looking at both Gon's and Killua's surprised expressions.

As Kagome's shoulders dropped back down, she slowly rose back onto here feet. After feeling Netero's aura rise, she knew Netero's buttons had been pushed knowing the two kids had a chance to catch the ball. Looking back at the floor where Netero before, Kagome's brows furrowed at the sight of scorched wood.

"I commend you on your efforts," Netero chuckled, spinning the ball on his index finger.

"You're amazing, Netero-san!" Gon exclaimed. "Really amazing!"

Tightening his glare, Killua's fingers curled into his palm as he stared at the old man. Nothing annoyed him more than being underestimated and played with. Standing back on his feet, he gave out a sigh to contain the frustration inside of him. "Forget it," he spoke, bringing their attentions onto him, "I give up. I lose!"

"You're quitting?" Kagome blinked, watching him grab his long sleeve shirt from the floor before heading towards the exit. "You still have time."

"She's right, Killua!" Gon added. "And just now, we came really close!"

Placing his shirt over his shoulder, Killua looked at the two. "Jeez, you really have no clue, do you? The old man has barely used his right hand and his left leg."

"Eh?!" Gon exclaimed.

The miko's eyes glided back to the Chairman; a sneaky smirk made its way onto Netero's lips.

"We are still powerless against him," Killua scoffed. "We could chase him around for a year, and never take the ball from him."

"Oh?" Netero chuckled, bouncing the ball over is palm. "You found out? And here, I thought I had fooled you."

Gon blinked, having never noticed Netero's handicap. "So that's what he was doing…"

"You really know how to piss me off, old man!" Killua's own grin made its way onto his lips. "Let's go, Gon!"

The young black haired boy smiled as he noticed the miko staring at him, no doubt waiting for him to follow after Killua. "I'm going to play a little longer, Killua!"

"Huh!?" Killua was quick to face the gullible boy before giving him a 'are-you-crazy' look. "Didn't you hear what I said?! It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!"

He nodded back, "yeah! I don't care about the ball. We've only used up half of the time limit, after all. I'm going to make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out."

Taken back by his optimism, Killua's eyebrow twitched. He could not believe what he was hearing. Did he really think he could go against the Chairman of the Hunter Association? Turning his head towards the miko, he narrowed his eyes, making her jump. "Oi! Kagome! Tell him to give up!"

"Me?" she pointed at herself. "Gon-kun isn't going to listen to me, you know that. He…," she sighed, seeing Gon's eyes already set on Netero, "has already made up his mind."

Killua's lower lip stuck out with annoyance over Gon's persistence to do the impossible. Giving the miko another look, he sighed. "Fine. I got it. Good luck, then." Waving them off, he made his way towards the exit once again. "I'm going to get some sleep."

Shoulders slumping down, the miko could not help but drop her brows in concern. There was no mistake she had sensed a little anger in Killua's aura; no doubt the boy placed shields around himself. Scratching her cheek with her index finger, Kagome debated whether to follow after him or let him cool off for the time being. _'Perhaps I can talk to him another time..'_

She turned back around to face the other two, wondering about the silence that had curtained over them. Raising a brow, she chuckled at the sight of Gon trying to sneak his way towards Netero – only to miss his chance to grab the ball once Netero moved it away.

"You fool!" Netero raised a brow back.

* * *

Barely able to keep up with Gon's speed, the miko's eyes tried to follow each feint move the young boy made. With another two hours passing by them, Kagome covered her yawn with the back of her hand. Whatever Gon's goal was at this point, she was sure he was not going to give up. The only one who seemed to be having a hard time was obviously Gon, while Netero seemed to barely break a sweat.

The miko winced the moment Gon's head collided with Netero's stomach and hearing his groan from the pain. _'Netero-san must be able to strengthen his muscles on command.'_ She watched Gon go for another headbutt, making her stand from her spot on the floor. "G-Gon-kun!" she shouted. _'If he goes for another headbutt, his skull with shatter!'_

Having caught her worry, Netero's eyes narrowed to match his smile. He jumped up, stretching his legs on a split as he placed his right hand over Gon's back the moment he was under his legs. Chuckling under his breath, the Chairman quickly pushed himself away while also pushing Gon towards the wall.

"I'll just run away," Netero snickered.

Bumping against the cushioned walls, Gon still felt the impact of the collision. The miko gasped the moment Gon dropped face first onto the floor before making her way towards him. "Gon-kun? Are you okay?"

"Ah…is he dead?" Netero asked.

Placing her hand over his shoulder, Kagome tried to shake him for a reply. A sigh of relief blew between her lips as Gon slowly came back on his knees and hands. "Ah…," she blinked, noticing the huge bruise on his forehead, "Gon-kun you're-"

"Kagome-oneechan!" he shouted, making her jolt from his huge grin. "I did it!"

"Huh…?"

"Did you see that?! I made him use his right hand!"

Unable to form words, Kagome was taken back by his happiness. _'Right hand?'_ she questioned herself. Looking at the Chairman, they both stared at each other for a few seconds before finally remembering Netero's mistake. Turning her head back to Gon, a small smile formed over the miko's lips as she saw his smile stretch further.

"I did it!" Gon shouted, raising his arms in victory before fully passing out on Kagome's lap.

"A-Ah….," she blinked; eyes glued on his snoring person. Knowing the boy's body must have already reached its limit, she shook her head upon catching the time on the clock near the wall. _'Almost five in the morning, huh?'_ Carrying in his arms like a child, she adjusted his head to fall on her shoulder. "Guess he got you, Netero-san."

He chuckled back, "yes. Yes he did." Bouncing the ball over his palm, Netero's expression softened upon seeing the care the miko gave on the boy. "Of all things you can come across in the Hunter's Exam, I never would have thought to see you getting close to the young ones."

"Oh, I wouldn't say were are close, Netero-san, but…," she replied, making her way past the Chairman,. Bumping her hand underneath Netero's, the ball's direction was moved towards her. As the ball landed on Kagome's free hand, she chuckled at Netero's surprised expression, "I hope I can stay long enough to see them accomplish something."

The Chairman chuckled once again as the ball was thrown back to him. Catching it in his hands, he placed one of his hands over his hip. "You could get the Hunter License since you caught the ball, Higurashi-san."

"No," she shook her head, taking a glance at the sleeping Gon on her shoulder, "I think I will stick around a bit more."

Exhaling, Netero nodded at her decision. "Just be careful," he warned, "attachment is a good thing, but the most painful weapon." Giving her a small bow with his head, he watched her leave. "I do hope you are able to find what you are looking for, Higurashi-san." As the doors to the small arena closed, he turned his head to the clock above to see there was only less than three hours before arriving. "Hmm, guess I will talk to the pilot to slow down."

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: I apologize for the lack of updates, but I do hope people can forgive me. For those who don't know, I am currently studying abroad in Japan (for pictures and such, visit my Tumblr).**

 **Please review :)**

 **And thank you for reading!**

 **Ja~ne!**


	3. Author's Note

Dear readers and followers,

I apologize for this to come out as an 'update' on your emails, but unfortunately it is not. It really saddens me that I have come to say this, but it needs to be said now. Fanfiction isn't what it used to be, and I miss it. Unfortunately, you can't make everyone happy: my fellow guests and anonymous reviewers/messengers have expressed that. There is no way for me to give answers to 'Guests' and 'Anonymous' reviewers when they can't even log in for me to reply. It would make the process easier. I know I can't make everyone happy or satisfy anyone with what I write. I can't cater to your needs and wants; I am human and not perfect. Sure the story to some may seem to repetitive. To some the story is dull. The story for others is annoying with Japanese words, characters, Kagome not being herself, pairings not happening, romance not occurring.

I can go on and on; it's exhausting.

And I am not only speaking for myself, I am speaking for other fanfic authors who try their best to update, write, and fill your fanfiction needs. But I don't think I have to repeat myself: we are human. We have lives outside of writing fanfiction – which we don't get paid for. We have jobs, school, family issues, etc. we have to attend to. So fanfiction is an escape, not a place where we seek how much a person is annoyed at the story, how much a person is mad at it, or how bored you have become.

A few words: don't like it, don't review it or read it. Simple as that. Now, usually I don't want to come off as rude. And I definitely don't want to give this image of myself, but enough is enough. All we ask is reviews. Criticism is fine, but there is a way to word it rather: "I'm annoyed", "There is no romance, so I can't read your stories", or "I'm bored of it already". Sorry I can't deliver what you hoped, but here is an idea, write what YOU want to read. That is all the advice I can give as a writer who has been on ffn for so long. Trust me, I improved over the years, but doesn't mean I am perfect. Writers want words of encouragement. I don't care about the number of reviews, nor do I care about the content of the review, but I do get tired of seeing anonymous reviews being too scared to come out.

I am going to receive hate for this, but I do this for you guys. I do it in my free time which I could use to do other things. For those not aware, I have been dealing with high levels of anxiety and depression, and now BDD, along with an eating disorder. I don't need the pity, but these are things I deal with it daily. You can hate me for saying this, but I don't think fanfic authors have been able to fully express how they feel. We thank those who have stuck by us for so long, encouraged us, etc. We truly appreciate each one of you. As simple as a one word review to a paragraph, we cherish it.

One review shouldn't get us down: continuous ones do.

I can't count the many times I received hate both here and on Tumblr. I am still writing. But after the latest Love Hoop update, I can't help but want to delete my whole ffn account and tumblr. Why put myself out there? Why come down with the hate? I will say this again, I cannot write to what everyone desires. I try and try to change outlines, change stories, AND trying to keep everyone in character. Romance? I am trying, but I can't write things like chemistry happening at first glance. It's called character development, which I rather write about. People hate a weak Kagome. Please, we all have our days where we can be tough, but break every once in a while, whether it's because of an event or person that triggers it.

I am not sure what I should do now, but it's apparent to me that this account will probably be deleted soon.

Sorry I had to come out to say this and sound passive aggressive, but some things need to be said. Nothing makes anyone happy anymore.

I do want to thank those who have reviews, sent me love, and support. Really, you are all the only reason I have continued thus far, but I can only take so much.

Sincerely,

Mizuki


	4. Paths

**Title:** Cruel Ties

 **Rating:** M

 **DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Two highly respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** It's been a while since updating Cruel Ties, but I hope everyone who is reading this fic enjoys it. I know the pace is slow, but I will try my best to quicken things.

As for those who have read and reviewed this story, I just want to say thank you! My birthday present to you is a new chapter! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 03:** Paths

* * *

Touching the ground – not that of the blimp's – felt foreign to the miko. The gentle breeze made her hair dance in front of her eyes making her curtain them aside to look at her surroundings. They were higher than the trees. She blinked, turning her head side-to-side to read the area. Her gaze lowered down to what looked like a brown brick flooring under her feet. Was this a ceiling to a building?

The morning wake-up call had not been the best, especially when she had given up the bed for Gon to sleep on. Cracking her neck, Kagome took a few steps forward to allow the rest of the exam takers to make themselves space on their new destination. She only hoped Gon and the others would get down from the blimp on time before they were released.

Her skin shivered at the familiar aura floating nearby; her head turned over her shoulder to see nothing but the top of trees and a clear blue sky. There was no mistake about what she had felt: demonic. _'Are there demons in this world…?'_ If there was, that possibility only alarmed her further about the whereabouts of the jewel. In the wrong hands could mean trouble for this world and her own.

"I am surprised to find you awake and be one of the first ones out, Kagome-san."

The soft and cheerful laugh made the miko blink out of her worries before turning back around to see the chairman giving her a smile. "Netero-san." She gave him a bow with her head. "Ohayou gozaimasu."

"To you as well, ho~." His grin stretched, before resting his hands behind his back. "I do hope you rested well."

"I think so?" She sighed, remembering hearing Gon's loud snoring throughout the night. How could a little boy snore so loudly?

Netero observed the miko; his eyes tried to get a better judgment of her identity. A girl in search of something, but having no memory of her past. Yet she had the courage to jump into an exam she had no prior knowledge about. If he was not mistaken, he had a hunch the girl knew nothing about the world of Hunters, nothing at all.

She was no ordinary girl.

"Are you sure," Kagome blinked, focus back on the chairman, "about not wanting the license? You did win in the little game those two kids were in."

Have the license now and forget about the rest of the exam? It was a tempting offer, especially when thinking about the jewel's safety. A familiar and joyful laugh and grunts from others made her turn her head over her shoulder.

Netero's brow rose, noticing her expression soften the second she caught sight of Gon and his friends coming out of the blimp. It was rare for this exam to bring others so close when they were all challengers and enemies after the same title. A powerful and dangerous title. But the sight of this group brought a little glow within; he chuckled, nodding to himself as he heard the miko speak.

"I think…I'll stick around." She whispered. She was not sure why, or what awaited her, but so far, Gon and the others were an interesting group to be with.

Perhaps she was starting to miss the feeling of being part of a group.

Giving her one last smile, Netero said nothing more before taking his leave. He only hoped to see the girl grow and find the answer to her own questions.

The miko watched as Netero disappeared into the blimp; her mind wandered to the mystery of him having come and helped her being who he was. Who would have thought the chairman of the Hunter Association would have come to help her and pull her into the exam itself?

A gentle pull at her shorts caught her attention. Looking down, she blinked at the wide grin Gon presented her with.

"Kagome-oneesan!" He exclaimed with much energy. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright, I guess." She shrugged. Her eyes glided to the rest of the group coming behind him. Chuckling under her breath, she could tell at least Leorio had not had the best of sleeps. "How did you sleep, Killua-kun?"

"Meh," he shrugged back, "it's comfier than the other stuff I have slept on."

' _Other stuff?'_ A brow on her part crooked up. What did he mean by that?

"Ahem."

Heads turned to the direction of the blimp to see Netero's assistant waiting with a smile.

"Everyone," Beans spoke, "the exam's third phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the bottom – alive. You have seventy-two hours to complete this phase. With that said, we will now begin the third phase. I will pray for your success."

Kagome scratched her cheek as she watched Beans walk into the blimp while overhearing the concerned and confused whispers of the other applicants. So they were on top of a tower. It was obvious there was no stair way down or any passage leading inside, so to give them seventy-two hours, that had to mean something, right? She sighed; her eyes closed to get a second rest. Was it too late to get the license now?

"Oi!" Gon called out.

The four shifted their attentions to the young boy, seeing him on his knees close to the edge of the tower. Making their way towards him, they followed his line of sight downwards.

Leorio quickly felt his knees buckle at the realization of how high they had been placed. Gulping his shaking fears, Leorio hugged his suitcase close to his chest. "They aren't thinking that we are supposed to climb this down, right?"

"That would be suicide if you ask me…" Kurapika added.

The logical thing would be to climb down, but the miko had to agree with Kurapika on this one. It was probably a trap to climb down from the exterior if not the third phase would be a piece of cake for most of them.

"Ha! Maybe for a normal person!" An applicant spoke, pulling their attentions away from the floor.

Blinking in unison, the five watched as the male applicant tightened his fingerless gloves before walking over to the edge of the tower. Silent, they could only stare, awed by his strength and courage to be climbing down the tower with ease.

"This is easy!" He scoffed. "But a top-class rock climber can handle this easily! Looks like I'll be the first one to pass the third phase!"

"Wow…" Killua whistled, surprised himself to see him going down without any issues. "He's going down pretty fast."

"Is that all there is to it?" Kagome whispered. Before she could ask the others, her reiki made her jolt the second she felt the same demonic aura again. Turning her head left and right, she tried to find the source. _'What is this? It's almost like the auras as…flying.'_ Immediately after, the sound of wind going against wings caught the attention of all the applicants. Eyes shifted to find the unknown sound; Kagome's brow rose questioningly as the auras got closer to the tower.

A sudden scream from the rock climber caught their attention. To their fright, the five of them felt a gust of wind coming from below only to see a swarm of huge flying looking monsters with six legs and wings. The rock climber in between one of the beast's sharp teeth made Leorio scramble back while the others were frozen in shock having witnessed the first death of this phase.

The miko blinked a couple of times being in disbelief of what she had seen. She never imagined seeing demons residing in this world. If anything, they looked awfully familiar to the demons Koga and his wolf pack were fighting against when she met them. "So that's what I sensed…"

Killua looked over his shoulder, having overheard her low whisper. Brow crooked up, he kept a cautious gaze on her. _'Sensed?'_

* * *

Roaming around to find an exit to the tower, Kagome sighed as she felt the strong and warm rays of the sun beginning to exhaust her. She stopped in her steps as she placed her hands over her hips and looked around to observe the other applicants. _'Is it the sun playing games with me, or is there less people now?'_ A good fifteen minutes had passed, and she was sure there were more people than what she counted now. Her eyes scanned for the clown as proof they were still present on top.

Nowhere.

' _He's…gone?'_ The thought of others already finding a way out made her impatient, but she knew it was best to think logically rather than to have those demons attacking. Easily she could send a few arrows flying, but if Tonpa was right about the exam, they still had three phases, including this one, to complete. "Where did everyone go?" She whispered.

"You noticed it, too."

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome noticed Kurapika also looking around.

"What's up?" Leorio questioned, having heard Kurapika speak.

"There are fewer people." Kurapika answered. "It wasn't noticeable at first, but now the low numbers of applicants confirm it. I count twenty-three, which suggests almost half of the applicants have already found an exit."

"N-No way!" Leorio exclaimed, looking at the remaining people. "When did this happen?"

Scratching her cheek with her free hand, Kagome turned to face the two. "Then there has to be a way down; I don't think the answer is using the outside of the tower."

"Kurapika! Kagome-oneesan! Leorio!"

Turning to the shout of their names, the three blinked to see Gon giving them a wave on the other side of the tower as Killua squatted down inspecting the ground. Quietly making their way towards them – making sure not to bring the attention of the others – the three saw the two standing before a large tile.

"What is it, Gon?" Kurapika asked.

"Look." He whispered as he knelt on one knee to place is fingers over the corner of the tile. "I found a hidden door." Pressing lightly, Gon showed the three the movement of the tile revealing a secret passage way.

"Oh!" Leorio exclaimed.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, amazed the tiles had not moved when others walked over them. "An underground passage?" She questioned. That would explain the sudden low numbers of applicants.

"So we can descend by flipping the stones." Kurapika nodded, finally able to see a way to move forward with the exam.

"Great job, Gon!" Leorio congratulated, patting the kid's back with a wide grin. "Let's head on down, then!"

"But…," Gon blinked, "I'm confused. There are other hidden doors." Pointing to different directions, he spoke. "There is one there, there, and there are three more there."

It was Leorio's turn to blink back, not realizing there had been so many before. Why had he and the rest realize it before? "There are that many?"

"Six hidden doors," Kurapika hooked his fingers under his chin, "in the same area? It sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps."

"And," Killua cut in, "it looks as though each door can only be used once. We tried opening a door another person used, but it wouldn't budge."

"That would explain why we couldn't find that many doors." Kagome sighed, trying to decide if it was best to take the risk. Who knew what was underneath these mysterious tile-doors. Considering the size of the tile, only one person could enter in each. "One door per person. We will have to split up from here."

"Gon and I decided that we're each going to choose a door." Killua spoke out.

Pulling on her shorts once again, Gon gave Kagome a smile. "No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap, right?"

He had a point; they had to take the risk. Kagome sighed, returning the smile. There were taking an exam where they could not take the easy and safe paths. "They have a point." She spoke, turning to Kurapika and Leorio. "What are you two going to do?"

"I have no objection." Kurapika smiled back.

"I can live with that." Leorio nodded. "Luck is part of the game, after all."

As the five chose their doors, they faced each other, noticing their pentagon shape. Kagome took a deep breath as she tightened her hold on her bow. It was a huge risk, but one they all had to take.

"Let's go, on the count of three." Leorio spoke out.

Gon gave everyone a wide smile. "I guess this is goodbye for now. Let's meet up again, at the tower's base. Let's go! One…"

Killua nodded: "two…"

"Three!"

* * *

The quick drop to the ground was unexpected, but the miko was quick herself balance herself from the fall. Landing on both feet, having bent her knees, Kagome was greeted with a slightly dark room only lit with the flickering flame of the candle on the corner of the room.

"Where am I?" She whispered under her breath. Looking around small room decorated with only the brick of the tower, she noticed a flat screen TV on the wall with a speaker above. The miko's brow crooked up, wondering what the television had to do with this place?

"My, my."

Her spine shivered; her skin crawled with disbelief.

"Looks like my partner has finally arrived; took you long enough, kitten."

Kagome's eyes widened slowly as she turned her head over her shoulder. Beside the candle, she could see half of the clown's smiling face illuminated with the glow of the fire. The sight of his smirk was frightful enough, but the fact she was stuck in the room with him was enough to tell herself she had the worst luck possible.

"Y-You can't be serious…" She whispered.

His smile only stretched further as his eyes closed.

She did have the worst luck in the world.

* * *

Leorio grunted from his face taking most of the pain from the fall. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, his eyes slowly opened to see not only Kurapika beside him, but the other two as well: Gon and Killua. "Huh?" He blinked, not expecting to see the three with him. "Huh? What?"

The other three were taken back coming face-to-face with each other in the same room. Turning to each other, Gon and Killua smiled sheepishly having given a long speech about them separating.

"Well," Kurapika sighed, dusting off the dirt from his pants, "that was quite a brief farewell."

"Oh, so all the doors led to the same room?" Leorio huffed. And here he was having a small panic with the thought of being on his own in the tower.

Looking around the room, Killua slowly stood up to break the news. "But it looks like Kagome isn't here."

Eyes scanned the closed room: no sign of her. Was she the only one to be separated? Kurapika sighed, feeling a bit worried not knowing where she might have landed. "I only hope she did not land anywhere that could place her life in danger." Kurapika whispered.

"I'm sure she is fine!" Gon smiled. "She seems like a strong person!"

"Seriously?" Killua's expression deadpanned. What could he practically know about the girl when she had given close to nothing about herself? Then again, so did everyone else. Catching Gon walking over to the front of the room, he tilted his head to the side. "Gon?"

Gon blinked, noticing the five digital watches with a 'o' and 'x' button on each. Looking up, he noticed a framed paper titled 'Rules'. "The five of you," he read out loud, "must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal."

"Five of us?" Leorio repeated. "Are those stopwatches?"

"There's an O and an X button." Killua spoke, grabbing one for himself.

As Kurapika put on the watch around his wrist, he read the rules once more. "Could it be that we won't be allowed to leave this room until another person drops in?"

"That is correct!"

The four of them quickly turned towards the speaker above.

"W-Who is that!?" Leorio exclaimed, already on the edge as he wore the watch and feeling like a prisoner to the tower.

"My name is Lippo." The unknown voice introduced himself. "I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner. Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group, no? You can't start the phase until you have five members with you. Best of luck, gentlemen!"

They all released their breaths, having kept them inside as they listened to Lippo's instructions. To think the tower itself was a prison.

"So we can't move on until someone arrives? Damn, maybe the other door we didn't pick could have led to here as well. Kagome would have been here instead of another path." Leorio spoke again, turning to face the other three. "What do we do?"

Coming to stare at the remaining watch, Kurapika could only shrug at Leorio's question. "Our only option now is to wait, I guess…"

* * *

Turning in his seat, and away from the monitors, Lippo chuckled. Nothing was more exciting than to see humans dealing with their own stresses when it came to be locked like a prisoner. He whistled, making the door to his large office open on its own before a group of prisoners with heavy steel handcuffs at their wrists made their way forward. A smile broke over his lips, seeing the dirty and holed hoods over their heads.

"Did you need something, warden?" One of the prisoners spoke.

"The test has begun." He smirked, giving his bag of snacks to one of his bodyguards beside him. "Take your assigned positions."

* * *

" **Fifty-fifty."**

Kagome's and Hisoka's eyes rose to the speaker above the television. Forced to come to terms with the current situation, Kagome was able to calm herself – somewhat. But if she wanted to get out of this little 'partnership', she knew she had to get the trial done and survive.

" **That is the path you two have fallen into."** Lippo spoke with glee. **"As you walk through the halls of the tower, you will come across the same screen you see now. A coin will flip and each of you will pick either heads or tails."**

"What does the coin have to do with all of this?" The miko questioned, already feeling the bad luck rising on her part.

Lippo chuckled through the speaker. **"A question will be given. The rest is self-explanatory. Now,"** he hummed, **"here is the first question."** The screen turned on, showing the unmoved coin. **"Left or right? Who chooses what?"**

Peeking from the corner of her eyes, she became irritated at the smirk glued on the clown's face. What was there to be smiling about? Seeing there was no other way around their current dilemma, Kagome knew she had to go with the 'rules'. "Heads. Right." She called out.

"That leaves me tails." Hisoka's eyes opened.

Both their eyes followed the coin's flip. The three seconds it took for the coin to land had felt like hours. Biting her lower lip, Kagome's shoulder slumped seeing the final verdict: tails.

Hisoka's smile stretched, much to her annoyance as the door to their left slowly opened. "Let us being, shall we?"

Huffing under her breath, Kagome adjusted her hold on her bow and quiver. _'I knew I had bad luck, but I didn't know I had it this bad.'_

* * *

Tapping his foot on the ground and his finger over the screen of his watch, Leorio gritted his teeth seeing the seconds and then minutes go by. "Ah! Come on!" He shouted, stopping Gon and Killua from playing with each other's toys. "It's been two hours! What if the others all took different routes? Only a fool would still be at the top of the tower!"

"Calm down, Leorio." Kurapika spoke, understanding his impatience. "Complaining won't help."

"But…," he scoffed, "what if no one shows up before we reach our time limit. I can't just sit here!"

Hearing a tap on the ceiling, both Killua and Gon looked up noticing dust from the top dropping over their heads.

Kurapika caught the foreign sound, making his eyes follow those of the kids. Placing his finger over his lips, he looked at Leorio. "Quiet!" He whispered as he pointed upwards. "Don't you hear it?"

Looking up himself, Leorio blinked noticing one of the tiles slowly being pushed down as the tapping continued. They walked closer, waiting and hoping it was another person that would finally help them get out of the small room. The four quickly backed away at the sudden drop of the person's body onto the floor. Blinking in unison, they noticed the blue shirt and brown hair before the voice made their expression deadpan.

"Good grief…" He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

Gon blinked again, tilting his head to the side. "Tonpa-san…"

Scoffing under his breath, Leorio felt his hopes of winning weaken. "It's the old man."

"Oh," Killua yawned, "Kagome would have been a better choice compared to him." At least, he thought.

* * *

Dark tunnels and rooms were beginning to become her enemy, and the fact that she was forced to tag along with the clown only made her guard worsen not knowing what he was thinking. The whole time none of them spoke, but she could _feel_ the smirk radiating off from him. Was he always this amused?

"Kitten…"

"I told you not to call me that." She glared.

"…why did you decide to take the Hunter Exam?"

Her eyes remained glued on his back until she saw him turn his head over his shoulder. Cutting the eye contact, she crossed her arms. "I don't need to answer personal questions to a stranger."

Hisoka merely chuckled at her stubbornness. In most cases, that stubborn personality would have been annoying to him, but she was an interesting human he could not figure out. He never had trouble reading off a person's strength just by looking at them, but reading her proved to be difficult. She was weak at first glance, but the way she had defended Gon and Leorio back in the fog forest had proved his own judgment wrong.

Stopping in front of a door, Hisoka and Kagome read the framed question.

"Who will fight first?" She read out loud. Fight what?

"What will you pick, kitten?" Hisoka smiled. "Ladies first."

This was literally a fifty-fifty chance; what was on the other side of the door? Sighing, Kagome looked up at the TV screen above the frame. "I pick heads."

The clown's smile remained as he looked at the television himself. No words needed to be said for the miko feel his excitement. Whether he fought or not, it was a winning situation for him. They waited to see the image of the coin on the TV before it flipped. Waiting in silence, the coin finally fell before the angle went upwards to reveal the _winner._

Kagome's mouth parted slightly; Hisoka's eyes narrowed with anticipation.

"Tails…" The miko whispered. The door – containing the frame and TV – slowly curtained up, revealing a dark circular room with spiral stairs on both sides. Kagome followed Hisoka, noticing his aura remained unchanged. How could he be so calm? Her senses picked up another aura on the other side of the room standing in front of their exit. Eyes squinting for a better view, Kagome jolted as she heard fire flare from all the candles placed on each step of the stairs. Her eyes traveled upwards, noticing green flames illuminating the room and giving her a better view of their surroundings.

"Well," the man spoke, "who got tails?"

Taking a glance at Hisoka from the corner of her eyes, she noticed he did not reply to his question. She cleared her throat before giving him a reply. "It would be him…"

"Oh? How lucky of me. I've been waiting for you…"

The rough and displeased tone caught her attention to their waiting guest. A muscular male with blue hair flashed them a grin. Upon seeing his face in the light, Kagome noticed two big scars over his eyes going down to his jaw.

"…Hisoka."

' _Hisoka?'_ Kagome repeated in her head, looking at the clown standing beside her. Did they know each other?

"I'm not an examiner this year." He spoke, annoyed to see such a calm expression on the clown. "I'm here for revenge. Since last year's exam, all I've focused on was killing you." Taking out two curved blades from his back – and making the miko take a step back – their opponent smirked back. "Today, I, Togari, will get payback for the scars you left on my face!"

Hisoka snickered, amused by Togari's determination, but it was nothing to make him shrivel up. "Those scars merely show you were an incompetent examiner. You're blaming me for you own inadequacies."

"Keep yapping!" Togari shouted. "Prepare to die." Spinning his blades over his hands, he kept a close eye on Hisoka's person.

"Dual wielding?" Hisoka's brow rose.

"So…you were the one who put those scars on him?" Kagome whispered, damming her luck further seeing she was pulled into a personal dispute.

"Well, I didn't agree with his ways," Hisoka replied, "but I do applaud him for coming back." Preparing to defend against the two blades, his and Kagome's eyes followed the blades as they were thrown upwards while Togari took out another two behind him.

Togari smirked, noticing the small surprise on Hisoka's face. "Infinite quad wielding! Take this!"

Watching two of his blades being boomeranged towards him, Hisoka flipped forward into a split, dodging the blades as one went over his legs and another to his right. He quickly jumped back, avoiding Togari's intended slash with another of his blades.

Kagome's eyes followed their quick movements, taken back by Hisoka's light jumps. Even as two blades came from behind him and scraped over his shoulder and rib cage, she was surprised by how calm he was. Her pupils widened as she felt a presence come behind her. Before she could turn around to defend herself, an arm snaked in front of her shoulders before pulling her back against a chest. She cursed under her breath as one of the curved blades from Togari was pressed against her neck.

"Hisoka," Togari's smirk returned, "it would be a shame if your partner here were to die. So drop the act and fight me."

Raising a brow, Hisoka's smirk grew. "Her?" He questioned. "She has no value to me."

The vein on the miko's forehead pulsed. _'The bastard…!'_

"But," the clown continued, "since I need to pass this phase, and were placed as partners, it would be a shame if she died and I failed."

Togari's glare tightened, having enough of Hisoka's amusement. "You think you can-!"

Kagome blinked, hearing her attacker's words choke mid-sentence before feeling warm liquid drip to her shoulders. Her eyes glided to the corner to see Togari's eyes filled with shock before his head dropped forward. The usual reaction for was to scream, but she allowed instinct to take control. Wasting no time to prepare an arrow on her bow, she quickly turned around to take aim at the clown giving her a smile while holding a bloodied card in hand.

"You are going to attack me after saving you?" He questioned with interest. "That was not the thanks I hoped for."

Scoffing under her breath, Kagome released the arrow to pass beside Hisoka's cheek and attack another person hiding in the shadows. The screech of their new attacker echoed in the dark room as Hisoka looked over his shoulder. He had no missed the new person inside the room, but he wanted to test the girl's ability to fight. But, his eyes narrowed, he had not missed the small amount of aura surrounding the arrow. It was minimal, but it had been there.

' _Aura?'_ His brow rose, head turning to face the miko. _'Interesting…'_

* * *

After many trial and errors of passing through questions with majority rule, bright light at the end of the tunnel caught the group's attention. Cautiously, Gon and the others were presented with an arena surrounded by nothing but the abyss of the hole around it. Their eyes landed on the other side of the square arena connected with a bridge to another tunnel.

"W-What is this place?" Leorio gulped, already feeling bad vibes.

"Look over there." Killua spoke, pulling their focus ahead to the other side.

Five people shackled at their wrists with heavy cuffs and brown hoods covering their heads greeted them as they emerged from the shadows of the tunnel themselves. One of the five remained behind, sitting at the end as the others spoke towards the speakers of the room.

"The applicants have arrived." One of the prisoners spoke. "Remove the shackles." A heavy drop of the cuffs made the first male prisoner chuckle with delight at his minor freedom. Massaging his wrists, the prisoner smirked as he removed the hood over his head. "Jeez…finally, I'm free."

The others five, taken back and confused by the prisoner, were brought to the attention of the speaker hanging over another door that had no bridge connected to it.

" **Allow me to explain, gentleman."** Lippo spoke. **"Before you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners."**

"Prisoners?" Kurapika repeated, bringing his eyes back to the smirking man with scars over his head.

" **The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against the five of them. The fights will be one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat."**

"You may pick your order." The first prisoner spoke, pulling back their attention down to the other side. "It's majority rule. So," he held three fingers up, "secure three wins, and you may pass. The rules are simple to understand."

Clicking his tongue once, Leorio's brows furrowed worriedly, unsure what to think about the current problem in front of them. "Majority rule again?"

"Hmm, I guess we have no choice." Gon added. Looking over his shoulder, his lips pouted at the thought of the miko they had left behind. "I hope Kagome-oneesan isn't having a hard time…"

Killua sighed, already becoming bored with the rules they were given. At least they were straightforward. "I'm sure she is fine." He whispered.

And she was probably better off to finish first compared to them seeing they were stuck with one certain person that would hold them back.

* * *

"Hisoka!" Kagome shouted, reaching to stop the clown from killing another person standing in front of their next exit. She immediately stopped in her tracks the moment Hisoka's hand swiped to the side to slash another prisoner's head to the floor. Staring at the head rolling beside Hisoka's feet, Kagome slowly looked up to stare at his back. "Why?"

The question made the clown look over his shoulder.

"You could have just knocked him out." She whispered.

"If they're in the way of my goal," he chuckled, "they should be prepared to die. Simple as that."

" **Fifty-fifty deal."**

Lippo's voice came from the speaker, making Kagome cringe knowing there was yet another question arising.

" **The path behind this door leads to the end."** Lippo chuckled. **"But only one person may pass. The fifty-fifty deal applies here. The one to guess right, goes through. The other person much pay up fifty-two hours of the remaining time in a room."**

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. Watching a television screen roll down, she cursed under her breath. Fifty-two hours? She sighed, knowing there was no way around the issue.

"Heads." Hisoka picked.

Kagome looked at the clown from the corner of her eyes: left her with tails. "Tails." She chose. Watching the coin flip in the screen, both waited in silence for the result. With the copper hitting the surface in the television, Kagome's shoulders dropped with a sigh seeing the winner: heads.

" **Heads goes through."**

Hisoka sent the miko a smile as the brick door slid up to reveal the path. "Hm, guess you really don't have luck, kitten."

"Shut it." She huffed, crossing her arms with her bow over her shoulder. Hearing another door open up from her left, she glared at the clown once more as he gave her a wave. Her luck was definitely fading.

* * *

Walking onto the arena, Kurapika's guard remained high as he saw the clothed prisoner coming towards him with his hood hiding his face. In a second, he quickly removed it and tossed it aside, revealing his muscular build, blue skin, and a wire coming from his ear down to his neck. Kurapika and the others blinked, seeing the bruised-up eye, and the minimal green hair around his head leaving a bald spot on top.

"I'm next!" He shouted. "The name is Majitani!"

"T-That's one freaky body…"Leorio whispered.

"And face." Killua added.

"Look here!" Majitani pointed at the nineteen small red hearts tattooed on the left side of his chest. "I've killed nineteen people, but it bugs me that nineteen is such an uneven number. I'm so glad I've gotten to meet number twenty."

"Now we have a serial killer?" Leorio scoffed. The luck they had with these prisoners was laughable. They had to deal with these monsters?

Majitani's eyes narrowed to match his smirk, making fists to flex his muscles. "I insist that we put our lives on the line. I won't accept some half-assed contest. Blood! Entrails! Agony!" Laughing out loud, he was thrilled to watch Kurapika's face contort with fear. No one in his life had ever faced him without seeing fright right in the eyes. _'Well? You must be scared now!"_

"Very well."

Majitani blinked as he heard the calm tone on the other side.

"You can decide how we settle this contest." Kurapika continued. "I'll agree to your choice."

"O-Oh…right. You've got balls." He chuckled back. _'Hmph. I know you're quaking in your boots. How long can you maintain the tough guy act?'_ Clearing his throat, Majitani raised his chin to make Kurapika feel inferior. "In that case, I also propose a death match, where we fight until one of us surrenders or dies. However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life!"

"Very well," Kurapika replied as he heard Majitani's laugh once again, "I accept." Taking off his blue tabard, he prepared his stance. "Let us begin."

Blinking once and then again, Majitani could not believe what he was witnessing. Never in his life had he ever experienced someone having high confidence to go against him. Was he an idiot? He should have been scared the moment he saw him! Holding his hand out, he gave Kurapika a glare. "Hold on! I forgot to mention something! No weapons allowed. We'll beat each other to death with our fists. After all, while I may be hired as an examiner, I'm still a prisoner. I'm not allowed to carry weapons."

"I see." Kurapika nodded. Throwing away his wooden blades to the side, he turned back to face his opponent. "Anything else? If not, I'd like to get started."

Majitani was taken back; he could not believe him. Perhaps the brat was trying to act tough in front of his companions. Scoffing under his breath, he inhaled as he began flexing all his muscles.

"Oi, oi," Leorio whispered, seeing Majitani's muscles twitch as they began to grow, "is Kurapika gonna be okay? This guy looks dangerous."

Placing his hands behind his head, Killua yawned. _'In what way does he look dangerous? As far as I can tell, this guy is just a blowhard who doesn't have the guts to hit anyone, let alone kill anyone.'_

"You don't need to worry." Gon spoke.

"Why not?" Leorio questioned, raising his brow.

"Because," Gon crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side in thought, "when I look at him, I don't get chills."

Leaning to his level, Leorio's bottom lip puckered out. "What does that mean?"

' _Time to show you the ace up my sleeve!'_ Jumping up, Majitani shouted with all his might as he prepared his fist to land where Kurapika stood.

Jumping back, Kurapika blocked his view with his arms in front of his face with the debris of the cracked floor rising.

"Sugoi..." Leorio gulped. "He made a hole in the floor with his bare first!"

On one knee, Majitani chuckled under his breath seeing the perfect crater under his fist. _'That was perfect, and I still have one more trick.'_ Straightening himself up, Majitani slowly turned around, revealing the tattoo on his upper back.

Kurapika's breath hitched; eyes widened slowly seeing the familiar tattoo. His surroundings blurred with the only thing gaining his focus was the spider on Majitani's back. The spider he had come to loathe.

"A tattoo of a spider with twelve legs…" Leorio whispered, shocked himself to see the image. "That's…"

"Yeah," Tonpa gulped, "I recognize it. Anyone aspiring to become a Hunter has heard of it. That's the symbol worn by members of the notorious band of evil thieves, the Phantom Troupe."

"Really?" Gon asked, looking up at Leorio.

"Yeah," he nodded, "definitely. They're famous. Kurapika told us, remember?" Looking at the blonde on the arena, Leorio became worried for everyone not knowing how he would react. If this was the group Kurapika was after, there was no telling what he was capable of doing or sacrificing.

Walking away, Majitani snickered under his breath as he stared at his fist. _'Between the steel implanted in my body that gives my arms the strength to shatter rock, and the Phantom Troupe symbol…after seeing both, no one would want to fight me!"_ Seeing Kurapika stand back up, he laughed. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? I'm Majitani, one of the Phantom Troupe's four kings! Consider that first strike my way of saying hello. This is your last chance to surrender. I'm still willing to-" Majitani's words dried dead the second Kurapika raised his head and revealed the red glow in his eyes. "Huh?"

Rage boiled within; his fists shook to carry on with his vengeance. Heaving, Kurapika's sight was clouded in a lens of red with his target ahead.

"W-What's wrong with you?" Majitani stuttered. In a blink of an eye, his opponent had vanished from his sight. "H-Huh-?!" A strong grip under his chin lifted him from the ground. Looking down, his eyes widened to see Kurapika holding him firmly while sending him a red hued glare. "O-O-Okay…wait! I-I get it! I surrender-!" His cheek met Kurapika's fist before savagely being thrown down to the ground.

Whistling at Kurapika's display of strength, Killua was amazed by the sudden hit. A hit no one had predicted.

Silence rained on the arena; Kurapika's fists shook be his side as his glare hardened at the sight of the unconscious prisoner. "Consider this a warning…First, a real Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. None of the troupe would care about another's life except their own – no one."

* * *

One by one, candles were ignited as she walked through the dark hall to her doom. _'Tch,'_ she scoffed, _'can't believe my luck today. First I get paired off with Hisoka, almost get killed, and now I have to give fifty-two hours of my remaining time. All because of a stupid coin flip!'_ Releasing a heavy sigh, Kagome understood it was a fifty-fifty game – a fair one. But it when it came to these types of gambles, it was about luck.

The door before slowly slid open, revealing a lit room with florescent lighting, couches, two shelves with books, a television, refrigeration, microwave, and a coffee table. This was her punishment? Going inside, cautiously, the miko was taken back they comfort that was given. Fifty-two hours in here? It did not sound as bad, but then again, she had to spend it alone.

" **You are to spend fifty-two hours in here. Once the time is up, you can resume to reach the bottom."** Lippo spoke through the speaker.

"Hai. Hai." She sighed again, coming to lay on the couch. This was beyond fair. She was so close to reaching the bottom and now it felt like she had to start from the very top. Who knew how much longer it would take from here to take her to the bottom.

Her eyes remained glued on the ceiling, ignoring the now lock that was placed on the door. To think her life turned a one-eighty with just a coma.

Were the others okay? Memories of their last minutes together were still a blur, but she was sure it was her fault. Her fault this was her current location. Did that mean the others were also here?

' _If so…I hope they are okay…'_

* * *

"Okay! I'll finish up this job!" Leorio shouted, coming forth and pointing his index finger to the other side of the arena. "Toss that guy out, and send in your next competitor!"

A female chuckle was heard; eyes landed on the covered slim person standing just a few feet away from the bridge connecting to the main floor. "We can't do that." She spoke softly, earning her a glare from the aspired-doctor.

"What's that?!" Leorio shouted.

"I said we can't move him yet," she continued, as she made her way forward, because his match hasn't been settled."

Leorio's brows furrowed annoyingly. "What the hell is she talking about?" Watching the female prisoner kneel in front of the impersonating troupe member, she checked his pulse. "He's still alive; he was only knocked out." Another chuckle escaped her lips upon seeing the group's shock. "Did you forget? The fight doesn't end until one contestant surrenders or dies. He's still alive, and he hasn't surrendered."

Scoffing at her words, and at her enjoyment, Leorio's eyes remained glued on his 'opponent' as she walked away. "Tch! Getting technical, are we?"

"But she's right." Killua interrupted, seeing no flaw in her words.

"I agree…" Gon nodded.

Trying his best to contain his anger, Leorio huffed. "I see. Oi! Kurapika!" Turning around to face the blond – who sat in the shadows of the tunnel – he tilted his head towards his former opponent laying on the floor. "Go finish off that worthless trash."

"I…refuse."

"Huh?" Leorio blinked. "Why!?"

Kurapika closed his eyes in thought. "The fight is over. He had already lost his will to fight when I punched him. I will not fight someone who has lost."

"Screw that logic!" Leorio stomped his foot. "Then what do we do!? They're claiming that the match hasn't ended!"

"Then," Kurapika's eyes opened, "let him handle it. Once he wakes up, we will have our answer."

Leorio's brow twitched as dealt with the stubborn Kurta. "Oi, oi! We only have so much time left. Who knew how much longer their path went. They needed every hour they could get! "We can't afford to just sit and wait-!"

"I said I have no intention of killing him!"

"Look here!" Leorio pointed at him, already done with his 'beliefs'.

Seeing they were not getting anywhere but just waste their time on arguing back and forth, Killua spoke, grabbing their attention. "Nee," he blinked, "if you don't want to dirty your hands, I'll do it. You haven't ever killed anyone before, right?" It was no problem for him, but seeing how Kurapika handled his opponent with a simple punch, he could read it off from him right away. "Are you scared?" He asked.

Kurapika sighed, closing his eyes once more. "I have never considered whether murder is frightening. But this is a one-on-one battle. You aren't permitted to interfere."

"Well," Killua sighed, shrugging, "there goes that. But!" Holding a finger up, he grabbed the Kurta's attention once more. "We are working as a team, so you shouldn't be too selfish."

"Oh! You do say useful things sometimes!" Leorio grinned, happy to hear the brat and him were on the same boat for once. "Keep it up! Don't you understand that you're screwing up our chances, Kurapika?"

"Sorry, but I won't change my mind."

Pushing his forehead against Kurapika's, Leorio's glare stared down at his closed eyes. "You stubborn fool…Fine!" He shouted, standing back up. "A majority decision! 'O' to kill him, and 'X' to leave him alive. Ready, and…" Pushing the 'O' button on his watch, Leorio waited for the results on the screen in the middle of the arena.

Blank.

"Why isn't it working!?"

"Maybe…," Gon shrugged, "it's because we're asking the question?"

"H-Huh?"

"The watches only work for questions presented by the examiners." Killua added.

Grunting under his breath, Leorio tried to brush the embarrassment away. "I see…then! Okay! Then we will use a show of hands! Those who agree that he should be finished off, raise your hands!" Raising his own hand up, he blinked multiple times at the group only staring back him like he had grown a second head. His jaw clenched noticing he had been left in the dark. Leaning down to Killua's height, he pointed a finger at him. "You traitor…Weren't you just lecturing Kurapika with me!? We're supposed to be a team! A team!"

"But it's pointless!" Killua defended, looking at the blond over his shoulder. "He's not gonna change his mind!"

"Oi, Gon!" Leorio called, turning his focus on the black-haired child. "Why do you oppose killing him?"

"Well, Kurapika is right. His opponent was on the verge of surrendering. Let's just wait for him to wake up?"

Leorio scoffed, not believing what his group was telling him. Did they not see the issue at hand? "We don't know how long that will take. Maybe I should just…"

"You know," Tonpa spoke, smirk coming onto his lips, "you shouldn't force others to do things. Different people have different circumstances and ideals."

"No one asked for your opinion, old man!"

"Oi, oi…," Tonpa held his palms in front defensively, "a majority ruling implies that you're asking everyone's opinion."

"Damn it! Fine!" Seeing there was no other way around the dilemma, Leorio swallowed his pride. "Do whatever you like!" Grumpily walking towards the end of the closed off tunnel on their side, Leorio sat on the ground while muttering curses at the group about leaving him as a one-man team. What was wrong with these people!? They were not progressing like they were supposed to! Did they not understand?

"Now…," Gon blinked, "he's sulking…"

"Just leave him be." Killua whispered, turning around to observe the fallen opponent still on the floor.

The smirk on Tonpa's lips stretched as he saw the group beginning to divide. He did not even have to do anything for the tension to rise. _'They have fallen for the trap of the majority decision.'_ It was expected for people to think those who had just met to agree with each other when they had the same goal. In the end, this tactic was to suppress the minority. _'When a person consistently finds himself in the minority, his opinion is always rejected.'_ In the end, the minority's alienation, anger, and discontent lead them to antagonism.

And the team dissolves.

' _After all,'_ Tonpa chuckled under his breath, _'we're rivals in this Hunter Exam. None of us would just stand by and watch, as our chances were hurt by someone else's dumb mistakes. He made the mistake of holding a discussion before the vote. He even used majority decision in its worst form, a public show of hands.'_

It was only a matter of time before they all failed with Leorio's mistake.

* * *

"Can't read a single word…" Flipping through the pages of the book on her lap, Kagome's brows furrowed down with annoyance. One thing was being able to speak, but this language was something on a different level. Perhaps they were pronounced the same just having a different alphabet. Sighing in defeat, she rested the back of her head against the couch as the book dropped from her lap down to the floor. "This is already getting boring..."

The miko's body jumped in her spot as she heard the sliding doors to the room opening. _'Eh?'_ she blinked. _'But…fifty-two hours haven't passed yet.'_ Her ears caught the voices echoing through the hall until she came to stare eye-to-eye with the group coming into the room. "G-Gon-kun?"

The said boy turned his head to the side, having heard the female voice near the couch. A wide smile appeared over his lips realizing who the person was. "Kagome-oneesan!" He shouted, quickly running towards her.

Eyes of the group followed Gon's sudden explosion of excitement, soon becoming surprised themselves upon seeing the miko standing up from her spot on the floor and catching Gon in her arms.

"Oomf!" Kagome chuckled, not expecting Gon to be already this heavy in age. "What are you all doing here-?" Her eyes narrowed as the interest soon flew out of her. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Leorio scoffed, following her line of sight to Tonpa standing behind him. "We got stuck with him; he had to tag along. But the real question is, what are you doing here?"

"Me?" She repeated, putting Gon back on the floor. "Just like you, I was forced to pay time here. Did you guys have some sort of fight or something?" She raised a brow, noticing their auras slightly distressed. From the look of their auras, everyone was annoyed. Had their own trial gone south? Seeing as no one was going to give her an answer, Kagome watched the others beginning to get comfortable around the room. Her shoulders dropped as she saw Kurapika going to one corner, and Leorio to another flipping through the channels of the TV. _'Guess everyone is tense…'_

* * *

"If you hesitate on the first step, you'll hurt yourself."

Hearing Killua hand his skateboard over to Gon, Kagome looked away from the book on her lap to the two boys. To think they could find fun in anything despite the long hours they had to spend in this small space.

"Oi. Kagome." Leorio called from the other side of the coffee table. Waiting for her eyes on him, he raised a brow. "How did you end up in here?"

With a scoff, Kagome continued to flip through the pages. "The person I was stuck with ended up winning the passage to pass while I had to take the high road."

Interested in the conversation, Kurapika lowered the book from his eyes and noticed the miko's scowl. "So you were also partnered up?" He questioned. "With who?"

The scowl on her face soured not wanting to remember the clown. "Hisoka." Silence over took the room, and the clank of the skateboard was the last sound to echo. Feeling eyes on her person, she looked up to see Leorio's eyes widened with his mouth wide open while Kurapika's own expression having showed his surprised. "What?" She raised a brow.

"Hisoka?" Gon asked, having eavesdropped into the conversation. "You mean… _that_ Hisoka?"

"Who else?"

Leorio slammed his hands onto the coffee table before leaning forward. "H-How are you still alive!?"

"Good question." She blinked back with a deadpanned expression. And that was a good question. Many times she had sensed Hisoka's menacing aura, but not once was it directed to her. Her eyes narrowed at the page in front of her; that did not mean she did not sense _his_ eyes on her.

Falling into the couch with a heavy sigh, Leorio shook his head. To think the miko had survived this part of the trial with a psycho. They were almost killed by him once, and she was giving them this information with no shock of her own. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked at the blonde on the floor. "Nee, Kurapika. Once we have spent fifty hours here, we will have fewer than ten hours, right?"

"That's correct." Kurapika nodded.

"Well," he grinned, "that's way more than enough time!"

"You're a fool."

Heads turned to the sixth person of the group drinking a cup of tea on another couch.

Glaring taking over, Leorio's fingers curled into his palm. "What did you say, Tonpa?"

Poised in his posture, and keeping his eyes closed, Tonpa replied. "Phase three lasts seventy-two hours. And each phase is designed to weed out half of the remaining candidates. So, on average, it's meant to take seventy-two hours. Just more proof that you're an idiot."

"What did you say!?" Leorio's fist slammed over the table.

Turning her head to Kurapika, Kagome raised a brow. "So I am guessing he got stuck with you guys?"

Kurapika sighed with a nod before giving Tonpa his attention. "Well, our chances of reaching the goal within ten hours will depend on the remaining trials."

"He has a point." Kagome added, looking at Leorio.

"But," Tonpa chuckled, opening his eyes, "when we have a guy who is so down on his luck, he can't even win a simple game of rock-paper-scissors. You deliberately lost a bet, just to satiate your libido. Then you chose rock-paper-scissors, a contest you couldn't win.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked, turning back to Leorio. "Seriously?"

"Uruse!" Leorio shouted, standing up from the couch. "You surrendered without even a fight!"

Giving Leorio a shrug, Tonpa nodded in agreement before pouring himself another cup of tea. "Sure, I surrendered, but," he smirked, "I only wasted a second of our time. You lost, squandering fifty of our remaining hours. Take some responsibility. Besides, what kind of Hunter is so bad at gambling?"

"You don't even want to become a Hunter!" Leorio pointed with his index finger. "You only care about ruining our chances!"

"Ma, ma," Kagome's hands came up to calm Leorio down, "don't get so over worked. We are all doing mistakes, so there is no need to get angry." A sudden smack against bone made the three blink before turning their heads to Tonpa's head having been pushed forward as the skateboard landed behind his back. With a red bump forming on the back of his head, Kagome and the other two followed the path of the skateboard to the two young applicants.

"Oi!" Leorio shouted again, seeing Gon slowly coming to a stand. "What are you two doing!? Don't skateboard inside this tiny room!"

"Sorry about that." Gon sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Kagome gave Leorio a pout with a mild glare after hearing his scold. "They are only having fun. After all, you did put them all in here."

"Uruse, Kagome!"

* * *

Sighing tiredly under her breath, Kagome tried her best to recognize some of the characters on the book. It was still unknown how long she was going to be in this world, and if she wanted to survive, she had to learn to survive. Hearing the light snores of the others, Kagome looked around to see Leorio and Tonpa grumbling to push each other's feet away from their faces. A chuckle escaped her throat seeing Kurapika sleeping soundly while Gon slept with the blanket kicked to the side. Her attention was drawn to the silver haired assassin: awake.

"Can't sleep?" She questioned.

With the question directed to him and no one else, Killua's eyes glided to the side to see the miko flipping through her book with a small smile. He looked away as he tried to come up with a vague answer. "That's not it. I can actually go two or three days without sleep."

"You don't say." Kagome turned her head to him before looking up at the digital clock on the wall. _'Ten hours have passed, huh? Not to mention it's difficult to tell if it is night time when there aren't any windows.'_ Focus lowering back to Killua, she moved the book to the side before patting her lap. "Want to lay your head on my lap?"

"W-What?" His eyes widened with a glare. Sitting up from his spot on the couch, he felt his cheeks reddening. "W-Why would I do that? I'm not a child!"

"Oh?" She blinked. "Well, I just figured it would help. My adopted son usually had nightmares, and sleeping on my lap seemed to help him."

Killua blinked back hearing the word 'son'. She had a son? She looked fairly young to be having kids, even adopted ones. With her smile directed to him, he felt the warmth of his cheeks increase making him turn away and look at Gon sleeping with a bubble yawn. A smirk crawled up his lips as he grabbed the pillow behind him before throwing it to him. Killua's smirk faded the moment Gon caught the pillow with ease before throwing it back to him. Catching Gon's own smirk in his sleep, he snickered before going back to throw it again.

The miko smiled as the two boys went into a pillow fight. The noise of their throws and grunts were quickly caught by Leorio, making him sit up from the couch and shout. "Oi! Pipe down! Let me sleep some more-ugh!" Eyes snapping open, Leorio's cheeks puffed at the sight of Tonpa's feet in front of him. "That stinks!" Grunting under his breath, and hearing the soft laughs of the two and Kagome, Leorio stood from the couch and walked over to the coffee table. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Kurapika also giggling even with his eyes closed. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?" He pouted. "That wasn't funny. Damn," he scratched his head, "now I'm awake. And we still have forty hours left?"

"I'll make some tea." Kagome offered. Receiving a nod from Leorio and watching Kurapika sit up himself, she stood and walked over to the water boiler. Hopefully tea could get them back some hours of sleep.

* * *

With another night passing by, Kagome noticed Kurapika having a stack of books beside him. Had he finished reading all of those? Meanwhile…her eyes lowered to the one on the coffee table, she was stuck on the one. She had to move forward, and although it may bring out some questions later, she knew she needed help. "Kurapika-kun?"

Turning to the call of his name, Kurapika noticed Kagome holding a book.

"Do you mind showing me, um, the language?"

He blinked again, taken back by the asked favor. Language? Seeing no problem in doing the favor, Kurapika scooted closer to the miko. "Do you not know how to read, Kagome-san?"

"Eh?" She immediately shook her head. "No! No! That isn't it! I just…never learned to read this language. I can, um, speak it, but the learning has always been tough."

"I see." He nodded back. Opening to one of the pages of the book, he looked for a paper and pencil to begin teaching her.

"Think like a fish!" Gon exclaimed, holding his fishing pole while Killua held to the bait.

"Think like a fish?" Killua repeated.

"Yeah!" Gon nodded with a wide smile. "How would a fish feel if it saw bait dangling in front of it? Give me that." Grabbing the bait out of Killua's hands, he concentrated the end of the fishing pole to his target before letting it go. Both Gon and Killua smirked the moment the hook caught Leorio's pants and began to pull back.

"O-Oi! Oi!" Leorio yelled, awoken from his nap. Released from the hook, Leorio stood up and walked towards the kids. "What was that for?! Am I a fish now?!"

"Oh~ you caught him." Killua whistled.

Giggling at Leorio's fury, Gon turned to the miko as she recited some of the words after Kurapika. Crawling to her, Gon placed his chin over the coffee table with a pleading look. "Nee~ onee-san."

"Hm?" She looked up, pausing her study session.

"Can you teach Killua and me how to use the bow and arrow?" Giving her a puppy eye look, he hoped she would answer a 'yes'. Killua was quick to join him on the same stance and expression, hoping himself to learn a few tricks from her.

Kagome blinked back, unamused by their request. Sure, their expressions were cute, but that did not mean she was sold. Pushing the eraser tip of her pencil into their foreheads, she shook her head. "Not until you two get to be as tall as me."

"Eh~." Both frowned.

Who knew, maybe their height would reach Kagome's before reaching their adult age.

* * *

A heavy and stretched out yawn escaped from Leorio's lips as he pulled the headphones from the speakers connected to the television. Another night – at least they thought – had come, and it was only a matter of time before their 'freedom' was returned. Deciding to retreat for the night, Leorio turned the television off before standing up with his blanket and pillow in hand. He blinked, noticing the only person awake as none other than the miko.

"You're still reading?" He whispered.

"Hm?" She looked up. "Oh, yeah." Chuckling under her breath, she took a few more notes. "I…want to take advantage of the time I have."

He, like everyone else, were confused of her not knowing how to read their language. If that was the case, _what_ was her language? Out of the whole group, she was becoming the most mysterious one. Looking at the time on the wall, he yawned again. It was too late to ask; even if she answered his questions, he was sure her words would slip through the other ear. Making his way to the other couch, he made himself comfortable. "Don't stay up too late, Kagome."

"Hai. Hai." She nodded back. Seconds in the small room seemed to become longer, and although she was in no hurry to get out, she also knew this was wasting time to search for the jewel. If the jewel was in the wrong hands, it only spelled trouble for this world just like it did for her own. A soft sigh blew between her lips; her eyes cringed with concern.

"Still awake?"

The miko's eyes rose to meet the brown hues of the blonde male.

"Leorio is right," Kurapika whispered, "get some rest."

"I will." She smiled. "I was just about to finish."

Taking a second to look at the digital clock on the wall, Kurapika took notice it was now less than twenty-four hours before the punishment was lifted.

"Nee, Kurapika-kun?"

Attention pulled back to the miko, Kurapika noticed her eyes glued on him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"The Phantom Troupe," she spoke, "you said they were a group of thieves, right?" The glare in his eyes, and the curl of his fingers did not go unnoticed. After hearing his reason for entering the Hunter Exam, she wondered just how deep his revenge was. Everyone had to have a reason for entering the exam – just like her. But over time, Kurapika's aura was split. It felt heavy, and if she was not wrong, he was consumed by his own hatred. Her question was pushing a boundary, and although she had no right to ask him seeing they barely met, she did want to know just how far this revenge would go. "Will revenge…quench your thirst?"

The question took him off guard; his eyes met hers once more.

"I don't know this group, nor do I know the exact events that occurred in your past, but I do know revenge will lead to nothing but a repetitive cycle: revenge versus revenge."

Kurapika sighed, leaning back in his seat. Tilting his head up, he stared at the ceiling. "If I get my revenge on the Phantom Troupe, I know there will be someone behind me to also satiate their rage. What I have set off to do…I am prepared for it."

The miko's shoulders dropped.

"I have been prepared to kill the spiders that ruined my life and that of my clan. These spiders," his eyes narrowed, "be cautious around them, Kagome-san. They aren't to be trusted."

Her brows furrowed as she read his aura become blue. Her heart sunk for him. _'Spiders, huh…'_ She could not blame him entirely for this anger he caged in.

She did not blame him at all.

* * *

Taking a bite of her salad, Kagome looked around the room to see the rest of the boys continuing to eat their meal in silence. Suspicious meals sent by the tower itself. They figured it was safe considering the only punishment they were receiving was to pay with their time. Feeling herself becoming full, Kagome sighed before turning to the two boys across the coffee table as they tried to reach for each other's pieces of fried chicken. "Gon-kun? Killua-kun? Do any of you two want my last piece?"

Eyes sparkled at the free food; Gon and Killua immediately reached with their forks only to block each other from it.

"Oi!" Killua glared. "Kagome said I could have it!"

"Nah-uh!" Gon stuck his tongue out. "She told me!"

A sweat drop loomed over her head as she watched their little feud continue. "We can cut in half…"

"Only thirty minutes left."

Hearing Kurapika's voice, Kagome and the others looked up to see the digital clock displaying exactly that: thirty minutes. To prepare themselves mentally, all of them stood – only for Killua to steal the last piece of meat – and grabbed their belongings.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows before turning around to see the others also walking closer to the door. Whatever awaited them on the other side, she knew it was one step closer to finding out where the jewel and others were, if they were even in this world.

"Let's go, Kagome-onee-san!" Gon waved at her.

With the last second disappearing on the clock, all of them stood still as they watched the door slide up and reveal a dark path.

"Let's finish this!" Gon smiled as he ran off.

"A-Ah! Gon-kun!" Kagome reached out to stop him.

"That boy." Leorio scoffed. "Doesn't even care for the dangers that could be lurking around."

* * *

With the rumbling and the 'Ball of Death' coming straight from behind, the group quickly dived on the next sharp turn of the hall as the huge sphere of steel crashed into the brick wall. Nothing but dark halls had awaited them after their release, and after spending over two hours finding the right path to take, it was all due to Tonpa's 'mistake' to step on a bobby trap that set the ball free to ask for the deaths.

Kagome heaved, placing her hands on her knees as she tried to regain a little bit of oxygen in her lungs. Looking at the boys from the corner of her eyes, she saw the others doing the same. Her eyes landed ahead, noticing light leading them to another door with a sign at the front.

"Oh!" Gon's eyes opened, seeing the door across from them. "I think this is the right way!"

As the group walked closer, Kagome read the sign out loud. "Would you like the door to open? What kind of question is that?"

"We're supposed to vote on this?" Leorio questioned. The absurdity of the question was laughable. "We need to move on. So obviously, we want to open the door."

Watching from the back, Kagome observed the group pressing the buttons on their watches. Similar to what she had to do with Hisoka, although hers was about letting her bad luck guiding her. Looking at the screen under the sign, she blinked noticing one person had pressed 'X'.

Veins popped one after another over Leorio's forehead seeing the majority rule was still getting under his skin. Turning to the cause of tension, he grabbed Tonpa from the collar of his shirt. "I've had enough of your crap."

"Wait," Tonpa glared, "I pressed 'O'."

"Don't lie! You specialize in ruining other people's chances!"

"Sorry, Leorio." Gon spoke, grabbing his attention. "I accidentally pressed the wrong button."

"W-What?" He stuttered, releasing his hold on Tonpa. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his own collar. "Oh, I see."

Tonpa's glare tightened as he watched Leorio beginning to walk away. "Wait a minute. You owe me an apology. I can't let that slide."

Looking over his shoulder, Leorio's eyes narrowed to match the same glare Tonpa delivered. The last thing he wanted was to apologize to someone who was ruining their chances of getting the license. "It's your own fault for doing things to make me distrust you. You brought this on yourself; I don't owe you anything."

"You make it sound like I'm to blame for everything that has gone wrong. Have you forgotten who cost us those fifty hours? You're the one who made a critical mistake. "

"Nani?" Leorio's tone dropped.

Coming in between the two, Kagome faced Leorio with a hardened glare herself. "This is no time to be bickering. We have less than eight hours now to get to the bottom of the tower. Fighting isn't getting us anywhere." Watching both Tonpa and Leorio get into a fighting stance, Kagome clicked her tongue at their immaturity. Feeling someone place their hand on her own shoulder, she looked over to see Kurapika stopping her from interfering.

"It's no use." Kurapika shook his head.

"Stop this, guys." Gon added, coming in to wash away their anger. "It's my fault for pressing the wrong button."

"Stupid." Killua commented, eyes narrowing with boredom. Hearing the click of the door, Killua pushed it open. "I'm moving on." His pupils widened as he saw the interior of the next room filled of weapons and armor. Awed by the sight, his focus was pulled to the front noticing another door with another sign. A smirk crawled onto his lips before he turned around and ran to get Gon's attention. "Oi! Gon! We're getting close to the goal."

The group stopped; they blinked at the same time hearing Killua's words. Curiosity pulled them towards the new room; eyes scanned their new surroundings. Wary of the weapons around them, Kagome' brow rose as she stepped in cautiously. _'Why are there so many weapons?'_ She asked herself. Noticing an axe and some swords to her right, her guard slowly increased. Her eyes glided to the front to see two doors with one having an 'X' and the other having an 'O' marked with red paint. "Two doors?" She questioned out loud.

"Let's see…," Killua read the sign, "this will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose 'O' or 'X'. That's it?"

"Am I ready?" Leorio repeated. "That's a stupid question."

Watching them press the buttons again, Kagome blinked to see one person had once again marked 'X'. Leorio was quick to turn around and face the culprit.

"Tonpa, you bastard!"

"Stop it!" Kurapika cut in. "We don't have time to argue about this!"

A small red light on the statue of a woman above them rung, making them look up with confusion.

" **Please select a path."** Lippo spoke through the speaker. **"There are two choices. One path allows six to pass, but is long and difficult. The other path allows only four, but is short and easy. Incidentally, the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty-five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes. Press 'O' for the long and difficult path, and 'X' for the short and easy path. If 'X' is selected, two people must be secured to the wall with handcuffs, before the door will open. The two chained members will be unable to move until the time limit expires."**

Crossing her arms, Kagome scoffed under her breath. "So this was planned since the beginning." If she was the sixth person, then this outcome was expected. Just thinking of the possibility of Hisoka taking her place would automatically have him choosing four people.

"Judging by the room," Killua spoke, "the examiners were very prepared. I think they have every weapon under the sun here."

"Two out of the five…" Kurapika sighed, closing his eyes. "So we're supposed to fight, to decide the four who pass?"

"Let me make this clear."

Heads turned to Leorio standing before the 'short path' door.

"I'm going to press 'X'." He spoke, turning to face them. "But I have no intention of staying behind. I'll do whatever it takes to be one of the four."

"You're shameless." Tonpa cut in. "Had you not wasted fifty hours, we could have taken the long path. Shouldn't you take responsibility and stay behind? I'm sure everyone else agrees! Have I said anything inaccurate?"

"Hold on. I'm going to press 'O'."

The miko blinked, noticing Gon standing behind them. "Gon-kun…"

Gon sighed, not liking the tension that began to cloud the room. "We made it all the way here together. I want us all to pass together. Even if it's a big risk, I want to give it a shot!"

"Oi, oi…," Killua exhaled, not believing what he was hearing from the boy, "you can't really call this a risk. We now have less than two hours. All this talking and walking is eating our time. Gon, there is only one choice if you want to pass this exam. Now we have to decide how to choose which four pass. Well," he shrugged, "I'm planning on two of them being you and me."

"There you have it." Leorio added.

The miko' eyes scrunched as she felt everyone's aura rise with tension. Everyone's guard was up, and she could not blame them. With one of the doors leading to the end, they were not going to risk to fail now. Her fingers curled into her palm; she eyed everyone as she stood her ground. Her eyes snapped open as she jumped back, along with Leorio from the sudden drop of an ax coming to the ground. Regaining their balance, the other five glared at their attacked holding the said ax.

"Tonpa! You dirty bastard!" Leorio shouted.

"In a fight," Tonpa grunted, pulling out the blade from the stone tile, "there is no such thing as dirty! Besides, you have to pay the price for making us all pay fifty hours of our time, and the girl here isn't even part of the group to begin with. She has no say in this!"

Kagome cursed under her breath as both Leorio and her dodged yet another incoming slash from the male. Fingers unflexing from their fist, Kagome had a feeling she would have to bring out her barriers seeing the room gave her no advantage to use her bow and arrows for long range attacks. And although her had a point, that did not mean she was going to be killed to make a decision.

"Stop this!" Kurapika yelled, taking out his own wooden attached blades from his bag.

"Come on…," Gon's brows furrowed, "we don't have to attack each other!"

Jumping back, Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Leorio grab a spear from the wall and collide weapons with Tonpa's long ax. "Bakas…." She whispered under her breath.

Gon blinked, noticing Tonpa's ax cut into the corners of the door frame. His eyes narrowed as Tonpa pulled the weapon once again. Fixating his focus on the cut made on the wall, an idea sprung inside his head.

"Seems our only choice is to fight."

Both Kagome and Kurapika, having overheard Killua's words, looked over to see his nails become sharpened claws, and veins become visible around his palms and fingers. They all took a step back from each other, realizing the situation had become exactly what the examiners wanted.

Keeping her hands behind her back, Kagome prepared her reiki over her hands. If it meant surviving and passing this trial, Kagome was willing to give out her secret.

* * *

Checking the digital clock on the wall leading to their anticipated exit, Hisoka's lips stretched into a smirk. Only less than five minutes were left and no one from the group he had his eyes on where present. Less than what they had started with were in the room, and everyone kept their distance.

" **Four minutes remain."**

Leaning back against the wall, Hisoka closed his eyes as he heard one of the doors slide up to reveal another applicant, beaten up and open wounds, crawling out into the light. His hand reached out, whispering his victory only for all the little strength he had to evaporate. His hand fell to the floor; the other contestants ignored the death before them.

" **Two minutes remain."**

Time was flying, and it meant the end of the third phase. Feeling a familiar aura coming closer, Hisoka's lips curved back into a smirk while keeping his eyes closed.

Another door slid up; heads turned to see the newcomers. Stepping out of the dark, Kurapika blinked, as he saw the other contestants in the floor while Killua and Gon appeared behind him.

" **Kurapika, applicant number four-hundred and four, is the twentieth to pass. Killua, applicant number ninety-nine, is the twenty-first to pass. Gon, applicant number four hundred and five is the twenty-second to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."**

"My butt hurts…" Killua groaned, trying to crack his back. "I didn't expect a slide for the short and easy path."

Opening his eyes, Hisoka counted the new arrivals. _'Three of them…so the kitten is missing.'_

" **Thirty-seconds remain."**

"That was really close!" Gon exclaimed, turning to the blonde beside him.

"Well," Kurapika chuckled, "my hands are covered in blisters now."

"Same here!"

The three turned around to face the door which they arrived in to see both Leorio and Tonpa pushing each other side-to-side as they tried to go through the door frame first.

" **Leorio, applicant number four hundred and three, is the twenty-third to pass. Tonpa, applicant number sixteen, is the twenty-fourth to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."**

"Move!"

Watching Leorio and Tonpa being kicked out of the door, Gon's smile stretched as he saw the miko sighing and coming out of the dark hall.

" **Kagome, applicant number four hundred and six, is the twenty-fifth to pass. Time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."**

Looking at her own hands, Kagome saw the red blisters beginning to appear. To think the 'weak' wall would still take a lot of their strength to break. She turned her head over her shoulder to see the mess of brick and debris on the floor they had created and the axes on the floor. In the end, they had decided to take the long road after Gon stopping them from attacking each other. It took some convincing on his part, but after seeing the cut Gon's focus was on, they all realized the walls in the tower were not as thick as they thought. They took the risk. Picking up axes themselves, they all cut a hole in the wall to the other side. Kagome chuckled, amazed the young boy had thought of something even she would have not come to think of. With Gon coming to stand beside her, she patted his head. "You're a smart boy, you know that?"

Chuckling at her affection, Gon continued to smile as Leorio and Kurapika gave him the praise he deserved.

"All thanks to Gon!" Leorio ruffled his hair. "Man, I can't believe you actually came up with that idea on the spot."

The miko's smile remained as she saw Gon talking to the other four. To think there was still some good in the world even when extreme situations came about. _'He is a special boy.'_

A bell rung in the circular room, making all conversation and movements drop.

" **The third phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed."**

Another door at the other side of the room began to reveal a light: the sun. Kagome sighed as the third phase came to an end, but she knew it was not the end with more obstacles waiting before her.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to get to the final phase as fast as possible, but character development is very important to me. I am actually surprised I was able to accomplish one of my goals to update on my birthday to share with all of you.

Thank you for reading, and please review?

Ja~ne!


	5. Heavy Cracks

**Title:** Cruel Ties

 **Rating:** M

 **DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Two highly respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** I'm trying to get back into writing, and it has been difficult lately. So really, thank you for being patient and those who leave reviews. I go back and re-read them all the time to get me back up.

I do hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 04:** Heavy Cracks

* * *

Covering the rays of the sun with her palm, Kagome's eyes tried to blink out the irritation of the natural light before coming to face the ocean. Her shoulders dropped noticing they were now at the bottom of the tower, the exit nonetheless. She sighed, glad to be taking in fresh hair for what seemed like forever. The last thing she wanted was to be locked in that tower for a whole week. Her eyes lowered with a smile seeing both Gon and Killua stretch before running ahead to the examiner standing beside a box.

"Thank god we made it out!" Leorio cracked his back. "For once the heat isn't so bad."

"That I can agree with." The miko replied. As the three followed behind the young ones, Kagome's eyes landed on the clown standing on the other side of the half circle. She held back the need to grunt her frustrations on him. Not even a full month conscious in this world and she was already having her enemies. She just hoped from here on out, she would no longer need to affiliate herself with him.

The examiner cleared his throat, fishing everyone's attention onto him. "Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the fourth phase and the final phase remain." Lippo pointed to the island behind him sitting a few miles away. "The fourth phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed, then." Presenting the box beside him, he smirked. "I will need you to draw lots."

"Lots?" Leorio questioned. "For what?"

"To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted."

The miko's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the examiner's choice of words.

"In here," Lippo continued, "are twenty-four numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you each to draw a card, in order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?"

All applicants looked around, curious to see who had completed the third phase first. Hearing steps going forward, eyes slightly widened at the sight of the clown making his way to the box. The miko's curse blew under her breath watching him casually put his hand inside the box to grab a card. ' _I could have been first if it weren't for my stupid luck.'_ She sighed out her annoyance, watching him turn back around after drawing a two-sided blank card.

"Nee," Gon pulled on her shorts, "Kagome-onee-san?"

"Hm?" She looked down.

"You were partnered with Hisoka, right?" He asked. "How did he get those wounds?"

Her eyes landed on the open cut on his shoulder and waist where the blood had now dried. "For taking his time." Eyeing the clown from the corner of her eyes, she noticed the second-place applicant coming forward. She blinked a few times not believe the appearance. ' _N-Needles?'_ Yellow needles stuck out of his face, head, and a few on his shoulders and chest. Her brow rose the moment she saw his aura being suppressed. _'Is that really…? How can he even walk like that?'_ If anything, the way he spoke and moved made him seem like a robot. Watching one person at a time go to the box, it only made her wonder about the rules of the upcoming phase seeing everyone was holding a blank card.

"Hey, Killua."

Turning to his name, Killua rested his hands behind his head as he faced Gon. "Yeah?"

"He said something about hunting and being hunted." Gon stated. "Does that mean we'll be fighting each other?"

"Yeah," he smirked back, "probably." Whistling with excitement, Killua walked forward with his turn coming in. If anything, he was more than excited if what he was thinking was true. It was about time the exam was actually a challenge.

Gon hummed in thought, waiting for Killua's turn to end. Looking at the miko behind him, he pouted. "What do you think, Kagome-onee-san?"

She crossed her arms, also lost in Lippo's vague explanation. So far they were only given directions about grabbing a card and the next location of the phase. "Hunting and being hunted sounds exactly like predator and prey if you ask me." She only feared the contents of the card. As Gon ran forward to get his card, the miko waited patiently for Tonpa's turn to arrive so she could move. Judging everyone's expressions, they were all lost. Her attention was drawn to the box the moment Tonpa began to walk away.

Waiting just on her, Kagome cautiously made her way over and stared at the box. Her brow rose seeing the small scanners at the edges. Deciding not to question it, the miko slowly put her hand inside the box and rummaged around until she got the last awaiting card. Pulling it out, Kagome came out to stare the same thing as the other applicants: blank.

"Everyone has a card now, right?" Lippo spoke. "Then, remove the seal from your card."

Rips one after another followed as the seals on each of their cards were removed by them. Slowly taking off the white seal in front, Kagome blinked noticing the number. _'Three hundred and one?'_

"The card indicates your target."

Eyes immediately rose to meet Lippo's grin before hands covered their own tag from people's view.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID tag. Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags." Lippo chuckled as he noticed a few faces showing concern for their own lives. "Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse. Listen carefully! Your target's ID tag is worth three points. Your own ID is also worth three points. All other ID tags not relating to your target or your own are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the final phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase."

The miko looked back down at her target number before noticing Gon and Killua also looking down at their own targets. _'So the fastest way is to get your target…whether you like it or not.'_

* * *

"I'd like to commend everyone on board for their excellent work during the Hunter Exam's Third Phase! I will serve as your guide. My name is Khara!"

Hearing their guide as she stood at the front of the boat they all sat on, Kagome blinked at the poor girl as everyone else was drowning in their own thoughts. A low sigh passed her lips as she heard Khara continue to speak despite the lack of attention on her. ' _Two hours…'_ She told herself. _'Two hours until we reach the island.'_ From those she could see in front of her without making it obvious, they had already taken off their tags, but she had yet to scan the other half of the applicants. Whoever her target was, she was beginning to feel the shadow of bad luck over her. From the corner of her eyes, the miko noticed Gon sitting beside her as he stared at his own tag still on the strap of his backpack. "Gon-kun."

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you take it off?" She asked, pointing at the tag.

His eyes lowered to the tag before he gave her a shrug. "I'm not afraid; either way they are going to find out eventually. This is a phase to test our intel skills."

She nodded back, amazed such a young kid was giving her a more wisdom talk than she could. Noticing Killua walking to them and sitting on the other side of Gon's spot, she also eyed his tag still on his shirt. _'So both of them aren't worried?'_ But she was glad the numbers on their tags did not match her chosen target. The last thing she wanted was for one of them to become her enemy. "So?" She spoke, wanting to slice the awkward silence. "What numbers did you draw?"

"Why should we tell you?" Killua's eyes narrowed.

Matching his expression, Kagome pulled his cheek. "Because you are already showcasing your number anyways, baka."

"I-I don't need to!" He exclaimed with a glare.

Releasing him, the miko huffed before watching Gon slowly take out his tag from his pocket. Both her and Killua blinked upon reading the number: forty-four. Eyes widened at the shock of Gon's target; Killua and Kagome's eyes met before meeting the confused look on Gon's face.

"W-What?" Gon blinked back.

"T-That's Hisoka…" Killua whispered. "Geez, you would get him."

"Seriously, and here I thought I had bad luck." To think Gon would be getting _him_ of all people in here. Her eyes darted to look for the clown. Noticing him sitting at the front of the deck with his eyes closed, she could not help but feel shivers run and down her spine. She had the feeling things were just about to get worse from here. "And you?" Kagome turned to Killua, "who did you get?"

As Killua took out his number, Gon and Kagome tilted their heads to the side. "Who is one hundred ninety-nine? Do you know, Kagome-onee-san?"

She shrugged back.

"So both of you don't know, either?" Killua huffed, looking at his card. "I didn't bother memorizing everyone's numbers because I didn't think they would be important." Pointing at the miko, he raised a brow. "What about yours? You aren't just gonna make us show you ours."

"Calm down." She huffed back as she grabbed her card from her pocket. "Here."

Three hundred and one.

"Who is that?" Killua's eyes rose.

Gon shrugged, not able to put a face to the number. "I don't remember anyone with that number."

With a pout, the miko stared at the card a few more seconds before putting it back into her pocket. The hunting phase was going to be harder than she thought if she had no information on her target before arriving. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Gon's fingers tremble as his aura shook a bit with fear and excitement. "Gon-kun?"

"Huh?" He blinked.

"Are you excited or scared?" Killua smirked, having noticed Gon's sudden shake.

Gon's eyes rose to the sky in thought before shoulders dropped after an exhale. "Both…I guess? In a straight-up fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his ID tag, then I have a real shot. Right now," his eyes dropped, "I might have a small chance. That scares me a little…but I think it's worth it."

Continuing to stare at the young boy beside her from the corner of her eyes, Kagome was speechless. For his age, and knowing the fear Hisoka laid on them the first time, he was very brave. The percentage he had to obtain Hisoka's tag was small, but he was looking at the dim light giving him that chance.

Now if only the rest of them had that chance as well.

* * *

With the boat coming to a stop, all applicants came to stand to see a wooden bridge connecting them to the island. Before any of them moved forward, Khara came out of the room navigating the boat holding a clipboard in front of her. "Thanks for your patience, everyone!" She smiled as everyone gathered in front of her. "We have finally arrived at Zevil Island! Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the third phase."

"Tsk…," Leorio whispered under his breath, "this again."

"After each person disembarks," Khara continued, showing them a timer in her hand, "we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn. You will stay on this island for exactly one week. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID tags and return here."

"Then that means we will be waiting here a while." Killua, annoyed, sighed knowing they would be the last ones leaving the boat.

Raising her arm, Khara spoke, "all right then, the first person may start!"

Eyes followed Hisoka slow movements as he made his way through the small crowd. Taking the exit step from the bridge connecting the boat to the island, Hisoka scanned the entrance of the island before continuing forward.

Noticing the tag still on the front of his shirt, Kagome's shoulders dropped. "Of course he would keep his tag on."

"He has an advantage."

Both Kagome and Leorio turned their heads to the blonde beside them.

"Those disembarking early hold the advantage." Kurapika continued. "They can hide and monitor their target's movements."

Nodding, Kagome heard Khana click on the timer once again before she announced the two minutes had passed. Waiting to see the second person coming forward, Kagome felt her spine shiver the moment she noticed a tall male with yellow pins sticking out of his face and head. She blinked, making sure she was seeing things clearly. His robotic walk only made her wonder if he was even human to begin with.

One by one went forward; time stretched. Quietly observing each of the applicants leave the boat, Kagome tried to guess who her target could be. She pouted the moment Kurapika's turn came; she had no leads. Crossing her arms in wait, she watched Killua follow and the Gon when their time came. Her eyes darted to the last two before her: Leorio and Tonpa. With their names being called out, Kagome looked around the boat to see being the last one standing.

"And the last one!" Khana called out with a smile.

Taking hesitant steps forward, Kagome stopped right before crossing the wooden bridge.

"I wish you luck."

The miko's head turned to their guide before sending her a smile herself. "Thanks." Exhaling all the worry, Kagome got off the boat and made her first step on solid ground. The boat engine roared behind her, making her look over her shoulder to see Khana waving her goodbye.

' _Left alone…'_ Cheeks puffed out and later released, Kagome took a few more steps into hunter infested forest. Some auras were nearby, and some were already making their way further from her standing point. ' _Maybe I should hide my aura just in case some people can sense them.'_ If it was possible. Did this world know about spirits and such? Before she took another step forward, Kagome halted the moment she sensed a familiar aura above her. Tilting her head back, Kagome raised a brow, "Gon-kun, if you are trying to scare me it won't work."

Leaves ruffled and floated down to the ground before Gon landed in front of her with a pout. "What? How did you know I was there?"

Placing her finger over her lips, Kagome gave him a wink. "It's a secret." She watched him pat off the dirt and leaves on his shoulders before wondering what made him wait at the entrance. "Were you waiting for me?"

He nodded, "mhm! I was worried someone may attack you in the beginning."

Kagome rested her hands over her hips with a smirk. "I'm not that weak, you know?"

"I know!" Gon grinned. "But I was still worried."

Noticing the card in his hand, she wondered if he had been waiting for something else. "So how are you going to deal with _him_?"

Gon's eyes rose to see her finger pointing at his card. A sheepish laugh escaped as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know? It's…Hisoka."

"Yeah…," she nodded back, "I know." Memories of their first encounter with him in the first phase flashed in her head. That had been just an ounce of his strength, and he had not done anything but surprise them from behind. Continuing to hear Gon's one of many plans to get Hisoka's tag, her eyes slowly rose to stare ahead. Slowly looking side-to-side from the corner of her eyes, she lightly tapped Gon's shoulder. "Gon-kun."

"Huh?"

She pointed upwards, "up."

Before he could question her whisper, he saw the miko beginning to climb the tree and getting to the tree branches to conceal herself. A few cracks from twigs made his ears twitch before turning his head to the direction of the sound. A small 'psst' fished his attention back to the miko who gestured her hand to come up. Without another word, Gon jumped up with ease and sat beside the miko. "Is something coming?" He questioned.

The miko's eyes overlooked a plain of tall dry grass; her finger came to point at the incoming applicant cautiously mazing through the field while looking for any other people. Pushing Gon's head a little lower, both watched an archer slowly making his way to the first guy they say.

"Is he targeting the guy in front of him?" Gon whispered, watching the selected prey sweating while keeping his guard up. With the archer concealing his presence with the help of the grass, it gave him the upper hand to use his bow and arrow.

"An archer, huh?" Seeing him take aim, Kagome raised a brow the moment the arrow was released and struck his prey. His prey quickly dodged the attack, only letting it scrape his arm before turning his head to his attacker.

"Oh? That was close." The man smirked, taking out a blade from his pocket. Watching the archer smirk, he raised a brow before noticing his vision becoming blurry.

The archer watched as his prey hit the ground first with his knees before collapsing completely. Stopping in front of his paralyzed body, he smirked. "The arrow was coated with a fast acting tranquilizer. You won't be able to walk for the next week. Don't worry. There is water nearby." Rummaging through his prey's backpack, he took out the tag he needed. "You won't die. Well," he winked, "I'll be taking this. See ya!"

"Woah…" Gon whispered, gulping at the intense exchange. "He was able to mask his own presence as he stalked his prey and his target was able to sense the shot being fired, and quickly dodge it, avoiding serious injury." His shoulders dropped, noticing the fallen man crawling to a safer area. "But the other applicant predicted this, and poisoned his arrow in advanced…so this is how you hunt."

Kagome sighed, noticing how easy it was for the other guy to hunt for his target with the weapons he had. She had a bow of her own, but she was not going to place a tranquilizer at the tip. _'Then again…,'_ her eyes narrowed, _'we are hunting…humans.'_

"Nee, Kagome-onee-san?"

"Hm?" She turned her head.

"I think I'm going to go on my own to train." Gon whispered, waiting for the coast to be clear.

"Train?" She repeated. Her eyes followed him jumping down of the branch before raising his fishing pole for her to see.

"I'm going to go and train to make sure I get Hisoka's tag! Wish me luck!"

Extending her arm out to stop him, Kagome blinked the moment he disappeared into the bushes. Shoulder slumped as the only sound around her were the chirps from the birds ready to nest for the day. Her eyes looked out to see the sun starting to descend from its highest point. _'And the first day is almost over.'_ Looking around her surroundings, she made sure her presence was hidden. _'I also have to be careful about my own predator…whoever that could be.'_

* * *

Enjoy the protection under the tree's shade, Hisoka chuckled noticing a few red butterflies flying around his wound as he sat on the floor. Raising his hand, his lips curved upwards the moment one landed on his index finger. A ringing inside his pocket made his brow crook up before he dug for the walkie talkie. Pushing the button to answer the call, he waited for the voice on the other side.

" _Hisoka, have you taken your target's tag?"_

"No," he replied, "not yet."

" _You don't even know who your target is, do you?"_

"No." He hummed.

" _Want me to tell you? I don't know who my target is yet."_

"No, it doesn't matter. I'll just find three others to hunt." Hisoka chuckled, watching as the butterfly on his finger flapped its wings. Gently blowing air towards the butterfly, Hisoka watched as it flew away to blend with the sunset. "Would you like to know who your target is?"

* * *

Eyes followed the blue birds flying back and forth over the river. A full day of hunting had passed, and a full day of training to use his fishing pole was spent. The next morning's arrival was all but ignored with only the focus on the task taking priority. Silent and patient, Gon held his fishing pole horizontally as he then came to see the fish in the clear river. He had practiced catching fruit with his fishing pole from a long distance, but he had come to realize Hisoka would not be staying put like a fruit. He needed something moving to practice on in case Hisoka came charging at him.

Looking at the birds once more, he followed their flight. _'If I can't get a bird by watching how it moves, I'll never be able to steal Hisoka's ID!'_ Eyeing a bird, he quickly swung his fishing pole to stretch forward only for the bird to quicken its speed the moment it noticed the hook. Gon blinked as the string of his pole dropped. "Huh? No, again!"

A second try.

A third.

Fourth.

Falling on his butt, Gon heavily sighed in defeat watching the birds calmly fly around the water. All of his attacks were being dodged with ease. "How do I get one…?" His eyes blinked the moment he noticed a bird diving in to catch a fish that had jumped out of the water. Raising a brow, Gon slowly came up on his feet to see another bird on a branch keeping its eyes on another smaller fish. _'Oh! I got it!'_

He took a step forward, patiently waiting for his own prey to go for his. Eyes focused ahead, he made sure not to blink to miss the moment he needed. A drop of sweat curved around over his cheek before releasing his fishing line towards the bird descending to catch the fish. A huge grin stretched over his lips the moment the fishing line wrapped around the bird before bringing it back to him.

"I did it!" He exclaimed with joy. _'I figured it out! I have to aim for my target as he hunts his own prey!'_

Carefully bringing the bird into his hands, Gon gently took the fishing line off before setting him free. With the hunter basics cemented in his head, Gon felt ready to look for Hisoka. The only question was his current location. Gon winced as he tried picking up his fishing pole from the ground; eyes dropped down to his bloody and blistered palm. "My hands…"

He looked ahead, thinking to himself where Hisoka could be. _'Where is he?'_ He quickly released a groan the moment he made a fist. Blowing on his blisters, he blinked noticing a red and pink winged butterfly landing on his open palm. His eyes followed the group of the same butterfly flying around him. "W-Why are they following me?"

Eyes scrunched with curiosity as he moved his palm side-to-side only to realize the butterflies were following his blood. _'Are they attracted to the scent of blood?'_ As the butterflies continued to fly around his palm, the image Hisoka's wounds flashed in his head. _'Maybe…'_

Digging into his backpack, Gon took out extra fishing line before cutting it to gently tie it around the ends of the butterflies. Making sure they were still able to fly without any harm, Gon smiled at his idea to have the butterflies guiding him like balloons to the scent of blood. If Hisoka's wounds were still fresh, butterflies were sure to swarm around him.

With caution, Gon allowed the butterflies to take him where the blood scent was. He only hoped other hunters would not come to him in the middle of his own hunting. Coming to an area with tall grass, Gon noticed the butterflies pulling harder. Feeling a presence on the other side, he got on his knees before letting the butterflies go. His brows furrowed feeling the intense atmosphere almost suffocating him. As sweat trickled down his forehead and on the back of his neck, Gon quietly made a gap in between the grass to look on the other side.

Right in the middle of the clear field under the shade of a tree his target sat: Hisoka. Gon's breath hitched not believing his plan to find him had worked. His hands shook; the beating of his heart echoed in his own ears. _'S-Stay calm…'_ He tried to soothe his nerves. _'Stay calm!'_

Now that his target was right in front of him, he had to put his training into action.

* * *

Kagome flinched as she saw on the applicants being taken down by a shuriken. Even as she hid above the others while concealing her presence, she vulnerable seeing the skills some of the applicants held. While in hiding, she tried to spy on other applicants for their number, but no luck on her target. _'If this continues until tomorrow, I may have to target three other people…'_

She sighed under her breath at the thought. The last thing she wanted was to do more work, especially when not knowing the other hunters' skills. Her thoughts flashed to Gon; she began to worry for the young child. If his target was Hisoka, then it only made her feel a bit better knowing she did not have to deal with the clown.

' _Geez…,'_ she sighed again, ' _I'm such awful person thinking that.'_

With the coast clear, Kagome jumped down. As leaves descended, she made sure her bow and quiver were balanced around her shoulder before slapping away the dirt and extra leaves renting space on her knees and shoulders. To think Netero had dragged her into a live or die situation without any background to the Hunter Exam. Then again, she had no choice. If the Shikon no Tama was somewhere around the area, there was no doubt it could be placed in the wrong hands. But for now all she could do was follow the rules of the exam; she had to survive this phase and the last one.

Hiding her aura was no issue, but it only made her wonder if people like Hisoka could read them. _'But if there is one thing a person cannot hide it is their bloodlust.'_

* * *

"Alright! I got my tag back!" Placing his own tag in the inside pocket of his briefcase, Leorio smirked in victory after having been tricked by none other than Tonpa. It annoyed him to no end how easily Tonpa had tricked him into believing he needed medicine for his stomachache and another hunter came from behind to steal his briefcase.

"And we have tags number sixteen and one hundred and eighteen."

Looking up from his briefcase, Leorio sighed watching Kurapika looking at the tags they took away from Tonpa and his monkey partnered accomplice. He hated to admit it, but if it were not for Kurapika, he was sure his tag would have been long gone. "So," Leorio spoke, "Tonpa was your target?" He scoffed with a laugh. "You really saved me back there!"

"You don't need to thank me." Kurapika smiled back as he placed the two tags in his own bag. "I didn't want Tonpa to notice me, so I stayed hidden while you were jumped from behind."

"What?" Leorio's expression deadpanned.

"Well," Kurapika continued, "that was because I figured there would be no point in teaming up with you if you couldn't withstand that attack. I suppose that you barely qualified."

Holding himself back from giving the younger male a flick or a scold, Leorio's brow twitched. "You really are full of yourself…" He chose to ignore his comments seeing he had his own tag safe and sound with Kurapika help. There was nothing much he could do about Kurapika's thoughts at that point. "Well," he cleared his throat, "I can't deny that it's easier to work as a team. It would be smart to stick together for the remaining four days."

"Yeah, I see no problem with that."

"So you got your target's tag," Leorio continued, "so with your own that adds up to six points."

"That is assuming he doesn't take it back." Kurapika chuckled. "We do still have four days. The other tag we have is only worth one point for us."

Following the blonde as they walked down the dirt path, Leorio adjusted his glasses. "But it might still come in handy."

"Well then," Kurapika smiled, looking at Leorio from over his shoulder, "we need to find your target, number two hundred and forty-six, Ponzu."

* * *

A smirk decorated Hisoka's lips having felt a presence of another hidden in the bushes. Chuckling under his breath, he slowly came up on his feet. "Now then, why don't you come out?"

Gon's eyes widened out of their deep concentration; his nerves shook uncontrollably having been found out. ' _He noticed me?!'_

"I know you're there." Hisoka spoke again. "If you won't come out," he faced the bushes, "I'll come to you."

Watching him walk closer, Gon bit his lower lip seeing the end to his pursuit. He had hoped to make it until Hisoka went for his target, but it seemed that was not going to work. _'It's all or nothing now!'_ Gripping his fishing pole, he was ready to pop out only to see Hisoka stops in his steps the moment another applicant jumped out to show himself. Gon blinked having not expected another person hiding beside him the whole time. _'When did he arrive? W-Was he also hiding his presence?'._

"I challenge you to a duel."

Hisoka's brow crooked up after hearing his opponent's request. A man with a teal shirt holding a spear had been recognized by him, but learning his name was something he did not see as important with the level of strength he got. He snickered as he saw his opponent twirl his spear in hand. "You'll die."

Gon lowered himself down once again watching the two take their stance. _'This is my chance!'_ This was the moment he was waiting for to steal Hisoka's tag. Watching Hisoka dodge the tip of the spear, Gon tried to keep his attention close to Hisoka's tag still on his chest. _'In the moment Hisoka goes to finish off his prey, that will be my moment to come in!'_ No matter how many times Hisoka dodged, he noticed he never attacked back.

"Why aren't….y-you attacking back?" His opponent breathed out.

"Hm?" Hisoka smirked watching the man across trying to catch his breath as beads of sweat collected on his forehead and chin. "If I continue to avoid your attacks, you'll die eventually." He snickered at the sight of the butterflies floating around his opponent's waist before landing on the blood stain hiding his fresh wound. "I can tell from the swarm of Hemotropic Butterflies that your wound is grave." The moment his opponent fell to his knees, Hisoka slowly made his way forward. "Someone else has already dealt you a fatal blow, yes? I must applaud you and your desire to die in battle."

"Then why don't you fight back!?" He shouted.

Giving it some thought for two seconds, Hisoka rested his hands on his hips. "I have no interest in the dead." Turning around, Hisoka walked towards a fallen log as yellow needles flew past his head before piercing into the face of his opponent.

Gon gave an inaudible gasp as soon as the hunter fell forward. Where had the needles come from?

"Gomen, gomen. I carelessly let him escape."

"Liar." Hisoka scoffed hearing the light footsteps come behind before seeing his 'partner' coming to stand beside him. "He probably begged you to grant him one final wish, yes?"

"Well," the tall male spoke in his robotic voice, "I felt sorry for the guy. Given that he was dead either way."

Hisoka shook his head as he rested his elbows on his knees. "You should cease pitying enemies who serve no purpose."

"You've done it before, haven't you, Hisoka? You've walked away from opponents before finishing them."

Gon's interest piqued upon hearing the other man's words.

"I have standards." Hisoka chuckled. "I'm not interested in people who have no purpose. I only spare those whose deaths would go to waste. So?" He questioned, pointing at the man's body. "What about his tag?"

"Oh, I already took it. I already have my six points, so I don't need this one." Digging into the back pockets of his pants, the slender male took out the tag before throwing it to the clown's direction. "You can have it."

Turning the tag around Hisoka's brow crooked up seeing the number. "Eighty? Whose tag is this?"

"It belonged to some guy who tried to snipe me." He replied. "I had hoped it was my target, but it wasn't so I easily killed him." Reaching up for one the needles in his head, he slowly took them out until all were gone.

Gon blinked watching as his blue mohawk turned black and long hair floated down to his mid back. His pupils, now black, came to turn to face Hisoka with an emotionless expression. Was that a disguise?

"I never get tired of seeing that," Hisoka chuckled once again, "Illumi."

"It's pretty hard on me…" Illumi replied as he shook his head to make sure his straight hair was on the right places. "I feel much better."

"No luck finding your target, yet?" Hisoka chuckled seeing the black-haired male digging into his pocket again. He blinked the moment Illumi took out his card with his target's number: four hundred and six. The smirk on his lips returned upon recognizing the number. "Want to know who your target is?"

From his hiding spot, Gon's eyes widened having got a glimpse of Illumi's target. _'That's Kagome-onee-san's number!'_

"It's that _girl._ "

Illumi's brow crooked up seeing the thrill dancing in Hisoka's eyes. Girl? Recollection of Hisoka's said partner in the third phase popped in his head before he nodded to himself. "Ah~, her." Not much of an impression had been given; he questioned Hisoka's interest in the girl. If he thought the girl was someone to keep tabs on, he was worried Hisoka's standards for 'strong' opponents were beginning to lower. Throwing his own tag towards the clown (caught with ease), he made his way towards clear ground. "Apparently I'm her target as well."

"Oh?" Hisoka's interest piqued. "How did you figure that out?"

"My official job is gathering information." Illumi replied checking to make sure the ground was deep enough for his rest. "But after finding that out, I couldn't find her. It's like she disappeared."

Gon blinked hearing Illumi's words; Kagome disappeared?

The smirk on Hisoka's lips could not stretch further hearing the kitten had disappeared from Illumi's search. The applicants now would have no knowledge of the _skill,_ but she had proved to him in the tower she did. Goosebumps itched his skin hearing the kitten could hide from a dangerous assassin like Illumi.

"It's almost as if she knew how to hide herself completely." Illumi continued as he squatted down. "I have no interest in her; I know how much of a liking you have taken to her."

"Good." Hisoka smiled _innocently_ while thanking him for the tag. "I wish to keep her alive just a bit longer. If I find her, I'll give this to her for free."

"Whatever you wish to do." Illumi sighed. "I already have my six points." Stabbing the ground with his bare hands, he quickly began to dig out a hole big enough for his entire body. Once his hole was complete he jumped in and gave Hisoka a salute. "Well, I'll just sleep here until the final day. Good luck with the rest."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he saw Illumi dig up dirt to cover the top. With both tags in his hands, he felt his blood heat up at the thought of surprising the miko with the tag she needed.

* * *

As night curtained the day, Kagome knew it was time to hide knowing how more of the ruthless hunters would appear looking for their prey. Turning the corner of one of the trees, she blinked feeling the incoming auras of two familiar people. Waiting patiently, she heard the voices as the bushes rustled against each other to set a path for the two.

"I'm telling you, we need to hide for the night!"

"I know Leorio, but screaming it out loud will only attract further attention."

"You calling me loud!?"

"Ah," Kagome blinked again, "Leorio-san. Kurapika-kun."

Jolting from the voice, Leorio's pose froze not expecting the miko to be waiting for them. "K-Kagome?!" He blinked, taking in the way she addressed him. _'-san…?'_

Ignoring Leorio's lip twitching, Kagome noticed the blonde Kurta also having a slight expression of shock. "Did both of you find your targets?"

Kurapika nodded, having been reeled back into reality. How did Kagome find them? Or the better question was, how did she not look just as surprised as they were to be bumping into each other in the forest? Shelving the questions in his head, Kurapika spoke, "did you, Kagome-san?"

"I haven't been able to find out who my target is." She sighed as she took out her card. "Three hundred and one…"

"Ah," Kurapika replied, "that's Gittarackur."

"Gitta-what?" She blinked.

Leorio's eyes widened hearing the name before taking a step forward to see the number on Kagome's card. "Oh! That's the guy that left after Hisoka!"

"After Hisoka?" Kagome repeated. Thinking back to the boat, she tried remembering who had left after the clown. Chills made her freeze once the image of the tall twitching guy with needles sticking into his head and face popped in her memory. "I-It's him!?"

* * *

Eyes rose to the magenta and blue sky as the moon illuminated parts of the island. Humming under his breath, Hisoka slowly made his way up a rocky cliff to overlook the dead island. No noises were made; no movements were seen. Part of him was glad some of the applicants knew a thing or two how to hide themselves. "It's about time I go hunting as well."

At the edge of the cliff, Hisoka rested his foot on top while seeking for his next targets. Looking left and right, Hisoka spotted three people walking cautiously a few miles away. "Hm?" Making a circle with his thumb and index finger, he placed it over his right eye to get a clear view of his _lucky_ targets. The corner of his lips slowly rose to meet his interested gaze. "What do we have here?" He snickered noticing the blonde and black-haired duo walking out of some bushes before a certain female followed behind. He licked his lips, "found you, _kitten_."

* * *

Hidden behind a tree, Gon could see Hisoka standing on the cliff a few feet below. Whatever had caught his attention he had to make sure to get his tag as soon as possible. The moment Hisoka jumped down the cliff, Gon stealthily climb up to get a view on Hisoka's direction. The boy's eyes immediately widened the moment he caught a glimpse of Kagome talking to Kurapika and Leorio as they walked down a dirt path.

' _This isn't good!'_ He quickly descended down the rocky cliff while making sure to hide his presence from Hisoka. Hisoka had found his prey; his friends were in danger. He did not expect Hisoka to go after them out of everyone on the island! _'What should I do?'_ He ran, gritting his teeth with confusion. _'I need to stick to the plan and steal Hisoka's tag!'_ The thought of Hisoka killing off his friends flashed in his head. His blood went cold; he came to a full stop in his pursuit.

To obtain Hisoka's tag meant to sacrifice his friends.

Shaking his head, Gon resumed his run. _'No. I won't let that happen. If they start fighting, I'll change plans!'_

* * *

"It's completely dark now." Leorio spoke, stopping in his steps as he looked up. Jumping at the feel of Kagome patting his shoulder, his brow twitched.

"Keep your guard up." She chuckled walking past him. "This is when predators begin to move."

"She's right." Kurapika added, looking around the area. It was only thanks to the full moon they could see the path they walked on. "Night provides the perfect chance for someone to attack."

Huffing at their 'know-it-all' talk, Leorio grunted following behind them. "I know that." He scratched the back of his head in thought as he felt a cold breeze hug him from behind. "So now that I know who my target is, how am I supposed to find her on this huge island?"

Kagome blinked, hearing Leorio knowing his target was a female. "Her?" She questioned.

"Ponzu." Kurapika answered. "Tonpa told him about it."

"Tonpa?" Her brow rose.

"Long story." Leorio grunted, not wanting to tell her his humiliation episode. "Oi, isn't walking around aimlessly a waste of energy?" This was not going to get him any closer to finding the girl."

"Constantly whining would be an even bigger waste of energy." Kurapika replied, looking at Leorio over his shoulder.

"Why you-!"

Kagome giggled under her breath as the two gave each other glares with insults going back and forth. To think they were still so lax despite being on open fields at night. Perhaps she could ask Leorio if he or Kurapika knew how to 'sense' someone. That would give her an idea if spiritual things were practiced in this world. As her lips parted to ask her question, Kagome felt a shiver run up and down her spine the moment she felt a familiar cold aura across from them. She stopped in her steps, "both of you don't move."

"Huh?" Both Kurapika and Leorio blinked as they looked over their shoulders.

The miko's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she felt the wave of _his_ aura grazing her own. Was he sending it on purpose? But then that meant he knew something about them. The three of them froze on the spot as soon as the shadow from ahead revealed itself under the light of the moon. Guards went up tenfold the second they saw Hisoka displaying his signature smirk while holding a card between his index and middle finger.

"Hello there." He greeted them. "Imagine meeting you three here."

"I keep running into people I wanted to avoid on this island." Leorio whispered.

"You see," Hisoka spoke, stopping in his steps, "I need two more points. Lucky me there are three of you; lucky that one of you might make it out alive."

"What was that!?" Leorio shouted. "Screw that! I'm not gonna-!"

"Leorio!" Kurapika interrupted him. He gave his full attention to the clown ahead, "you said that you need two additional points. Which implies that we are not your targets, correct?"

Raising a brow himself, Hisoka chuckled. "I'm the one who is asking the questions here. Will you give me your tags or not?"

"That depends." Kurapika replied.

Eyes narrowing, Kagome kept a close eye on Hisoka's movements. The last thing she wanted was for him to steal her tag and having to get it back from him. Another aura caught her attention; her eyes slowly glided to the corner to see the bushes a few feet away. _'Gon-kun?'_ Was he still following Hisoka? Another aura caught her attention just a few feet away from where Gon hid. Another person was in their surroundings? But who? Her eyes landed on the clown before he noticed her looking somewhere else. Did Hisoka still not notice them?

"We currently have five tags." Kurapika continued. "Mine, my target's, Leorio's, Kagome-san's, and a tag worth only a single point to us. Of these, only three could be the number of your target. Mine, Kagome's, or the tag only worth a single point. Leorio's number is four hundred and three. He was the target of number sixteen, Tonpa. That is my target. Each person was assigned a different target, so number sixteen and four hundred and three are out."

"Indeed…" Hisoka spoke, taking a step forward.

The three of them did not hesitate to take a step back.

"Neither of those is my target." Hisoka replied. "So?"

"That leaves the other three tags." Kagome cut in, knowing Kurapika was trying his best to get out of this situation alive.

Kurapika nodded as he slowly dug his hand inside his bag. "If you're willing to take the tag worth only one point to us and leave, you can have it, but," his eyes narrowed, "I will not let you have mine."

Kagome's hand slowly rose to grab an arrow from her quiver, "and the same goes for Leorio's and my own." Fighting Hisoka was a risk, but losing their tags was also a risk they were not willing to take. "If you insist on taking them by force," she placed her arrow on her bow as Kurapika and Leorio took out their own weapons, "you know what comes next."

Amused by the courage they displayed, Hisoka licked his lips while eyeing all three. Comparing the fire they had in the beginning to now, he could see the fast pace they were growing. Placing his palm over his face, his shoulders shook as his laughter echoed in the dark night. "Out of curiosity," his eyes peeked between his fingers, "what is your number, _kitten."_

Leorio's and Kurapika's eyes traveled to the confused miko. Keeping her stance strong she made sure to show no fear. "Four hundred and six."

"So _he was_ right." He chuckled. Flipping his joker card between his fingers, he sighed. "And let me ask, do you know who your target is?"

"I do." She replied.

"Do you know where _he_ is?"

"No…". Where was he getting at with these questions?

"Well, that is upsetting." He sighed, shaking his head. Making the card in his hand disappear, he showed them his free palm. "Unfortunately, he no longer has his badge."

"What?" Her brow crooked up.

Eyes landed on the tag resting between his fingers as he slowly lifted it for them to see. Kagome's eyes widened, along with Leorio's and Kurapika's recognizing it was Kagome's target.

"What trap are you setting!?" Leorio exclaimed, placing a hand on the miko's shoulder.

"Oh, she can have it if she likes." The corner of Hisoka's lips never dropped their grin. "I have no need for it. Think about it as an 'apology' for having to serve so much time in the tower because of your bad luck."

"You really get on my nerves." She spat out with disgust on her face. Her eyes landed on the tag once again. There was a high chance it was a fake, and he was trying to coax her with it. Keeping a firm grip on the bow and arrow, she stretched the string back. "I won't fall for it, Hisoka."

He chuckled once more before making the tag disappear. "A shame, really." Crossing his arms, Hisoka had hoped the girl would take his kind gesture. "Very well," he spoke, "I'll take the deal. I will only take one tag."

Seeing Hisoka was going with the peaceful plan, Kurapika cautiously took out the one tag to be given before walking to the tree beside him. "I'll leave it here."

"Don't worry." Hisoka chuckled watching the tag being placed between the cracks of the bark. "I'll be standing here for a while."

Kagome's eyes remained suspiciously on the clown even as Leorio pulled on her sleeve to make her follow them. Everything he did and said throughout the entire exam was not to be trusted. Taking slow steps back, her eyes took a small glance towards the bushes hoping Gon would remain hidden.

But whoever was also following was a danger to him.

She noticed Hisoka's smirk and eyes on her as she slowly disappeared into the shadows. She only prayed Gon would be okay dealing with Hisoka.

* * *

Sweat trickled down his forehead; droplets stained the grass under his feet. Gon was unsure what to make of the exchange between them. The chance he thought he had was fortunately stopped by Kurapika's quick thinking. Hisoka's low chuckle made him freeze in his spot before he peeked from the bushes he hid.

"In only a few days," Hisoka whispered, "they have grown so much, I barely recognize them, but…," walking to the tree where the tag laid, Hisoka took it out, "they still have much to learn. Why must unripe fruit be so tantalizing?" Flipping the tag around, he sighed at the number: one hundred and eighteen. "A pity; this is the wrong tag."

Gon breathed out a muted sigh. He was glad his friends walked out, but he was now sure he was only getting one last chance to steal Hisoka's tag. _'When Hisoka locates his next prey, he will attack.'_ Noticing a butterfly land on Hisoka's open palm, he blinked as soon as he crushed it within his fist. Gon gulped even as more butterflies scattered the moment he opened his hand. _'What if the next person doesn't fight him…? Then that means-!'_ Gon entire being stilled the moment he felt a rush of bloodlust from the clown. _'W-What is this…?'_

Images of Kagome's, Kurapika's, and Leorio's bravery replayed in his head; Hisoka's smirk stretched further. Resting his forehead against the bark of the tree, Hisoka used everything within him to make sure he would not pursue the three with all he had. _'This is bad…'_ He licked his lips once again. _'They got me all tingly…I must calm it.'_ Eyes rolled back to the back of his head wanting nothing more than to listen to his thirst.

* * *

Kagome gasped as soon as she felt a wave of bloodlust from where they came. Cold sweat made her stop in her steps before she slowly turned her head over her shoulder. The aura glued to the bloodlust only gave her another level of fear for Gon.

' _Is that…?'_

"Kagome-san?" Kurapika whispered having heard the miko's gasp. "Are you alright?"

"Geez," Leorio scoffed, "we just escaped Hisoka and you want us to be alright? We are all still trying to process how we made it out alive, Kurapika!"

She took a step forward; she had to go back. _'No…'_ Shoulders dropping, Kagome tightened her hold on her bow. _'No, as long as Gon-kun remains hidden he should be okay. I can't go there and blow his cover.'_ Eyes scrunched as she continued to feel the wide range of Hisoka's bloodlust.

He was a dangerous man.

* * *

Gon slowly opened his eyes upon hearing the welcoming morning of the birds above him. Still hidden in the bushes, he slowly glanced ahead to see Hisoka still in the same spot. His focus narrowed noticing the clown's eyes displaying dark circles and a slouched posture. Did he not sleep? Gon blinked as soon as he saw Hisoka turn around and take slow steps forward.

' _Is he on the move already?'_ Gon tightened his hold on his fishing pole before making his cautious pursuit. _'I have to do this! His bloodlust has calmed, but the look in his eyes doesn't compare to before. I'm certain he will attack the next person he sees, even if that person surrenders. I know! I should move ahead and locate his next prey!'_

After all, this phase was about who could think ahead.

* * *

Eyes cracking open, Kagome was greeted with the view of her morning surroundings. Having hidden with Kurapika and Leorio inside a huge tree's roots, she was glad the long night was over. No matter how much she tried, she could not ignore Hisoka's bloodlust. _'But,'_ she crawled out to see Kurapika and Leorio preparing themselves to leave, _'it seems it has died down.'_

"Kagome-san," Kurapika spoke, "good morning."

"Good morning." She smiled. Her eyes landed on Leorio placing his own tag inside another pocket inside his suitcase. "Are you two going to try to find Ponzu?"

"Yeah." Leorio nodded. "I have no idea where she could be, but she has to be here." His eyes narrowed with concern for the girl. "And you? Do you think Hisoka had Gittarackur's tag?"

Sighing under her breath, she dusted off the dirt from her shoulders. "I can't really say I trust Hisoka, but why would he even make the time to make a fake?" She crossed her arms, giving it some thought on where her target could be. "And it isn't like I have a lead to find Gittarackur…but I have to try." Giving them a reassuring smile, Kagome nodded. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine on my own. Let's make sure we all get the points we need."

"Just be careful, Kagome-san." Kurapika smiled back.

"I will." Watching them walk the opposite direction, Kagome waited until they were no longer seen before grabbing her bow and arrows. _'Now, where could Gittarackur be?'_ Turning to walk to her right, she stopped the moment she thought about Gon once again. Kagome looked over her shoulder once more before fingers tightened around her bow.

She had to make sure.

* * *

Having jumped to the tip of a pine tree, Gon scanned the area below for the person who would be crossing Hisoka's path. Whoever it was, luck was not on their side. Gon blinked upon noticing a petite male with dark gray hair tied into a messy ponytail walking in the direction Hisoka would be as well. "There!" His head turned to see Hisoka still taking his slow and predatory steps. _'At this rate, Hisoka will spot him in the next minute. I have to figure out where their paths will cross…'_

His eyes took another scan of the field until he noticed the center point where they would meet. _'There!'_ Jumping down branch from branch, Gon made a mental note to find the perfect hiding spot for himself to steal Hisoka's tag. This was his last chance, and he could not let it slip away. _'I have to hurry! As soon as Hisoka attacks, that will be my chance!'_

Finding another set of bushes at higher ground from the area Hisoka and his prey would meet, Gon knelt before concentrating in hearing the footsteps of the two. _'Hisoka has completely hidden his presence.'_ He tried his best to calm his nerves and make sure his own presence was kept in secret. He could even hear the beats of his wavering heart. Taking in a deep breath, Gon continued to hear the steps of the two before Hisoka's stopped.

Gon released his breath; his eyes snapped up the moment he saw Hisoka charging towards the gray-haired male.

"Hisoka!?" He shouted bringing out his blade. "Damn it!"

Preparing his fishing pole over his shoulder, Gon gritted his teeth upon seeing Hisoka's prey preparing to fight back. _'Here he comes!'_ Watching Hisoka take out a card to attack, Gon made sure to keep an eye on the perfect moment to fish for the tag. Right before Hisoka and his prey crossed each other, both noticed the hook of a fishing pole coming in between before being pulled back to rip Hisoka's tag.

Hisoka quickly slashed his opponent with his card before his head turned to seeing Gon grabbing the tag into his hand. Eyes wide from the surprise, the clown touched his chest before looking back at the heavy breathing child.

The fear took over Gon once more upon seeing the signature smirk on Hisoka once again. Without hesitation, Gon hid back into the bushes before sprinting off.

* * *

Kagome's shoulder slumped upon seeing the empty space she and the others encountered Hisoka. Their presence slightly lingered, but time had passed since they had left. Looking to her right, she felt their auras leaving a trace of where they headed.

Her eyes landed on the bushes where the other unknown presence was in. Whoever it was, she was sure he was tracking both Hisoka and Gon. Deciding not to let another second pass, Kagome ran towards the direction she sensed their auras.

' _Please be alright….'_

* * *

' _I-I did it…!'_ He needed to escape, and fast! _'I took Hisoka's t-ta-!'_ A heavy pulse in his head made his legs tremble before his body fell forward. His surroundings began to blur; his body became heady. Gon's eyes slowly opened as he stared at Hisoka's tag in front of him while hearing light footsteps coming from behind. Fingers came down to pick up Hisoka's tag before a voice was heard.

"Approximately, seven thousand."

Gon's eyes scrunched not recognizing the voice.

"Do you know what that number represents?"

Gon slowly looked up to see a male with a dark complexion and black sunglasses giving him a smirk. Who was this?

"The number of chances I had to kill you." He replied as he stared at the small needle with a paralyzer stuck in Gon's neck. "Also," he knelt before rummaging inside of Gon's backpack after pulling of the needle he had shot, "it's the number of times you swung your fishing rod when you were training. You were completely open when you were swinging your rod, but I admit that I admired your concentration and accuracy." He scoffed upon grabbing Gon's tag and putting it together with Hisoka's. "That swing just now was especially impressive, but you didn't pay attention to your own surroundings. Next time, remember to watch your own back. So long."

Gon mentally and repeatedly cursed in his head as he watched what he presumed to be his predator. _'Damn it…'_ Closing his eyes, Gon could not believe how easily he had been taken down just after his own success. His body would not move; his slowly began to clear. Watching a butterfly getting stuck into a spider's web, he closed his eyes once more.

He was captured.

His eyes snapped open the moment the same male he was shot by was dropped down in front of him: dead. He gasped finally seeing his wide-eyed expression. Feeling a shadow over him, Gon's eyes slowly rose to see Hisoka's amused expression.

"You surprise me." He spoke. "You hid your presence while waiting for your chance? Waiting for me to attack another?" Showing him the two tags that were taken, he chuckled. "Did you teach yourself how to conceal your presence? Marvelous. Just like a wild animal. And your timing was impeccable. You concealed all traces of your attack by timing it with my own attack. You did a splendid job."

Gon's eyes widened the moment Hisoka dropped his taken tags in front of him.

"His poison darts completely relax your muscles." Hisoka continued. "The effects last ten days in a normal person. Hm, only three days are left." Turning around, he began to walk away. "I'm sure you will have recovered by then."

"Wait…"

Hisoka turned around to see Gon struggling to get back up.

"Didn't you come to take back your t-tag?"

"No," he smiled, "I just came to commend you. Turns out that he was my target." Pointing at the tag on his shirt, Hisoka chuckled. "So I don't need that anymore."

"I don't need it, either."

Clicking his tongue, Hisoka shook his head. "No, don't say that…just remember you owe me one now. Feel free to pay me back when you want. Until then."

Gon's glare tightened as he watched the clown walk away. He would not let himself be humiliated like this; he was not going to be pitied. He struggled to get up on fours, but as he reached for the two tags, he slowly came up on his feet. Extending his arm out holding Hisoka's tag, his teeth clenched. "I don't want to owe anyone…you can have it back."

Looking over his shoulder, Hisoka's smirk faded before he shook his head. Snickering under his breath, Hisoka turned around before slowly making his way back to the stubborn boy. "I refuse. Right now, I'm letting you live, and I'll continue to keep you alive, until you've grown enough to be worth killing…" Without hesitation, Hisoka gave a hard punch to Gon's cheek, throwing him back across the dirt field.

"Gon-kun!"

Hisoka's amused gaze rose to meet the frightened expression on the miko. Taking a step forward, he stopped the moment he saw Kagome come in front of Gon and place a pink barrier. He chuckled, amazed she was showing her abilities so quickly to protect the boy.

"Stay back, Hisoka!" She shouted. Her worst fear was for Gon and Hisoka to meet, but she did not think he would be hit. The moment she came into the area she was horrified by the scene; instinct took over as soon as she saw Gon collapse on the ground. Hiding her abilities was the last thing on her mind right now.

Taking out a card, he continued his way forward before cutting the barrier with ease. Her wide eyes only fueled his excitement. Before she could retort, Hisoka grabbed her by the neck before pushing her against a tree.

"K-Kagome-onee-san….!" Gon's voice became heavy as his senses returned.

"So I was right." Hisoka chuckled as he inched closer to the frightened and angered miko. "But it isn't strong yet. You have much more to learn about _it."_ His suspicions of her were right, and there was no doubt in his mind she had more skills up her sleeve.

"A-About what…?" She glared as she felt his hand tighten slightly around her neck.

He leaned closer for his lips to come a few centimeters beside her ear, " _Nen."_

Her eyes scrunched with confusion having heard his whisper. Nen? Feeling something slowly running down the line of her jaw, Kagome's eyes lowered to see her target's tag before it was placed inside her shorts' pocket. "It's yours." He smiled. "Take it."

Feeling her release, she slid down to the ground while watching him walk away and past Gon. "Now both of you own me; I can't kill you two, just yet. If both of you want to return it so bad to me, then when you're able to punch me in the face or convince me you are strong enough I will take it back. Until then," he laughed, "I shall leave the tags with both of you."

Still on her spot against the tree, Kagome heard Gon's curses blowing one after another as he gripped the dirt under his fingernails. Here she was thinking she could save him, but she probably made the whole situation worse.

"Damn it…..damn it….damn it!" He shouted.

Kagome heard the tag from her pocket drop to the floor. Looking down, her eyes narrowed with disgust having had her usual strong barrier being easily broken into. _'Nen…'_ She repeated the word in her head. What did he mean by that? Did this world know about auras? Hearing another curse from Gon she turned her head to him to see his shoulders beginning to shake.

Slowly standing up, the miko pocketed the tag into her shorts before coming to Gon. Without a word, she carefully placed him on her back before balancing herself to walk for cover. "Take all the time you need." She whispered. "Take all the time you need…"

They would repay him.

They would.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** I do promise Kagome will ave a bigger role as the story goes on, but I am trying to form the bonds first. It will lead to bigger angst later on.

Please review, and thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.

Ja~ne!


	6. The Prideful Silence

**Title:** Cruel Ties

 **Rating:** M

 **DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Two highly respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** Last time this was updated was last August 2017...oops. I never forget this story, in fact, it is the one I have most planned out (a few fic author friends know about it haha), but life and more life get in the way. Not to mention, if I write, I get busy with scenarios and stuff. But a new chapter is here! I want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! Seriously, reviews do so much to support the authors continue their work. It makes me happy to see people are enjoying the story. Now I know there isn't much that Kagome is doing, yet, but right now I am focusing on the initial connections Kagome needs to make, especially with Gon and Netero.

Please bare with me...

 **Chapter 05:** The Prideful Silence

* * *

Greeting the humid morning, Leorio exhaled as he grabbed his suitcase from the ground. Being in a crammed cave with Kurapika had stiffened his limbs, but at least it was the last day of the fourth phase. That did not mean his anxiety trembled as he remembered he was missing the points he needed to pass. He had yet to find his target, Ponzu.

"Six days passed by quickly…" He commented, watching as Kurapika came out of the cave. "We only got today before we have report tomorrow."

"Well," Kurapika sighed, patting off his sleeves, "it's been four days since we ran into Hisoka, and we haven't seen anyone else since then."

Time was ticking, and there were no clues where Ponzu was hiding. At this point, the worst-case scenario was never finding her. Hooking his fingers under his chin, Leorio thought to himself. "Should we head back to the starting point?"

"Hm?" Kurapika blinked.

"Well, it's just, it's possible that people have already finished."

Although he understood Leorio's way of thinking, Kurapika had to shake his head. "No, no one will be there. There is something unique about this phase; you have a chance to recover your tag if you lose it. You might have six points now, but a full day is full of opportunities. No one is thinking of finishing the phase early."

Cursing under his breath, Leorio nodded back.

"But," Kurapika continued, "it's worth a shot. There may be _some_ people who are starting to walk that way. I mean, I would do it."

A small smile appeared on Leorio's expression before he led the way. He could only hope his target was near the stating point.

* * *

Calmly, and soothingly, the miko ran her fingers through the boy's hair. His peaceful face could not possibly tell a person he had been punched with full force, nor that he had been crying to himself to sleep. The night greeted them with a heavy rain, and the rain did nothing to calm the poor boy who now had his head on her lap as they took shelter under the cave-roots of an ancient tree.

The events replayed in her head; her brows furrowed noticing the small bruise on his cheek. She was able to minimize the aftermath, but the mental and emotional scar was deep. What Hisoka had done was on purpose to provoke the child.

He won; Gon hated it.

She sighed under her breath remembering the way he had punched Gon almost unconsciously, and the hopeless way he had pinned her to the tree. Both of them had been given the necessary badges each needed, and the hole of repayment was there.

' _Hisoka mentioned…Nen…'_ Her eyes narrowed with curiosity as she looked out to see the outside world given light. Morning. Whatever Nen was, Hisoka's amusement increased the moment she put out her barrier. Should she hide it? She still did not know much about the world, and the last thing she wanted was to put herself in danger along with the others.

"Kagome-onee-san…"

The miko blinked down once again; Gon's eyes, puffed from the tears, stared out the entrance of the cave-roots.

She remained silent.

"I need to get stronger."

She listened to his broken pride.

"But…," Gon took a pause as he kept his eyes forward, "just for now, I can't find myself to think that way."

Sighing under her breath, Kagome's fingers resumed on his damp hair. "If it makes you comfortable to let your guard down around me, you may do so, but…you don't have to shoulder the pain and guilt all on your own Gon-kun." Having raised Shippo with the same mentality after he lost his father, she knew boys their age had pride.

And they continued to hold onto that pride.

Feeling his fingers grip on the skin of her leg, her expression soured with worry.

"We should meet up with the others." Gon spoke, voice clearing out of its choke.

Letting a few second pass, Kagome slowly nodded. What he needed the most now were his friends.

* * *

Peeking out of the bushes, eyes focused on the waiting boat in the middle of the ocean. It was definitely the same boat that had dropped them off on this dreadful island. Another exhaled escaped Leorio's lips seeing no other sign of life around.

"So?" He whispered, noticing Kurapika's attention was on their surroundings. "Do you see anyone around?"

"No…" Kurapika sighed, "but we have to remember that they are not going to make themselves being spotted that easily."

Leorio cursed under his breath.

"We should split up to search." Kurapika suggested, knowing the days on the island ran faster than the nights.

"I think it will go faster with two more people."

Both Leorio and Kurapika quickly looked over their shoulders after hearing the familiar voice. Blinking at the leaves falling from the tree, they were taken back the moment Gon jumped down to the ground. "Gon!" Both shouted simultaneously.

Chuckling under his breath, Gon gave them a smile, "I guess we all had the same idea."

Hearing another ruffle behind the bushes beside Gon, Kurapika and Leorio blinked at the sight of the female appearing as she swatted away the dead leaves on her shoulders. "Gon-kun, I told you to be careful and not to make a lot of noise." Greeting the two with a smile of her own, the miko adjusted her bow over her shoulders. "We should keep our voices down; there are a few people in the area already."

"Eh?" Leorio blinked. "Really? Where are they?"

Kagome pointed at Gon with her thumb, "I told him I sensed people around, so he immediately took off to look from above."

"I see…we should search from above." Leorio nodded to himself.

Narrowing down his suspicion, Kurapika's eyes lingered on the miko. Sensed? Was there something she was aware about? Deciding to bookmark his thoughts for later, Kurapika heard Leorio planning out his way to the top of the tree. "Leorio, it's only possible if you have Gon's eyes. We both know that." He turned his attention back to the two, "Gon. Kagome-san."

"Hm?" Both replied.

"Do both of you have the tags you need?"

From the corner of her eyes, the miko noticed Gon's silence and his eyes avoiding theirs. A question that brought up a memory they wish they could forget. Deciding to answer for the two of them, Kagome gave them a nod, "I guess you could say that."

"Damn, then I'm the only one without enough points." Leorio cursed. Now time was definitely shortened, and he had no way of knowing where his target was.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked. "You haven't found your target? Who is it?"

Sighing under his breath, Leorio replied, "number two hundred and forty-six, it's a woman named Ponzu. Rumors were that she uses chemical weapons. Gon," he turned his attention to the youngest, "did you see any women when you were up there?"

He shook his head.

"We can assume that there are four possibilities." Kurapika spoke, catching the attention of the three. "One: she is in good shape, and she still has her tag. Two: she is in good shape, but she has lost her tag. Three: she is out of action, but still has her tag. The last possibility is she is out of action, and she doesn't have her tag."

"Is it really likely that she would still have her tag if she's out of action?" Leorio questioned.

"If she were caught in a sudden accident, or if she were defeated after hiding the tag." Kurapika exhaled, thinking of the worst possible scenario, "if she died after concealing her tag, we won't be able to find it."

"Sounding grimmer by the second…" Leorio grumbled under his breath.

At this point, everything came down to finding Ponzu and the tag before sunset, at least. Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome tilted her head to the side, "do we know anymore about this Ponzu girl?" By memory, Kagome had no idea what she looked like, let alone recognizing her aura. It was still a risk to be using her abilities when she did not know the dangers that could be lurking in the world. Looking down at Gon, Kagome's brow rose remembering the first phase. Gon had found them a way out with his sense of smell. "You said she uses chemicals, right?" She asked.

"Huh?" Leorio blinked. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Gon-kun had found you during the first phase with the help of your cologne, remember?" She explained before coming to point at the younger boy with her thumb. "Maybe he can find Ponzu with his sense of smell if she uses chemicals."

"Oh!" Kurapika nodded. "That's right! She should have a different scent considering she uses chemicals that are not from this island."

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagome gave Gon a smile, "her chemicals may not have a strong odor enough to catch from a distance…"

"I'll give it a try!"

Watching his grin reappear, the miko's shoulders relaxed. He really needed his friends to take him out of his dark and humiliating defeat.

Friends without judgment.

* * *

Eyes on the boy – or barely able to get a view of him – the miko sighed wondering how Gon was able to get on top of the tree with ease. It was easy for Inuyasha and other demons to do so, but Gon was nothing but a 12 years old boy. ' _Who does have more potential than any kid I have ever met…'_

As a gentle breeze made its way between the branches and open spaces on the ground, Kagome tucked a few hair strands behind her ear. The three of them waited patiently at the bottom to hear anything from Gon; their hopes wavered. An hour had passed by since Gon went off to the top of the tallest tree in the area, and it was doing nothing to Leorio's anxiety but make it worse. Sighing at the sight of Leorio biting his nail, Kagome shook her head. His aura was heavy with impatience.

"Kagome-san?"

Blinking, Kagome turned her head to the left to see Kurapika looking up at the tree.

"What happened before you two met up with us?" Kurapika questioned.

It was an open question with many ways to answer. Eyes narrowing with guilt, and the images replaying in her head, Kagome knew it was Gon's decision to talk about what had occurred. Out of the two of them, he had taken the biggest hit – literally. "A lot…" She replied.

The hesitance in her voice, and the look in her eyes told Kurapika there was more. Her answer had even caught Leorio's attention. There was more to the story. Both Leorio and Kurapika glanced at each other only for the conversation to be interrupted with Gon landing in front of them. A huge smile on his lips greeted them again as some of the leaves of the tree nested in his hair. "I caught the chemicals!" He informed them. "I had trouble with the constant winds, but after making sure a few more times, I definitely caught a scent of chemicals."

"Atta boy!" Leorio cheered. "Just lead the way!"

Pointing to his right, Gon spoke, "it's coming from that direction. I think she may be in hiding since the scent is kind of faint."

The three of them nodded as they followed Gon. Still cautious of any other applicants coming after them or in hiding, Kagome carefully let her aura go to catch others around. So far, nothing. It was about high noon, and night time was something they wished they could avoid. Following Kurapika as Gon and Leorio walked ahead, Kagome's eyes landed on each of the three in front of her. If they were to be graced with a miracle and pass the Hunter Exam, what would happen afterwards? Where would she go? The anxious thoughts made her brows furrow, not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring.

A tomorrow she became afraid of after her home and friends.

"There."

Coming to a stop, Kagome blinked having heard Gon's voice. Her eyes landed on the cave on the other side of the empty field. Ponzu was in a cave?

"So she is in there?" Leorio asked.

Gon nodded, "yup. The scent is coming from there."

Kneeling, Kurapika sighed as his eyes remained on the cave's entrance. "So? What is the plan?"

"I'm going inside."

Heads turned to Leorio. Watching him set his briefcase down and grab a stick from the ground, he took a few steps towards the cave. "You guys wait here." Without another word, the three waited quietly keeping their guards up while watching Leorio close the gap with the cave. They watched as Leorio stood in front of the entrance with only the sun illuminating a few steps into the cave. The echo of the wood stick in Leorio's hand against the openings walls of the cave were the only thing welcomed in the ears of the four. Once Leorio deemed it safe at the entrance, he proceeded to throw the stick down the entrance and waited.

And waited.

His brows furrowed after getting no sign of another sound or movement inside. _'Well, it doesn't appear like there are any traps at the entrance…'._ Turning around, Leorio walked back to the others while warily keeping an eye on the cave from over his shoulder. "I'm going inside." He spoke. "Don't enter until I give the okay."

"Thirty minutes."

Leorio blinked having heard Kurapika's voice.

"If we don't hear anything from you after thirty minutes, we're coming in." Kurapika explained.

Both Kagome and Gon nodded having to agree with Kurapika's plan. It was a huge risk to go in alone and not knowing what was waiting deep in the cave.

"Unacceptable." Leorio shook his head. "If that happens, you guys should return to the starting point."

"Can't do that." Kurapika argued back. "Since we've teamed up, we won't be abandoning you now."

Eyes narrowing, Leorio hated to see them being held back due to his situation. There was not even a guarantee Ponzu could be in there and with her tag. Scoffing under his breath, Leorio turned back around and walked back towards the cave. "Then I quit the team. It's selfish, considering all the help you've given me, but I'll do this alone."

"Can't agree to that."

Leorio's vein popped on his forehead after hearing the female voice. Running back to her, he sent her a glare. "What did you say?!"

"You can't make us all leave, and you know that." She crossed her arms. "We are staying here, and if you are late, we are coming for you." Unfazed by his glare and his mouth holding back shouts, she had to object his logic. Gon was right to have smelt someone in the cave, but her senses warned her of a faint aura, although she could not distinguish it from human or creature. "If you still have a problem with that, then I'll remind you we don't have much time."

Eyebrow twitching back, Leorio took a few seconds before sighing his defeat. She was right, and he hated it. "Fine." He growled under his breath. "Do whatever you want." Resuming his walk back to the cave, he took out a small lighter from his pocket. "Gon, take care of my suitcase."

A small smile appeared on Kagome's face as she saw the relief wash over Gon's expression. Well, it was a sign he wanted to come back.

* * *

Taking quiet and cautious steps into the cave, Leorio held his lighter to illuminate the dark cave. Little by little the darkness seemed to thicken, and that only deepened his anxiety. From outside, the cave had not seemed this big of a trail, but there never to be an end to the dark path. He gulped, wondering if there was a trap. Shaking his head, Leorio's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a blurry light at the other end of the trail. Where was that light coming from?

He stopped in his steps before taking out the pocket knife from his back pocket. It was dangerous to head towards it, but he had no other choice. It was all or nothing. Turning off his lighter, he proceeded. Droplets of sweat clung on his forehead the closer he got to the light.

The moment he stepped into the only spacious room of the cave, his eyes widened the moment he saw a man with a mustache wearing scarves around his head and his neck, sitting on the other side of the room with his lantern in front of him. "Wait…," he paused, "isn't that…Bourbon?!" What was he doing there?

"Hm, I'm guessing that I'm your target?"

Leorio quickly turned his head to his right only to come in eye contact with the female he had been looking for. Taking a step back, his grip tightened on the pocket knife. "Ponzu!"

She sighed, unfazed by his "tough" image. "There's no point." She scoffed, catching a glance of their other opponent on the other side of the room. "We gain nothing by fighting here."

"What are you talking about?" He exclaimed. "I have been looking for you! I'm here to take you tag!"

Sighing again, Ponzu shrugged, "well, let's pretend that a miracle can occur, and you can defeat me." Her eyes met his once more, "doesn't change the fact you won't be able to leave this cave."

"W-What…? What do you mean?"

* * *

Squatting down to Gon's level, she pouted as the sun barely gave them any light in their surroundings. In an odd way, time was going fast, but it seemed like an eternity waiting for Leorio's return.

"He's taking too long…" Gon spoke. "Do you think he's okay?"

They had given him an extra ten minutes, and they had yet to hear anything. As far as Kagome could tell, he was still in there, but the faint auras inside is what had her wary. Was he having trouble? Or perhaps Ponzu was not even in the cave?

"Should we give him another five minutes?" She suggested, keeping her eyes on the cave.

"Well," Kurapika exhaled tiredly, "we already gave him the extra ten…" If anything, the best thing to do was to go inside and see what was going on.

"Kurapika! Kagome! Gon-ugh!"

The three of them snapped their attention ahead having heard Leorio's voice echo out of the cave. Gon and Kagome quickly stood up before following Kurapika into the cave. They quickened their pace in the darkness until the faint light ahead greeted them to the image in front of them. Immediately stopping in their spots, their eyes widened at the sight of Leorio collapsed on the ground with what looked to be snake bites all over his body. Their eyes scanned their surroundings: a few snakes cut into pieces, Leorio grunting out the pain, and two other people in the room.

Shaking out the shock, Kagome quickly ran to Leorio's side. Her eyes raked his condition before all thinking stopped. Just…how many times did he get bit? Was this the work of one snake? _'No…this is too much!'_

Weakly raising his head from the floor, Leorio's eyes narrowed to save the little focus he had on his friends. "Idiots…why did you enter the cave?"

"Snake bites all over his body?" Kurapika's pupils dilated at the sight of the blood on Leorio's skin and through his clothing. His eyes landed on the few squirming snakes that had their bodies cut into pieces from Leorio's pocket knife. "Venomous snakes…!"

"Venomous?!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the blonde male over her shoulder.

"They're vipers!" Gon shouted as he came down on his knees before grabbing Leorio's arm. "Their poison isn't that strong."

"That's not the problem," Kagome's eyes narrowed with worry as she felt Leorio's aura weaken each second, "it's the amount of bites I'm worried about."

Having heard the miko's words, Gon brought one of the bites to his mouth before beginning to suck out the blood and poison in Leorio's open wound. Kagome watched as the young boy spit out all the liquid to the side before continuing the process.

"S-Stop it!" Leorio grunted.

Kagome quickly placed her hand over Leorio's bite while placing her other hand over Gon's mouth. "He's right, Gon-kun! If you have any open wounds or cavities in your mouth, you will get a chance of letting the poison inside your bloodstream." It was a race against time now, and the priority had changed. Looking at their fallen friend on the floor, Kagome hoped he could help. "Leorio-san, do you have anything to combat the venom in your suitcase?"

His body shook for a second before his eyes slowly closed off. The three of them fell silent the moment his body went limp out of exhaustion. Kagome cursed under her breath knowing the venom in his body was only now beginning to spread rapidly. Opening his suitcase on the floor, Kagome quickly got out the bandages he had in a separate pouch. "He doesn't have any serums, but we have to stop the bleeding the best we can. Kurapika-kun! Gon-kun! We have to do this quickly!"

Giving her a nod, the two of them quickly got to work by cleaning off the excess blood and wounds before wrapping parts of his exposed body the best they could. Kagome's brow furrowed as she felt her body heat up with the excess anxiety boiling inside. Bandages were only a barrier to stop anymore excess poison to get in or for infections, but they had to do something about the venom already in his body.

"Will that do it?" Gon's shoulders heaved, as he saw the bandages on Leorio's body and hearing his breaths quicken.

"Our only hope now is to take him to a doctor." Kurapika spoke.

As Kurapika and Gon carefully picked Leorio up from the ground, Kagome grabbed the suitcase before her senses spread out once more through the cave. Her eyes immediately widened at the mysterious aura poking her once more. Gluing her attention straight across, she noticed the still male with the lantern in front of him.

' _His aura…'_ She remained frozen, unable to believe what she was sensing.

"Let's go, Kagome-san!" Kurapika looked over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Kurapika and Gon stopped in their steps upon hearing the female voice; Kagome turned her head noticing her calm. _'She was the other aura I was sensing.'_

Ponzu opened her eyes to see the three of them staring back at her. "You can't leave."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika's eyes narrowed.

She sighed, "when someone tries to exist this cave, snakes attack them."

Hissing at the exit brought their attention to the glowing eyes waiting for them. Their own eyes widened slowly watching the pool of snakes slithering in wait for their prey. Where did all the snakes come from? They had not seen a snake on their way in here.

"Bourbon, the snake charmer, set this trap." Ponzu explained, tired to be giving the explanation again. "If you're bitten, you'll end up paralyzed like he is, and then you'll die."

Taking a few steps back, Kurapika and Gon placed distance between themselves and the exit. The last thing they needed was all of them to be bitten. Standing up from her spot, Kagome held Leorio's suit case. Well, at least it was snakes and not spiders. Then she would be the one paralyzed at the sight.

"Bourbon!" Kurapika shouted, turning his head to the male on the other side of the room. "You're looking for tags, right? We will give you every tag in our possession! So let us out of here!"

"There is no point." Ponzu cut in.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kurapika questioned.

Sighing under her breath, Kagome's eyes remained glued on Bourbon. "He's dead."

Gon's and Kurapika's heads quickly turned to the said male before turning to Kagome. Was she being serious?

"D-Dead?" Gon stuttered. "Are you lying, Kagome-onee-san…?"

"B-But the trap is still here!" Kurapika looked at the snakes again, wondering if they were acting on their own accord.

"She isn't lying." Ponzu added. "I killed him. I won't tell you how."

Silent for a few seconds, the three of them took time to process the news. Was it even possible for someone's trick to remain after death? The miko's shoulders dropped, wondering if there was a way out of this whole mess. Even if she could reveal her barrier to the group, it didn't help with snakes that could be buried under ground and penetrate her barrier.

"Gon," Kurapika spoke, "take Leorio."

Watching Kurapika walk towards Bourbon, Kagome warned him, "Kurapika-kun, be careful."

He nodded as he squatted down and stared into the soulless eyes of the snake charmer. Cautiously reaching towards Bourbon's scarf, Kurapika quickly jumped back at the sight of snakes falling from the ceiling and onto Bourbon's lap and shoulders. Kagome wasted no time to run to Kurapika's side and see the same sight of the snakes protecting their master.

"It's no use." Ponzu spoke again. "The snakes are trained attack the moment anyone tries to touch their master or to leave the cave."

The miko allowed the words to sink into her ears. It was plausible, but the problem was still there. Her eyes lowered to Bourbon's hands: stings. She blinked again to see the multiple stings and swollen fingers before taking in the bruised coloring.

"Poison…?" Kagome whispered.

Hearing her faint voice, Kurapika followed her line of sight to his hands to see the same stings. "I see. Poison versus poison."

Kagome nodded back, "judging by his wounds, it had to been bees."

"Neurotoxic bees." Kurapika added. "He probably died from anaphylactic shock."

"Anaphylactic shock?" Gon whispered as she set Leorio back on the floor.

Kurapika nodded as he turned his attention back to Bourbon. "When a bee stings a human, the human produces antibodies to counter the venom, but if that human is stung again by the same kind of bee, they experience an allergic reaction. An extreme allergic reaction is known as anaphylactic shock. Depending on the circumstances, it can be fatal."

Chuckling under her breath, Ponzu shrugged, "well, you got me there. That's exactly what happened."

"So…you killed him with bees?" Kagome questioned. If that was true, then the next question would be-

"Bourbon was my target." Ponzu explained. "I had been following him, and after confirming that he had entered the cave, I sprayed sleeping gas into the entrance, and waited until it was safe to enter. I found him sound asleep, but he already set his trap." She scoffed, remembering how close she was to getting bit. "The sleeping gas didn't reach most of the snakes that were hiding in cracks at the back of the cave. I jumped back in time, so I wasn't bitten by the snakes, but that triggered my attack." Bringing her index finger to her yellow hat, she gave it two taps and waited. One by one, bees began to pop out of her hat, surprising the three of them.

"Y-You keep bees up there?!" Kurapika spoke with shock.

"If I scream or collapse, they will attack any nearby humans. Well, I didn't expect him to die. How could I have known that he had already been stung once? I would have helped him, but the snakes don't let anyone get close." Making an eight with her finger in the air, she commanded her bees to return to their home. "The problem is that he is dead, but the viper trap is still active. We're trapped with no escape."

At the sound of Leorio's grunt, Kagome made her way back to him to check on his condition. Leorio was definitely holding out for them, but even an adult had their limits. _'I was never able to learn how to heal a person infected with poison with my reiki…'._ She hated she had not asked Kaede for more information on the technique, but only blaming herself and the past was wasting precious time on Leorio's life. _'If I had the right herbs I could help, but…,'_ she looked around the cave, _'no plants or any sign of vegetation in here. Darn!'_

"I already gave up." Ponzu shrugged. "We just have to wait for the examiners to come and save us."

Kurapika's brow rose, "the examiners? You're saying that they'll rescue us from this cave?"

"You didn't know?" She scoffed back. "Our ID tags contain a tracking device. The examiners can locate each applicant. If someone hasn't returned by the deadline, the examiners will look for them. Of course, this won't work if you lose your tag or if someone takes it from you. Fortunately, there's only one day left. The best thing to do would be to give up for this year and wait for help."

"Well, that would be a good choice, but unfortunately we can't do that." Kagome added, grabbing the attention of the others. "Leorio-san's condition is worsening, and we cannot be sitting here and wait. Waiting is only going to lead to someone else's death. What he needs right now is a doctor."

Ponzu's brow rose, "the examiners won't move until the deadline passes. It would be worse if you don't have your tag, and you will basically be left for dead. It's his own fault; I did warn him." That was no lie. She did try to warn him, but he went on and took a step towards the exit. "All you can do is pray."

Shaking his head, Kurapika turned his attention back to his friends. There had to be a way. His eyes slowly glided over to Bourbon, wondering if the answer was hiding in his clothing.

"Kurapika. Kagome-onee-san. Please look after Leorio."

Both turned their heads to Gon; they both blinked.

Kagome watched as the young boy straightened up before giving them a smile. "Gon-kun?"

"I'm sure we will find it!" He grinned.

Find some? Blinking at each other, Kagome and Kurapika became puzzled. Before they could question the boy's statement, they realized he had been thinking the same as them. Kagome quickly turned her head to Gon only to see him walking towards Bourbon.

"Baka!" Grabbing his hand, Kagome shook her head. "What are you doing?!"

"It's going to be alright, Kagome-onee-san!" Bringing out a thumbs up, he nodded once before slipping his hand out. "If something happens to me, I know I can trust you and Kurapika. Both of you are strong!"

Left on her knees, Kagome's pupils dilated with fear as the snakes curled around Bourbon's body awaiting Gon's arrival. An antidote. All three of them hoped Bourbon would have the antidote on him somewhere, but it was suicide to dive in and look for it. Watching Gon's hand reaching towards the dead man, Kagome's and the others' eyes widened the moment snakes latched onto his body. "Gon-kun!" Kagome shouted. Her sweat went cold at the sight of his aura pulsing from the pain as one bite after another came from the snakes. It was an ocean around the boy, and nothing but a mold of Gon's person was made from the snakes wrapping around him. Getting up from the ground, Kagome shook her head. The continuous flow of the venom would only make things worse, and there was no guarantee Bourbon had an antidote on him.

Before Kagome could call out for Gon again, she and the others behind her blinked the moment Gon's arm sprout out from the hay of snakes and holding a bottle with magenta liquid inside and three needles.

"Found it!" Gon shouted in victory. "Kurapika!"

Catching the thrown bottle and needles in his hands, Kurapika stood in his spot in shock. He…had found it? Looking back at the boy, the snakes had released him of their hold. "Gon!"

Kagome quickly caught Gon in her arms as he collapsed backwards. Her brows knitted together as she saw the pain in his eyes and the multiple bites he had received. "Kurapika-kun! Use it on Leorio-san!" At least they had an antidote, and right now, Leorio's time was shortened compared to Gon's. She sighed as she heard Kurapika take in the necessary amount into the needle before injecting it into Leorio's vein. "Baka…" She whispered under her breath as Kurapika came over to them.

Ponzu's shoulders dropped, not believing the young boy had sacrificed himself for a chance to look for the antidote. "I…don't believe it. He just jumped in not even knowing if he had it…"

The miko sighed, her eyes glued on Kurapika's movements. "Gon-kun can be stupid that way, although the odds were in his favor. If you're going to poison someone," her memories drifted to Mukotsu's tactics in the feudal era, "you would need the antidote at hand to use it as a bargaining chip." Walking over to check on Leorio's condition, Kagome checked his pulse before reading his aura: stable. The relief finally showered over her; she shook her head once more. The real problem had yet to be erased: the snakes.

Hearing Gon sitting up, eyes landed on him as he scratched the back of his head. He quickly turned to Ponzu's person while holding a huge grin. "Hey, do you have any sleeping gas left?"

She blinked back, "I do…"

"Would you trade it for this?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Gon holding Bourbon's tag.

Ponzu gasped, "that's Bourbon's!"

The miko's brow twitched. When the heck did he find the time to find it? The idiot.

"With this, you have six points, right?" Gon smiled.

Nodding back, Ponzu's brow rose in question. "What are you going to do with the sleeping gas?"

"Put all the snakes to sleep, of course! That way we can escape. It would be more effective if done from inside!" Gon explained. It was worth a shot, and with all the time they had spent inside, he was sure night had consumed the sky.

It was a plan, a good plan, but Ponzu's eyes scanned the walls of ceiling of the cave with the predatory snakes. "It will take five minutes for the gas to fill the entire cave, and for the snakes to go to sleep. Five minutes! You would have to hold your breath for five minutes! No one can do that! We would all be falling asleep!"

Standing up from his spot, Gon gave her another smile while stretching out his arms. "Nine minutes and forty-four seconds."

"Huh?" She blinked.

"That's my record." He replied. "I'll hold my breath and carry everyone out of here."

Kagome blinked, taken back by his strategy. He was planning to shoulder all of the responsibility to hold his breath and get everyone out? Shoulders dropping, Kagome stood up from her spot. "Gon-kun, I'm not saying I don't trust your record, but there is no guarantee of an escape with all of us. Leorio-san is still unconscious, and we all will be as well. That is a lot of dead weight you will be carrying."

He flexed with a wider grin, "I'm strong, too, Kagome-onee-san!"

"T-That's not the point…"

"I can't trust you." Ponzu cut in, closing her eyes. "You might escape by yourself-"

"Do you really think he would do that after jumping into a nest of poisonous snakes to save Leorio?" Kurapika interrupted.

Giving her a second to think about it, Gon's smile remained to show her he could be trusted. "Trust me. I'll get you all out of here!" Receiving a nod from Ponzu and Kurapika, he nodded back before continuing his stretches.

The miko's eyes narrowed with worry as she saw Gon's expression. Nothing was going to change his mind. Looking at the exit of the cave, she had a feeling her barrier would serve them better of an escape than to risk Gon holding his breath and carrying them all. But that would require her secret to be out. "Gon-kun…," she whispered, making her way to his side, "I can help with the escape, you know? I can-"

"There is no need, Kagome-onee-san."

She blinked.

He had a feeling on what she would be offering to help, and after giving it a rewind in his head, he was sure Kagome had protected him a barrier when they faced Hisoka the second time. It was something he thought he had dreamed of or witnessed with a blurry vision, but his gut told him it was something else. He shook his head, "I can handle this, Kagome-onee-san. Just trust me."

Silent, and staring at his eyes, Kagome head slowly nodded. This was a boy who wanted to do more, and possibly could accomplish a lot. She would trust him.

* * *

Placing the gas container in the middle of the cave, Ponzu readied her hand on top of the nozzle. She bit her bottom lip, worried about the strategy the young kid had come up with, but his other friends seemed to have a lot of faith on him. Exhaling, Ponzu looked at Kurapika supporting Leorio's body while Kagome and Gon stood beside them. "It's ready." She spoke, preparing to turn the nozzle.

Gon nodded back, "on my signal, release the gas." Taking in a small breath, Gon closed his eyes to isolate his concentration. Kagome and the others blinked the moment Gon took in a huge wave of oxygen into his tiny body before his cheeks puffed out to hold it in. He nodded once more; the signal was given.

Ponzu turned the nozzle; the gas quickly fumed out of the opening. Little by little, the cave was curtained by the gas, and nothing of the brown walls and floor could be seen. Ponzu was the first to knock out, then Kurapika as he continued to hold on Leorio's limp body.

Through a hazy vision, the miko's eyes remained glued on Gon's body. She needed to become useful in the future, in some way.

Waiting for everyone, and everything, to be fall unconscious, Gon watched as Kagome fell to the floor as one by one, the snakes hiding in the cracks of the ceilings and walls fell. He counted the seconds in his head before coming to grab Kagome, Ponzu, and then Kurapika and Leorio. Pausing a grunt inside of him, he shifted their bodies over his back, careful not to release the oxygen he had left inside his body. Running towards the exit, Gon quickened his pace. Although most snakes looked unconscious, there was no telling if some were hiding deep in the cracks. Guided by the smoke's trail escaping into the open air, Gon's eyes lit up with relief the moment the open forest greeted him with freedom. Releasing whatever air he had left, Gon shouted from the top of his lungs, "yosh!"

He heaved, carefully putting everyone down on the grass before placing Ponzu against a tree. Smiling at her, he took out Bourbon's tag from his pocket before placing it on her lap. "I'll leave Bourbon's tag with you, so the examiners will find you." Digging into her backpack, his grin widened the moment he took out her tag. "If I give Leorio your tag, he'll have six points and pass." Standing up from the floor, he stuck out his tongue, "consider it a fee for carrying you out of there. Sorry!"

* * *

As the boat's horn echoed throughout the island, Khara, the guide, smiled as she faced the meeting point for the applicants. The long days and nights on the island were over, and it only piqued her curiosity who would be returning with the necessary points. Raising the microphone to her lips, she spoke, "the fourth phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once? You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified."

Walking out from the bushes concealing his presence, blue eyes scanned the surroundings. Ahead, the boat waited for the applicants to return, but the young boy's attention was on the said applicants who had confidently completed the phase. The white-haired boy huffed, seeing no sign of the other boy who was his age (or at least those he had 'friended'). His attention was drawn to Khara coming down the wooden board bridging the boat and land where everyone awaited.

"Then," Khana spoke, bringing out her clipboard and pen, "we will now check the tags of everyone here!" Her eyes went to the clown holding a total of four tags in his hand. "Uh, number forty-four, Hisoka-san with a three-point tag, and three-one-point tags." The next male was jotted down, "number fifty-three, Pokkle-san with two-three-point tags."

The boy sighed as he took out his two needed tags for Khana to see. "Number ninety-nine, Killua-san with two-three-point tags." Her eyes went over to the male with multiple needles in his skin, "number three-hundred and one, Gittarackur-san with one three-point tag, and three-one points tags."

Shoving them back in his pocket, Killua's eyes roameds the rest of the applicants that had passed the last phase. An old man named Bodoro, who to him seemed nothing but a weak man, and the ninja, Hanzo. Did they not finish in time?

"So," Khana wrote the last details on her clipboard, "six applicants have passed?" Before she could close the phase, her attention was caught at the small hill just a few feet away from their spot. "Oh?" Eyes followed her line of sight to see four more people, three male and one female, walking towards them.

Killia's smile stretched as he gave him a thumbs up, "Gon!"

"Ah, four more have arrived at the last second!" Khana jotted down.

Returning the gesture, Gon nodded before his attention was pulled down to the clown smirking back at them. Hisoka's eyes narrowed with excitement; Gon's expression hardened as the memories replayed in his mind. The last thing he wanted was to take out Hisoka's tag. Feeling a hand on the top of his head, he followed the arm to the miko who was sending him a consoling smile.

"Okay, now for the last few members here!" Khana spoke. "Number four-hundred and four, Kurapika-san with two-three point tags. Number four hundred and three, Leorio-san with two-three points tags. Number four hundred and five with two-three point tags, and lastly, number four-hundred and six, Kagome-san, with two-three point tags. Alright! Nine applicants have passed the fourth phase of the exam!"

* * *

Laughing in his seat, the head of the Hunter Association could not help but believe seven of the ten of the applicants had been rookies. He was overjoyed to peek at the applicants waiting on another island to be picked up by the Hunter Association blimp. One of the ones he had his money on definitely made him excited.

"seven of the ten, huh?" Satoz spoke as he brought his cup of tea down to the table in front of him.

"Quite marvelous!" Netero continued to laugh.

Raising a brow, one of the second phase examiners paused in the middle of his meal. "Has this ever happened before?" Buhara questioned.

Netero nodded as he saw the other examiners go on with their meal in the private lounge he had set up for them in his transportation. "Hmm, there is a trend where we will go many years without a single rookie qualifying. Then suddenly, we will have a whole bunch of promising newbies!" He scratched his chin in thought, "this is the fourth time I have seen it happen."

"By the way," Satoz blinked, "what do you have planned for the final phase?"

"Oh yeah! You haven't told us yet!" Buhara nodded.

The head of the association nodded to himself before giving an _innocent_ smile. "Well, I intend to have them participate in a rather peculiar fight, but before that, I would like to talk to each of the ten remaining applicants."

* * *

"Oi! That hurts!"

"Hold still then!" The miko shouted as she glared at the stubborn male sitting on one of the benches of the hall. She huffed in reply to his own glare. It is not like she wanted to check his wounds, but it was safe to do so. After being picked up by Netero's blimp, each applicant had gone their separate ways to recharge, but the four of them continued to stick together and relax in the hall to look at the scenery from the sky.

Leorio scoffed as he looked away from the girl's eyes. "Don't treat me like a kid!" A light blush sprinkled over his cheeks knowing he had no right to be yelling at her like that, or any of them, after what had occurred in the cave. "In the end, I needed the three of you to do everything for me during the fourth phase. I-I promise I'll return the favor!So…," he coughed out his words, "t-thanks."

Both Kurapika and Gon smiled as Kagome tightened his bandages.

"Oi!" He shouted, glaring at her once more.

"Hai, hai, we hear you." She raised a brow, "now stay still."

" **I have an announcement for all applicants."**

The four of them looked up to the speaker after hearing the voice calling for them.

" **The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates."**

"Interview?" Leorio blinked. "Oi, isn't that Beans-san's voice?"

Bean continued on, **"when your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then, we will start with number forty-four, Hisoka-sama."**

Upon hearing the name of his former target, Gon looked down to the floor. Kurapika noticed Gon's silence and continued to observe him from the corner of his eyes. Whatever they would say about what had occurred on the island, he was sure there was more to it.

* * *

"Well," Netero smiled, "have a seat."

The corners of his lips stretched as he was greeted by the old man. Hisoka chuckled under his breath at the sight of Netero's relaxed position behind the coffee table as a small notepad and brush with ink on the side rested. "Don't tell me that this is the exam's final phase."

Netero shrugged, unfazed by Hisoka's threatening tone. "It may be related…" Grabbing the brush pen from the table, he looked at the notepad, "I'll just be asking a few questions to satisfy my curiosity."

The lust for fighting the man in front of him boiled in his veins. Hisoka's eyes widened to match his devilish smirk, but he would wait. Patiently. Walking to the empty cushion on the other side of the coffee table, Hisoka sat down and waited for the questioning.

"First, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Netero asked.

"I'm not particularly interested in becoming a Hunter, but…," Hisoka's eyes narrowed with malicious intent, "a Hunter license can be very useful."

"Oh? For example?"

Hisoka chuckled under his breath, "for example, Hunters usually can't be punished when they kill someone."

Netero's smile never went away, "I see. Then, I'll move on to the next question. Which of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?"

He rose a brow at the question. A question that had purpose. Chuckling again, Hisoka's mind wandered to each of the applicants on the blimp. "Number ninety-nine, although number four hundred and five is also on my radar, and number four hundred and six due to certain interest, but it's ninety-nine I'm keeping an eye on. I would love to take him on one day."

Nodding to his answer, and hearing his laughter, Netero jotted down Hisoka's speech on paper. "Alright, well here is my last question. Which of the other nine applicants would you least want to fight?"

"Least?" Hisoka hooked his fingers under his chin. "That would be number four hundred and five. Although ninety-nine and four hundred and six are also up there, but…," his eyes narrowed at the old man continuing to write, "if you're asking whom I least want to fight at this moment, I will stick to four hundred and five."

"I understand." Netero nodded.

The atmosphere in the room darkened with lust for blood, "the most I want to fight at this moment is you."

Netero nodded once again as he scratched the back of his head. "Okay, good. Nice job. You're excused."

A mental scoff escaped Hisoka as he stood from his spot. If he could get a chance to fight him, it would be now, but it was his decreased guard that had unbalanced his own. Only the strongest of the strongest would allow themselves to be weak in a blood-thirst environment. Walking towards the exit of the room, Hisoka's smirk stretched with an itch for _death. 'That old man is too crafty…he left himself so undefended, I lost my edge.'_

* * *

Gon blinked once as he heard the first question. "Who do I have my eye on? Um…I would say forty-four, Hisoka. A lot has happened, so I've been watching him."

"Okay," Netero wrote, "and who would you least want to fight?"

"Oh," Gon smiled nervously, "I can't choose one out of ninety-nine, four hundred and six, four hundred three, and four hundred and four."

* * *

"Hm, who do I have my eye on, huh?" Killua tapped on his chin as he gave it some thought. "That would be Gon, since we're the same age, and the least I would want to fight would be number fifty-three. I think his name was Pokkle? I don't think it's be a very interesting fight."

* * *

"I'm watching number four hundred and five for positive reasons," Kurapika spoke with confidence in his tone, "but I'm watching forty-four for negative reasons. If I'm given ample reason, I'll fight anyone."

"Is that so?" Netero's brow rose with curiosity. "Then who would you least want to fight?"

"I would prefer not to fight anyone."

* * *

"Four hundred and five." Leorio immediately answered. "I owe him, and I hope that he passes the exam. So to answer the second question, I am hoping I don't have to fight him, then again, I have a feeling fighting number four hundred and six would be…scary."

* * *

Hearing the door close, Netero's eyes rose to see the person he has been waiting for. A huge grin made its way on his lips, "ah, I was looking forward to this. I have been wanting to speak with you, Kagome-san." He chuckled softly at the sight of her puzzled expression, "come sit."

A low sigh slipped out of Kagome's lips as she sat on the cushion across from his. She pouted, not feeling the fluffiness of it anymore. "I'm guessing I am the last one?"

"You are." He nodded as he looked over his notes again. "I wanted to see what the others would say, and see if you came up."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. What was he talking about? Watching him flip a few pages from his notepad, she could not help but raise a brow. She was curious. "Did anyone say anything?"

Looking back at the results, Netero could not help but laugh out loud. "Well, number forty four mentioned you had caught their interest."

"Forty-four-?" The miko's eyes widened as she leaned forward. " _Him!?"_ The clown had mentioned her? And apparently by saying she had caught his interest. Whatever interest that was, she only hoped it would put a permanent distance between them. "Don't even want to know why." She crossed her arms as Netero continued through his flipping.

"Well, someone else said you would be too scary to fight."

"Huh?!" Her heard turned to him once again. The corner of her lips twitched as she tried to hold back her own curiosity. Who the hell even said she was scary? In what shape or form? She shook her head, deciding to discard the information from her memory.

"What about you?"

Kagome blinked, turning her head to the head of the association.

"Who do you have your eyes on?"

Her shoulders dropped, confused by the question, or more so what her answer should be. "Who do I have my eyes on?" Kagome repeated. Looking at her lap, she said nothing. Did that mean in a cautious way or interested way? "I guess you could say Gon-kun would be the one I am watching over, literally."

"Ah, him." Netero nodded. "He has been mentioned quite a few times."

"I don't blame them. He is a young boy with a lot of potential if you ask me." She added.

"And who would least want to fight?" He asked.

The miko's eyes drooped once again at the memory of a certain clown. "By all costs, I want to avoid forty-four, but if I absolutely need to fight to win, then I would like to avoid fighting the kids."

Netero snickered as he continued to write her words down. So far, everything he was receiving were more lopsided than what he had expected. His eyes rose to see the miko's disgruntled look. "And how are you holding up in the exam, Kagome-san? Not many rookies make it this far, you know."

"Yeah," her eyes narrowed, "you could have warned me about the things it takes to be a hunter, Netero-san."

"But," he pointed the brush at her, "you have made it this far. Where is the issue?"

"That there is still more to do…" She raised a brow. "So…what is the fifth phase?"

He enjoyed her interest, but he clicked his tongue as a reply. "You will see, Kagome-san."

"I don't want to see…"

His eyes met her expression. The puzzled gazes and concerned shakes her body gave had decreased. If anything, he got a sense of calm and confidence from the girl. A feeling he had not seen when he first spoke to her. "I can see some people have impacted you."

The miko's eyes stared back at the smile he gave off.

"That's great." Netero laughed as he continued to write down on his notepad, "but in the world of Hunters, I advise you getting close to other Hunters can become problematic."

"What…do you mean?"

Chuckling, Netero placed down his brush next to the ink pad. A simple smile is all he gave; no answer to her question. The answers would come in their own time. It was part of becoming a Hunter and living as one.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting~!"

Eyes of the examiners rose to see the head of the association coming into the lounge with a huge grin decorating his lips. They blinked in unison at the sight of Netero holding a huge board under his arm. Had the interviews concluded?

"I have finished drawing the bracket!" He chuckled to himself.

"Um, what is this?" Satoz blinked watching as Netero placed the board up on a stand.

All pupils widened the moment they read the board. They expected something crazy from the chairman, but the process of the last phase was asking for too much!

Buhara chocked on his snack as he and the others stood from their seats. "A-Are you serious about this?"

Netero all but laughed with pride in his work. "I am dead serious."

* * *

Walking down the hall, the miko's mind submerged in deep thought to Netero's words. Everything about her existence in this world and her acceptance to become a Hunter gave her doubts. Was becoming a Hunter the right step? Her goal was to find the jewel and find a way to go back home.

She stopped in her steps; her eyes slowly dropped to the floor. She had been in a coma for over a year, and not once did she think reflect the last time she was in the feudal era. All her friends had been with her, right? The moment the jewel took her, it must have taken them all. Or at least those involved with the last fight against Naraku.

Kagome shook her head, _'overthinking about it will only lead me to have no plan.'_ There were doubts to becoming a Hunter, but from what she had been hearing, there were benefits to it. For now, it was her only ticket into the future and getting the answers she needed.

At least she hoped.

Continuing her walk down the hall with walls bruised of the color of the sunset, she hoped to find the others back where she had left them. About to turn the corner, Kagome stopped in her steps the moment she sensed Gon's and Kurapika's auras, but there was a linger of loneliness in the young boy's aura and one of worry on the other's.

* * *

"Gon." Kurapika called, noticing his attention was glued to the abundance of clouds blanketing the land below. "I have been looking for you."

"Kurapika." Gon smiled.

"We have reached the final phase of the exam." Kurapika spoke, sending the young boy a smile of is own. Receiving a nod from him, it made his brows furrow with the same worry he had after being reunited. Like any other person passing to the final phase, they would feel excited – and nervous – but having taken a good read on Gon's body language and expressions, something told him Gon was feeling something else. Shoulders relaxing, Kurapika turned to face the windows. "Gon?"

"Hm?"

"Did something happen during the fourth phase?"

* * *

The miko's eyes narrowed with guilt. It was an open question that was able to scoop any answer Kurapika wanted. Scoop out any memory Gon wanted, and unfortunately, the question immediately brought up the one thing both wanted to bury.

"When we met up," she heard Kurapika continue, "you and Kagome-san were acting a little strange, and you have been somewhat subdued since we left Zevil Island. I questioned Kagome-san about it, worried over her own behavior, but she was vague on her answers, but she never once looked away from you. It was like…she was taking care of you."

Kagome's heart clenched; she felt Gon's aura faintly become taint with regret.

"My target…," Gon whispered, "was Hisoka."

Kurapika turned his head to the boy, taken back by the information.

The boy let out a faint chuckle, one that was directed to his memory of the moment he had thought he successfully captured Hisoka's tag. "I waited for the perfect chance and stole his tag, but," his eyes narrowed as the memories continued to vibrate with his disgust for himself, "someone else was tailing me, and he got me with a poisoned dart. Soon after, Hisoka took back his tag from the person who got me and left it with me. He said I owed him now. Both of us."

"Both?" Kurapika repeated.

"Kagome-onee-san arrived in the middle of the confrontation, and she didn't have to…she didn't have to try to help me. I myself was aware of the danger to come face-to-face with Hisoka, and yet, Kagome-onee-san went for it. She…protected me."

That answered his question. Kurapika's eyes glided back to the window as he let the words sink in his head. In the end, Gon and Kagome could not escape their fate from Hisoka in the exam, and it ended with both getting direct hits from him. A hit forever to linger in their memories.

"If anything, Kagome-onee-san is the one that doesn't owe him. He was my target." Gon's shoulder's dropped remembering the hopelessness he felt when he witnessed Hisoka pinning Kagome to the tree. "I told him I didn't need his help, and he sent me flying. He hurt Kagome-onee-san and gave her the tag she needed." Taking out Hisoka's tag from his pocket, Gon's jaw tightened. "I was so mad," his shoulder shook, "that I couldn't do anything against him…"

Kagome's body relaxed as she felt a wave of his cold aura swirled with the anger he held. He was crying.

"In the end, Kagome-onee-san continued to be there, and without a word, she gave me support. She didn't have to. She didn't have to risk her life, yet…"

The miko leaned her head back against the wall as she continued to hear them speak. The silence grew for a few more seconds before Gon wiped his tears away with his sleeve. An unexpected soft laugh escaped him, surprising even himself. "I can remember how miserable and lonely I felt. I felt so helpless, until…," his eyes opened to the sight of the sun slowly caving into its slumber behind a mountain, "I felt Kagome-onee-san's hands. What I wanted was company. From that moment, I wanted to help someone, help you guys, help her." Looking down at his hands, he remembered the miko's soft hold.

"Gon…" Kurapika spoke, catching his attention. "Leorio and I have only been able to make it this far because of you. I'm sure Kagome-san feels the same way. We are grateful to you."

The spike in warmth in his aura made the miko lean away from her support before quietly walking the opposite direction. _'Netero-san's words may have been said too late…'_

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** We all know what this leads next, right? The exam will probably end in the next chapter and we are moving forward! Now some people have questions about Chrollo...so do I (hehe), but so far where I have him planned to appear is actually sooner than the series has him appear. Way sooner!

Please review, and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


	7. Faith Driven

**Title:** Cruel Ties

 **Rating:** M

 **DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. Two highly respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot. Only the idea of this fanfiction!**

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** This chapter took so freaking long to write, and after 18k words, I present you with this mess. Honestly, I hated writing this chapter because I didn't know how to execute the final phase and this was the best I could do. This took MONTHS, you guys. Not even kidding. But it's done! Done! I just hope appreciate it...

But anyways, this is the end of the exam arc and we are moving forward after this. Hopefully we are happy about that? Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Seriously makes me happy to see people are liking the story, and honestly, I was ready to drop this story when the reviews weren't coming in at first, but then I noticed we are close to 200! Hard work pays off. Well anyways, enjoy!

 **Chapter 06:** Faith Driven

* * *

"Well, then…nine applicants have remained." Netero chuckled as he walked into the arena of the hotel. Walking past the many bodyguards inside and the examiners of the phases before the final, he stopped beside the covered white board in the middle of the room. His eyes scanned the nine said applicants who stood silently, yet he could see the impatience in everyone's eyes.

That was to be expected after four phases.

"I do hope you all got plenty of rest?" He raised a brow to match his grin. "This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded."

Kagome took another minimal observation of their surroundings; all of them stood in an empty arena with no screens or windows. Just the one door that was both the entrance and exit. After arriving late last night, they were instructed by Beans, Netero's secretary, to rest in their personal rooms. At first they were all iffy about sleeping, but after the seven days in the island playing "hunting", sleep definitely nagged them.

It was now the next morning, and she did not expect the light breakfast waiting at her door from a butler. She accepted it and ate, but that was when she saw the note under her cup of coffee. The note instructed them to the arena they now stood in, but the rest was a mystery.

From the corner of her eyes, Kagome noticed Gon staring at Netero talking to the tux-dressed bodyguards. He had greeted her, but his aura told her his feelings remained planted on the day his pride was crushed. Deciding it was still not time to comfort him, she also remained silent. But judging by the arena, there was only one thing Netero could have in mind for the final phase, and something told her it was not going to be easy.

Netero cleared his throat, "I have decided that for the final phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament." His hand rose to grab the cloth covering the board before pulling it off. He smirked at the sight of everyone's confused faces as they saw the abnormal bracket consisting of five battles on the left and three on the right before the final battle met on top.

Leorio blinked as he noticed at the bottom of each bracket being covered by a white piece of paper. "So…only the last person standing passes?"

"One." Netero held up a finger, "only one win is all you need to pass."

"One win?" Leorio repeated. "Wait! Then this tournament-!"

"As the winners are decided, they are also removed from the competition, while the losers continue up the bracket." Netero explained. "In other words, the person who finishes at the top," he pointed at the top of the bracket, "will not pass. Does everyone understand now?"

' _So only one person will fail…'._ Kagome thought to herself and the abnormal use of the bracket. A tournament where the winner becomes the failure. _'The real question now would be…'._

"Here is the bracket." Moving to pull the white paper covering the bottom of the bracket, Netero's lips curved back into his grin. In one pull, he revealed everyone's application picture and number before the lines where they fall on the bracket.

The priestess's eyes fell to her picture before noticing it was behind the names of Gon, Hanzo, and Pokkle. So depending on who lost, one of those three were going to be her opponent. Her eyes narrowed at the discomfort of fighting against them all, but if this meant to retrieve the jewel and finding her friends, then it had to be done. After all, this was not her first fight, well, maybe in hand-to-hand combat it was. Her eyes roamed down to the right side of the bracket to see the first two opponents on that side to be Kurapika and- _'-Hisoka…?'_ The same churning feeling in her stomach doubled before taking a glance at the Kurta teen. He was awfully calm, just like the clown standing on the other side of the line. There was no telling how these battles were going to go.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Netero gleefully laughed. "After all, everyone has at least two chances to win."

"Two chances?" Pokkle questioned, "but some people like number two hundred ninety-four and four hundred and five get five chances. Is there a reason why a balanced bracket wasn't used?"

Netero nodded, "a question everyone must have. This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances."

Reacting to the head of the Hunter Association, Killua's interest and confusion piqued. The bracket had been decided because of their performance? Then it made no sense. His focus narrowed, "that doesn't sound right."

Attention was pulled to the younger white-haired kid.

"Can you explain how you scored our performances?" Killua commanded his question.

Heads slowly turned to the silent examiner of the phase; Netero's eyes closed in thought.

Netero gave the young boy a smile before he shook his head and shouted, "no!"

Jumping back from the sudden yell, Killua's brow twitched in response. "W-Why the heck not?!"

He laughed at his reaction. Of course there was curiosity to the performance evaluation, and he expected at least one person to voice it out. "Your scores are classified; I can't tell you everything, but I can explain our methods." Waiting for the applicants to place their attention on him, he held up three fingers, "first, we consider three major criteria: physical and mental strength, and overall impression. For physical strength, we use an aggregate of agility, flexibility, endurance, and perception. For mental strength, we use an aggregate of resilience, adaptability, judgment, and creativity being the biggest one, although this information is only used as a reference point. After all," he chuckled again, "you were strong enough to advance to the Final Phase. However," his eyes narrowed, "we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not mentioned. You could consider this an evaluation of your potential as a Hunter; we also included the opinions of your peers."

Killua's brows furrowed after hearing Netero's explanation. It was not an explanation he wanted to hear, and it sent him into a spiral of confusion. _'Based on performance? I should be ranked higher, than…'._ From the corner of his eyes, Killua took notice of Gon's focus on the board, _'do I have less potential than Gon?'_

' _Opinion of our peers?'_ Kagome noted his words. The interviews from the day before had been for this? Reflecting on Netero's questions, now it made sense why he was asking who they would least want to fight. She bit her bottom lip, _'should have really been adamant about Hisoka then!'_

"The battle rules are quite simple." Netero continued, "weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeats, then that will be a win for you. However!" Holding his index finger up, his eyes narrowed on the applicants, "if you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. The rest of the applicants will pass and that will mark the end of the exam. Are we clear?"

Silence was the given agreement.

"Then," one of the referee men in a tux came forth, "we shall begin the Final Phase."

* * *

"The first match: Gon versus Hanzo. Please come forth!"

Eyes coming off from the referee, Kagome looked down to her left to see Gon tying his boots. After moving to the sidelines of the arena, the silence dragged on. The number of auras radiating off from everyone was overwhelming, and it even made her forget to stay calm. This was now a combat phase, and one she feared for sure. Although there were moves Sango and Miroku had taught her in the past, they were only for defense, not so much for the offense side of things. _'Weapons are allowed, so maybe I could use my arrows…'._ Her eyes landed on the bow over her shoulder before shaking her head. _'Only that would work on a few people. The ones here have gotten this far for a reason.'_ No arrows were going to stop them.

Hearing Gon patting down his shorts, Kagome's shoulders dropped. "Don't be so reckless, okay?" She whispered.

"Don't worry, Kagome-onee-san." Gon reassured her with a smile. "I'll be fine."

' _Fine is one thing, but you don't measure your limits…'._ She had learned that in the span of just the days they had been taking this exam. Gon was definitely a risk taker. The cracking of bones echoed in the room, making her cringe; looking to her right she saw Hanzo twisting his wrists while making his way to the middle of the arena.

Watching Gon take his steps to the middle of the arena and face Hanzo as the referee came to stand between them, Kagome's brows furrowed. Netero had matched them according to his own algorithm, but just staring at Hanzo and Gon standing before each other left her confused. Where did he call this even?

"Gon. Hanzo." The referee gave them a bow with his head before adjusting his black sunglasses. "I will serve as the referee for this round. My name is Masta, nice to meet both of you."

"Yo." Hanzo smirked, "good to see you again."

Both Masta and Gon were taken back by Hanzo's greeting.

"You were tailing me during the Fourth Phase, right?" Hanzo chuckled with confidence.

' _Tailing?'_ Gon questioned.

Masta's nervous laughter cracked as he scratched the back of his neck. "You noticed?"

"Of course! I'm assuming that each applicant was assigned an examiner for the Fourth Phase. Well, I'm sure everyone else noticed."

Gon blinked in thought to Hanzo's words. _'I had no idea…'._ Perhaps he had been so into his pursuit on Hisoka that he had forgotten to really scan his surroundings. After all, he did get attacked by another once he had Hisoka's tag – the first time.

' _I obviously noticed.'_ Killua's eyes narrowed, even more annoyed now if that had been not a requirement.

"I thought it wasn't worth mentioning." Kurapika added, looking over at Kagome and Leorio to his left.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. She had noticed an _extra_ aura lingering in the shadows, but no matter how much she read it, it was never a threat. Then again, she should have not let her guard down no matter what.

"Y-Yeah…". Leorio replied. _'How the hell was I supposed to notice that?!'_

"You have my thanks." Hanzo continued with the smirk ever growing. "My rank was higher because your reports on me were accurate. Thought the outcome was never in doubt! But, moving on! I do have one question for you." Pointing at Masta, Hanzo's face melted to a serious tone. "We can only win if the other surrenders, correct? It sounds like it doesn't count if we knock them out."

Masta nodded, "yes, that is correct."

After hearing Hanzo's question, Kagome could already tell he was going to be an issue against Gon. He was setting a plan in mind, and after hearing Masta's answer, there was no doubt Hanzo was working around it to make Gon surrender. _'This can be a problem…'._

"I see." Hanzo replied before his focus set on the silent boy across from him. He was a boy for sure, but he had made it this far, and judging the glare he received, Gon was definitely going to be a difficult opponent to deal with.

Gon tried to even out his breaths as he waited for Masta to prepare. The time for an actual fight was here, and all he needed was one win. _'He looks tough, but in terms of strength, we should be even, and speed shouldn't be an issue. I can use my own speed to keep on the move until I get an opening.'_

"Now then," Masta took his steps away from the two, "it's time to begin."

Leorio's jaw clenched as he watched Gon prepare his stance. _'Get him, Gon!'_ There was no telling what Hanzo could do, but Gon had to win! It was now a matter if he could do more than his opponent.

Silent, Kagome kept her focus on the two on the arena. The end of the Hunter Exam was here, but it was going to be a long one. _'Gon-kun…'._

Masta lifted both arms in the air, "begin!"

The moment they got their signal, Gon sprinted off to the side of the arena to catch Hanzo from his blind spot. Gon's view remained glued on the ninja even as the rest of his surroundings blurred from his sprint. _'I need to put some distance between us-!'_ Pupils dilated the moment his view was blocked by Hanzo intercepting his path and staring at him straight in the eye.

"So you're confident in your legs, huh?" Hanzo's expression darkened. "My respects." In a blink of an eye, Hanzo's tightened the muscles on his hand before bringing it down half-strength behind Gon's neck.

Gon's eyesight wavered in as everything around him doubled and colors were lost. He had lost all his senses before he could register exactly what Hanzo had done to him.

"You did well for a kid." Hanzo spoke, watching as Gon's fell to the floor, face first.

Heart stilled for a second as Kagome watched Gon's body meet the ground. Leorio and Kurapika gasped watching Hanzo walking around Gon's now weakened body. Even they had no time to process the movement Hanzo had taken prior to his attack.

Killua clicked his tongue, _'I could have easily dodged that attack!'_

Fingers desperately tried to curl into tile beneath him, but his eyesight continued to vibrate, and the pain increased with each ticking second. Gon felt his lungs desperately pulling for the lost oxygen that was forced out of him. He had thought he could escape Hanzo's tactics, but in the end, in just a second, he was already on the floor?

"Well," Hanzo cracked his neck, "this would already be over if it were a normal fight." Coming to pull Gon onto a sitting position – while ignoring Gon's painful grunts – Hanzo squatted behind him and placed both of his hands on Gon's shoulders. "Here, wake up." Without warning, he pushed his knee into Gon's back, making him arch.

Gon's body shook from the shooting pains screaming for him to stop him. His grunts were muted through his gritted teeth, and he definitely felt his body fail his commands to move.

"You must feel terrible." Hanzo sighed. "I hit you hard enough to make your brain bounce around. Do you understand now? You have no chance against me. You might as well give up now."

"N-No…," Gon struggled to release his voice, "way…".

Expecting his objection, Hanzo quickly smacked the side of Gon's head knowing it would worsen his sight. Hearing Gon's coughs, Hanzo exhaled. "Think about it. If you surrender now, you'll still be in decent shape for the next fight. Don't be stubborn. Just surrender."

Gon's body shook as the pains exploded throughout his body. Whatever Hanzo had done from the start, he had hit the nerves and muscles enough to make them spasm. He felt everything around him tremble, and despite still having his mind intact, his other senses completely failed to work properly. "N-Never gonna happen!"

Kagome and Leorio immediately flinched at the sight of Hanzo smacking the other side of Gon's head. The whole scene of the small boy now clutching at his stomach while coughing out blood proved them right.

Gon did not set limits.

"Surrender." Hanzo demanded once more as he came to stand next to his body.

Kagome's brows furrowed slowly as she watched Gon slowly come to all fours and listened to his aching moans. Hanzo was not going to go too easy just because he was a kid, but even so, now with Gon's coughed up blood and the echoes of each hit only made it harder to watch. She closed her eyes as soon as Hanzo kicked him down to the floor once again.

"Gon!" Leorio shouted. "Don't be silly! Surrender! You will still have another chance-!"

"Leorio!"

Looking down, Leorio's jaw clenched upon seeing Kurapika having put his arm in front of him. "Kurapika!"

"Stop!" Kurapika shouted. "If you were in Gon's position, would you surrender?"

"H-Hell no!" He replied, "but…!" His eyes landed back on Gon struggling once more to get to his feet. He knew that Gon wanted to win this with all he had, but there were limitations. This was worse! The Final Phase was allowing torture!

Once again, Gon's body was kicked away from Hanzo's personal space. Despite Leorio's logical reasoning, Kagome had to side with Kurapika. Of course she wanted to spot the fight, and Kurapika had the same feelings, but this was about Gon.

Another kick.

Kagome cringed and wanted nothing more than to stop Hanzo from getting closer to the boy. _'Gon-kun…please yield this fight! This is suicide!'_

"Honestly, the chairman's nasty streak is something."

Overhearing the female sigh on the other side of the board, Kagome blinked to see the examiners standing and having neutral expression to the horror. The priestess noticed Menchi, the Food Hunter, shake her head at the sight of Gon once again trying to get up.

"What do you mean?" Buhara questioned.

"The applicants who have made it this far are unlikely to simple surrender." She answered. "This goes beyond a 'rather peculiar fight'. This system is just plain crazy. It's all about pride at this point."

Glaring at the said chairman standing the closest to the board and across from her, Kagome slightly turned her focus to him. "Netero-san!" She whispered her rage. "Did you know something like this would happen?" If he did, then nothing about this was ethical. "He is just a kid, Netero-san!"

"Kagome-san," Netero chuckled under his breath, "the Hunter world is far worse. If you can't handle this, you are free to turn away the opportunity."

Kagome fell silent upon hearing Netero's option. She could leave and not have to see the torture, but that would not help anybody. Even if she left, Gon's pain would not go away as it this would continue.

Even after they passed.

And then there was her goal. She could not just drop it when she was so close. The Hunter License did not guarantee finding the Shikon no Tama nor her friends, but it was something to get her foot into the door. She understood Netero's warning, but-

Another grunt from Gon made her flinch.

-she hated feeling powerless.

* * *

Hit.

Kick.

The echoes of each continued and now Gon's pain had become inaudible. Dry and fresh blood pooled around Gon's body, and it shook from the need of mercy.

"It's been three hours…". Pokkle whispered as he looked away. "T-There is nothing left for him to vomit."

It made the priestess's heart heavy hearing the whispers of the others, and three hours of this had been nothing but hell. She wanted nothing more than to come in and stop it, but to hear Gon continuously reject Hanzo's requests put her in a tougher situation.

"Get up." Hanzo ordered.

Watching Hanzo take another step closer to Gon, Leorio's fists shook at his sides. "Enough already! I'm gonna kill you if you touch him! I'll fight you in his place!"

Upon hearing Leorio's shout, the ninja looked over his shoulder, "if you can't take it, then leave. It's only going to get worse."

"What was that?" Stomping towards Hanzo, Leorio was immediately stopped two other referees blocking his path. "What the hell?!"

"No one may interfere in a one-on-one match." Masta spoke, "and if you step in, Gon will be the one disqualified!"

Kagome watched as it took every restrain within Leorio to not go forward and stop the torture before them. She was ready to come in and stop it as well, but the conflicting thoughts of Gon's feelings were pulling her back. What the heck were they supposed to do?

"I-It's okay…".

The faint voice caught their attention over to the said boy already back on his feet, but back hunched as he shook to keep his body up. Slowly, Gon's face lifted to reveal the bruises and cuts taking over his features, but the smile he presented them with blinded from the flaws. "T-This is nothing…". His smile stretched, "I-I can still fight…".

Annoyed over Gon's tough façade, Hanzo's foot swept under Gon's foot, tripping him back down to the floor. A heavy sigh escaped his lips before coming to apply pressure on his left shoulder blade and grabbing his left arm to pull it to his lower back. "I'm going to break your arm."

Gon's eyes widened at the threat; Kagome's breathing stopped for a minute. Eyes of shock came from the sidelines, but others showed no care or surprise to have heard Hanzo's upcoming action.

Shaking her head, Kagome took a step forward, "O-Oi-!" She blinked at the sight of another two referees coming to stop her. Did they not understand the situation?!

"I'm not joking around, so," he applied pressure to his arm, "give up."

Gon could hear his heart beat thundering in his ears as he felt the pain slowly pull him out of reality. He knew Hanzo was being serious, and he knew the moment he answered…

"Never!"

The break was swift, but the sound heard by all. It left everyone with lips sealed at the sight of Gon's arm falling limp beside his crouched body. No doubt he was suppressing the screams. It made the priestess's blood boil, and yet she could not find herself moving to help.

Was this really what it took to be a Hunter?

"He…really broke his arm…". Pokkle gulped.

"There you go." Hanzo sighed once more as he got off the boy's body. "You can't use your left arm anymore."

Fingers curled into his palm as they shook from the rage he knew was ready to explode. Leorio's teeth grinned watching their friend gasping for air while being watched by Hanzo for another round of his games. "Kurapika. Kagome. Don't try to stop me." He had enough. "If that bastard does anything else to Gon…". He knew Gon would end up upset over his meddling, but he could not watch anymore. "Sorry, Gon, but I can't stop myself at this point."

"Me?" Kurapika scoffed. "Stop you? Don't worry." His irises slowly bled red, "there is no chance of that happening."

"Hold it." Kagome stopped them both from reacting, "I want to get in there as much as you guys, but please think about Gon-kun's feelings!"

"Don't stop me, Kagome!" Leorio snapped. "Don't you see what that bastard is doing?!"

Her eyes narrowed, "I do see it! I hear it! And I feel Gon-kun's pain!" Her chest heaved, and she was sure she was going to feel the headaches later from all the emotions she was holding onto, "but Gon-kun shared with us why he is doing this. Please understand that like all of us here…he has his pride, too." After witnessing the mess with Hisoka, Gon had become broken, and the last thing she wanted was to see that look of loss again on his face. He was a twelve-year-old boy, yes, but he was a boy already with a life goal.

They needed to respect that; she needed to stop herself as well.

"I'm sure you're in too much pain to listen," Hanzo cleared his throat, watching the boy grip his broken arm, "but do try to hear me out." Placing his palm on the floor, Hanzo lifted his whole body in a vertical line. "I am descended from the shinobi, a clan of covert agents. From the day I was born, I was forced to endure harsh training in order to master the art of ninpo. For eighteen years, I have trained my body and technique without rest. By the time I was your age, I had already killed a man."

Killua rolled his eyes, _'ha, that's nothing to brag about._ '

Hanzo pushed himself to support himself on his fingertips, "at this point in time, you cannot defeat me in combat." He chuckled before moving to only one finger tip, "I'm trying to be nice. Admit defeat-!"

Eyes widened as they watched Hanzo being kicked in the face from Gon's sudden jump. Both of them dropped to the floor with only Gon's voice finally coming out.

"O-Ow…". He groaned as he tried to get back on his feet again. "Damn it! I can finally think straight a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation!"

"Yosh!" Leorio pumped his fist into the air. "Gon, get him! Kick him while he's down!"

"Oi…," Kagome's brow crooked up, "I thought you were against this Leorio-san."

"If you're eighteen, you're only six years older than I am." Gon scoffed back as he finally came to a stand. "Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger! It's to see who's willing to surrender first!"

Slowly coming to push himself off the floor with his hands, Hanzo jumped back to put farther distance. He scoffed at the boy's words before revealing the aftermath of his face. "Well, I did let you kick me on purpose."

"Freaking liar!" Leorio pointed at him and at the bloody nose decorating his face.

"You don't understand, huh?" Hanzo shook his head. "This isn't a warning. It's an ultimatum. Was it too hard for you to understand? Then," taking out a blade from his bandage sleeves on his wrist, he revealed it to his opponent, "I'll make it easier for you. I'll cut off your legs, so that they can't be reattached. A permanent injury should help you realize. I'll tell you once more," his eyes narrowed darkly, "surrender."

Waiting on Gon's response, the rest of them watched as Gon remained still with the same unchanged expression.

"I won't accept that!"

The arena went an extra minute of silence upon hearing Gon's declaration and leaving Hanzo completely blank. He…said no?

Gon shook his head, "I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender! So…let's find a different way to fight?"

Brow twitching at the sudden smile sparkling on Gon's lips, Hanzo had to stop himself from really attacking without logic. "Oi! Do you understand the situation you're in?!"

One by one, each of the people from the side let out their laughter upon hearing Gon's nonsense.

"You don't get to make demands!" Hanzo exploded. "Are you insulting me?! I'm seriously going to cut off your legs!"

"But I still won't surrender. Besides," Gon titled his head to the side, "if you do that, I'll bleed to death." Looking over at Masta, he directed the question to him. "He'll be disqualified if that happens, right?"

"Ah…yes."

"See?" Gon's smile returned. "Neither of us wants that to happen, right? So! Let's think of a better way!"

Feeling every vein on his forehead pulse with every word Gon spewed, Hanzo had to admit the kid had some sense, but it still annoyed him. The serious stare he received only continued to sour the situation.

Kagome blew out of her relief in a sigh while closing her eyes. "Well…I think we were over worrying for nothing." The tension in the room had lifted, and now the atmosphere as a whole had become calmer with Gon's personality soaking the worry.

"Yeah," Kurapika chuckled, "looks like Gon took control."

"H-He's…so self-centered." Leorio whispered.

"But at least everyone calmed down." Kagome added, watching as Hanzo struggled to think of something else. "Seriously thought he was about to sacrifice himself just like that. Honestly that boy…"

Looking side-to-side of him, Killua was lost. He was confused. What the hell was going on? The laughter, the smiles, and the danger had all been erased in a second. But that did not mean Gon was any closer to winning this. _'What the heck…the situation hasn't changed! He didn't get strong than his opponent! His arm is still broken!'_ His eyes landed on the examiners and the chairman laughing. _'So why did the atmosphere suddenly change?!'_

Hanzo quickly broke into the laughs as he took a step forward and pointed the sharp end of his blade on Gon's forehead. A trickle of blood slowly swam between Gon's brows, but their stares remained on each other. "So you really don't get it. If you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I need only try again next year. We are not on equal footing!"

Giving himself a mental scoff, Killua's eyes narrowed on the boy now facing his death. _'He's right, Gon. You can try all you want to talk you way out of it, but he's far stronger than you. It…all comes down to power.'_

Continuing to stare at Gon, Hanzo bit the inside of his cheek. The boy was not turning away from his blade even as the blood continued to curve down the sides of his nose. He was only centimeters away from ending his life and the boy was not running away? "Why won't you surrender? Just do it. You can take the exam next year." He cursed under his breath seeing no reaction from the boy, "you value your pride more than your own life?! You're really willing to die for your pride?!"

Without breaking the eye contact, Gon's expression remained stoic. "I'm going to find my dad."

Hanzo and the others blinked upon hearing Gon's goal.

"Your…dad?" Hanzo repeated.

"My dad is a Hunter." Gon continued. "So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him! But I have a feeling that if I give up now, I'll never find him! So I won't surrender, no matter what."

Shoulders relaxing under Gon's words, Kagome knew it was something he had mentioned lightly during the first phase of the exam. A goal he was adamant about chasing even if it meant risking his life. Her brows furrowed as she watched Hanzo's blade slightly shake with hesitation. Gon had an ability to use his words to affect others, but…just how far could that go?

Hanzo felt a droplet of sweat curve around his cheek while keeping his blade between Gon's brows. "If you don't yield, you'll die…". Slightly applying pressure to the blade, his focus narrowed the moment Gon pushed back with his forehead. He was defying reason.

Exhaling heavily, Hanzo withdrew his blade back into his white bandages before turning his back on the boy. "I give up; you win."

Gon blinked; the others were shocked at Hanzo's sudden retreat.

"Looks like I can't kill you," Hanzo shook his head, "but I can't think of a way to make you surrender. I'll take this loss and take my chances in the next battle."

Eyes narrowing on the ninja, Gon shook his head. "I can't accept that. That's not fair!"

Hanzo quickly felt his vein pop out of his forehead. Was this kid ever going to accept something? Anything?

"We both have to think of a way to settle this fight!" Gon pointed a finger at him.

Hanzo scoffed – hoping to control his temper – before turning to face the boy. "I knew you would say that." Taking a step back to meet Gon, he quickly pushed his finger onto Gon's forehead. "Are you an idiot?! There is no point because you'll never freaking surrender!"

"But I don't want to win like this!" Gon argued back.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?!"

"We can work together to figure it out!"

Hanzo huffed out his rage through his nostrils as he stood before Gon's persistence. This boy…Feeling his brow twitch, he proceeded to find out what Gon had in mind. "So in other words, I've already given up on this match, but you want me to try to win again, while helping to determine a way to make you feel good about your victory?"

"Yup!" He smiled back.

"You moron!" Punching him away, Hanzo felt his head had, had enough. He watched as Gon's body dropped back down to the floor and he finally succumbed to an unconscious state. Seriously, the boy was being selfish at this point. "Oi, ref!" He called out. "I lose, that's it. I've had enough. Let's move on to the next match!"

Kagome blinked, taken back by the sudden end. Did that mean…?

Masta nodded back, "understood."

"But," Hanzo turned his attention to the examiners and chairman, "I want to tell the executive committee something first. When he wakes up, he'll probably refuse the license. I think we all learned today that he's a stubborn boy. You said only one person will fail this round, right? If Gon fails, wouldn't that make the rest of our fights meaningless?"

Watching as some of the other referees came to grab Gon and carefully place him on a stretcher, Kagome knew Hanzo's words were right. Gon had shown was pride meant and what sticking to your goals was going to take, and that meant heading into unknown situations.

"We will now prepare for the second battle!" Masta called out.

Kagome's eyes dropped to Kurapika before moving onto-.

"Kurapika! Hisoka! Please come forth!"

As Kurapika and Hisoka prepared for their fight, Kagome's attention was caught by Gon and the referee's exiting the arena. Her brows furrowed with concern seeing his unconscious body and the many bruises his body held. Not to mention, the broken arm. She sighed, _'that boy needs a talk…'._

"Don't worry."

Kagome blinked; her head turned to the chairman also looking at the boy on the bed stretch.

"They will take care of his injuries; focus on your upcoming battle now." Netero sent her a smile only for it to be returned with a small nod from the priestess. Knowing the girl's worries could not be shooed away that easily, Netero nodded again to end the conversation. His eyes fell on Hanzo who had come forth.

"Chairman." Hanzo called out. "When he wakes up, he'll probably refuse his license."

"That does sounds like something Gon would do…". Leorio whispered. After witnessing the stubborn attitude he held, there was that possibility.

"Only one person will fail this round, right?" Hanzo questioned. "If Gon fails, wouldn't that make the rest of our fights meaningless?"

The priestess's attention, along with the other's as well, waited for Netero's response.

Netero nodded to his question, "don't worry. Gon has passed. Nothing he says can change that decision. If Gon were to throw a fit and kill me, we still wouldn't be able to revoke his license."

"Good." Hanzo scoffed. Thinking about the kid throwing another fit because he wanted to win under his terms made him want to give him another slap, but what was done was done.

"Why did you let him win?"

His walk to the sidelines was interrupted by the question given to him by the white-haired kid. It was the same damn kid that had given him trouble getting the badge he needed in the last phase. Hanzo raised a brow rose upon seeing the curiosity and anger in his eyes. "Let him win?" He repeated.

"I'm sure you knew how to make Gon surrender without killing him." Killua continued. "Given your skills."

Observing the young assassin from the corner of her eyes, Kagome felt his aura boil mildly. What was he angry about? Had he not wanted Gon to win? "Killua-kun…". She whispered, hoping to stop him from saying something that could hurt him in the end.

It irked him to have seen since the beginning how Netero made the matches, and watching Gon's win, it angered him. His skill surpassed most in this bunch, and yet he was placed lower? Not to mention the way Gon had won was not a true victory. Hanzo could have won easily, yet here he was. "Why?" He asked again.

Hanzo exhaled, "when I torture someone, I expect that person to hate me for the rest of their life. It's more effective and less stressful. When someone is in pain, their eyes show a gleam of hostility toward the one responsible. Even with extensive training, it is difficult to suppress that gleam of hate." His eyes narrowed, "when I saw Gon's eyes, there was none of that." Hanzo scoffed, remembering the straight look the kid had give him. "Can you believe that? I had jut broken his arm, but his eyes had already forgotten about that."

Kagome blinked, noticing Killua's expression showing he had not expected that answer. None of them were, but Hanzo had seen through the innocence of Gon's beliefs.

"I guess you could say that he won me over." Hanzo continued. "If you need a reason, there you go."

Not missing the low hum Hisoka had blown out, Kagome sent him a glare. The last thing she needed was Hisoka to be agreeing to Hanzo's speech. As Hanzo made his way past Killua, the priestess returned her attention to him. Killua had not heard what he wanted to hear. If anything, it had left him with more questions.

Kagome sighed softly under her breath. Was it right for any of them to be treading on this path of becoming a Hunter? After witnessing Hanzo's methods, she had a feeling that was only the icing of horror they could be shown.

* * *

"The second match is Kurapika versus Hisoka!" Masta announced. "Begin!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip watching the two of them now facing each other in the arena. The transition to the next battle had been smooth, despite the awkward silence that followed after Hanzo's speech. No matter how much she tried to ignore Hisoka's aura, she could tell he was craving for the fight, but something seemed off. The lust he held was there, but it was not the same one when he had come after them during the fourth phase.

As soon as Masta gave his 'go', both Kurapika and Hisoka dove right into the battle. Dodging and attacking were on repeat leaving those watching confused to who had the upper hand. Although it was obvious by the confidence Hisoka had written on his face.

"Does Kurapika even have a chance?" Leorio whispered to the girl.

Kagome's eyes followed Kurapika quick back flip from Hisoka's hand. "Maybe? Tough to say; Hisoka is…well, _something_." And that something held nothing good. Gon and herself had witnessed a sliver of Hisoka's fighting potential, and she could tell he was having fun right now. No matter how Hisoka took it, it did not change that Kurapika was taking this seriously.

Time dragged on to an hour, and nothing had changed between. No scratches, bruises, nor any of the two had made contact. Hisoka smirked as he found his opening when Kurapika's block had come to his face. Quickly using his foot while on a handstand, he pushed Kurapika away by kicking his shoulder.

Kurapika cursed under his breath the moment Hisoka's foot had forcefully made him drop his block. Before he could raise his arm, he found himself frozen in place as Hisoka swiftly came to his side and bend down to his ear.

"What…just happened?" Leorio blinked, having felt his heartbeat pick up the moment landed an attack. In a blink of an eye they came to see Hisoka moving his lips beside Kurapika's ear.

Kagome's brow crooked up as she saw the shock slowly spread in Kurapika's expression. "What is he-?"

"I lose." Hisoka spoke as he walked away from the Kurta boy and made his way back to the sidelines.

All eyes widened at the sudden exit Hisoka took from his battle while Kurapika remained in his spot.

Masta blinked, looking back and forth from Hisoka to the silent Kurapika, "h-huh..? W-Wait? Really?"

"Did Kurapika just win?" Leorio whispered.

The smirk hanging on Hisoka's lips was not missed by the priestess, and the small spark of rage in Kurapika's aura was something Kagome could not ignore. The battle was only but an hour, and in that hour nothing major had occurred. And for it to end just like that? Hisoka, of all people, conceded just like that? Her eyes rose to meet the _innocent_ grin Hisoka continued to hold before he walked over to stand beside the older applicants. Whatever he had told Kurapika, it surely meant a lot for Kurapika to not move a muscle.

Masta cleared his throat, fishing the attention of the others back to him. "Ahem! V-Very well! Kurapika is the winner of this battle! Hisoka will proceed to the next battle!"

Watching the said winner slowly make his way back to them, Kagome and Leorio noticed his eyes remained down at the ground.

"Kurapika-kun?" Kagome hoped they would get a response.

Nothing.

"Oi! Kurapika!" Leorio's tone increased.

Kurapika's head snapped up realizing he now stood before the two who called for him. He blinked a few times; his shoulders dropped. "Ah…sorry, I was, um…".

Brows furrowing at his broken sentence, Kagome took another look at Leorio from the corner of her eyes.

"The third battle will now begin! Hanzo! Pokkle! Please come forth!"

* * *

"Hisoka is the winner of this battle! Bodoro will proceed to the next battle!"

Kagome's brow twitched as she saw the group of referees gather around Bodoro's bruised body before picking him up and carrying him out to the sidelines to check on his status. The battles after Kurapika's win had picked up in pace, and there was no doubt it was because everyone was becoming impatient. Hanzo had won his battle against Pokkle, and to no surprise he had used the same methods against him that Gon had gone through. But the mercy had flown away from Hanzo's thoughts at that point. Pokkle quickly surrendered after the broken arm threat was given. Pokkle escaped with both arms still intact but left him with a loss.

Unfortunately, Bodoro's battle had come to be with Hisoka; the battle lasted a merely ten minutes. Hisoka wasted no time to kick Bodoro down and proceeded his same tactics to whisper something to him as he laid on the floor. Bodoro surrendered right after. No one had expected it, yet they were not surprised by the roughness of Hisoka's character.

Now Hisoka adorned a victorious grin; he had become a Hunter.

"The next battle will now begin!" Masta shouted as he turned to the applicants. "Pokkle! Kagome! Please come forth!"

Exhaling under her breath, Kagome felt the nerves making somersaults in her stomach. The nerves had picked up pace the closer they got to her bracket. Although part of her was glad Hisoka was not to be dealt with anymore, it still did not mean she could not be nervous. How on earth was she supposed to make someone surrender?

It was not an easy task.

"You nervous, Kagome?" Leorio whispered.

"Me?" She scoffed. Raising her hand, she showed her trembling fingers, "not at all! It's the snow in here making me shiver."

"Snow?" Leorio looked around his surroundings before picking up the sarcasm. "Oi…".

"I'm fine." Kagome sent him a smile as her eyes looked at the empty arena. "I will be fine…". The 'fine' was only but a mantra to calm herself, but she was about to enter a battle without a plan. Then again, when did she ever have a plan? _'Get a hold of yourself, Kagome! You dealt with demons! You have faced death! You can do this!'_ She took another look at Kurapika from over her shoulder to see him staring at his shoes. Ever since his battle against with Hisoka he had chosen to keep his lips sealed. Leorio even pestered him before each battle what Hisoka had shared with him, but no answer.

She would have to try to get it out of him later.

Noticing Pokkle taking the first step towards the middle of the arena where Masta stood, Kagome's eyes picked up on the arrow and quiver he took with him.

So he was going to use his weapon? Gripping her own bow, she decided to do the same. Taking another deep breath, Kagome followed.

Meeting Pokkle in the middle of the arena, Kagome waited for Masta's permission to begin. Her only plan in mind was to finish this as quick as possible, but the actual plan to do that was still blank.

"Pokkle versus Kagome! Begin!"

Pokkle sent the girl a smile before scratching the back of his neck. He did not plan to be going against the girl out of everyone in the group, mainly because he did not think of using torturous methods on her. "Um, I really don't want to hurt you, Kagome-san." He whispered, hoping she would understand his position.

"Neither do I." Kagome replied back, "but," grabbing an arrow from her quiver, she placed it on her bow before bringing it up for an aim, "unfortunately I have my reasons for being here." The last thing she wanted to hear now was that he could not fight her because of gender reasons. At least Hisoka treated her as an equal, although she hated to say Hisoka had more 'respect' of sorts.

Taken back by her sudden action, Pokkle's instincts moved him to do the same and prop an arrow on his own bow. So he was going to have to fight her, huh?

Leorio blinked looking back and forth from both applicants as they did a stare off with their weapons. "T-They quickly got into it!" He could not believe it was Kagome who took the first step into offense. There was no telling what Pokkle could do, but then again, Kagome had shown her worth against Hisoka a couple of times in the past phases.

Eyes narrowed, Killua observed silently as Kagome's focus remained glued on her opponent. There was a lot of mystery lingering around her, and Gon had picked up on it. He on the other hand did not understand what was so interesting about. From the outside, she did not look special, yet Gon told him, almost reassured him, she was _something._

This was the moment he could see what Kagome had to offer.

' _I think I may have the upper hand…'._ Kagome thought to herself. Reading Pokkle's stance, she could tell he was ready to release his arrow any time. She gave herself a mental scoff, _'seriously, Kagome? The upper hand?'_ Overestimating herself always led to errors. There was no telling how good an archer Pokkle was, nor she did know about his character enough. _'But his aura isn't threatening-!'._

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Pokkle's arrow come flying by her cheek, scraping it in the process. How could she miss…? Her expression melted back to a confusion twist. Pokkle was smirking; he gave her a warning.

"Sorry, Kagome-san," he spoke, "but I need this license."

Feeling the small trickle of blood running down her cheek, she smirked back. Then she was going to have to treat this like the battles Sango had thought her when she had no idea what to do exactly. Without a second thought, she raised her aim to the ceiling; all eyes - including Pokkle's – followed upwards. Kagome quickly released her arrow before Sango's advice rung in her head and ran forward.

Pokkle immediately felt the presence charging at him making him look back to the girl. He grunted at the feel of her foot kicking his stomach and pushing him back.

"Yosh!" Leorio's fist pumped in the air. "She got him!"

Killua released a scoff. She seriously thought that trick was going to work?

Thinking she had knocked the wind out of him, Kagome's eyes went wide the moment she felt Pokkle's fingers wrap around her ankle. _'Crap!'_ Before she could retreat her limb, she was pulled in before pushed down to the floor. Kagome winced at the feel of the impact; her eyes narrowed slightly at her opponent who now stood above her. The sudden snap of twigs had her pupils slowly widen once more before looking to her right.

Pokkle lifted his foot of her arrows before taking a few steps back. "I didn't want to do this, but I can't let someone win me in archery. I did notice the pride you had as an archer." Slowly taking out an arrow of his own from his quiver, he placed it over his bow.

Cursing under her breath, Kagome sat up with the help of her palms. He had taken her out by breaking her weapon supply. Now what? Fingers curled around her bow, the only thing intact. Pride as an archer, huh? From the corner of her eyes she caught the extra bow string being tied at the end of the bow.

"Last warning, Kagome-san." Pokkle spoke as he took his aim at her shoulder. "We both know how painful an arrow can be, right-?" Quickly dodging the throw of her bow at him, Pokkle turned his head with bewilderment. Did she just throw her bow at him? Her final weapon? Lips parted to question only to see the string that had extend with the throw. "Wait-!"

The corner of Kagome's lips lifted into a grin as she tugged the string back having the bow return in a boomerang flight. Hitting the back of Pokkle's head, enough to make him topple forward, Kagome caught her bow with her free hand.

Hisoka smirked at the sight of her quick thinking. It was something many did not have, but the girl was definitely full of surprises for him.

' _Sango-chan's technique worked…'._ Even she had her doubts if it would ever work; Sango suggested the idea to her in a hypothetical scenario if she were ever out of arrows. Coming to a stand, Kagome made her way to Pokkle who was now coming to look at her – the roles had flipped.

Eyeing his quiver of arrows, Kagome grabbed them all, ignoring Pokkle's protest.

"O-Oi!"

 _Snap._

Pokkle's brows furrowed as he watched all of his arrows split in half and falling like rain in front of him. Looking up again he noticed the one arrow left in her hand. He remained frozen as she squatted down. What was she up to now?

"Do you think it's your turn to consider surrendering?" Kagome whispered to him only.

His eyes tightened, "I won't."

The priestess's brow twitched at the rejection. If she could not get him to surrender here, then she was out of ideas. Over six hours had been given collectively in this phase alone, and she wanted to pass. She was tired. Sneaking a glance at their audience from her peripheral view, she knew it was going to be tricky to hide it well.

Kagome's focus returned to Pokkle; she twirled the arrow in her fingers before the sharp end came to face him. Without hesitation, Kagome stabbed the tile and near Pokkle's fingers. Pokkle gasped at the close call of the attack. Looking back at her face, he gulped reading her 'innocent' smile. If he knew anything about women, it was that the smile she gave off meant she was pissed.

"Sheesh…," Leorio felt Pokkle's fear from feet away, "I knew she had a scary side." He had his doubt about Kagome dealing with Pokkle, but now it seemed Pokkle had been cornered.

"I-I won't surrender!" Pokkle shouted again.

Taking another look at the sidelines, Kagome made sure the tip of her arrow was hidden from their eyes. "I suggest you stay quiet or it will explode."

"Huh?" Pokkle blinked. Explode? "What are you-?" Feeling his fingers near the arrow starting to warm up, he slowly moved his pupils down to see a pink glow at the tip.

Netero's eyes narrowed; Hisoka's chin tilted upwards. The girl had executed her true abilities.

"What is happening?" Leorio leaned forward, squinting to see any sign of the interaction. "Pokkle looks…afraid?"

Killua's interest piqued taking note in Pokkle's fears. What did she do? There was no way that Pokkle's confidence had went away that quick. Kagome had done nothing but place an arrow next to him.

Voice choked, Pokkle was at a loss for words. Where the heck was this coming from? The thing glowing was going to explode?

"Don't say anything." Kagome smiled again, "but I do recommend that you surrender."

Watching the glow increase in size, Pokkle quickly scooted back. "Okay! Okay! I give up! You win!" He was not sure what it was that had him surrender, but the warmth he had felt in that glow was suddenly feeling hotter and hotter. Curious of the said glow, Pokkle looked down to the unmoved arrow.

The glow was gone. He blinked.

"Kagome is the winner of this battle! Pokkle will proceed to the next battle!" Masta announced.

Leorio blinked, watching as Kagome stood up from her squat and took off the arrow from the tile. "S-She…won?" That easily? Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kurapika also confused by the outcome. "What just happened?"

A soft sigh passed between Kagome's lips after feeling her freedom. She had not expected it to work, but it had. She hated doing ultimatums, but it was the only way to move forward. Her only hope was that Pokkle would remain quiet about her trick.

That was probably get out sooner or later.

But just like everyone else there, she had to reach her goal.

"The next match will begin! Killua! Pokkle! Please come forth!"

A sweat drop loomed over the priestess's head as she saw Pokkle's tired expression. He definitely was not catching a break and now he was stuck battling without a break. Now she felt guilty.

* * *

The audience blinked as they watched Killua raise his hand and call out his surrender. Not even a minute into the fight after Masta gave his permission to begin and although Pokkle was ready to go, Killua had turned his back on him and walked away.

"Sorry," Killua waved him off, "but I'm not interested in fighting you."

"What is going on now?" Leorio blinked watching as Killua came back to the sidelines. "Oi! Kid! You got some big confidence there!"

Rolling his eyes, Killua dug his hands into his pockets. "I'm not interested in fighting weaklings. After seeing him fight Kagome, I didn't want to go through that."

Silent, yet a bit insulted, Kagome observed the smirk decorating Killua's lips. Well, at least Pokkle had passed as a Hunter now. Although it was not the best scenarios for one she knew had pride. Guess he had the confidence for the next match, huh?

"Well, it's my turn now…". Leorio whispered. Taking a look at Bodoro who remained still under the care of the doctor, he sighed. "I don't think it's fair for him to be fighting when he is down like that." Besides, Bodoro could barely stand after that one kick from Hisoka. Walking over to Netero and the group of referees, Leorio shared his suggestion.

"Is he asking to postpone it?" Kagome asked Kurapika, who had now come forth from his silent sulking.

"I suppose." He answered, keeping his eyes on him. "Bodoro-san can't stand, and it wouldn't be much of a fight there."

Nodding to his words, Kagome noticed Masta nodding to Leorio before walking over to the arena. They all waited for the final decision.

"Per Leorio's request, we have decided to postpone his match with Bodoro until his injuries have recovered enough for him to fight! We will move onto the next match! Killua! Gittarackur! Please come forth!"

Not expecting to be moving onto the next battle like that, Kagome turned her head to the young boy standing to her right. She blinked, noticing his unperturbed expression. A low sigh from him was all they heard before watching both applicants walking to the middle of the arena. Kagome gulped at the sight of the man twitching with each step he took. The needles sticking out of his face did not help ease her worries for Killua. If she recalled, Gittarackur was her target in the fourth phase. She was not sure if Hisoka had done her a favor in receiving the tag she needed by him.

"Killua versus Gittarackur will now begin!"

Reading his opponent, Killua took out his hands from his pockets knowing it was best not to underestimate the unknown man, but that did not mean he did not have confidence in his own skill. Taking a few cautious steps towards him, he kept his eyes on him waiting for any response.

"It's been too long, Kil."

Killua immediately stopped in his path as the nickname rung in his head. Those on the sidelines watched Killua's confusion before noticing Gittarackur raise his twitching arm to one of the needles sticking out of his ear before pulling it out. The young assassin's eyes remained glued on him even as he took one needle out at a time, but something in the pit of his stomach churned and warned him of _something._

Kagome's pupils dilated at the sight of Gittarackur's last needle being taken off before his blue mohawk grew in length. The color transitioned into a charcoal black before it flowed downwards to frame his slim and pale face. Her and everyone else were taken back by the sight of his face shifting in muscle and bone to reveal a different identity and the long hair coming down to his hips.

Killua's eyes immediately felt his blood go cold; Kagome took a glance at the young boy reading his distressed aura.

Taking a step back, Killua continued to feel the shock screaming inside of him. "B-Brother…Illumi".

"Hey." He greeted.

"Killua's brother?" Leorio repeated. "And he used those needles to change the shape of his face?"

While worries circulated around the now called 'Illumi' brother, Kagome felt her worries linger around Killua. Killua always had a confidence to him, but that had been stolen the moment Gittarackur revealed himself. Not to mention…

Her eyes landed on Illumi. The moment he took off the needles, she was sure she had felt a strange aura.

"Kil," Illumi spoke, "I heard that you cut up mother and Milluki."

"I-I…guess." He replied.

Scoffing without a change in his expression, Illumi tilted his head to the side. "Mother was crying."

"Of course she would be!" Leorio grumbled. "Any mother would cry if their own son did that to them!"

"She had tears of joy." Illumi finished.

From the corner of their eyes, Kagome and Kurapika watched Leorio's mouth fall open from Illumi's statement. They were taken back as well by the meaning of the tears, but they were getting signals that Illumi's and Killua's family were not exactly _normal_.

Illumi chuckled lightly, "she was so happy to see that you had grown up, but she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence to see you here, though. I didn't know you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job."

Brows furrowing, Killua's eyes dropped to the floor. "I don't really want to be a Hunter; I just felt like taking the exam."

"I see…". Illumi responded. "That's a relief. Then, I have some advice for you."

Kagome felt goosebumps crawl on her skin the moment she felt Illumi's mysterious aura slowly rise. _'This isn't good…this feels like…'._ Her eyes slowly shifted to see Hisoka leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

Killua's head slowly lifted to meet his brother's eyes. His body immediately froze as he felt his surroundings darken and his brother's words were the only thing chaining him.

"You're not cut out to be a Hunter." Illumi's tone lowered, threateningly. "You were born to be…a killer."

Kagome slowly shook her head.

"You're a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything."

' _What…?'_ Kagome was baffled at his harsh words directed to his younger brother. Was he seriously saying that…he was nothing but a tool?

"As one who lives in the shadows," Illumi continued, "you can only feel pleasure when people die."

Killua's memories flashbacked to the lives he had taken _just_ in the exam alone.

"That's how father and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?"

Fingers twitching by his side, Killua felt the cold sweat on his neck run down. "True," he trembled, "I don't desire to become a Hunter, but…I do have something I want…".

"You don't." Illumi cut him off.

"I do! There's something I really want!"

Kagome felt her heart ache at the sight of desperation in Killua's expression. Since the time she met him, she judged him to be a kid who only let his confidence guide him. Now witnessing him frozen out of fear due to his older brother's words, she felt her heart throb at the mistake she had done to judge.

"Is that so?" Illumi tilted his head again. "Tell me what is it that you want?" Waiting for his reply, Illumi's brow rose. "What's wrong? There's nothing really you want, is there-?"

"That's not it!"

Silence breezed through as everyone waited for Killua's reply.

"I…," Killua's eyes winced in thought to his words, "I want to become friends with Gon…I'm sick of killing people. I want to become friends with Gon and live a normal life."

Kagome's heart could not feel heavier upon feeling the agony in Killua's aura. This boy wanted nothing more than to be a regular boy. He wanted friends, and he had finally made one he could smile with. Gon had opened that door for him, or at least was getting there. Why did Killua feel like he could not?

"That's impossible."

Attention landed on the older Zoldyck who had immediately stepped on Killua's wishes. Kagome's fingers curled into her palm; her rage boiled.

"You'll never be able to make friends." Illumi continued. "Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Gon because he's too dazzling for your eyes. You don't actually want to become friends with him. If you stay with him, you'll end up wanting to kill him one day. You'll get the urge to see if you can kill him or not. Because you have the soul of a killer."

Killua's eyes were filled of fear as he saw the _truth_ in Illumi's speech, yet, _'he's wrong. He's wrong. He's-!'_

"You're wrong!"

Heads of those from the sidelines turned to the woman who had taken a step forward and shouted her rage. A referee quickly came before Kagome, stopping her from taking another step into the arena.

"Miss, as we mentioned before-!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know the rules!" Pushing him to the side, she knew she had lost all control on her expression. She was open to showing her fury. "Killua-kun! Don't you dare listen to a damn word that idiot is saying! You hear me?!" Brother or not, she would fight him. How dare he speak like that to him?

Killua slowly turned his head to the side noticing the one person having the guts to cut into Illumi's threat. The only person having voiced out what he wanted to say. "K-Kagome…?"

Curious over Killua's whisper, Illumi turned his head to the side. Ah, the girl Hisoka had attacked during the fourth phase. If he recalled… "You were my target." He commented.

"Yeah, I'm aware!" Kagome pointed a finger at him, "and if I had known you were going to be an ass of a brother like this I would have gladly fought you fair and square!" Perhaps she was letting her anger do the talking, but at this point she did not care. Killua's aura was dropping with loneliness.

"She's right!" Leorio cut in. "We don't give a damn if he's your brother! He's being a worthless piece of crap! So don't listen to his crap!"

Kagome's shoulders dropped getting no reaction from the young boy. He was conflicted and controlled. Illumi's growing aura was not helping the situation. "Killua-kun, you mentioned you wanted to be friend with Gon-kun, right?"

The question made his eyes rise once more to hers.

"Where has your head been these past phases?!" She shouted. "You became friends the moment Gon-kun spoke to you! At this very moment you two are friends!"

Killua's shoulders jolted to her words; Illumi blinked, "eh?".

"Gon-kun would never doubt the friendship you two have!" Kagome knew Gon was a simple boy welcoming those left and right, just like he had welcomed her. Why would Killua be any different?

"Is that true?" Illumi questioned.

"Huh?" Kagome's focus shifted to the older brother.

"They're friends?"

The priestess raised a brow in return, "did you ignore my whole speech there, long-haired ghost boy?"

"I see…". Hooking his fingers under his chin, Illumi ignored the rest of her glare. "Well, that's no good. So Gon already considers Kil a friend. We can't have that." Taking a second to think to himself, his eyes lifted to his younger brother before snapping his fingers. "Okay, then I'll kill Gon."

Kagome, Leorio, Kurapika, Netero, and Hisoka froze at Illumi's threat.

Taking out needles from his pocket and placing them in between his fingers, Illumi tilted his head to the side. "A killer doesn't need any friends. They'll only slow you down. Now," Illumi turned around to face the exit, "where is he?"

Killua's entire world went cold with only the image of Gon landing in his own pool of blood flashing in his head. No, he could not…

"Please wait!" One of the referees ran after Illumi. "The match is still-!"

Gasps came from the other examiners as they witnessed Illumi throwing his needles on the referee's face. In a matter of seconds, the referee's face began to contort and squeeze into an unrecognizable face while choking for air.

"Where is he?" Illumi's eyes narrowed on the exit.

"T-The waiting room over there…". The referee dropped to his hands and knees in agony as he felt his face continuing to squeeze in.

"Thank you." Continuing his walk to the doors, Illumi stopped the moment he saw the same woman who spoke back to him blocking the door along with the blonde male and tall lean loud man standing beside her. His brows rose, surprised not only to see them three, but also Hanzo joining to block his path.

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. If her friends saw her now, they would be scolding her for heading into reckless territory. "Don't take another step." But right now a friend of hers was in danger and the other one was being tormented with his words.

"Well, this won't do." Illumi sighed. "I do need a Hunter license to do my upcoming job…but if I kill you all here, then I'll fail, and that means Kil will pass automatically. Oh darn," he shook his head, "the same thing will happen if I kill Gon."

"That's your concern?" Kagome spat out.

"Ah! You're right!" Illumi's smirk made an appearance. "I'll pass the exam before killing Gon."

Feeling the increase of Illumi's subduing aura over them, Kagome began to feel her skin become completely cold. This was not just any regular aura, this was bloodlust.

"This bastard…". Leorio growled. He was adamant on killing Gon and that now was becoming an issue none of them could have planned to have.

Ignoring Leorio's insult, Illumi turned his head to face the chairman who continued to observe the interactions. "I have a question; if I wait until after passing the exam, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license, right?"

Kagome quickly turned her own focus to Netero. The only one who could step in and stop all of this was him, right? Netero had to be thinking this was ridiculous! Her eyes pleaded for him to assist them protecting Gon, but his response did nothing to set her worries at ease.

"Yes," Netero nodded, "according to the rules. There would be no issue with that."

The priestess's eyes flickered with disbelief. Was he being serious?

"Did you hear that, Kil?" Illumi's questioned. Giving his younger brother a _warm_ smile, Illumi turned around to face him. "You have to beat me if you want to save Gon." He waited for a response but saw nothing but Killua tremble under his threats. Taking a few steps towards him, Illumi stretched out his arm as fingers slowly inched closer to touch Killua's head. "Will you fight me for your friend's sake? We both know you can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat me."

Kagome shook her head as she took in Killua's fright increasing with each words Illumi stabbed him with.

"And you already have your answer," Illumi continued, 'I'm not strong enough to beat my brother'. 'Never fight an enemy you can't beat'. I drilled that into you."

Killua's breaths quicken with panic as he saw the proximity of Illumi's touch. Moving his foot to take a step back-

"Don't move!"

He stopped under Illumi's command.

"If you move an inch, I'll assume that the fight has begun, and if our bodies make contact, that will also mean the fight has begun. There is only one way to stop me. You know what you have to do, but don't forget…," Illumi's eyes narrowed threateningly, "if you don't fight me, your dear Gon and the others will die."

Taking another step forward, Kagome snapped. "Killua-kun! Don't listen to him! We are going to stop him, no matter what it takes!" Her chest heaved through her shouts, but she could see Killua was hypnotized by Illumi's verbal abuse. He was gone. "Killua-!"

"I surrender."

Kagome and the others felt the tension of the room lift, but shocked lingered after hearing Killua's broken voice.

"I lose…".

The arena fell completely silent as they saw Killua hiding his eyes under his bangs. He…admitted defeat. Hearing a clap from Illumi, eyes landed to his grin.

"Oh, that's good to hear!" Illumi laughed. "Then that marks this battle over." Coming to pat Killua's shoulder, Illumi shook his head. "I lied, Kil! I was lying about killing Gon. That was just a little test, but now I have my answer." Lowering to Killua's eye level, Illumi's expression darkened. "I'll remind you, you don't have the right to make friends nor do you need friends. You should just listen to father and me and do you job as you always have. When the time comes, I'll tell you take the Hunter Exam. You don't need a license yet."

Broken down to an empty shell, Kagome could not bare to see Killua in the state he was left in. Illumi's final speech to him was the final straw. "That bastard-!" Her sudden charge towards Illumi was stopped by Leorio pulling her back and restricting her from attacking. "Let me go! This bastard…! He…! He…!"

"I know, Kagome!" Leorio shouted back. "Calm down! If you get involved Killua will be disqualified from the whole thing!"

"B-But…!" Her eyes followed Killua, defeated and broken, walking back to the sidelines. Her shoulders dropped at the sight of his world shattering. He was given a chance to be _him_ and all taken away within minutes.

"Illumi-ahem I mean, Gittarackur is the winner of this battle! Killua will proceed to the next battle!"

As she followed Leorio and the others back to the side lines, she made her way specifically to stand next to Killua. The aura he once held had been sucked away. His pupils looked completely cold and blank. "Killua-kun…?" She whispered, hoping to get something. Any reaction. Any response. Anything. Hand slowly coming to reach for him, she blinked – while catching the attention of others – the moment a smack of skin echoed in the arena. Kagome's lips pressed together as she felt the sting on her hand from Killua's rejection.

Slowly, Kagome's fingers curled into her hand before it relaxed back down to her side. At this very moment, she could not do anything. This boy had _years_ of his brother telling him this on repeat. What could _she_ say to erase it all?

Nothing.

"Please don't get involved."

Kagome's head snapped up to meet Illumi's threat.

"There is nothing _you_ can do, so why are you acting like a hero?"

Feeling every nerve in her body pop, the fists reformed to her side before she was ready to launch at him.

"Kagome!" Leorio shouted as he and Kurapika held her back again.

"You should be ashamed." Kagome barked back. "You call yourself his brother? You are nothing but scum in my eyes."

"And why should I care what you think of me?" Illumi's brow rose, "especially when I could easily kill you here and your opinion of me dies with you."

' _This bastard…!'_ Struggling within Leorio's and Kurapika's grasps, she wanted nothing more than to teach him a lesson.

"Bodoro is now ready for the battle."

Hearing the shifting of Bodoro's body behind them, heads turned to see him now standing and well. Kagome was released of her hold before looking at Leorio who realized it was now his turn to fight. And just like that they were going to move into the next battle?

"Leorio! Bodoro! Please come forth!"

"Please relax, Kagome-san." Kurapika whispered as he felt her tense up again. He understood her anger and her need to help, but they were pinned to the wall now. And without knowing the situation between Killua and Illumi, they could not meddle that easily.

Kagome's focus, now glued to the tiles of the arena, remained in the past of the horror she witnessed. Never in her life had she seen a child so terrified. She ignored Bodoro's and Leorio's entrance into the arena; her heart continued to ache in desperation for ways to fix what had been done.

But nothing came to her.

Nothing.

Nothing…

Her eyes snapped wide open; her head immediately turned to the empty space beside her.

"Begin!" Masta shouted.

Kagome quickly searched the area scanning for _his_ aura.

"Kagome-san?" Kurapika whispered noticing her frantic search. "What's wrong?"

"Killua-kun…". She whispered, "he's not-!" Pupils dilated as soon as she caught the person she was looking for standing behind Bodoro. The frightening part was the look of despair and bloodlust in _his_ eyes as his fingernails grew sharply and the veins on his hands twitched. "Killua-kun! Don't-!"

Her voice echoed as blood rained on the white-haired boy. Eyes of those present widened to see everything having happened too fast, yet slow enough to process what had occurred. Kagome's lips went dry as she saw Bodoro's body fall to the floor with the hole made by Killua's hand. Droplets of blood spotted the tile from Killua's hand; the look of a killed stained his emotionless face.

Netero sighed under his breath as Masta himself was at a loss for words. "Killua."

The boy's head slowly turned to Netero.

"You have broken the rules. I am afraid you will have to be disqualified."

Taking in the second to process what he had said, Killua took another look at Leorio and the others before slowly walking towards the exit doors. Kagome shook her head once more before turning to Netero. "N-Netero-san! You can't-!"

"He broke the rules." Netero cut her off, eyes glued to Bodoro's motionless body. "Rules are rules, Kagome."

The priestess's shoulders dropped. That…was it?

"Leorio is the winner of this battle! Killua is disqualified after breaching the rules of death!" Masta announced. "This concludes the Hunter Exam! To all of those that have passed, tomorrow morning you will all receive your Hunter license during an orientation. Please make sure you do not miss the meeting. You may all use the extra time you have tonight to rest."

Kagome's fingers twitched at her side; the voices of victory were muted. That was it?

"I can't believe Killua did that…". Kurapika whispered. "Although he is an assassin, he doesn't look like the type to break rules that easily-". A blur of black was caught from the corner of his eyes before seeing Kagome sprint off to the open doors. "K-Kagome-san! Where are you going? Kagome-san!"

Not missing Kagome sprinting off after what he knew was his younger brother, Illumi's eyes narrowed slightly. Killua's attention had been on Gon, but threats slowly crept up from those you would least expect. That was something an assassin should always be aware of. Making the plan to stop her once and for all, he felt a small rise in bloodlust from another. Illumi's head turned to the male leaning against the wall with his own threat looming over his expression.

' _Yeah, yeah.'_ Illumi sighed. He knew better than to go after Hisoka's preys.

* * *

The cool night welcomed her, but the emptiness of the garden frightened her further. Killua was nowhere to be seen nor sensed. She took a few more steps towards the fountain in the middle of the garden before coming to see the droplets of blood at the corner.

The only sign he was there.

How could she have been so weak? So naïve?

She exhaled as she sat at the edge of the fountain. Gon in the infirmary, and Killua gone. Both boys she had met with smiles had ended up hurt either physically or mentally. Closing her eyes, she let her head tilt back.

Could she do anything for them?

* * *

Eyes snapping open and body come to a quick sit up, chest heaved as the adrenaline of the nightmare slowly subsided. Taking in his surroundings, the young boy noticed he was now on a bed with all his wounds bandaged up and his broken arm in a cast. He blinked at he open window to his left to see nothing but the inside garden of the hotel.

Memory clicked at once remembering where he was and _why_ he was there. The exam! Before he could turn his body to the door, the boy blinked again upon hearing the sound of a book being closed.

"You're finally awake, Gon-kun."

The said boy's eyes landed on the first examiner of the exam sitting on the chair next to a table near the fire place.

"Satotz-san…". Taking another look around, Gon finally took notice he had been taken away from the arena. "Where am I?"

"A waiting room." He replied. "We aren't very far from the arena. Well then…". Scooching his chair closer to Gon's bedside, he noticed the curiosity in Gon's eyes.

"I remember I was in the middle of the Hunter Exam…". Gon spoke, looking down at his broken arm again.

"Your arm will heal quickly." Satotz reassured him. "In fact, the doctor mentioned it was a very clean break. He said that once it heals, the bone will be stronger than before."

Gon blinked taken back by what Hanzo had done instead. Stronger?

"In any case…".

The boy's eyes landed on Satotz hand waiting for a handshake.

"…congratulations on passing the exam."

He took another look at the hand before shaking his head. "Satotz-san, I-".

"You can't." Satotz quickly cut him off. Grabbing Gon's hand, he gave the handshake he knew the boy was going to reject since the beginning. "Just as someone who failed the exam can no longer pass, someone who has passed can no longer fail. What you decide to do from here is up to you. If you feel you are unqualified to be a pro, you are free to destroy or put away your license. You can even sell it, since no one else will be able to use it. However, a person who has passed the exam will no longer be allowed to take it again. Professional Hunters are treated well, largely due to our predecessors' efforts. There is a reason why many applicants will ill intentions come. If it weren't for them, we would be accepting every person who came forth."

Watching Satotz grab a hardcover folder with the Hunter Association logo in front from the nightstand, Gon blinked before seeing the man open it for him. Inside, his Hunter license rested - new and his.

"Most professional Hunters consider this card more valuable than their own lives, yet no more than a worthless scrap of paper at the same time. The important thing is what you accomplish once you become a Hunter."

"What I accomplish…?" Gon repeated.

Taking the license out of the folder, Satotz handed it to the boy. "Gon-kun, it is up to you to decide for yourself when you're ready to use this card; I have faith in your judgment."

Gon took another look at the license in Satotz hand before taking it. There was no use fighting the outcome, despite not liking the way it had ended. But in the end, having the card in his hands made it real he was now a Hunter.

A Hunter ready to go out into the world.

Giving Satotz a nod, he smiled, "a lot of people helped me reach this point. I'll use this once I've returned the favor."

"Then allow me to congratulate you once more."

Gon shook Satotz's hand once more, "thank you, Satotz-san." But the real question sprung into his head. He had won his share, but the rest of the exam…Expression shifting seriously, Gon worried to hear what he had missed. "What about the other applicants? The exam is still going on, right?"

Satotz's eyes narrowed slightly, "no, the exam is over."

"Over?" Gon was taken back. How long had he been out?

Satotz nodded again, "yes. You slept for nearly an entire day. The others who passed are currently completing a brief orientation. We will give you the same orientation later."

Discarding the information Satotz had given him, only one true question mattered for Gon. Gon wasted no time to ask.

"Who failed?"

Sighing softly at Gon's question, he knew it would come to a surprise once he heard the answer. "It was…Killua."

"Killua…?" Gon's brows furrowed. "He failed? How?"

Satotz looked at Gon's license before letting his shoulders drop. Sharing with Gon the various events that had occurred in the phase was definitely going to bring out a mix of emotions from the young boy.

Many mixed emotions.

* * *

Tension boiled within the confinements of the lecture-like room, but the tension radiated from a single person who objected the licenses before them. Morning rolled in, but for half of them, it was a gloomy sunrise. All applicants walked into the room where their Hunter licenses waited within a hardcover folder and their names. All of them had been assigned a seat, well separated from others, but the room itself was still small enough for anyone to go on a killing spree. The moment Netero congratulated them, Kagome spoke against him.

Now the rest of the applicants, aside from Illumi, and the examiners were left staring back and forth from Kagome to the chairman.

"Kagome," Netero sighed with a smile, "we are aware of objection, but we can no longer change the results."

"You can't?" She repeated having slammed her hand down on the table. "Or you won't?"

Netero's eyes narrowed back on her. "We won't." He understood where she was coming from, but the world they habited was not easy, and the rules he made had to stay true. Her anger made sense, and he did not blame her, but everything else in the tournament had followed the rules. "Killua chose to kill and that was the one rule _I_ specifically emphasized."

"None of it was fair!" Kagome abruptly stood from her seat. "His brother did something to him and we can hardly call it a fair fight!"

"The world of Hunters is anything but fair, Kagome." Netero closed his eyes. "That is the path you all are choosing right now."

He had to be kidding her! The anger she held from the day before was finally exploding, and to her own honesty, she was not sure how well she could control it. Much to her disgust, she had come to sit on the seats on the right, but in the same row as Illumi. Thankfully he was on the left side and a set of stairs separated them. She had a perfect view of his stoic face. None of what had occurred affected him. Shifting her full focus on him, Kagome's eyes narrowed angrily. "What did you do to Killua-kun?"

Illumi remained silent.

Brow twitching, Kagome took another step towards him. "Don't you dare ignore me now."

Illumi sighed in return. "Kil choose to do what he wanted to do, and honestly he let instincts take over. After all," he looked at her from the corner of her eyes, "he was made to kill."

Appalled by his statement, Kagome got closer while ignoring Leorio's and Kurapika's shouts telling her to stop. "You scum! No one is born to kill! You made him that way, but that is not what he wants! He wants to live like a normal boy! He wants friends! You have no right to dictate his life!" Kagome's heart stopped as she saw Illumi raise one needle between his index and middle knuckle.

So now he wanted to dispose of her? It would not be the first time. Standing tall, Kagome met his cold stare. "Bring it."

"O-Oi! Kagome!" Leorio called out. "Don't be reckless!" The girl was signing away her life! His eyes widened as he saw Illumi raise his hand higher to take his aim. "Kagome-!"

Illumi's wrist stopped midway from flickering to Kagome's death as the slam of the door at the top of the stairs caught their attention. The room fell silent upon seeing Gon standing at the top of the stairs and his anger directed to the male Kagome was threatened by.

"Gon-kun…". Kagome whispered, surprised to find him up and entering the room. It also did not help that by the look of his expression, he was aware of what had transpired.

"Don't touch her." Gon's tone, rougher than usual had them on alert. Making his way down, he came to stand between Kagome and Illumi before facing him. Getting no acknowledgement from Illumi, Gon's brows furrowed. "Apologize to Killua!"

"Gon-kun…". Kagome repeated, taken back by his anger crackling.

Illumi turned to face the boy, "apologize? For what?"

"You don't know what you did wrong?" Gon questioned.

Illumi shook his head. "No. I can't think of anything."

Kagome immediately caught the tightening fist Gon made with his right hand. So he did hear the whole story.

"You don't have the right to be his brother." Gon continued.

"Must I earn the right to be his brother?"

Ticked by his response, Gon wasted no time to grab Illumi's forearm before lifting him off his seat. All eyes widened at the sight of Illumi's body swiftly lifted into the air before being dropped back down on his feet.

Gon kept a firm grip on Illumi even after having off his seat and to stand beside him. "I heard everything; Killua doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend!" After hearing Satotz explanation of the events that had occurred, he allowed his rage to pile. The result of it all was all he needed to explode.

Illumi's focus dropped to his restricted arm only to see Gon having increased his strength to the point of seeing his own veins becoming visible. A final tightening alerted him of the boy's strength and potential. _'This boy…'._

"Don't bother apologizing, then." Gon spoke, seeing he was getting nowhere. "Just take me to see Killua."

"What will you do if you go?" Illumi questioned. Did he seriously think of 'saving' his brother?

"Isn't it obvious?!" Gon shouted. "I'm gonna rescue Killua!"

Kagome could only but stare at the confrontation Gon had brought up. Did he think about getting him back? Her eyes flickered to Illumi, noticing his stoic expression still glued to his face.

"You make it sound like I kidnapped him." Illumi scoffed. "Everyone here witnessed Kil leaving on his own."

"It wasn't by choice." Kagome cut in. She was tired of his act. No one else was going to back her up on the thought that Illumi had pushed him over the edge. "You can fool everyone else, but I know you did something. You manipulated him into that decision!"

Wood met tile as Netero stepped down from his stage and made sure his wooden sandals would capture their attentions. "Alright, I think it is time we discuss this. Gon," his eyes landed on the boy, "we happened to be discussing this very subject. Kagome was the first to bring up the lodge complaints, but collectively, we do see there is suspicion. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

"If I may." Kurapika stood from his seat, "Killua had been behaving in a strange manner during and since his battle with the man who called himself Gittarackur!" Despite all the weird things that occurred during the entire final phase, Killua's behavior after meeting Illumi had been strange to everyone. It was no normal family reunion to be happy about. "I do believe that he was hypnotized into committing murder. Under normal circumstances, it would be impossible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill. However, as Killua was raised in a family of assassins, murder was a part of his daily life, so it's natural that he would lack the ethical restraint!"

"That." Kagome added, point to Kurapika. "Everything he just said is what I have been trying to say." Of course her anger was getting the best of her to even come up with cohesive reasoning.

Getting up himself, Leorio raised his hand. "I would like to add that the attack happened during the match between Bodoro and me. It's possible that he was trying to help me. Given that, the one who should be disqualified is me."

"Netero-san," Kagome turned to face him, "you have to be coming to the same conclusion as us. You could tell Killua was in no control of his own actions, let alone his thinking! He shouldn't have been disqualified!"

Netero exhaled as he rested his hands behind his back. "That is mere speculation; there is no proof."

"Netero-san!" Kagome pleaded.

"There were no clear signs of manipulation." He continued as he made his way back to the desk behind him, "in fact, I would question the claim that he was hypnotized."

Kagome was baffled by his statement. "W-What…?"

"I agree that the incident occurred after the battle between Leorio and Bodoro had begun. At that point, both fighters were evenly matched. Bodoro had more experience, but in terms of raw combat ability, Leorio was the strongest. There was no need for Killua to interfere."

Leorio cursed under his breath upon having his claim dismissed. It would have the one thing to help Killua's disqualification.

"Actually," Pokkle cut in, "if we are on the topic of speculation, there was some other funny business happening." Turning his head over his shoulder, he took a good look at Kurapika. "Like when you fought Hisoka. Back then, what did he say to you? Neither of you seemed particularly tired, but Hisoka whispered something in your ear, right before conceding. I think that's pretty strange, and I am sure others think the same. I'd understand surrendering after your opponent whispers something to you, as happened with Hanzo and Kagome-"

' _Not really sure that is something to be bringing back, buddy.'_ Kagome blinked as she tried to read into Pokkle's statement.

"-or how it happened with Bodoro and Hisoka. Because we were under considerable pressure. But in your case…the exact opposite happened." Pokkle stood from his seat to fully face his listener. "I have to wonder if you struck some sort of bargain. If you're going to question anything that seems odd, your own victory was quite odd, indeed. If you have nothing to hide, you should tell us what he said. Right now would be the time."

Curious herself, Kagome snuck a glance at Kurapika who remained unaffected by Pokkle interrogation. Aside from Killua's issue, Kurapika would be the next thing they all wondered about.

"I have no obligation to tell you." Kurapika replied.

Pokkle's eyes narrowed, "maybe not, but I believe you owe it to us."

"Not really." He sighed as his closed his eyes, "if you consider my victory to be odd, a victory by default would be equally odd. You also acted strange when Kagome-san attacked you. What was that about?"

Triggered by his words, Pokkle readied his fist. "What did you say?! I had no choice! The girl was going to-".

"Why…".

Catching the faint whisper, both Illumi and Kagome looked at Gon whose grip had tightened as the minutes ticked by.

"Oi, oi." Hanzo stepped in, cutting into Pokkle's argument. "I want to get this lecture over with so I can leave-!"

"Why are you all talking about that?!" Gon interrupted. "None of that matters!" Receiving their silence and stares, Gon's brows furrowed as the image of Killua leaving repeated in his head. "It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy about passing, keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he'll definitely pass! It's unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is." He gave another squeeze to Illumi's arm who had yet to show any sign of pain. "What does matter…", he turned to face the quiet man, "if you've been forcing Killua to kill against his will all this time, I'll make you pay!"

Struck by his words, Kagome was left speechless. Her argument was to change the results of the exam, but here she was listening to a boy, younger than her, making sense that what mattered was the well being of his friend. Killua could come back if he wanted to, and he would pass.

But that was _if_ they could get him back.

"Make me pay?" Illumi repeated, breaking the silence. "Then? What will you do?"

Deciding to step in, Kagome placed her hand over Gon's to make him let go. "Nothing. Our mind is on helping Killua-kun; when we help him, I'll make sure that you never see him again." Kagome blinked as she watched Illumi's free hand coming to touch her head. Without a second thought, she pushed Gon behind her and extended her own arm out defensively with her palm facing him. "Move," she repeated his words to Killua, "and I'll take it as a sign that you are going to attack."

He stopped; he observed.

And he noticed.

"Ahem!" Netero cleared his throat, hoping to blow away the tension. "Then, I think it is best we all move on and finish this. Gon is correct. You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You may complain about the results all you like, but we will not be changing our minds. Killua has been disqualified, and the rest of you have passed the exam." With his secretary at his side, he gave Beans a nod.

"Very well," Beans spoke as he came forward, "I shall continue the orientation." Showing a copy of a Hunter license, he held it up and waited for everyone to take a seat again. "The cards I've passed out are your Hunter Licenses. This card allows you to enter ninety percent of the countries that limit immigration, as well as seventy-five percent of the restricted areas in the world. This card also provides free access to ninety-five percent of public facilities, and a line of credit that rivals large corporations. If you sell the card, you'll have enough money to last seven lifetimes and if you keep it, you'll still be living in comfort."

' _Seven lifetimes?!'_ Kagome blinked as she saw the card inside the folder. It almost made her feel like her world was messed up for having nothing like this implemented. It almost made her want to ditch her entire purpose and enjoy that comfort.

"So," Beans continued, "take extra care that your license isn't lost or stolen. You won't receive a replacement. According to our estimates, one in five Hunters lose their card within a year of receiving it. As a Hunter, your first challenge is to protect your card. The rest is up to you. Rise above challenges, believe in your own strength, and fulfill your dreams."

"Then," Netero smiled, "we now declare the eight members here to be the new Hunters!"

* * *

"Gittarackur."

Stopped at the outside hallway after leaving the orientation, Illumi responded to the name by looking over his shoulder. He blinked at the sight of not only Gon standing before him, but also Kagome, Kurapika, and Leorio waiting.

"Tell me where Killua is." Gon demanded.

Kagome sighed knowing it was futile to stop him. After the orientation, she had asked about his arm, but his eyes were glued on Illumi the whole time. Gon had completely ignored the three of them, and they could not blame him when his worries were on Killua. Now here they were waiting to get an answer from Illumi.

"Are you really going to take him away?" Illumi faced him. "I think that's a bad idea."

"Why do you care what I think!?" Gon shouted.

Taking a step forward, Kagome cut in, "having you as an older brother is the bad idea here." Kagome commented. "Besides, we want to know because we have decided to know. So don't be going thinking for us." Deciding it was best to step in and help now that Gon's mind was set on helping Killua, she wanted to do her best. After all, Gon had done a lot for her to get the Hunter license. "Killua-kun is Gon-kun's friend. You don't have a say in that."

"Do you all feel the same way?" Illumi questioned as he took another look at her and the others behind.

"You bet." Leorio scoffed.

With a sigh, Illumi nodded. "Fine, not that I care. I doubt you'll be able to make it there anyway. Kil went home."

"Home?" Gon repeated.

"Kukuroo Mountain." Illumi answered. "Our family lives at the very top."

Leorio tilted his head to the side, "Kukuroo Mountain? Never heard of it…".

"Got it." Gon nodded back, "thanks!"

Watching the boy turn back and walk away, Kagome followed but not before giving him a light smack on the back of the head. "Thanks? You are thanking him? Why the heck would you be thanking that creep?"

"He told us though…". He whined as he other two followed.

As they walked to the other side of the hall leading to the main garden, Illumi was left wondering more about them. A mysterious and annoying bunch.

"Is it really okay for an assassin to give away his base of operations?"

"Sure," Illumi turned around recognizing the voice behind him, "it isn't a secret of anything." He chuckled at the sight of Hisoka's curiosity as he leaned against one of the pillars of the hall. "The locals all know where we live. Well, I'm sure they'll see the light once they arrive. We do live in completely different worlds."

Eyes landing on the arm Gon had gripped, Hisoka noticed the red bruises forming and the swelling.

"Oh, this?" Illumi raised his arm to inspect the damage, "yep, it's broken."

The corner of Hisoka's lips lifted darkly as he remembered Gon's instant threat during the orientation and the priestess's defense. No doubt in his mind she was ready to let out the aura he had sensed before.

"He had incredible potential." Illumi's focus went over to the group of four walking into the garden, "but the girl is trouble. She was willing to put herself in danger to protect him there." He noticed it alright. "I can understand why you want to see him grow up."

"Didn't I tell you?" Hisoka chuckled.

' _But…,'_ Illumi's eyes narrowed on the two, _'that makes them all the more dangerous in the future. This would be the best chance to-.'_ Illumi's inner thoughts came to a stop as soon as he felt the same threatening aura directed on him. He shifted his eyes to Hisoka who harbored his bloodlust without shame.

"They are my prey. Touch them, and you'll suffer the consequences."

"I know, I know." Illumi sighed. "I've only known you for a short while, but I know your tastes. So, Hisoka, what are you going to do now?"

"Me?" He grinned. Taking another look at Gon and Kagome walking away from the corner of his eyes, he could not help but feel his excitement churn. "I'll be waiting patiently. Wait for the fruit to ripen…".

* * *

Waiting under the shade of a tree, Kagome sat on the bench with Kurapika as Leorio and Gon conversed over the location of Kukuroo Mountain.

"Kukuroo Mountain, huh? Never heard of it before." Leorio crossed his arms.

She had to be out of the conversation as she had no idea where they were _now._ With a Hunter license now in her hands, she still had no idea what to do with it. _'Could it possibly give you the answers like a magic-eight ball?'_ She scoffed at the idea. Sighing under her breath, she let her shoulders drop before noticing Kurapika spacing out.

"Kurapika, do you know where it is?" Leorio asked.

They waited for his reply.

Kagome blinked before waving her hand in front of his face, "Kurapika-kun?"

"O-Oh?" His eyes flickered, "what is it?" Standing up, he brushed off the dirt on his pants.

"The mountain!" Leorio sighed. "That Illumi guy said something about Kukuroo Mountain! Do you know where it might be?"

Kurapika shook his head as his thoughts floated without direction. "No…I don't. Sorry. Maybe we can look it up online?"

"Yo!"

Turning their heads to the ninja coming towards them, Gon was the first to wave him in.

"Hanzo-san!" Gon greeted.

"Well," Hanzo chuckled, "I'm going back to my country. It was short, yet seemingly long acquaintance, but I had fun."

Gon nodded back, "so did I-oomf!"

Kagome's heavily exhale puffed out as she retreated her hand from the back of Gon's head. "Fun? This ninja here broke the arm you can't use right now! And was about to slice off you legs! How is that fun?"

"But…it was…". He sniffled.

"Ma, ma," Hanzo chuckled nervously as he caught her glare, "I do apologize for that, but we were all placed in a tricky situation, right?"

"Yeah…do you see any of us with broken arms?" She raised a brow sarcastically.

Knowing she was right, Hanzo cleared his throat hoping to mend the trust. "Well, to make up for it, if you ever visit my country, let me know. I can show you the bet tourists spots!" Hanzo handed them his business card, before walking away. "See ya!"

"See ya!" Gon waved him off.

Kagome shook her head as she had taken the card from him and looked at his over-the-top business card written in traditional Japanese. At least she could read that.

"A shinobi who tries to leave an impression, huh?" Kurapika blinked at the card.

"Hey."

All four once again looked up to see now Pokkle coming out of the orientation room and holding his laptop to his side.

"I wanted to come and apologize for what happened in the room." Pokkle came forth as he adjusted his bow on his shoulder.

"No," Kurapika shook his head, "I also lost control there. Forgive me."

Pokkle sighed, "I only got mad because you were right. I was using you to take out my frustration for winning by default, but I'm over that now. Since I passed, I'm going to make the best of it! But," his focus landed on Kagome who only blinked back from the sudden attention, "I seriously believed you when you said that glow was going to explode, Kagome!"

"Huh?" The three of them directed their blinks to the blank priestess. "Explode?"

Sweat drop looming over head, Kagome avoided the eye contact. "I'll…tell you all later."

"Explode?" Leorio repeated as he leaned closer to the woman. "Don't tell me you got bombs or something?"

Her brow twitched in return, _'that would be better to have right now than to explain my aura…'._

"Well the question now is what to do next." Pokkle changed the topic. "For now, I'm thinking of traveling the world, gathering information and discovering new species as an Exotic Game Hunter."

"An Exotic Game Hunter?" Kagome questioned.

"What is that?" Gon pointed at the laptop in Pokkle's hand.

"This?" He tilted it for them to see it, "you can use this to obtain all kinds of information. Is there anything you'd like to know right now? I can look it up on the spot."

Thinking to himself, Gon tilted his head to the side before his curiosity rung. "Ah! Can you look up a Hunter named Ging? His full name is Ging Freecss."

"Sure," Pokkle nodded as he typed the name, "hold on…". Looking at the information that popped up on his screen, Pokkle became perplexed at the lack of it. "Oi, oi, who is this Ging guy? All information related to him is behind a tight security system that requires a bunch of different accesses. He has some serious influence even at the national level."

They all blinked at the information.

"Huh? Really?" Gon whispered. Chuckling nervously, he scratched the back of his head, "ah, well, forget it, then…".

"Looks like Gon's old man is someone really special." Leorio whispered to Kagome.

Nodding slowly, she took another look at Gon. A man that special with his son looking for him? Who was this Ging?

"Well, let me know if anything else comes up." Closing his laptop, Pokkle handed them a card of his own. "This is my e-mail address. Well, I wish you all luck!"

Watching him run off towards the exit of the garden, Gon gave his goodbye with a wave.

"Ah!" Leorio snapped his fingers, "we should have asked him to look up Kukuroo Mountain…".

"It's okay! As Chairman Netero was saying, we are all Hunters now. It's a bad idea to let other Hunters know what you're doing." Looking over at the direction of the hotel's lobby, Kurapika hooked his fingers under his chin, "maybe they will have a computer there where we can look it up ourselves."

"Gon-kun."

Attention pulled to the other direction, Kagome and the others blinked seeing their first examiner standing in the middle of the garden.

"Satotz-san!" Gon greeted before running to meet him half-way.

"Gon-kun," Satotz handed out the folder containing his license, "you forgot this."

"Oh, right…". Gon chuckled nervously again, "thanks!"

"Actually, do you have a moment?"

Looking over his shoulder to his friends, Gon asked permission with only his eyes.

Kagome nodded as the others grabbed the folders sitting on the bench before proceeding to walk towards the lobby. "Go ahead, we will wait in the lobby."

"Okay!"

Left to stare at Gon's and Satotz's backs as they walked to another area of the garden, Kagome's shoulders drop after releasing a heavy sigh.

"Have you decided where you will go on from here, Kagome-san?"

Turning her head to the familiar older voice and laugh, Kagome's eyes slowly narrowed on the chairman standing under the shade of the tree. "I'm not in the best moods towards you, Netero-san."

"I understand and respect your feelings." He chuckled again, "but the way things occurred, I had no power to overturn the decision of who passed and who failed."

And she understood his place. It was true that there was no proof to Illumi's 'hypnotism' and all that was left was speculation. She gave another sigh as her eyes landed on Gon's back. "It wasn't fair…to both of them."

Following her line of sight, Netero nodded seeing Gon talking to Satotz. "It wasn't, but that is the real world. Reality, and unfortunately things are decided to either protect or to harm. It is up to you to decide how you want to move forward." Focus returning to her, Netero's expression became serious.

"Have you decided where you are going from here?"

* * *

"I guess we should be researching exactly where Kukuroo Mountain is." Leorio spoke as he watched Kurapika log into one of the computers at the hotel's lobby. After Gon met back up with them, they proceeded to make research on the place Illumi had led them to.

Kagome silently judged the screen before her. After Gon asked her to research it, she felt clueless as she faced a keyboard with an alphabet she had no understanding of. After giving leadership to Kurapika, it made her wonder if she could ever read the texts in this world, although it was strange enough they could communicate just fine.

"Ah," Kurapika clicked the first link, "there it is." As the images of an actual mountain loaded on the screen with its text, Kurapika read what he could. "Kukuroo Mountain. It's a three thousand seven hundred and twenty-two-meter-high mountain, in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea."

"Republic of Padokea?" Kagome repeated. That was enough to give her the guarantee that they were nowhere near Japan.

"I haven't heard of it either." Leorio added. "Where is it exactly?"

"I'll bring up a map." Kurapika typed into a different tab before clicking a map to enlarge. "Looks like it is northeast of here. It should be fine. There are no conflicts in the country and it appears to be stable. Ordinary tourists are allowed."

"So," Gon leaned forward to take a closer look at the map, "that is where we'll find Killua?"

Nodding, Kurapika brought up another tab with flights, "by airship, it will take three days to reach…when should we leave?"

"Today!" Gon immediately answered. "Right now!"

"I have no objections to that!" Leorio nodded with a smile.

"Alright, that makes three of us." Shifting his focus onto Kagome, who had remained silent, he asked, "will you be going, Kagome-san?"

Going? She blinked in thought. If she were honest to herself, she was given the path to become a Hunter, but nothing past that. Right now, she was at a blank on what to do and where to go. She had a goal, but no leads.

"Let's go, Kagome-onee-san!" Gon's wide smile made her jolt. "Let's go get Killua!"

' _Killua-kun…'._ The cold expression on his face had been carved in her memory and it pained her each time to think about it. The boy needed his freedom. Returning the smile to Gon, she nodded. "Let's go get Killua-kun."

For now, she was going to let fate guide her.

* * *

 **MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes:** And that marks the end of this chapter and this arc (finally)! We move onto the Zoldyck family! My focus on this story will be Kagome establishing relationships with everyone she meets (or at least most people) as it will become an important factor later on. This may not be the best chapter, but I do hope you all enjoyed nonetheless.

Please _**review (I noticed lots of fanfic authors leaving because they are defeated by the lack of reviews and it truly saddens me. I don't want to see my senpais go)!**_

and thank you for reading!

Ja~ne!


End file.
